Something Good Can Work
by Roxy Rosee
Summary: They had both been abused. They both shied away from anyone's touch, away from people. The Dixons rescue Allie and her brother Matt in the woods, but Daryl's attraction to the new girl is palpable. Can they save each other? Darly x OC, hell yes smut
1. Beginnings

**Chapter One**

"Get behind me, now!" Matt hollered, no longer perturbed at the thought of attracting additional walkers. The half dozen ambling towards them seemed plenty. He gripped his hunting knife with white knuckles and glanced down to his pistol. It was a six-shooter, with only four bullets left.

He puled his companion back towards him by the belt loops of her jeans.

"Fucking Christ Allie, I mean it!"

With machete in hand, she side-eyed him and smirked. "You got a plan?"

"Yeah. You take the three on the right, I'll take the three on the left."

"We've got a strategic mastermind over here."

Matt swallowed a grin and glared at her. "Quit that shit and stay focused. Try to keep your back towards me. And don't let them gang up on you. You can take on one but a group of them will bring you down easy."

"Got it," she replied, as the closest walker reached a decayed and graying hand towards her throat. Allie kicked the thing back, and plunged her blade sickeningly into the thing's skull. She had never gotten used to the sound, the amount of force it took to end a life. At least, end it a second time.

Behind her, Allie could hear Matt grunting, presumably putting down the first of his attackers. She knew he wouldn't use the gun unless he had to. Ammo was scarce, and in this world, those few bullets we had left might be the difference between having lunch and being lunch. Or a last train to Clarksville, if one of them were to ever end up alone. But she couldn't think about that now. Two dead men were fast-approaching and hell-bent on killing her. _Concentrate, Allie,_ she reminded herself.

Instead of waiting for her new friends to invade her personal space, she charged them. But these had been large men. NFL star large. She knew she couldn't tackle them to the ground. And even if she could, there's no guarantee she'd be able to get back up after a blow like that. So rather than colliding with their concave chests, Allie sidestepped the pair and swiftly sank her knife into the taller one's head.

She chanced a look towards Matt. He was kneeling over a second body, struggling to dislodge his blade from its skull. But his third walker was right behind him, only feet away really. He wasn't going to get up in time. "MATT!" she shrieked, taking off towards him. It had its hands on his shirt; it was pulling him backwards. _No, no, no._

But as quickly as it had begun, everything stilled. Matt stood looking down at three bodies, rather than two, and seemed about as confused as Allie felt. The walker that had so nearly made Matt his dinner now had an arrow lodged between its eyes.

Matt finally looked up at her with mouth open, only to scream with panicked eyes, "Allie, look out!" She turned to look where he pointed, and saw a tall, tan man with graying hair and a seemingly perpetual smirk plunge his knife into the last walker. The one she'd forgotten. _Way to go Allie, real fucking smart_.

The man and the girl held each other's gaze for about half a second, before she set eyes on a younger man a few yards behind him. Crossbow in hand, he traipsed towards them carelessly, eyes darting between Allie's knife and Matt's gun. Assessing how big a threat they were. Though if he were worried about them as a potential threat, you'd think he wouldn't have bothered saving either of them to begin with. He strode straight past Allie; close enough to touch, then bent to dislodge the arrow from the walker's motionless skull. It came out with a plop, and he wiped the blood on his already stained jeans. The sleeves of his button up shirt had been ripped away, revealing a set of reasonably massive biceps.

Allie watched him with interest, as he strode back towards his companion. Matt was at her side instantaneously, pulling her behind him forcefully by her waist. She scoffed at the action, unworried by the two newcomers. "Relax, Mattie they're not going to hurt me."

"Sure," he curtly replied, glaring at the men.

Allie pinched his arm sharply, grabbing his attention. When he looked at her she continued softly, "If they wanted me, they wouldn't have saved you too. They'd have let that first walker kill you."

Matt stared at her for a moment, processing her words. He glanced at the men to his left, then back at Allie. Finally, he nodded, almost imperceptibly to anyone to but her, and relaxed his stance, waiting for her to take the lead. Talking to people was her thing.

Allie looked between the two men. The one with the crossbow had slung the weapon across his chest and over his shoulder. "Thank you," she finally let out in a gasp. "We'd probably both be dead if you hadn't stepped in."

Matt scoffed, to her left.

She smirked. "Fine, I would be dad. Matt would merely be mortally wounded." The younger man's lips raised slightly at her comment, apparently amused.

"Ain't nothin' little lady," the older man drawled, "Couldn't let a pretty thing like yourself end up walker bait."

Allie willed herself not to roll her eyes. "Still, we appreciate it. Not everyone would have stopped. Or at least, they might have stopped, but they would have wanted something in return. Probably something we wouldn't want to give."

Daryl frowned at her comment, not because it insinuated that the two of them would want a consolation prize for saving them, but because of the look the boy- Matt- gave her. It surprised Daryl how much his stomach churned at the thought of someone hurting her, making her repay them the way she was insinuating.

"Hardly had a choice in the matter," the older man continued, "Daryl here heard your scuffle and had done sprung into action before I could advise him against it. You're lucky he's a softie, I might not have bothered with ya."

"Shut it, Merle," the younger man, Daryl, muttered. But when he looked up he found Allie smiling brightly at him, her hazel eyes glittering in the noontime light. With her dirty blonde hair cascaded in perfect waves over her shoulders, and a thin sheet of sweat making her neck and ample cleavage glisten, Daryl couldn't help but take in her body. He quickly looked away, forced himself to.

"S'nothin'," he muttered again, kicking at the dirt under his feet. But she continued to grin at him, taking amusement in his embarrassment. "Of course it's something," she replied softly, only to him now. He met her gaze for a moment, but quickly looked away again, uncomfortable with the intimacy.

"I'm Allie, and this is Matt," she told the pair, "Are y'all out here alone, too?"

"May as well be," Merle replied, but Daryl cut him off. "Nah we've got a camp 'bout a couple hour's hike north of here, on a quarry right off the highway. You should come back with us."

Merle eyed his brother with surprise, Daryl rarely spoke two sentences to him, and they were brothers. This chick was a total stranger. Impressed with the progress he nodded, "Yeah, we could use a coupl'a folks who can actually defend themselves worth a shit."

"The people at your camp, they won't mind?" Allie asked hopefully. She and Matt had been hiking through the mountains for days, and the prospect of spending time with any other living human in addition to his surly self really appealed to her.

"Nah, so long as ya help out and all," Daryl said. "But we oughta leave now if we're gonna get back before dark. C'mon."

Allie and Matt followed behind their new companions, Matt hauling their enormous pack, stuffed to the hilt with canned goods and camping gear.

"So how do you two know each other?" Allie asked them.

"Darleena here's my baby brother," Merle gleefully replied, clapping his hand to his younger brother's back. They didn't look close in age, a decade between them easily. And though their demeanors were hardly similar, Allie could see the similarity. Their eyes, mostly: both bright blue and intense. "How bout the two of ya? Ya fuckin'?"

Allie snorted loudly and Matt smirked at her, mischief in his eyes. "Oh yeah, big time," Matt boomed, "Woman can barely keep her hands off me!" Merle and Matt made eyes at each other and snickered, unperturbed when Allie slapped Matt upside the head.

"For fucks sake Mattie- too far! Jackass..." she muttered. She noted how Daryl seemed to relax at her reaction. His shoulders had gone taut, jaw fixed in a tense line, at Matt's remark.

"Well that's great news, sugar tits! How bout you and me have a little alone time when we make it back to camp? A lil' naked roll in the hay?," Merle drawled.

Allie gave him a look of mock sympathy, "Merle, you're just not my type. It's not you; it's just your shit awful personality. I hope we can still be friends."

Even Daryl was grinning now, impressed that the woman could hold her own against his brother.

"Nah, she's my sister actually," Matt explained.

"You two don't look alike," Daryl commented, eyeing the two of them.

"No, we wouldn't. We're not related by blood. Grew up in foster care together."

"That don't make her your sister," Merle mused, but Matt quickly cut him off with a set jaw.

"It does to me."

Merle nodded, and they continued walking. "So how'd you two end up in the system then?"

"Well my mama was a meth head, or so they tell me. Apparently I was born blue and high as a fucking kite. Explains my affinity for the more illegal things in life, I'll tell ya that much. Never knew who my daddy was. Don't think my mama did neither. I was always in the system," Matt said.

"And what about you, darlin'?" Merle prodded.

Allie hesitated a moment, her eyes meeting Daryl's once more as he watched her curiously. The expression on his face was indecipherable, but if she had to guess, she would have called it interest. He watched her face carefully, awaiting her response.

"I got put in foster care when I was ten," she began to explain, "We were in an accident, me and my mom and dad. Drunk driver hit us head on going 80. They both died." She paused and stared hard at the ground, willing herself to continue. Years later, it still pained her to tell this story. Everything about her had been redefined in that one horrific moment, when she realized she was an orphan.

"I didn't have any other family. So I got put in foster care. First home I was put in, Mattie was waiting at the front door. Like he knew I was coming or something. Lucky thing, too..." she trailed off.

"Why's that?" Daryl grunted, startling her with his sudden input. Allie frowned more deeply at the ground, not trusting her voice. But Matt was at her side in an instant, backing her up, like he always had.

"Because that home wasn't one of the nice ones," Matt said bluntly, with an air that said clear as day this conversation was over. Daryl nodded and they continued on, chatting idly about what they'd done since the outbreak. Merle explained how they'd come across the other survivors at the quarry, after watching the bombs leave Atlanta in ruins. Matt told the brothers about the trek up the mountain, in hopes that higher ground and deeper wilderness would mean fewer walkers. They walked in pairs, with Merle and Matt taking the lead and Daryl and Allie following close behind. Allie thought she noticed Daryl sneaking glances at her every so often, but she couldn't be sure. His eyes always seemed to moving, taking in everything at once and leaving nothing to chance.

When they finally arrived at the camp, a man with broad shoulders and dark features stomped up to them, anger in his eyes. Allie took it in stride.

"Hi!," she chirped, smiling broadly at the surly man, "I'm Allie. It's really nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out without hesitation, and with a flicker, the man's demeanor shifted. His lips curled into a playful smile and he took her hand gently, replying with a, "Shane. And this is?" he pointed at her brother.

"Matt, my brother. Sorry about barging in on all of you like this. Merle and Daryl got us out of a tight spot back there in the woods, and thought we might like to come back to camp with them. Safety in numbers and all that. But if your camp is full up, we totally understand. You don't have any obligation to us."

Shane smiled down at the girl, "Well you're right, girlie. Much safer to be in a group, more men around to protect ya. Y'all can stay if you'd like, so long as you help out around camp and don't cause any trouble." His smile didn't reach his eyes, Allie noticed. Shane's eyes travelled up and down her body, seemingly unable to setting on any particular feature. Unconsciously, she moved closer towards the Dixon brothers and Matt, taking comfort in being nearer to them.

"Well be as helpful as we can," she assured him, her smile now gone. Seeming satisfied, she turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction of the man, with Matt and the brothers close behind.

"Want me to carry the pack?" she asked Matt.

"Aw hell no! I lugged this fucker all the way up that goddamn mountain. And you want to carry it the last ten feet and take all the credit? Not gonna happen."

"Well fuck you very much, I was just offering."

"Sure ya were. Just like you offered to clean and gut that last rabbit we ate. Knowing full well you hadn't a clue how to do it, and I'd have to take over anyways. Real sneaky."

She shoved him playfully, and looked up at Daryl, her gaze taking him by surprise.

"Where's your tent?" she asked.

He scowled at her, confused. _Why the hell did she need to know that_? But he pointed over to the edge of the camp, the farthest tents from the rest of the group. She nodded her approval and watched as Matt and Merle took off in that direction, presumably to set up camp.

"What, you think you're gonna be our pets now?" Daryl spat, immediately kicking himself for the harshness of his remark.

With Merle and Matt a safe distance away, she brought her hand up to lightly touch his arm, but he jerked away from her. It was instinct, really. Allie knew that more than anyone. She knew what a person had to go through in order to develop such a visceral reaction to being touched. But determinedly, she reached out for him again, this time more firmly pressing her palm to Daryl's forearm, watching his face contort, then relax, as he overcame his discomfort.

"No," she said softly, "I'd feel a lot safer if I knew you were close." The unabashed honesty of her gaze floored him, and he felt heat rise to his cheeks. _She felt safer with him close. Not Merle, not the both of them. Just him_. Unsure of what to do or say, he turned abruptly and sulked off after his brother, grumbling about work that needed to be done.


	2. Midnight Dip

**Chapter Two**

As Merle and Matt begrudgingly debated the rules to Texas Hold Em to her right, Allie looked down at her clothing with disgust. She was splattered with walker blood and her skin was streaked with dirt. The men paid her no notice as Merle dealt out the cards. "Alright!," she announced, "I'm going down to the quarry for a bath."

"Nuh-uh. It's already dark. Can't go down there alone," Matt told her.

"Well fuck you very much, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I'll even take the gun if it makes you feel any better."

Matt snorted, "You kidding? We both know you can't shoot worth a damn."

"Well then I suppose you'll have to go with me."

"Aw come on, Allie. We just started playing!" Allie grinned at him. Though he was a few years older than him, twenty-seven in fact, he could still behave like a perpetual child.

"Darleena, you ain't playin'. You take her down there," Merle said, eyes on his hand of cards.

She met Daryl's apprehensive eyes, "Would you?" she asked quietly. He stared at her for a moment then grunted an affirmative, hoisting himself up and effortlessly slinging his crossbow across his back. He strode past her and down the path towards the water, never bothering to look back to see if she was following him. Her footfalls were imprecise and noisy; it didn't take a hunter to hear her trudging along behind him.

When they reached the water Daryl hesitated, unsure with what to do with himself. The cloudless night and full moon lit the water up surprisingly well, and Allie continued past his hesitant form and disrobed, one piece of clothing at a time, leaving a trail in her wake right up to the water. He may not have been able to see as clearly as in the day, but the dim light of the moon clearly displayed her curvy form. Daryl knew he shouldn't stare at her; he knew he should avert his eyes, do the gentlemanly thing. But he couldn't stop himself from taking her in. Daryl thought she looked like some kind of goddess, the way she kept her shoulders proudly back, the way her hips swayed lazily from side to side. The front of his pants tightened noticeably and Daryl blushed at the realization, now grateful for the low light.

Allie didn't think twice about taking off her clothes in front of him. Sure, she wasn't particularly shy about her body, though she did make an effort to hide her scars. But somehow, allowing this vulnerability in front of Daryl seemed natural to her. There was no self-consciousness, no fear. Daryl had an unremitting view of more of her skin than any other man had ever had, aside from doctors and EMT's. Something about him put her at ease.

She looked back over her shoulder at him, waist-deep in the water. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot, watching her with abandon. His brow was creased, but not in his typical scowl. It was replaced with something akin to confusion. Fear maybe? It was clear enough that he was out of his element here, and Allie smiled softly at him. "Are you coming in?" she asked.

He shook his head slowly, never taking his eyes from hers. She turned her back to him once more and submerged herself, coming up for air a few feet away, now at a depth where her toes just barely grazed the sandy floor. With eyes closed, she sighed as she rubbed the dirt and blood from her creamy skin. Soap would have been nice, she mused, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Daryl heard her contented sigh as she threaded her fingers through her damp locks, and his member twitched agreeably in response. _Why was she doing this in front of him? Was she like this with everyone?_ Daryl barely had time to consider her actions before she was strolling towards him, her ample breasts on full view. He had to bite back a groan as he somehow became even harder. His breathing was shallow, practically nonexistent. He'd never been this close to a naked woman before.

She watched him with curiosity. He had his fists balled up at his sides, almost as if he was preventing himself from reaching out to touch her. And his face was contorted in concentration, an expression as though he was trying and failing at his typical menacing scowl. "Daryl?" she called quietly, still mostly submerged in the water. She broke his trance, and he finally met her gaze. "Do you think I could borrow your shirt? I didn't bring anything down with me."

His expression shifted quickly to anger. "Well that wasn't too smart, was it?"

"I guess not. But you didn't seem too willing to wait for me to get my things."

"Hey I was doin' you a goddamn favor."

"I know, and I'm grateful." She stared hard at him, trying to understand his sudden aggression. "It's alright, I can just put on my old clothes for now. I have at least one clean outfit back with Matt." He nodded curtly and turned away from her, waiting for her to dress. She pulled on her tattered shorts and tank top, not bothering with her undergarments. They were beyond disgusting anyways; she'd have to do laundry tomorrow.

"C'mon," he grunted, and began to walk back towards camp. She followed a few feet behind him. But the eternal klutz she was, she quickly tripped over a fallen log and began to fall face first to the ground. Before her face could meet rock, a strong pair of arms caught her by her waist, pulling her back to her feet.

Allie smiled at him, embarrassed at her clumsiness and mumbled, "Thanks." His hands were still around her waist, her body impossibly close to his. And suddenly, as if he had been scalded, he jumped back from her. It was as if he'd let his impulses override his brain, for just a moment. And the second he had realized he was touching her, he'd lost it. When they reached the camp, they shared a single wordless look, and then retreated to their respective tents. Merle and Matt had long since gone to sleep.


	3. Dreams vs Reality

**Chapter Three**

_"I want you, Daryl," Allie murmured to him as she straddled his lap. "Please…"_

_She ground into him, making him buck against her involuntarily. She was bare and unashamed. The feel of her wetness against his naked skin made his cock throb in anticipation. Her hair fell in graceful waves over her shoulders, and when he reached out to grasp her waist, she arched herself into him. "Please, Daryl. Don't make me wait. I need you."_

_She raised her hips and sank slowly onto him with a loud moan. His balls twitched each time she impaled herself on him. He was grunting in time with her needy thrusts, overcome with the feel of her wrapped so tightly around him. "Fuck, Allie…" he groaned._

_He began to thrust up into her, unashamed of his loud grunts and groans. She was writhing around in his lap, moaning loudly as he drove into her. "Don't stop, Daryl. Please don't-"_

Daryl woke with a start, his heart pounding and his dick throbbing to the same staccato rhythm. Merle was passed out on the opposite side of the tent, snoring like a freight train. It was early morning, a half hour to dawn, he surmised. Quietly as he could, Daryl exited the tent and walked to the tree line. Once he was sure he hadn't been followed, and that he couldn't be seen from anywhere in camp, he unzipped his jeans, freeing his aching erection.

_God, what was this girl doing to him?_ It was so rare that he touched himself like this, so rare he felt the need. He gripped his steely member harshly, and finally allowed himself to pump his hand slowly up and down his length. This wouldn't take long. In his mind, he saw Allie walking towards him. She was dripping wet, her ample tits just aching to be touched. God, he loved the way she'd looked at him. Like he was the only thing on the planet she could see. Like she wanted him. Wanted _him._ It seemed almost impossible. But women didn't get naked just for fun, Daryl knew. A woman had never looked at him like that before. Her skin had looked so soft. The way her hips curved at her ass into perfect dimples.

Daryl felt his balls begin to tighten; pleasure shooting through him like sparks of electricity. He was walking up behind her in the water. He was running his hands up and down her wet body, tweaking her nipples between his fingers. She was grasping his cock with her small, beautiful hands, staring into his eyes as she pumped him.

"_FUCK!"_ Daryl grunted, as the first shot of come erupted from his cock. Again, and again, each shot more gratifying than the last. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good; this was catharsis. Eyes closed and knees shaking, his hand slowly came to a stop. He tried to calm his breathing.

Pulling a rag from his back pocket, he cleaned himself off and started back to camp. He hoped the color in his cheeks would be faded by the time he arrived.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

When Daryl got back to camp, Allie had her back to him. She'd brought up a bucket of water from the quarry and was doing laundry, his and Merle's included, he saw. Humming to herself, she didn't hear him approach. Merle and Matt were roasting some squirrel over the fire.

"Tell her breakfast's ready," Merle grunted, barely acknowledging Daryl's absence. He walked up behind Allie to tap her shoulder, but before he could reach out to her, Matt had roughly grabbed his arm, scowling at him. Daryl scowled right on back, annoyed that the boy had manhandled him. But Daryl watched as Matt walked carefully around her, until he was within her field of vision.

"Allie," he called, waiting for her to acknowledge him. "_Allie,_" he said louder. She startled, noticeably, but finally looked up at him. "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure, in just a couple minutes. Let me finish this up first," she said, smiling at him. She went back to her humming as the boys returned to the campfire, out of her earshot.

"What the hell was that?" Daryl hissed, still annoyed with the younger man.

"You can't come up behind her like that," Matt replied.

"And why not?"

"Why the fuck do you think? You think foster care is just some fucking cake walk where everything's daisies and sunshine? Just keep your fucking distance."

"What, so daddy yelled at her once and now you won't let anyone near her? Fuckin' pussies, the lot of ya."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Matt glowered.

"Don't I? The girl ain't made of glass. And you actin' that way don't help her none."

"Look fucker, what I did right then was protecting you just as much as her, so back the fuck off."

"What, she gonna scratch me to death?" Daryl muttered snidely.

"No, she'll pull out her knife and stab you before you have the time to second guess your own fuckin' stupidity!" Matt was pacing now, eyes darting between the Dixon brothers. Merle remained silent; Matt had told him a lot of this the night before, over swigs from Merle's flask of whiskey. "I saw those marks all around your collar. I know a cigarette burn when I see one. That girl's back is more _scar_ than _skin_."

Daryl's eyes widened with his realization. _She'd been beaten too_. He looked regretfully back at the girl, still intently focused on her song and her task. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Matt wasn't done. He paced back and forth in a fit of rage, the anger directed more at himself than anyone."

"Think the fact that she's pretty helped her some? Think her being so fucking _good_ made things any easier? Nah, it's the pretty ones they wanna scar up first. It's the good'uns they want to beat all the happy memories out of until she's just a fucking shell!" He collapsed onto a log, holding his head in his hands. "I did everything I could, ya know? But that first house, once our foster dad realized I'd keep standing up for her, he would just knock me out from the start. Soon as I was unconscious he'd go at her. And I'd come to, see her all bloodied up, and she'd start telling me how she was fine. Act like _I'm_ the one who needed taking care of…"

Matt sighed and looked up at the brothers. He didn't want to go on.

"Sorry," Daryl muttered. "I didn't know."

"Yeah, "Matt replied, "I've gotta clear my head. Make sure she eats something." And with that he traipsed off into the woods, knife strapped to his side.


	4. First Taste

**Chapter Four**

Allie spent her day helping the other women cook and clean. She got to know Andrea and Amy, the blonde sisters with as big of an age gap as Daryl and Merle she surmised. Carol was good company as well. She was perpetually quiet, but observant, keen even. Amy introduced her to Glenn, a somewhat dorky Korean boy with a lopsided smile.

She felt eyes on her wherever she went. It seemed that whenever she turned around, Shane was somewhere not too far off. He was always watching her- or really, always watching her body. It wasn't _her_ he cared about. So in turn, Allie found her eyes regularly seeking Daryl's. It reassured her to know he was close by, even after his outburst the night before. Maybe he didn't like her? It was hard to tell. While she had felt so instantly comfortable around him, he always seemed tense in her presence. She kept reminding herself that just because she wanted him around didn't mean he felt the same. _Calm yourself down, Allie. He's just a man_. But nonetheless, she couldn't prevent her mind from drifting back to him as the day went on.

As the sun set, Allie helped Lori and Jacqui prepare dinner. The shadow of a man abruptly passed over her, and she felt large hands on her shoulders. In an instant, she was at his throat. She scratched at him and seethed, "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" Shane was wide-eyed but also livid; he held her back by her arms. Glenn sprung into action to pull her off of the ex-cop, but the restraint only fueled her panic.

"Allie, calm down, it's only me!" Glenn tried to reason. But the words didn't reach her. Her heart was thudding against her chest and tears threatened to shed from her eyes. She struggled away from his grasp, panting and looking around wildly. A half heartbeat later, Matt and the Dixon boys flanked her, prepared for a fight.

"What did you do?" Matt snarled.

"I didn't do anything. That girl is fucking psycho!" Shane defended.

"You touch her?" Daryl questioned, his eyes narrowing. He didn't trust cops to begin with, and this one had done struck his last nerve.

"Barely! She freaked out over nothin'. Bitch is crazy!" Shane fumed.

"You best watch your fuckin' mouth, pig," Merle interjected, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Fuck you Merle, y'all brought some wild bitch back to camp and she finally snapped. You only met her yesterday! She could be six shades of psycho for all you know!"

"She's with us," Merle stated, glaring at the cop.

"You wanna take responsibility for that shit? Fine", Shane pointed at Matt, "But you best keep your bitch in line," he growled.

Merle reached out swiftly to hold Matt back. But he'd gone to restrain the wrong man. Daryl pounced on Shane, and the camp was suddenly filled with the sickening sound of fist meeting flesh. He pummeled the man with all the force he could muster, until Merle and Matt lifted him away from the enraged sheriff. With Shane shouting obscenities behind them, Merle dragged Daryl and Matt dragged Allie back to their camp.

Dale turned toward the bloody cop, "That is no way to speak to a lady."

"Screw you old man, she's nuts!"

"Nah, man. When a girl tells you not to touch her, you keep your distance. Simple as that," T-Dog replied as he walked away, shaking his head.

Lori huddled Carl behind her body, away from the still-fuming Shane. "Lori, c'mon. You saw how she was," Shane pleaded.

"Shane, I don't want to see you as much as look at that girl again. Just leave her be," she whispered harshly, herding Carl away from the group and back towards her tent.

On the edge of the woods, Matt sat Allie down on a log and brought her his canteen. "Drink," he ordered.

She took the bottle and stared at it, then finally looked up to meet Matt's eyes. For the first time since chaos had broken out, she seemed aware. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to. I just-"

"Shh now, it ain't no thing," Matt reassured her, "He shouldn't have touched you now, should he?"

"Don't you worry darlin', you didn't do nothin' wrong. The pig's gonna get his," Merle added. She nodded at their words, almost believing them.

"Where's Daryl?" she asked them, and Merle nodded towards the tent. She retrieved the first aid kit from her and Matt's pack and entered the tent. Daryl was sitting on his cot, rubbing absentmindedly at his knuckles. They were covered in blood; equal parts his and Shane's.

Allie kneeled wordlessly in front of him, briefly seeking his eyes for some sort of permission before picking up one of his hands gently in her own, surveying the damage. He caught himself before he could flinch from her touch. "You don't gotta do that," he rasped.

"I want to," she said simply, carefully wiping away the blood from his cut up hands. To Daryl, it felt almost as if she was caressing him. Her touch was soothing, despite the sting of the alcohol as she cleaned his wounds. When she was satisfied that his hands were taken care of, she looked up into his eyes, her hands on his knees. "Thank you," she told him, "for having my back."

He searched her eyes for something, maybe an indicator that she was lying, pulling his leg with this feigned gratitude. No one had ever had reason to thank him before. Or even if they had, no one had bothered. "Was nothin'," he muttered, staring down at his lap.

"It _was_," she pressed, now smiling up at him. No, this was genuine; Daryl could see that clearly enough.

"He shouldn't have touched ya. I won't let him get close enough to do it again," he promised her.

"I know you won't," she agreed, still smiling. Slowly, she leaned up on her knees until her shoulders were even with his. Her hands trailed up to the center of his thighs, and she leaned on him, closing the distance between them. Her lips inched closer to his, only centimeters away now. And when he didn't back away, didn't flinch from her hot breath scorching his lips, she leaned in and kissed him. Though the contact started off chaste, Allie soon let her tongue reach out to trace a heated line across Daryl's bottom lip, making him shudder and let out a shaky breath.

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the cot. _Could he touch her? Did she want him to?_ As if listening in on his thoughts, Allie answered his questions by soothingly taking his hands and placing them on her waist. Her tongue danced along the crease of Daryl's mouth, and with a moment of uncertainty, he allowed her entry. Her fingers were trailing tantalizingly up his neck and into his hair. And when her tongue finally made contact with his, massaging it gently, he couldn't hold back a groan. Allie smiled into the kiss, scratching lightly at his scalp.

She tugged at his hair, bringing him back to reality. He blushed at the tightness in the front of his pants, grateful that her eyes were still closed and mouth still on his own. But she seemed to sense his distress, and she slowly wound down their kiss, pulling away from him at long last. She stroked the side of his face one last time before standing up.

"I'll tell them you'll be out in a couple minutes," she said with a smile, and went outside. Her eyes had never left his. She couldn't have known about the embarrassing situation in his lap. And yet she knew anyways. Daryl's blush deepened at the thought. _It was just a kiss, Dixon. Fuckin' pull yourself together_. When the coil in his abdomen had finally unwound, he went out to join them by the fire.

"If we head up over that ridge yonder, we might be able to snag ourselves a deer," Merle was saying.

"Better chances the further from camp we go," Matt agreed.

"We goin' huntin'?" Daryl asked.

"Yup," Merle said, "But we can't all four of us go."

"We were thinkin' Allie should stay back, and one of us should stay with her. I figured it'd either be you or me." Daryl nodded his agreement, not quite trusting himself to voice a true opinion. _A day alone with her? Two even? Ain't a chance in hell he'd be that lucky._

"You got a preference Allie-cat?," Matt asked. She smiled at the nickname. It was something her dad had called her, years ago, that Matt had somehow picked up without her ever explaining the significance. To her, it was just further proof that she and Matt were always meant to find each other.

"I don't know Mattie, this week of all Matt all the time has been a bit much for me. Could use a break from ya," she teased.

He snorted, "You think _you_ need a break, psh. Swear to God I thought our periods were gonna line up for a minute there." She rolled her eyes at him and gave him the finger.

"Daryl, you okay with stayin' here then?" Matt asked him.

"S'fine by me," Daryl replied, but his eyes were on Allie. She caught his gaze and smiled at him. She knew it hadn't gone unnoticed by Matt, and she imagined Merle was an observant man as well. But neither said anything.

"We'll probably be gone a couple days," Matt mused, "Try to stay out of trouble." He looked pointedly at Allie and she glared at him.

"Well why don't you tell the trouble to stay the hell away from me," she retorted.

"I imagine he will," Matt mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Why don't the two of y'all share a tent tonight? Matt and me will take the other one in the mornin', no need to wake ya up for that. You two look like you could use a bit of beauty sleep."

"Okay!" Allie agreed, immediately kicking herself for sounding over-eager. Daryl simply nodded.

Grabbing her things, she followed Daryl back into his tent, fairly tired from the day's strains. He plopped down on his cot and stared at his shoes, seemingly unwilling to get undressed. _Maybe he slept with his clothes on? Suppose that would make sense nowadays._ Allie, on the other hand, couldn't stand to wear clothing to bed. They felt too constricting. Daryl bit his nail as he watched her undress. Her shorts hit the floor and her tank top was lifted easily over and off her body. She sat next to him on the cot, making him jump.

"I liked what we did before. Liked it a lot. And I'd be happy to do it again, any time you want really. But if you're not interested, we never have to bring it up again. Okay?"

"S'hard to say no to ya when you're lookin' like that," he said quietly, gazing at her body. She blushed at his words, and he reveled in the fact that he could get that reaction from her.

"Do you want me to put my clothes back on?" she asked him. Daryl just continued to stare at her, unsure where this was going. Sure, he had an idea of how all this worked. Merle certainly talked about it plenty. But having almost no experience to speak of, he didn't know what to do next. He never knew what to say. Even less so when confronted with a beautiful woman.

She started to lean towards him, seeking his lips, but he pulled back from her. "You don't gotta do this," he gruffed.

"I know," she replied softly, "But I want to. Really want to."

"You don't owe me nothin'."

"Daryl, I want _you_. Not as some way of thanking you for saving my life, or for protecting me from Shane. Being with you, that's not a 'Thank You' for anything. I want it too. More, probably."

He took in her words, but seemed unconvinced.

"Why don't we just sleep, for now? You can have some time to think, don't have to decide anything right now. I understand."

He listened for the hurt in her voice but there was none. She went to stand but Daryl grabbed her wrists, holding her to him.

"Sleep here," he ordered, and she nodded at him, crawling onto the cot beside him. He put out the lantern and went to lie next to her, but quickly realized he had no idea how to lay in bed with a woman.

Allie sensed his hesitation, so she took him by the arm and wrapped him around her protectively. Her back was to his front. She craved the closeness, but feared he would shy away. It took a few minutes, but he relaxed into her, letting her warmth lull him. And just like that, they fell asleep.


	5. Dreams Become Reality

**Chapter Five**

_He'd walked in on her bathing again. The moonlight outlined her curves perfectly, but this time, he couldn't watch from the sidelines. He was in the water with her now, equally bare. And when he came up behind her she didn't startle. She backed into him, grinding herself against his too-hard cock. He kissed his way down the crook of her neck and trailed his hands down from her waist to the apex of her thighs._

_When he touched her there, she moaned brazenly, arching into his crotch. He lifted her in his arms and brought her to rest on a nearby boulder. His fingers were between her folds and his tongue on her neck. And when he rocked into her that first time, it took all he had not to lose it right then. "Fuck, Allie...so good…" She moaned in response._

_He picked up a slow, deep pace. She was whispering in his ear how much she wanted him, how good he was making her feel. "Shit, Allie...please…"_

Allie woke to something hard and hot poking into her back. For a moment, the heat that surrounded her startled her, but then she remembered she was with Daryl. _Just Daryl_. And immediately she calmed, enjoying the warmth. Shortly after, she realized just what exactly was poking into her.

"_Allie_," he moaned and she cocked an eyebrow at him. Turning slightly, she confirmed that yes, he was still asleep. And dreaming about her, it seemed. He ground his hardened member into her ass, making her grin. "_So tight, Allie. Shit."_

Allie ground herself back into him, drawing out a muffled groan. She turned slowly, as not to wake him, and lay on her side facing him. He looked sexy this way. His face was relaxed, though every so often it would contort, almost in pleasure. Cheekily, she trailed her fingers down to his jeans and felt him through the denim. _God, he's big_. Even her light touch through the fabric made him jerk into her. Part of her felt guilty for touching him now, when she knew how he'd tense if he were awake. But she wanted to feel him. She needed to know if her fascination with this man had any bearing.

Feeling confident, Allie slowly and carefully unzipped his fly, and then unsheathed his aching erection. It was as soft as anything, but so hard, almost like steel. She ran her fingers up and down him, watching his face for a reaction. When she tightened her fist he let out a moan and his eyes darted around as he woke. But she didn't stop pumping him. His eyes finally settled on hers, surprise plastered all over his face.

"Allie, what are ya" She cut him off with a kiss. Continuing to stroke him, Allie quickly had him panting under her grasp. He was too far gone to second guess the way he was running his fingers through her hair, pulling her against him, teasing her gorgeous tits.

Suddenly, she was hovering above him on all fours, kissing her way down his chest. She didn't take off his shirt, didn't dare. Instead she licked and sucked every bit of visible skin along his collar, then kissed her way down the fabric until she reached his waistband. With his help, they shimmied his jeans off of his body. Allie realized he was going commando and smiled.

She looked up and saw Daryl staring at her with lust-filled eyes. He was biting his nails, as he always seemed to do when he was nervous. She leaned up to kiss him on the lips one more time.

"I just want you to feel good, okay? If I do anything you don't like, you just tell me and I'll stop. I promise." Taking his slight nod as consent, she travelled back down his body and began to place feather-light kisses on his thighs, which trembled at her touches. She let out a single hot breath from the tip of his throbbing length all the way down to his balls, and he grasped the top of the cot with one hand.

Allie watched him panting with his eyes closed, and couldn't believe how sexy he looked. She felt heat pooling inside her, and knew that her panties were soaked. But that was a problem for later. She dipped her head down and licked a long stroke between Daryl's twitching balls, making him grunt. But when Allie took one of his balls in her mouth, slowly rolling it over her tongue, he practically bucked off the bed, moaning, "Shit, Allie! Fuck!"

Taking that as a good sign, she repeated the motion with his other ball, laving her tongue over him again and again. But realizing Daryl was plenty worked up, Allie finally set her sights on her prize. She took him into her mouth slowly and completely- she'd never had much of a gag reflex. And when he bottomed out deep in her throat, he jerked into her with an involuntary grunt and his fingers went straight to her hair. She held herself there, waiting for him to meet her eyes. She wanted him to watch her.

The lust in her eyes practically floored him, and he softly moaned, "Don't stop. Please don't stop."

Never one to deny such a polite request, Allie began to slowly bob her head up and down his length. Stopping every so often to swirl her tongue around his head, earning a loud moan each time. She used one hand to gently play with his balls, and the other entered her panties. Watching this man come apart beneath her was too much to bear. Her fingers slipped easily between her slick folds, as she traced tight circles around her clit, moaning around Daryl's throbbing cock. The vibrations shot a wave of pleasure through him, and he bucked into her mouth, groaning.

With wide eyes, Daryl suddenly realized that Allie was touching herself. His cock was in her mouth and she was touching herself. For _him._ He could hardly stand it. She could feel his balls tightening in her hand and she was nearing the edge as well. Allie bobbed her head faster, trailing her tongue up the underside of his cock. Daryl's hands were at her shoulders now, pushing at her, but she ignored him.

"Allie, I'm gonna- shit, Allie, I- I-"Abruptly Daryl's body stilled, then shook, and he was shooting cum down Allie's throat in hot thick ropes. "Fuck, fuck, Allie!" The look on Daryl's face when he came was too much for her, and suddenly Allie was coming as well. She fought hard to swallow as her body spasmed around her fingers.

Finally licking him clean, Allie climbed back up Daryl's body to lie next to him.

"You came?" he asked her.

She nodded into his chest, blushing. But Daryl tilted her chin up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Dunno what I'm supposda say now," he admitted.

"You don't have to say anything, really. But you're not mad?"

"Mad? Christ no. Why would I be mad? That was..." He trailed off, unable to find a word to describe it. _Amazing? Sexy? Mind-blowing?_

"Yeah," she sighed, "but I know you don't like being touched. I understand why, I really do. But that was a lot of touching."

Daryl stroked the soft skin at her waist mindlessly, "You can touch me like that any time you want," he told her.

Allie grinned into his chest, "I'll take that under consideration. So, what are we doing today? I'm assuming you don't want to stick around camp."

"Hell no. Was thinkin' I'd teach you to shoot. We'd have to drive a ways from camp, be real careful and all, but I think it'd be good for you."

After getting herself ready, Allie ran up to the RV to let Dale know her and Daryl were leaving. "Morning Dale!"

"Good morning, Allie. How are you today?"

"Not bad I suppose. Daryl's teaching me to shoot today; we'll take the bike out. Probably be gone until tonight. You'll let everyone know?"

"Of course. And you're sure you're safe with Daryl?"

Allie eyed him curiously, "Safer than I would be here," she said honestly.

Dale nodded at that, "Then trust your judgment. I look forward to seeing you tonight."

She smiled at the older man, "Thanks, Dale."

Allie passed Glenn on her way back towards the tent and figured now was as good a time as any.

"Hey Glenn?" she called, jogging towards him, "I'm really sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to-"

"Allie don't even worry about it!" he said quickly. "Shane was in the wrong, I just wasn't really sure how to handle the whole thing. Sorry if I hurt you."

"Ah, don't think you could if you tried," she winked at him and grinned.

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah me neither, now that you mention it. Remind me to always take your side in a fight."

"Don't think I'll need to remind you," she laughed, "We're okay though?"

"Yeah, of course! You going somewhere today?"

"Yup, Daryl's teaching me to shoot! But we'll be back by tonight. See you later, Glenn!" she called behind her as she walked towards Daryl. He was stood in front of the tent, watching her.

When she was within an arm's length of him, he grabbed her roughly and pulled her into his chest, devouring her mouth with a steamy kiss.

Once he'd pulled away, it took her a minute to get her bearings. A glance behind her told her that most of the camp had seen his display. She smirked at him, "Marking your territory?"

"Shut it," he muttered, "And quit flirtin' with that Chinaman."

"He's Korean!" she retorted playfully.

"Whatever."


	6. Confessions

**Chapter Six**

"You want me to get on this thing?" Allie said incredulously, staring at Daryl's massive motorcycle.

"You bet."

"Well, do you have a helmet for me?"

He stared at her as if she'd grown as second head. "Dixon's don't do helmets. What, you scared?"

"No!" she scoffed, "I just really like my legs the way they are. Attached to my body and all. I hear that sometimes when you crash these things your legs become permanently detached. Don't think I'd enjoy that so much."

"We won't crash," Daryl jeered. "You trust me, dontcha?"

"Yeah, I guess I do," Allie said as she straddled the bike, gripping his waist as tightly as she could. And with that they took off. Allie lost track of each turn as they rode along, but Daryl seemed to know exactly where they were going. In half an hour, they had come to a stop in a grassy clearing, overlooking spans of rolling hills.

"This is beautiful," she said with awe as she dismounted the bike.

"S'alright," Daryl muttered. But he couldn't put this one past her. Hell, there were a dozen abandoned parking lots and gas stations that would have been more than suitable training ground for their purposes. Instead he took her to the most beautiful place she'd seen in Georgia. It certainly wasn't by accident.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she exclaimed with a smile.

He looked down, embarrassment veiling his features; "You spend too much time thankin' me for shit."

"Oh really? I guess we're in need of a little role reversal then. You gonna get on your knees?" she teased.

"Fuck off," Daryl grumbled as he loaded the two pistols he'd brought with him. He handed her one, "Here, this is a 9mm. Light enough for ya I figure. See how it feels."

Allie raised the gun carefully, pointing it at the tree line. Daryl abruptly pressed himself against her backside and Allie couldn't help but flinch away from his grasp.

"Sorry!" Daryl gasped, trying to step back from her. But Allie laced her left leg around Daryl's, holding him in place.

"It's okay," she said softly, "Just, old habits and all that. But not with you." She looked him in the eye. "Never with you."

Daryl swallowed hard. This girl always said what she meant, and it took him off guard. "You're posture is all wrong," he told her. Moving more slowly this time, he used his right leg to widen her stance, and then tenderly traced his hands from her shoulders down to her wrists, improving her aim.

A sign at the summit of the hill read, 'Trail Starts Here.'

"Aim for the 'S'," Daryl murmured, "Squeeze the trigger nice and slow, breathe out when you do it, and make sure you're ready for the kickback. Go on." Allie did as he said, taking her time with the shot. She was surprised when she heard the distinct clank of metal hitting metal. She'd hit the sign! That was some progress at least.

She turned to Daryl, beaming, "I hit it!"

He couldn't help but grin back at her, but continued in an instructive tone, "Yeah, you hit the sign. Not quite where you were aimin', but still, it's a good start. How 'bout this time you let me guide you some?"

Daryl pushed his body flush against hers, calloused fingertips trailing up her arms making her shiver. It thrilled Daryl that he could make her squirm. He knew he didn't know much about touching women. He probably wouldn't be able to make her feel the way he'd felt this morning. But this at least, was a start.

"Alright, now this time I'm gonna do the squeezin' with ya, okay?" he murmured in her ear, making her shudder once more. "You got to keep yourself tensed, right here," he pressed his palm below her belly, making her involuntarily jolt into him.

"Good girl, just like that," he rasped, "Now we're gonna shoot. You ready?" She nodded, sure her voice would crack if she tried to use it. Her throat was certainly dry enough. _This_ was not a Daryl Dixon she'd met. The way he maneuvered her body and instructed her every move seemed to contradict all the uncertainty he'd shown when they were alone. Hell, maybe it was the morning blow job making him cocky. But whatever the reason, Allie liked this Daryl.

Feeling the pressure from Daryl's fingertips, Allie squeezed the trigger along with him, and this time she hit her mark. "Good girl," he whispered hotly in her ear. "Now on your own."

Allie emptied the gun into the sign, hitting the 'S' each and every time. She went two more rounds at the offensive sign, until her arms were too tired for her to continue. With Daryl's nod of approval, she finally set the gun down.

"Good lord, I think she's got it," Daryl goaded.

"Well I had a very good teacher."

"Don't I know it," he said with a grin. "Brought some lunch along, if you're hungry?" He looked unsure of himself again, and Allie knew why.

"You packed a picnic?"

"Shut it."

She smiled and trod over to him, "So what are we having?"

"Got some peanut butter, crackers, and beef jerky. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

He sat himself down against a tree, and rather than sitting on either side of him, Allie pried his legs farther apart with one booted foot and sat down between his legs, leaning back against his chest. This seemed to startle him, and she felt him tense for a moment or two. But soon he calmed into the position, resting his cheek on her temple as they ate.

Allie's tank top had been pulled down when she sat, and Daryl could see the beginnings of several thick, ropey scars starting up at her shoulders. He traced them thoughtlessly as they sat in silence.

"How many of your foster dads did this to ya?" he asked her quietly.

"Just two," she softly replied.

"Just," he muttered, the anger in his voice unmistakable.

"I was lucky," she insisted, "I was in and out of more than a dozen homes in seven years. Only two of them were abusive. The odds of that are pretty slim. Most of the time, the foster parents would just ignore you. They were in it for the extra cash, and they'd leave you be unless you caused trouble. I never did, really. But Mattie was another story."

Daryl was brushing his fingers through her silky hair. It was a reassuring gesture, to the both of them. For him, the contact reminded him that she was here, in his arms, and out of danger. He wouldn't let her get hurt again. Never.

"The only good thing that came out of that first home was that Mattie and I got to stay together. Three years of having the crap beat out of us for no reason. For Mattie it was even longer, but I don't think it was so bad for him before I arrived. Before that, he'd never had a reason to fight back. But with our foster dad, fighting back was what really got him riled up. Eventually the state noticed the kids from his home coming to school with broken bones, falling down one too many flights of stairs. He got sent away, for a while at least. And my social worker felt so bad for leaving us there so long, she made sure I'd always get placed wherever Mattie went."

"But Matt's older than ya."

"Mmhmm. He aged out of the system three years ahead of me. Then I was alone. That was the second home where it was bad." Allie looked up at him with glazed-over eyes.

"Do we have to do this part now?" she whispered.

"No," he mumbled into her skin, pressing his lips against her neck, "No."

They sat in silence for a while, until Daryl muttered, "Why me?"

"Hmm?"

"Why me? You could have anyone ya wanted. Shane, Glenn too I'd bet. So why me?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Now that's a cop out."

"It's true though. I mean you're this ridiculously impressive, muscular archer. First thing you did when you came into my life was save me, then save me again. Never asked for a thing in return. You're strong and brave. You protect the whole camp, keep everyone fed and safe, and never even ask for a thank you. Not to mention you're sexy as hell; I mean those biceps alone...How could I not want you?"

"Quit it," he muttered.

"It's true! I honestly didn't think you'd want me. That's why I tried to give you an out or two, letting you know it was ok if you weren't interested. I mean I'm...kind of screwed up. I didn't think you'd want to waste the time."

He clutched her closer to his chest and mumbled into her hair, "You're too good for me." Even with an ear inches from his mouth, she could barely hear him.

But she turned to look him in the eye, one ear listening to the steady drum of his chest. "Now that's where you're wrong, Daryl Dixon. I think you and I are about as good for each other as two people can be."

After a few moments of silence, Daryl finally mustered the courage to bring up what had been plaguing him since early this morning.

"Hey, uh, what ya did for me this mornin'...no one's ever done that before." Daryl closed his eyes, preparing himself for a look of disgust and mockery. Instead, he found her smiling up at him as if she'd won the goddamn lottery.

"Ain't exactly a smilin' matter," he said, but her grin didn't waver.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just- is it bad that I'm a little happy? It means I got to be your first at something. I love that. A guy like you must be a hell of a lot more experienced than me."

"You'd be surprised," he all but whispered, but Allie heard him loud and clear.

"It's better that way," she said softly. "This way, we'll get to figure it out together."

"You're a virgin!?" he spat out bluntly, his eyes wide.

"No! No, I'm not. I mean I had sex with one person, a few times. But it wasn't exactly- I don't really know-"

"S'alright," he cut her off, feeling her distress. "Conversation for another time."

They rode back to camp in a contented silence, Allie's cheek pressed firmly to Daryl's strong back.


	7. The Wedge Between Us

**Chapter Seven**

Allie waved at Dale as she walked back through the camp. Merle and Matt weren't back yet; the truck was still gone, and camp was far too quiet for the two of them to have been anywhere close. She and Daryl had spotted a boarded-up convenience store on the way back, and managed to snag a good amount of non-perishables between the two of them. Allie was organizing their new acquires with the rest of the camp's food when she felt a presence behind her.

She spun around to find Shane with his hands up at his chest, in the position of surrender. "Sorry!"

Allie glared at him a moment, considering his sincerity. "What do you want, Shane?"

"See y'all brought a nice haul back," he said, ignoring her question. "You hit any trouble out there?"

"No. We were on top of a big ass hill. Walkers don't seem to be much for hiking."

He nodded and glared at his shoes, then looked up to meet her eyes. "I uh…wanted to apologize, about the other night. It could have been handled better, on both ends I think. Don't want no bad blood between us. We got people here to protect, and I could use ya on my side."

Allie watched his face carefully as he spoke. He was staring hard into her eyes, practically begging her to believe him. But Allie remained wary; just because he wanted her to forgive him didn't mean he felt what he'd done was wrong. And something about him always made her ill at ease. Gears spun swiftly just beneath the surface of his mind. It might have been genuineness and empathy; it also might have been manipulation.

She gave the man a forced smile, "It's okay, Shane. I understand. All is forgiven."

He grinned at her and shifted closer, almost undetectably. But Allie noticed when he leaned in. "Great! Hey, I was gonna do a walk around the perimeter of camp. Make sure things look secure. Could use the back up if you want to join?"

Shane's smile didn't reach his eyes, but Allie took the bait anyways. She had her knife on her, at the very least. And she didn't want to be accused of not pulling her weight around camp, especially after spending the day gallivanting about with her…boyfriend? Her something, that's for sure. "Lead the way," she told him.

Out of eyeshot and earshot of the rest of camp, Shane and Allie trekked side by side through the woods.

"So what exactly are we looking for here?" she asked him.

"Oh you know. Signs of walkers, or any other big animals. Weak spots around the camp, blind spots and the like."

"We're perched on top of a mountain in the middle of the woods, it all seems about the same to me."

"Mmm, but best ta stay aware, isn't it?"

"I guess so. You know Daryl would have probably been a better pick to help you out with this. He's the hunter. I don't know how to spot tracks."

"Yeah, the redneck," Shane grumbled, "You sure do seem real cozy with him real quick, dontcha?"

Allie stopped in her tracks and glared at him, "You got something to say Shane?"

"I ain't sayin' nothin'!" he retorted, "I mean hell, I get it. If I had a pair of tits like yours I'd have cozied up to the roughest guy I could find too. But he ain't your only option." He was closing the distance between them, looming over her like a slate gray cloud ahead of the storm. "You want protection? I can give ya that. Ya don't gotta go slummin' down with that piece of trash."

Shane was only inches from her now; Allie could feel his breath on her face. With two hands, she shoved him hard away from her. It took him off guard, and he stumbled a step.

"Fuck you Shane! I don't need your fucking protection. And if I hear you talk shit about Daryl again I'll gut you like the pig you are."

"The fuck is wrong with you? I didn't do shit to you, didn't even touch ya. And here y'are actin' like I'm some sorta criminal. I don't like being made out to be the asshole by some oversensitive little bitch. What'd I ever do to you, huh? How come you trust that piece of methed-out white trash but an officer of the law you got some sort of problem with?"

"Because Daryl has stood up for me and saved my fucking life twice now and never asked for shit in return! That's why."

"Jesus Christ girl I'm trying to help ya! He's got you wrapped so tight round his little finger that ya don't even know which end is up anymore."

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"What, was that not his tongue I saw him stick down your throat this mornin'? Think he's always helpin' you out of the kindness of his heart? Think again," he scoffed.

"So what if I kissed him? It isn't yours or anyone else's business what he and I do. But let me tell you Shane, you want to know why I picked him? Because he'd never ask me to kiss him. He'd never ask for anything in return at all. He'd never touch me without my permission. He'd never lead me out into the fucking woods to try to convince me to let him fuck me. There's nothing trustworthy about you, pig." She began to stomp away from him, but then spun around, still livid. "From now on, you better keep your distance."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl heard her coming from yards away. The girl wasn't exactly light on her feet to begin with, but there was an unmistakable fury to her gait at the moment. As soon as she could see her form ahead of him he called, "What's goin' on?"

She ignored his question, striding past him into the tent they now shared. She kicked off her boots angrily, like a child in the midst of a temper tantrum. Daryl had followed her into the tent and was watching her from the open flap.

"You gonna tell me?" he asked her.

She spun around to lay it in on him, still fuming, but as soon as she saw his face her anger left her. He was shifting his weight back and forth nervously, chewing on his thumb nail. His face betrayed his discomfort, or maybe something beyond that. Fear? This was new for him, Allie reminded herself. No matter what had happened between them since they'd met, Daryl wasn't comfortable around women, or with any intimacy at all. That much was clear. One step at a time then.

"It's just- Are you- I mean, are we?" she let out a frustrated sigh. Why was this so difficult? "What we did this morning, did you expect that? Was it some sort of trade? You protect me from walkers and I... You weren't expecting that in return, were you?"

Daryl's cool blue eyes darkened, "Is that what you think of me?" he growled.

"No! Daryl I-"

"You think I'm the kind of man who uses women like that? You're walker bait unless you suck my cock, that it?" Finally, it was coming out. Of course she didn't want him. It wasn't about him at all. He was just the man attached the crossbow. If Shane had found her out in those woods, she would have been in his pants just as quick. Daryl was pacing now, unable to contain himself.

Acknowledging the possibility that Daryl would strike her down if she tried, Allie intercepted him.

She palmed his forearms, refusing to let the raging bull in front of her buck out of her grip. "Daryl, that is not what I meant." He wouldn't look at her. He didn't want to. Seeing the pity in her eyes would be damn near unbearable. "I didn't do anything today I didn't want to. I wanted you. I still do. But what I'm afraid of here, what I keep trying to say, is that I don't want you to feel like this is some sort of back and forth trade. Where one of us is always indebted to the other. I don't want this to be about keeping score. Does that make any sense?"

He still wouldn't look at her. His muscles shook under the warmth of her touch. The conflict on his face said it all. But to Allie's delight, when she began to lead him over to the cot, he didn't fight her. She put a slight pressure on his shoulders and he complied, sitting down silently. Allie kneeled in front of him, resuming their position from the night before, and slowly lifted her hands to run her fingers soothingly through his hair. She watched in fascination as the tension slowly left his body, small sighs escaping him as she caressed his scalp. Finally, he looked down at her. His eyes were crystal blue and earnest.

"You're sure ya wanna be here?" His voice was gruff, but Allie could hear the vulnerability there.

She smiled at him and laced her fingers around the back of his neck. "With you? I'm positive."

He nodded slowly, "What brought all that on then?"

"Don't be mad."

"Can't really promise that," he smirked halfheartedly.

"Shane asked me to walk the perimeter of camp with him," a low growl came from deep in Daryl's throat, and Allie caressed his neck in response. "He didn't hurt me, didn't even touch me. But he uh…suggested that I'd be better off with him, and we had it out. He might have planted the idea in my head that you were using me for the sex."

Allie blushed now, embarrassed that Shane was able to manipulate her that easily. "But I know that's not true," she quickly followed. Before she could search his eyes for some sign he believed her, she'd been hoisted seamlessly into his lap. He pulled her back into him so that they lay facing each other on the cot, legs intertwined.

He reached up to her face and lightly touched her lips with calloused fingertips, trailing down the skin on her over-sensitized neck, and finally weaving his fingers into her hair and jerking her forward into his lips. He kissed her deeply and intensely, surprising them both when he ground himself into her center. Daryl bit down softly on her bottom lip and she moaned airily. Encouraged, he began to kiss, lick, and nibble his way down her neck. Allie shuddered and gripped his sleeveless, flannel, urging him on.

When his mouth reached the edge of her tank top, Allie sat up quickly and pulled the ratty piece of clothing over her head. Her bra was black and lacey, and Daryl ran his hands around the edges of it, staring at her like she was a present just for him.

"Do you want me to take it off?" she asked him, with lusty eyes.

She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, then nodded his head slowly. Allie reached behind her back to remove the final barrier between Daryl and her chest, and once it was gone he paused for a moment, taking her in.

"You can touch me, " she murmured, taking his hand and leading it to her bosom. He ran a hesitant finger over her nipple, and she enjoyed the way his eyes widened when it hardened under her touch. He did it again, and this time she gasped slightly, arching her back up into his touch. Finally, Daryl bowed his head to suckle his way across her breasts, grazing his tongue back and forth across each of her nipples, and enjoying the breathy moans she let out as he did it.

He continued to lick his way down her body, and when he reached her panty line, he removed her shorts and panties in one go. Completely vulnerable and heart fluttering, Allie stared up at him. He trailed his fingertips up and down her body, almost as if he was afraid to really touch her. Sitting in between her legs, he let one hesitant finger slide between her folds.

"You're so wet," he practically whispered, stroking her once more. He repeated the movement, a little harder this time, and swallowed a smirk when she bucked up into his hand. But when Allie opened her eyes she saw the hesitancy in Daryl's eyes. He didn't know what to do next. So Allie brought two fingers to her mouth, sucking them languidly, then brought them to her center. She circled around her clit, moaning all the while, and dipped them into her wetness. Daryl let out a shaky breath when she touched herself, and felt his cock twitch. He was achingly hard now, but this was about her. He needed to show her that he wanted her back.

Daryl grabbed Allie's hand and pulled it away from her body, pinning it to the bed. He looked up at her for one final moment of approval, then dipped his head into her navel, taking over with his tongue what her hand had been doing. _God, he's a fast learner._ His tongue lapped soft figure eights around her bud, sometimes flicking back and forth rapidly, other times travelling agonizingly slowly. "_Oh, Daryl,"_ she mewed from above him, as he pushed a single digit into her wetness.

Everything about her was tight and warm and throbbing. She tasted sweet, like the girl she was. He could feel precum oozing from his cock, as he marveled at the noises he was producing from her. She was squeezing herself around his fingers, over and over. His tongue continued to lap at her hungrily. And suddenly, Allie had arched up off the bed and her entire body was spasming around him. "Daryl, fuck. Oh God, Daryl!"

He continued until her body stilled. As he bent to lie beside her once more, he felt her fingers circle his straining erection. She adeptly unzipped his fly and took him into her soft hand. He was throbbing for her, far closer than he would have believed he could get without touching himself. When she wrapped her fingers firmly around him, he gave an involuntary grunt.

Allie knew that now was not the time for teasing. She grasped Daryl firmly and began to steadily pump his manhood. He couldn't believe how much it had turned him on, watching her come, almost as satisfying as feeling her stroke him now. He wanted to last longer, wanted to draw this out as much as he could, but Daryl was too far gone already. He panted noisily as she worked, thrusting into her hand. Seconds later he began to shoot into her hand and onto her belly with a loud, "_Fuck_."


	8. Hurt

**Chapter Eight**

Allie woke up to Daryl snoring softly into her shoulder. It was out of character for him to sleep so late; the sun was already up and Allie could hear the faint noises of people moving around camp. She slid carefully out of bed and threw on a tattered pair of jeans and a white tank top. Well, it used to be white. Now it was more of a blood and mud stained tie-dye. But it would have to do. When Daryl still hadn't woken, Allie opted to let him sleep in. Yesterday's activities must have taken a lot out of him.

She walked over to the bonfire, where the rest of the group sat and talked while they ate breakfast.

"Morning!" she called, as she took a seat between Dale and Glenn. Glenn offered her a granola bar and she took it from him gratefully.

"Got any plans for the day?" she asked him.

"I was going to go on a run to Atlanta. Pick up some things for the group," he shrugged.

"By yourself?"

He nodded, "It's easier that way. Get in, get out. No hassle."

"You're sure you don't want some back up? I mean I'm sure I could get Daryl-"

"Really, don't worry about it! I've done it a million times, it'll be a breeze."

She snorted, "Yeah if you say so. Don't think you could pay me to go into the city, especially not alone. Last time I saw it the place was crawling with undead."

"Oh, it hasn't changed much," Glenn laughed. "But I know my way in and out, I'll be fine."

Wishing him good luck, Allie walked over to Lori. "Do you need help with anything today?" she asked brightly.

"Sure, we could use help with the laundry," Lori replied, handing her a bag of ripe-smelling clothing.

Allie turned on her heel to find Daryl glaring at her from the other end of camp. He'd woken up to an empty bed, and the several moments of intense panic he'd felt were hardly negated when he burst out of the tent and spotted her mingling with all the useless assholes he'd been trying so hard to avoid. But Daryl's scowl had become familiar to Allie. It was the way his face set regardless of the circumstances, his factory settings.

She made a point of swaying her hips with a slight air of exaggeration as she walked towards him, biting her lip all the while. Allie watched with amusement as Daryl tried and failed to maintain his menacing glare.

"Got any laundry for me, Mr. Dixon?" she asked with her best attempt at a southern drawl. The way his pupils dilated as he watched her told Allie she'd struck a chord with the accent. He was biting his thumb, eyes pasted to her hips. He hesitantly extended his hand, pressing his palm into her waist so softly that had she not watched him do it, she might not have even known he was there. It was fascinating to Allie, the way his demeanor changed. In bed, at least as of yesterday, he was at ease. He could relax and get out of his own head. But there were still moments like this one where the headway they'd made was suddenly lost, and he'd gaze at her like a statue in a museum he just wasn't allowed to touch.

Allie placed her small hand over his. "I like when you do that, you know."

"Do what?" he muttered, never meeting her gaze.

"Touch me."

That got his attention. A cocky grin replaced the incredulousness, "We could go in the tent and do it s'more?"

Tempting though it was, she shook her head. "I've got to help Lori and the other ladies with the laundry. We'll be down by the water for a couple of hours I imagine. You could come help too?"

Daryl snorted, "Fat chance. I'm running low on arrows, gonna head out in the woods and see if I can find the right type of wood, make some replacements myself."

"By yourself?"

"'Course. Better that way."

She frowned at him, but didn't feel the need to take a stand on the matter. "Alright, but be careful." Allie leaned up towards him on her tip-toes and placed a light kiss on his cheek. She noticed the way his cheeks reddened at the gesture, but chose to ignore it. He stalked off into the woods, and she headed down to the water.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"So what did you do before all this?" Lori asked her as they scrubbed the clothes clean.

"I was a teacher, actually. Fourth-grade. Not exactly an applicable skill-set for the way things are now, but hey, at least I enjoyed it."

"You used to teach? That's wonderful! You know, Carl's just turned eleven. Do you think you might be able to help me put together some proper schooling for him?"

Allie grinned, "I'd love to, actually. I've really missed my kids since all this started."

"Do you think you could include Sophia? She's about Carl's age," Carol asked quietly.

"You got it. Some paper and pencil would be enough to do some math and science with them. Books for their level might be hard to come by. I'll ask Dale about it. But if anything, I bet Glenn wouldn't mind picking a couple things up for me the next time he goes on a run."

Carl and Sophia had been playing in the water, and perked up at the sound of their names.

"Aww man, we gotta go back to school?" Carl whined.

Allie laughed airily, "Well it's more like home schooling. Much more fun. All field trips and experiments and ghost stories by the fire. Not _nearly_ as boring as sitting in a big old brick building. I promise," she winked.

"Can we read _The Little Prince_? That was always my favorite," Sophia questioned, just as quiet as her mother.

"That's my favorite too," Allie told her with a smile. They continued working in amicable silence, slowly forgetting the reason that they were all camped out on that sunny Georgia day.

"Man, I could really go for a cheeseburger right about now," Allie sighed.

"You're telling me. I'd give anything for chicken Parmigianino. That was always my favorite," Lori added.

"How about you, Carol?" Allie asked her.

"Well, on these early mornings I've really been craving scrambled eggs. But that's just a pipe dream, nowadays."

Birds chirped overhead and Allie smiled. "Oh, I don't know. Dream it hard enough and it might just come true."

Carol was shuffling nervously behind her as Allie pulled on her boots. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Carol asked, "What if you fall?"

"Ah, I won't fall! I climbed taller trees than this when I was a kid."

"It was just a stupid comment. It's not worth the risk, Allie. I don't need scrambled eggs."

Allie paused for a moment and turned back to the woman. "Carol, you've been really nice to me. This is the least I can do. It's no big deal, really." With that she began to climb. It was easier than she remembered, limbering up a tree like this. Her footing was precise, and when she reached the nest she looked down at Carol with a triumphant grin. "See?"

She took the eggs and put them in her satchel, then began to climb back down. She did her best to take the same route as before, but the way down was trickier. She couldn't always see where her foot was going before it got there. Abruptly, there was a harsh _snap_ and then a _crack_. The tree fell out of her grasp and as she hit the forest floor everything went black.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Daryl! Daryl!" Carl screamed as he ran through the woods. The moment Allie's limp body had hit the ground, Lori had sent him to find the archer, knowing full well he'd be furious when he heard. But nonetheless, he needed to be there.

"Daryl!"

The hunter came out from behind a tall oak tree, a pile of wood in his arms. Carl came to a screeching stop in front of him, gasping for air.

"Kid, what the hell?" he asked angrily.

"Allie's hurt!" Carl cried. Daryl's eyes darkened and he dropped the wood to the ground.

"_Where_?" he growled.

"They were bringing her to the RV, and," Carl began, but Daryl had already took off back towards camp. After a moment of surprise, Carl ran after him.

Lori, Dale, and Shane were huddled together talking outside the RV door. Daryl went to storm past them and into the vehicle but Shane held up his hands, blocking his way.

"You best fuckin' move," Daryl snarled.

"Hey man, why don't you just give Carol a minute to patch her up, first?" Shane said in a condescendingly authoritative voice.

"Fuck you! I wanna see her, now!" Daryl spat.

Sensing a protest, Lori harshly whispered "_Shane!"_ as a warning, and the cop backed down.

Momentarily sated, Daryl looked between Lori and Dale, "What the hell happened?"

"She fell out of a tree," Lori explained.

"What the fuck was she doin' up in a tree?" Daryl asked, exasperated.

"Getting eggs for Carol, I believe," Lori told him, and he let out a maddened groan.

Noting the tentative nature of Daryl's self-control, Dale quickly said, "Lori, Shane, why don't the two of you head back over to Carl and the others. Make sure that they know that Allie is going to be _just fine_," he said pointedly, eyeing Daryl's shaking form. _Shaking in rage, or in fear?_ It was hard to tell. "Daryl, I'm going to pop my head inside and make sure everything's alright, and then you can go in and see her. Okay?"

Daryl nodded wordlessly, still fuming. The cop and Lori walked away, Dale entered the RV, and Daryl was left standing alone outside, waiting to be summoned. Quickly, he realized he could hear the entirety of the conversation going on inside in the vehicle.

"Hey ladies, everything going okay?" Dale asked.

"Not too bad," Carol hummed, "The cuts from the bark and branches on the way down weren't too deep. They don't even need stitches, just a bit of antiseptic and a good wash. They probably won't even scar."

"Wouldn't matter much if they did," Allie muttered, more to herself than anything. She had her shirt off and her back to Dale and Carol as the latter tended to her wounds. It was nothing too serious. Some scrapes, some bruises, and a bump on the head. More than anything, she felt stupid for letting it happen. After all that talk about how easy it was to climb a tree, she went and choked on her words.

Carol frowned at Allie's words though. She placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and softly told her, "Sweetheart, you're gorgeous. These scars don't matter. Not at all. And I bet whoever put them there is long since dead."

"Probably, yeah," Allie agreed quietly.

"Were they from… did a boyfriend give these two you?" Carol asked her. And Allie knew why. Most of the camp had heard Ed screaming at her the night before. They'd heard the dull thud of him slapping her. And though Carol had done a fairly good job covering up her black eye- years of practice, Allie imagined- the evidence was still there.

"No, not a boyfriend. Foster dads," she replied.

"Dads?" Dale asked incredulously, putting emphasis on the 'S.' "This happened more than once?"

"At two of the homes, yes," Allie said sadly, and Dale didn't push for more information. It was clear enough that the girl was extremely uncomfortable with the topic, and particularly with relative strangers seeing her scars.

Allie turned around and put her shirt back on, not waiting for Carol to finish seeing to her. She turned towards the pair, "You guys wont- Please don't mention them to anyone," she finally let out.

"Darling, it's nothing to be embarrassed of," Dale told her.

"I know. I'd just rather not have people in my business. I'm sure you understand," Allie explained. The statement was directed more at Carol, and they both knew it. Daryl took the awkward silence that followed as his cue to answer. He had calmed down some, as he listened to her reveal this about herself. He knew it must have been hard for her; hell, she'd practically broken down when she told _him,_ and he was…something. With him it was different, though he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

Carol and Dale nodded to him when he entered, but he didn't acknowledge them. His eyes were on Allie, only her. Feeling the tension in the room, the pair exited wordlessly and left Daryl and Allie alone. She was wearing an old collared shirt, Dale's most likely, and had leaves in her hair. Daryl sat next to her on the bed and went to pull the shirt away from her body but she clutched it tightly.

"Lemme see," he muttered as softly as he could. And finally, she let the fabric slip from between her fingers and Daryl was faced with her bare back. He tried to prevent himself from gasping but failed. The scars were as bad as his own. Some the thick ropes of a belt buckle. Other small circles, cigarette burns. Without thinking, he reached out to touch her. The skin to skin contact made her recoil, but he was undeterred. He leaned his head against her shoulder and slinked one arm around her middle, murmuring into her neck, "S'okay. It's just me. Just me."

Biting her lip, practically to keep from screaming, Allie let him explore the patchwork of scars on her back. When she felt his hand fall back to his side, she turned to look at his face.

Daryl looked…anguished. The pain on his face was unmistakable. But Allie mistook his reasons. She began to pull the shirt back on, muttering, "This was a mistake, I should have known-"

He stopped her by grasping her wrists in a single hand, perhaps a bit too severely. "Allie, stop."

She struggled against him, "I don't want your pity! I get it, you don't want me, now. Just leave me alone."

But he wouldn't let her wrists loose. "Allie, look at me." She couldn't meet his eyes. She didn't want to see the pity there, the disgust. _How could anyone want her, when her body looked like that? All matted and wrong._ But Daryl wouldn't let her go. With his free hand, he forced her by her chin to look at him. And when she finally met his gaze, before she could move or think, he kissed her.

The way his lips moved against hers told her all she needed to know. _He still wanted her._ And she melted into him with relief. After a moment, he pulled back.

"I've gotta show you somethin'," he said cautiously, "But not here. Let's go turn in for the night." She nodded into his neck; they needed to be alone.


	9. Don't Let Me Hurt You

**Chapter Nine**

Allie sat on the cot watching Daryl pace back and forth. He needed to tell her something; that much was clear. But he would do it in his own time. Until then, she could only watch him nervously. _Was it her? Was it the scars?_ But he'd _kissed_ her. He hadn't sent her away, told her this- whatever this was- was over. She picked at her nails, mimicking Daryl's trademark bad habit, as she waited.

The pacing redneck went to sit down next to her, then immediately sprung back to his feet unwilling to be satiated.

"Daryl?" Allie asked quietly, and the man finally stilled.

He stared at her a moment, looking lost. "I don't know how to do this," he admitted.

"Well," she said carefully, "is it something you need to show me or tell me?"

"I guess...show would be easier. Just don't touch me, alright?" he asked desperately. When she nodded her agreement, Daryl turned away from her and began to skillfully unbutton his shirt. He let it fall from his body, and stood frozen, waiting for her reaction.

To say this explained everything would have been an understatement. His discomfort with physical touch. His distrust of people. His reaction to her scars. His anger when she'd asked to borrow his shirt. _It wasn't disgust._ God, not in the least. Seeing her scars had, if anything, swelled his regard for her. Seeing that they shared those marks made him believe, if only for a moment, and if only on some deeply hidden level, that she might fully accept him for the man he is.

"Okay," she said softly, and he turned around to face her. There were marks on his chest as well. Fewer and farther between, but they were there. She got up off the cot and came to stand in front of him, but didn't reach out to touch him. He would let her know when and if he could endure it.

"Okay," she repeated, "I think, maybe, I understand now."

The relief on his face stunned her. He had been just as fearful of rejection as she had, if not more so. Allie's fingers twitched with the desire to touch him, to show him, rather than tell him, that the scars didn't matter to her. But she suspected that wasn't what he needed right now. The sudden movement might force him to involuntarily recoil. He'd come so far and overcome so much in order to show her this. She didn't want to ruin it.

"Can I touch...Can I kiss you?" she asked him, and was pleasantly surprised when he dipped his head towards hers in anticipation. His lips were uncertain at first, practically foreign. But when she melted into him, he opened up right back, reaching around to fasten her to his body. Daryl walked her backwards into the cot, and when her calves hit fabric, he laid her down gently underneath him.

Allie stared up at him with so much intensity that Daryl was tempted to look away. But the dancing green flecks of her eyes held him entranced. She placed her hand over his heart and she shuddered at the touch, nearly flinching away. But only nearly. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had touched him there. Years, most likely. And never skin to skin. The heat of her hand scorched him and soothed him simultaneously, and Daryl closed his eyes to savor the slow burn.

"Daryl," she whispered, "What do you need?"

"You," he responded instantly, regretting the corniness just as quickly. But she only smiled.

"I know," she told him, "But how do you want me? I mean- that's not what I mean." She blushed at the double entendre. "What I mean is, I don't want to hurt you."

He understood that she wasn't talking about physical pain.

"Just show me where I can touch you," Allie continued, but he shook his head.

"Anywhere. Anywhere you want. Don't let me back out." Daryl's brilliant blues tore into her, begging her to understand. "Gotta learn how to do this sometime." He doubted she grasped the larger meaning to his words. Rather than worry about it, he pressed his lips to hers desperately.

This time, Daryl controlled the show. He'd revealed the worst part of himself and she'd stuck around; he wasn't quite so nervous about being rejected now. Daryl flicked his tongue out against her bottom lip, and when she parted for air, he thrust his tongue into her, exploring every inch of her mouth.

He bit her lip gently and she whimpered. She wove her fingers into his hair and gave a sharp tug, and he gasped. The front of his pants had tented into solid steel. Allie knew it well, she could feel him growing and throbbing against her thigh. But that wasn't where she wanted him. She shifted slightly, so that his member was brushing right up against her core, and the contact made them both shudder.

"Ya got too much clothes on," he muttered as he ripped the shirt off of her body, and reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

"Likewise," she replied as she fumbled with his belt. It took some doing, but in moments, they lay next to each other completely bare. For the first time. Daryl ran his eyes up and down her body hungrily, as if he couldn't decide which destination to explore first. He settled on her breasts, running his tongue from the crook of her neck up to her right nipple, then pulling it expertly into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over it and sucked on it, alternating his tactics. But when he bit lightly on the bud Allie arched up into him crying, "Shit, Daryl!"

She was so sexy when she moaned. _For him._ He continued his sensual torture on her other nipple, all while trailing one hand down to her center. He cupped her, then stared up into her eyes for just a moment. He was teasing her now, Allie knew, and she loved this new side of him.

"Daryl, please," she moaned, trying to grind herself into his palm. She needed the contact, needed to feel him.

"Please what, darlin'?" he rasped, kissing the insides of her thighs.

"I _need _you," she whined, writhing underneath him. "_Please._"

He ran a finger between her folds, and began to trace small circles around her clit. He'd seen her do it herself, knew she liked it. "This what you need?"

"Yes, yes! Please don't stop," she moaned, thrashing under his feather light touches. God, he was enjoying this. He'd never had this kind of control over a woman. He'd certainly never had a girl like Allie begging for him to touch her. The sight of her lying in front of him, panting and sweating as he played with her wetness, was almost too much.

"You sure this is all you want?" he asked her, "Maybe..." He thrust a finger inside of her, crooking it inwards to rub her slowly. His thumb was at her clit now, rubbing soft figure-eights.

"Fuck, Daryl!" she called, grinding herself against his hand.

"Ya like that?"

"Please..."

"Want more?"

"Please, Daryl." He throbbed at the tone of her voice. She was so fucking sexy when she whined that way, begging him for something, anything. She was pulsing around his finger, tightening in time with his thrusts. She clamped down on him in a way that didn't seem possible. Being inside her was going to be pure heaven. He licked and nipped at her neck, loving how she'd begun to moan his name like a prayer.

When Allie felt wetness on her thigh, she was brought back to reality. She reached down to him and grasped him firmly, earning a groan of approval. And when she swirled her finger around the tip then began to tightly stroke his length, he couldn't help but buck into her clutch. His head fell to her stomach as his fingers continued to move inside her.

He was panting hot breaths into her body, barely holding on. "Shit, Allie, stop," he groaned. She smirked and sped up her pace, gripping him even tighter.

"Fuuuck," he moaned, "Please, Allie. Or this is gonna be over before it starts." She finally released him, pulling him up to kiss her some more. She loved the feel of his body flush against hers. He was above her, protecting her, encompassing her whole world.

"I want you," she whispered to him. And for once, Daryl believed her. He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"Shit, I don't got. Maybe Merle's got some-" but Allie pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"I can't get pregnant," she told him. He wanted to ask why, but his throbbing member was urging him otherwise. She was guiding him towards her center; he was barely breathing. And when he felt his naked erection make contact with her wetness, he only had time for one thought.

"Don't let me hurt you," he begged her. But the request quickly became a moan as she thrust her hips up to meet him and he sank into her warmth. "_Fuck, _Allie. Shit," he groaned. Everything was wet and tight and warm. _Nothing_ had every felt like this: the friction, the tenderness. He couldn't stop touching her body. No matter how he touched her, she panted for him. _This_ was what he needed. Allie desperate and writhing underneath him, face contorted in pleasure.

He bottomed out inside of her and she fluttered around his length, enjoying the feeling of being filled. They picked up a slow rhythm. Daryl's deep, strong strokes met with Allie's pulsating center. She was moaning and panting unabashedly, and Daryl found himself unable to contain his grunts at each thrust. "God, Allie. So tight," he moaned.

Daryl hoisted her thighs higher up on his body on instinct. He just wanted to feel more of her, be as close as possible. They both groaned as he sunk even deeper into her. And Allie jerked and grabbed for his shoulders when he brushed a spot inside her that made her see stars.

She needed her hands on him; he grounded her. And for the first time in his life, Daryl relished the feel of another's hands on his chest. Allie ran her fingertips up and down his toned chest and abs. His muscles fluttered under her caresses, and Allie expected him to pull back. But instead he pushed himself closer to her, leaning into her touch. In the past, nothing associated with his chest or back had ever been pleasurable before. On a good day it meant discomfort; on a bad one it was searing pain. But when Allie lightly raked her nails across his Pecs, the shot of pleasure ran straight down his spine and to his balls. Gaining confidence from his reaction, she ran a finger over one of his nipples. "_Aah!"_ he cried, as he bucked far harder into her than he intended. _God, that's sexy; he can't even get a word out._

Allie snaked her hands around him and held tightly to his back, biting into his shoulder as he drove into her. Warm waves of pleasure were swelling outwards from her groin, and she pushed up against Daryl, desperate for release. Daryl grasped her face harshly in one hand and melded his lips to hers. And in that moment, her orgasm took her by surprise. It crashed onto her like a flash flood of desire, leaving her shivering and convulsing around him, unable to control her body. He swallowed her frantic moans, barely able to contain his own smile.

The way her body clenched down his dick, her haggard breathing in his ear, the look of pure bliss that _he_ had put on her face…it was all too much. Daryl was pounding into her now, gasping for air. "_Oh, fuck me…"_ he practically whined, trying and failing to hold on for as long as he could. Allie was entirely focused on him now. Her tongue made contact with his chest and he practically growled at her. And when she lapped across his nipple, he gasped as his balls drew up. He knew he didn't have much more time.

It was the look in her eyes that did him in. She placed one hand across his heart and the other stroked through his hair. The pure affection in her gaze floored him, and suddenly he was panting and shaking as he released into her with a strangled "_Allie_." Forehead against her shoulder he shot into her again and again, the pleasure almost overwhelming. Until finally, he collapsed half on top of her, his chest heaving and biceps trembling from the exertion.

Allie ran her fingers through his hair and up and down his spine until he settled. He lifted his face from her body and turned to lie at her side, finding her smiling contentedly at him.

"You look happy," he teased.

"I've got good reason. God, is it always like that with you?"

"Nah. I mean I've never- It's never been-" but she cut him off with a kiss.

"I know, me too," she told him. But she didn't know, not really. He wanted to tell her that she'd been his first, but now didn't seem like the right time. No need to ruin a moment this perfect. They didn't bother getting dressed. Instead, Daryl wrapped himself around her and they fell asleep.


	10. Flirt

**Chapter Ten**

"Well ain't that the cutest thing ya ever did see?" Merle cooed sarcastically when he walked into the tent the following morning. Daryl jolted so hard at the sound of his voice that he nearly caused the cot to collapse. He had rolled onto his back in his sleep and Allie was mostly on top of him, her leg hooked between his own. He quickly pulled the sheets over the both of them.

"What the hell, Merle?" he grumbled. Allie was just starting to stir.

"Well Darleena, I see you been keepin' real busy while we were off doin' all the man's work."

"Shut it."

"I mean here I was, thinkin' you'd spend your time protectin' camp, maybe a bit of huntin'. But no, here y'all are just cuddlin' in bed like a couplea loved up newlyweds."

"Shhh," Allie murmured into Daryl's chest, and the expression on both men's faces softened a degree.

"We'll be out in a minute," Daryl told him definitively, and Merle left them to get ready.

"C'mon, we got work to do," Daryl whispered in her ear. She whined and buried her head further into his chest. His chuckles shook her awake, slowly. "C'mon Allie, gotta get up sometime."

"I know," she said in her best singsong voice as she sat up. She faced him, but his eyes weren't on hers. They travelled up and down her body as his pupils dilated. Unconsciously, he licked his bottom lip.

"What happened to all that work that needs doing?" she teased.

He sighed in frustration. "We ain't never gonna get no time alone, now."

Allie frowned for a beat, then asked him, "Their being back, does that change things for you?"

He sat up to meet her eyes, "Naw, not s'far as I see it. It change things for you?"

"Nope," she agreed happily, going in for a kiss. "Not in the least." She felt him grin.

"Mornin', Allie-cat," Matt called as they stepped out of the tent.

"Hey Mattie," she whispered as she hugged him tightly, "Everything go okay out there?"

"Psh, course it did! I'm an expert, as ya know." He looked at her curiously. There were dark bags under her eyes, and her hair was poking out in all directions. Definite sex hair, that was for sure. "Ya look…so…pretty…" he said with an eyebrow cocked, smirking all the while.

She smacked him hard in the arm, "Douchebag," she muttered, trying and failing to flatten her curls. Daryl and Allie sat next to each other on a log, sharing sidelong looks as they ate breakfast. Matt and Merle sat across from them, grinning wildly as they watched the couple.

"The hell is wrong with you two?" Daryl grumbled, annoyed with the staring.

"You two been doin' the dirty while we was gone, haven't ya?" Merle prodded.

"Ain't none of your damn business what we been doin'," Daryl retorted.

Matt jumped to his feet and stomped towards the archer. "Sure as hell is _my_ business," he growled.

Daryl quickly stood up as well, trying his best to appear menacing, but Matt had already broken down in fits of laughter. "Fuck, the look on your face," he wheezed.

Daryl and Allie shared a confused glance, which Matt caught instantly. "Oh come on," he huffed, "Why do ya think me and Merle were so keen to leave y'all here together? We both saw where it was goin', just thought we'd help it along a bit."

"Looks like we were right," Merle added.

"Ain't we always?" Matt agreed with a grin.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Allie watched with a grimace as the Dixons and Matt took the deer apart piece by piece. Merle was explaining to Matt each step of the process. He was a good shot, Allie knew. And he could catch a rabbit or something small. But he was as clueless about hunting and prepping large animals as she was.

"Make the cut startin' at the head, go right 'round the neck. Then one lung cut down the belly. Don't go too deep, we're just gettin' the hide off for now," Merle was telling him.

As he skinned and cleaned the smaller game the pair had brought back, Daryl watched his brother curiously. Merle was rarely nice to anyone. Hell, they were brothers, and he barely tolerated _him_. But with this kid, he was downright friendly. With Allie as well, he supposed. But that was another thing entirely. That girl could crack a smile out of a goddamn funeral crowd. But Matt and Allie weren't near close to the same. Matt was tall and built, with dark brown hair and eyes. He was rough in the purest sense of the word, probably as redneck as the two of them. _That must be it; he's just found himself a new drinking buddy, some mindless lackey like in the old days_.

Allie's mind, unsurprisingly, was elsewhere. She didn't wonder about Merle and Matt's newly kindled friendship. It was obvious, really. They both had grown up rough. They both had tried and failed to protect their younger siblings from all the things in the world that wanted to hurt them. Matt still held himself responsible for her marks, Allie knew. And whatever it was Daryl had gone through in his life, it seemed as though Merle felt that same weight of accountability.

So rather than worry about either man, her attention was focused solely on her own, personal redneck. She watched his biceps flex and stutter as he skinned the animal, the perpetual layer of dirt coating his body streaked clean by several beads of sweat. Allie felt that familiar ache as she watched him, and silently cursed everyone in the camp for standing between their bliss. Daryl could feel her eyes on him. A slow smirk lightened his lips, though he didn't bother to look up at her.

"Like what you see?" he taunted.

"You know I do," she said with a grin, "Wish I could see more."

"Could say the same to you."

"Yeah? I'll take my shorts off if you do it first."

"Woman, you ain't got the stones."

"Oh, don't I? Think you'd be able to find my stones if I _did_ have them?"

"That a challenge?"

"Bet your ass it is, Dixon."

"Can't you two keep it in your pants?" Shane hissed as he strode by. Daryl's eyes instantly darkened. And Allie couldn't conceal her instinctual tremor when the cop passed her.

"You best learn to watch your mouth, pig," Daryl spat, dropping the rabbit carcass but keeping his bloody hunting night in his tightly clenched fist.

"I ain't getting' into this with you, Dixon," Shane replied as he shifted around several boxes of supplies.

"You're stickin' your nose in my business, we're already _in_ it," Daryl growled. Merle was up and at his side now, hovering behind him like an overprotective mother. Just waiting for the smallest excuse to turn and draw.

"You eye-humping that girl out in the middle of camp, that _makes_ it my business. If you don't want people talking 'bout ya then you should probably reserve that shit for when the two of ya are alone," Shane said.

"Ya know if I wasn't mistaken officer, I'd think that sounded like the reasonin' of a jealous man," Merle drawled.

"Well if I were you, I'd hope you are mistaken. Or else y'all might find yourselves killed in a tragic hunting accident," Shane exclaimed with a sick grin. The trio had squared off, teeth bared and ready to fight, when Dale suddenly stood between them.

"Is there a problem here?" Dale asked with eyes wide.

Shane took a step back from the Dixon brothers. "No. No problem." He sauntered off towards Lori and Carl.

Dale huffed out a breath and regarded the Dixons curiously. "You seem to have found yourself an enemy," he remarked.

Merle snorted, "Think you should be more worried bout the pig."

"Maybe so," Dale agreed thoughtfully. "Now I was wondering if either of you boys might have some experience in mechanics."

"Daryl here was the grease monkey of the family," Merle told him.

"Well now, that is very interesting indeed," Dale replied.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl wasn't quite sure how he'd been strung into this. The RV was a relic. It was a miracle the thing had every run at all, let alone continued barreling along straight into the apocalypse. Between Merle and Allie's incessant whining and Dale's damn near begging, Daryl had somehow been conned into helping the old man restore the crumbling vehicle.

He wasn't happy about this, not one bit.

And his unhappiness wasn't sprung from the manual labor. Hell, he'd missed really working with his hands, taking things apart and putting them back together. Working with cars had always been rather relaxing for him, allowing him to get out of his own head, if just for a short while. No, it wasn't the grunt work that was getting on his nerves. It was Dale.

"So you and Allie..." Dale began.

Daryl merely grunted in response, his eyes never leaving the toolbox he was sorting through.

"She's seems like a very nice girl. Strong," Dale continued.

Daryl shrugged and began to fiddle with the transmission.

"She's been through a lot in her short life, and yet she manages to be optimistic, find that small scrap of happiness in her day to day activities. It's an admirable trait."

Daryl was scowling into the motor of the car now, not liking the direction this conversation was going.

"Have you and Allie talked about any this? About her past?"

Daryl finally put down the wrench in his hand and fixated his scowl on the white-haired man. "For fuck's sake, old man. You got something to say? Say it already!"

"Well, have you two talked about her past?"

"Ain't none of your business!"

"Son, I'm only trying to help. I care about the both of you, though I know you might find that hard to believe. It can be difficult to dig up old memories; I'd like to ensure neither of you end up hurt in the process."

"I ain't gonna hurt her," Daryl replied with a square jaw.

"I know you wouldn't intentionally, son. But with these things-"

"I _ain't_ gonna hurt her," Daryl cut him off, "We've talked- 'bout all of it. No one's every gonna hurt that girl again, least of all me."

Dale nodded at his words thoughtfully. "You know, the two of you fit well together."

"Well ain't you sweet," Daryl replied sarcastically.

Dale chuckled at the surliness; he expected as much. "In my experience, people like Allie- or should I say, people who have been through the sort of things Allie has - tend to connect to those with similar experiences."

"And what's that supposed ta mean?" Daryl replied, with less gruffness than he intended. He didn't like the way Dale saw his scars, no matter the lengths he went to in order to cover them up.

"It means, you and Allie seem to understand one another. And that's a good thing. IN fact, it's a downright miracle in this day and age. The way things are now..." Dale trailed off, surveying the camp. "But despite the fact that you two understand each other and can rely on each other, you may need to look outside of each other for help every now and again."

Daryl was glaring at the man, again. But Dale was unperturbed.

"I'm not saying that you can't take care of the girl, son. In fact it's just the opposite; you are an incredibly capable young man. But I fear that the two of you will retreat into each other. And if you do, you'll be missing out. Perhaps even to a fault. People need people these days, Daryl. Even those as strong as Allie and yourself."

Dale paused for a moment, noting Daryl's expression of pure confusion.

"So what, ya think I'm gonna take off with her? Leave y'all to fend for yourselves?" Daryl questioned.

"I suspect it's crossed your mind. But I don't think it's come to that just yet. What I'm more worried about, son, is how you pulled away from the rest of camp. I can understand how with Shane's...attitude...it might seem appealing to put distance between yourselves and the others. But you need to know that with the exception of our resident ex-sheriff, the rest of the camp wants you both here. All I'm asking here is that you keep that in mind. For your sake and Allie's."

Daryl nodded at his words, staring at his boots with feigned interest.

"Now let's see if we can get this thing running?" Dale said with a smile, clapping his hands together.


	11. You Got Me, Darlin'

**Chapter Eleven**

As Daryl suffered through Dale's lecture, Allie was helping Carol and Andrea with some washing down by the quarry.

"So…" Andrea began, "You and Daryl seem to be getting to know each other pretty well."

"I suppose you could say that," Allie replied innocently.

Andrea stared at her a moment, and when Allie looked up they both started giggling hysterically. "Oh come on!" Andrea chided her, "You've got to give us some details, at least. Some of us don't have a handy neighborhood redneck to satisfy our needs."

"And what kind of details are you looking for?" Allie asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well…what's he packing?" Andrea coyly responded.

"He carries a crossbow, not a gun," Allie joked.

"You know what I meant!"

"Fine. Well let's just say those enormous biceps aren't the only enormous thing about him."

"I knew it!" Andrea shrieked. "What else then, how _is_ he?"

"He's good," Allie said, smiling when she looked up to find Andrea nodding expectantly at her. "Okay, _very_ good. Sort of hesitant at first but when he gets into his element…_God_. It's intense."

"Those Dixon boys do seem like they'd know what they're doing," Carol chimed in.

"Dixon BOYS?" Andrea said incredulously and Carol blushed.

"Hey now, you can't blame a woman for crushing after a Dixon. Those rednecks do have their charms," Allie said with a laugh.

"Just forget I said anything!" Carol exclaimed, her face still red with embarrassment.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

That night, they had themselves a feast. They cooked up the entirety of the deer, figuring if they left it another day it would just go bad anyways. They sat around the fire chatting jovially, Merle recounting the wild hunt he and Matt had gone on to snag their current dinner. Shane sat across the fire with Lori, rolling his eyes intermittently, and paying no mind to Carl and Sophia whispering to one another at his side.

Carol sat at Merle's side, watching him with glittering eyes as he told his tale. Allie strolled over to Daryl with her plate of food, and went to sit at his side. But instead, he pulled her into his lap, then let her plop down between his legs with a graceless _thump_. She grinned up at him, immediately recognizing what had prompted this display. From across the bonfire, Shane was glaring at them with an intensity few could muster. Daryl met the officer's eyes with a stare just as cold, mindlessly grazing the soft skin at Allie's neck all the while. Dale was sat down next to Allie on the ground, keenly watching as Merle and Carol chatted up a storm.

Dale nudged Allie's arm and nodded over to the couple, shifting her attention. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen Carol smile quite that much," Dale remarked.

"Me neither," Allie agreed.

"In fact, this may be the first time the Dixons have ever dined with the rest of the camp," Dalecontinued.

"Really?" Allie asked.

"Truly," Dale said with a small smile, "You've been a good influence on them. The both of them."

"Don't I know it," Allie retorted with a wink, smiling up at the redneck above her.

"What?" Daryl grunted, having been too preoccupied with his dinner to notice their short exchange.

"Oh, nothing," Allie said in a singsong voice, her and Dale snickering together. Everyone was in good spirits that night; it was a rare thing. And for the first time since the dead had begun to rise, Allie found herself feeling lucky. These people, particularly Daryl, she might never had met if the world hadn't come to a screeching halt. Even so, the chances of the Dixon brothers being just close enough to spot them in the woods that afternoon were so slim that Allie found herself contemplating the idea of destiny. Maybe, just maybe, Daryl and her were meant to find one another. It was a silly thought. But tucked tightly between the man's legs, with his calloused finger tips stroking her skin enticingly, Allie couldn't help but give it some credence. There was nowhere else she'd rather be.

"Glenn and I have been talking," Shane interrupted the chatter. "The camp is running low on supplies. Tomorrow he's gonna lead another run to Atlanta, but this time he needs to take some people with him. Gotta be a small enough group that it won't draw attention, but big enough to carry plenty back."

"I'm in," Matt volunteered.

"Me too," Andrea added.

"Well don't go leavin' ol' Merle outta the fun."

With Morales and T-Dog volunteering as well, the group was set. As they made plans for the next day's venture, Allie tugged on Daryl's pant leg. "I'm tired," she said when he looked down at her. She batted her eyes a bit for emphasis.

Daryl smirked, "Alright, let's get ya to bed then."

"Goodnight everyone!" Allie called as they walked away. She discreetly flipped Matt the finger when he made thrusting movements in her direction.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl sat on the edge of the cot, biting his nails. He watched Allie prattle back and forth across the tent, collecting laundry and setting out clothes for the following day. She gave him a knowing smile as she bent all the way forward, rewarding him with a jaw-dropping view of her cleavage, to retrieve an arrow from the ground. His eyes darkened to midnight blue and he licked his lips, but he didn't make a move towards her. _Maybe he's into this voyeurism stuff? _

Testing her theory, she turned her back to him and removed her cut-off shorts. Slowly. She dampened a washcloth with water from her canteen and began to drag the cloth up and down her legs, rubbing away the dirt and sweat. She sighed softly to herself as she worked, smiling when she heard Daryl's breathing pick up from across the tent. _Yes, he was getting off on this_. Allie looked at him over her shoulder.

"Want to help?" she asked with a smirk. But Daryl just continued to stare at her body, unmoving. _God, it's always one step forward and two steps back with him_. Allie knew he needed more encouragement; he wouldn't, maybe couldn't, instigate things himself. She lifted her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor, loving the way his eyes widened when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Allie stood in front of him and handed him the washcloth.

"I'm dirty," she whispered, "Can you make me clean?"

This seemed to be the motivation he needed. Daryl pulled the almost completely naked girl into his lap and gripped her roughly by the waist. With her straddling him, he trailed the damp cloth down from the back of her neck to her nipples. He smirked when they hardened under his caresses, and blew cool air onto each nub, prompting a gasp from the woman above him.

Daryl continued to run the cloth up and down her body, watching her face as he explored her. Finally, he let the damp and dirty thing fall to the ground, and he ran his fingers down towards her core. Pushing her panties aside, he dipped two fingers into her wetness. Allie could feel him throb in response.

"You're so wet, Allie," he growled. "That for me?"

"You know it is," she purred, jerking and panting for air. "_Oh, Daryl. Shit._"

"Bet you been waitin' for this all day," he murmured, "Soakin' them panties for me. Just itchin' for this." His thumb had found her clit now as well, and she couldn't help but grind against his hand.

"This what you wanted?" he whispered into her neck as he lapped and sucked at her skin.

"Yeah."

"This what got you so wet?"

"Yeah!" Her voice came out more breathy and desperate than she intended, but she couldn't bother to care. All she could think about at the moment was the building pressure in her groin, just aching to be released.

"Tell me what you need," he said gruffly, thrusting into her harder with his digits.

"I need you, Daryl. I need you. Please…" she whimpered, her forehead resting on his.

"You got me, darlin'. Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." He had slowly increased his pace, and Allie was bucking against his hand now. The gush of wetness at his voice hadn't eluded him, so he continued to whisper in her ear. "Tell me what you need, Allie. Need to hear you say it."

"Make me come," she said in a small voice.

"Louder," he growled, thrusting his fingers into her and making her squeal.

"Make me come, please!" she moaned loudly, the coil in her belly tightening.

Daryl plunged his fingers inside of her at a damning pace, letting one hand wander up her body to pinch her nipples, then grasp her by her wavy golden locks. "Come for me, Allie," he ordered.

The intensity of his eyes and the gruffness of his voice were her undoing. In an instant, she was clenched unbearably tight around him, then shaking and whimpering as she lost control of her body. Had he not snaked an arm around her waist to hold her she might have gone toppling to the floor. When her eyes finally opened and she tried to catch her breath, he was watching her intently, biting at his lip.

"So sexy when you do that," he murmured.

"Yeah?" she replied with a contented smile, words still eluding her.

"Hell yeah. Love gettin' ya all worked up, then watchin' ya lose it. All cuz of me."

"Damn right all cuz of you," she whispered into his neck, wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her down onto the cot, laying her on top of him.

She frowned as he began to caress her neck. "What about-" she began, but he stopped her.

"We got all the time in the world. Don't you worry. Gonna let ya come down first," he said into her hair. After a moment he said quietly, "I wanna ask you somethin', but I don't wanna ruin this."

"Well whatever it is, I'm not going anywhere," Allie replied honestly, pressing a closed-mouth kiss to his shoulder.

He let out a long breath of air. "How come you can't get pregnant?"

Allie propped herself up on her elbow to seek his eyes. "Does it bother you?" she asked, worry clear on her face.

"Nah ain't like that," he quickly backpedaled, "I just want_ you_. I was just curious."

She nodded, believing him, and sighed. "My last night at the last foster home I was in, the dad beat me pretty badly. He was, well, trying to kill me I guess. He came pretty close. Kicked me so many times in the gut that a bunch of my ribs broke and punctured one of my lungs. But there were other injuries."

Allie took one of his hands and ran it over her lower abdomen. Understanding colored his face when he felt the scar. He'd never even noticed it before, it was so faint.

"There was too much damage," she said softly, "They had to take it out. I can't be surprised you didn't notice that one. It's probably the only one I that got looked at by an actual doctor; it barely even scarred."

"I'm sorry," Daryl said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be sorry, this isn't on you. And it was a long time ago." She'd buried her head into his chest once more.

"Didja want kids?" he asked tentatively. Daryl felt her shake her head against him.

"Maybe I would have, some day. But not now. The way things are…It's almost a blessing that I can't. Without the hospitals, a doctor even, it'd be so dangerous to have a baby. Even more dangerous trying to keep the thing alive. But if things were different, if the world hadn't fallen apart, I think I'd want to have one. With you."

She expected him to stiffen, pull away from her even. The words had fallen from her lips before she'd had the chance to second guess them. But instead he told her, "If the world hadn't gone to shit, we probably never woulda met."

Allie smiled up at Daryl, "Guess we're lucky then."

"We are," he replied definitively, pulling her in for a kiss. It was short and meaningful. And Allie couldn't help but feel relieved that they were- at least to some degree- on the same page.

"Okay," she continued cautiously, "I said something hard. Now it's your turn."

"Do we gotta?" he muttered. Daryl knew where this was going, and he'd be willing to avoid it any cost. Sure, he'd shown her the scars. And sure, she hadn't run off. She hadn't told him he was disgusting or pushed him away. But she didn't know the full story, not in the least.

Allie paused thoughtfully for a moment. "No," she replied finally, "We don't have to do anything. I don't need to know. But if you want to tell me, then I want to listen. Nothing more than you can stand. And I won't push it, I promise."

Daryl continued to run his hands through her hair, watching her face as he did so. She didn't look expectant. She didn't look anything really, just content. He sighed, "They're from my dad."

Allie watched him closely for a moment, unsure whether she should prod further. Finally, "Your whole life?"

There was no pity on her face. Just pure, unadulterated understanding. She knew; she really _knew_. And that, in itself, was enough to let him go on.

"Pretty much, yeah. After my mama died…my dad was a mean drunk. When Merle was around he'd take the brunt of it, try and protect me from it. But he was always in juvie for one thing or another. Then he joined the army, and it was just me and old dad. When he came back he got me out of there. But…" Daryl frowned, unsure of how to phrase it.

"Too little too late?" Allie offered.

"Guess so," Daryl murmured, his eyes clouding over with unhappy memories.

Allie let the silence permeate for a moment, then asked him, "Is that why you thought you'd hurt me, that first time?"

He nodded, "Guess I was worried it ran in the family or somethin'."

"It _doesn't_," she said firmly, taking his face in her hands. "You are nothing like him. You're _good_."

"Ain't never been called that before," he said cynically.

She kissed him sweetly, once more, and then told him, "That's a damn shame, because it's _true_."

Daryl sighed and pressed his lips to her forehead, "You're too goo-"

"Nuh-uh," she cut him off. "No more of that." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. It was still new to him, all of this. Kissing a woman had never felt so intimate. The way her tongue massaged his and the way he nibbled softly on her lower lips was a language of its own. He could tell her as much with a flick of the tongue as he could with his voice, more probably. Soon he had lost himself in the feel of her body pressed up against his.

He was leaning into her, pressing his groin methodically against hers, and barely registering as she unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his shirt. He let her slip the flannel from his shoulders, and marveled when she pushed his jeans down with her feet. He kicked them to the side, sucking at her pulse point.

Abruptly, Allie hooked her leg around Daryl and flipped them so she was on top.

"The hell you doin' woman?" he chuckled in surprise.

Rather than responding, she began to lick and suck at his chest. She'd noticed how sensitive he was there, but knew well this was uncharted territory for him. Allie made sure to meet his eyes as she dipped her head towards his nipple, watching for any signs of uncertainty or distress. Instead, she saw his eyes had darkened once more to a shade of steamy lust. She flicked her tongue over his nub experimentally, and felt him pulse underneath her. _He liked that_. Then she swirled her tongue around him, earning a groan. Finally, Allie reached down and gripped his cock firmly, and at the same time bit lightly on his now-hard nipple. Daryl bucked up into her with a loud, "Shit!" making her smile.

He shuddered and twitched as she shifted to his other nipple, repeating the performance. She could feel him leaking, slicking her hand as she pumped him. Daryl's breathing had become labored and shallow; Allie had him in the palm of her hand,literally.

She let go of his cock and his eyes shot open in protest. Not missing a beat, she pulled at his arms until he was sitting up. His eyes betrayed his confusion but when she grasped his leaking member once more, and began to lower herself onto him, he let out a low growl. She was sinking slowly onto him. Too slowly for Daryl, in fact. He bucked up into her forcefully and relished her surprised moan. But she was quick to regain her composure.

Allie knew Daryl was already on edge, so rather than easing into things, she rode him with abandon. She was hard and fast and sloppy. Daryl's hands bruised her hips as he held her fast, helping her to slam into him again and again. For every movement Allie was paid with a wild grunt from the redneck beneath her, sweating and latching his mouth to her neck.

She tightened herself around him, just to see what would happen, and Daryl bit into her shoulder, moaning "_Fuck_, Allie." The tent was filled with the sound of their panting, the slap of their bodies coming together. "_Again_," he growled. It was an order. She clenched around him once more and he practically roared, slamming her into her as hard as he could.

"Too fucking good…," he muttered as he twisted a hand in between them, pressing two fingers to her clit. When he made contact she tightened around him once more, uncontrollably, and he almost lost it. But she had to go first; seeing her come for him was too good to miss. He rubbed her in time with his thrusts, meeting her as she impaled herself on his throbbing length.

"Need ya to come for me, Allie," he rasped in her ear, hoping it would set her off. "C'mon darlin', I wanna feel ya do it. All over my cock, gonna feel so good…" And with that Allie was coming, her moan becoming a whine as she rode him with all she had.

The way her body rhythmically massaged his cock was too much for him, and a half second later Daryl was coming along with her. "Fuck!" he called as her body milked his pulsing dick, pleasure shooting through him in powerful waves. He held her tightly to his chest as they both came down, panting and shaking in time with one another.

"Wow," Allie breathed into his neck.

"Fuck," Daryl huffed out, eloquent as ever, and Allie giggled.


	12. Promises

_**Three thousand views in less than a week guys, awesome! Feel free to leave reviews, I always enjoy the input.**_

**Chapter Twelve**

Allie awoke to Daryl's shuffling around the tent. "Mmm, what's going on?" she mumbled.

"I gotta hunt," he told her, kneeling by the side of the cot. "Ya heard them last night; camp needs food."

Allie was sitting up now, looking panic-stricken. "You're leaving?"

"Just 'til tomorrow, alright? I swear it. You don't gotta worry 'bout nothin', I'll come back, I always do." He touched her face as he spoke, trying to calm her. The worry on her face was palpable, and he wasn't too thrilled about leaving her here alone either. But these people had to eat.

"You promise you'll be careful?" she asked him in a small voice.

"Yeah, I promise," he whispered, punctuating his intent with a kiss. "Ain't no one keepin' me from comin' back to ya."

Allie fisted his sleeveless shirt, willing him to be close to her for just a moment longer. She knew he had to go, sure. The camp needed food. But why did it always have to be _him_?

"You stick by Dale while I'm gone. Don't trust the rest of these bastards. And keep that gun on ya," Daryl instructed.

"I will. I promise," Allie assured him, as he kissed her forehead and walked out of the tent. It was going to be a long day without him.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"I'm beginning to question the division of labor here," Jacqui complained, as she wrung out a particularly mucky pair of pants.

"You don't have to say that twice," Amy agreed.

"Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?" Allie exclaimed.

"The world ended. Didn't you get the memo?" Amy replied with a smirk. Ed was watching the from beside his car, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"It's just the way it is," Carol surmised. "I do miss my Maytag."

"I miss my coffeemaker," Jacqui added.

"I miss blasting Zepplin while driving down the highway, without having to worry about getting eaten," Allie agreed.

"I miss my vibrator!" Amy said.

There was a pause. "Me too," Carol said shyly and the women erupted in laughter.

Ed stomped over to them with a scowl. "What's so funny?" he snarled.

"Just swapping war stories, Ed," Jacqui told him, still grinning.

Ed turned on the blonde now, rage in his eyes. Allie was on her feet before she could even register the movement, glaring at the large man as she stood herself between him and Carol. "Problem, Ed?" she asked him with feigned sweetness.

"Nothin' that concerns you. And you ought to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club," he spat.

"Well let me tell you what. You don't like the way your laundry is being done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here!" Allie cried as she chucked a shirt at the man. He threw it right back at her, his face contorting in fury.

"Ain't my job missy," he muttered.

"And what is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?" Amy jabbed sarcastically.

"Well it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart-mouthed bitch. Tell you what," he grabbed Carol roughly by the wrist, surely bruising her. "Come on, let's go."

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed," Allie told him, stepping closer to the man.

"Allie, please. It doesn't matter," Carol said in a hushed tone.

"Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your ass just 'cause you're some college-educated cooze, All right? Now you come on now or you gonna regret it later," Ed threatened.

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed? Yeah, we've seen them," Jacqui scowled. But Ed only laughed. Shane was approaching now, having noticed the argument from across the quarry.

"Carol, no!" Allie urged.

"Carol, you don't have to," Jacqui simultaneously said.

"You don't tell me what! I tell you what!" Ed shouted, and emphasized his words by slapping Carol across the face. The hit rang out hideously, echoing across the water.

"Think I didn't see you flirtin' with that piece of trash hillbilly last night? Think I ain't seen you lookin' at him, you filthy whore?" Ed growled, slapping Carol once more. In a heartbeat, Allie was scratching at his arm, trying her best to wedge herself between them.

"Get off her! Get off her!" the women were shouting, but Ed wouldn't relinquish his grip on Carol's arm. He'd twisted it so far and at such a discordant angle, Allie was afraid the bone would simply snap. Ed flung Allie to the ground with so much force that she thought she might lose consciousness. Desperately, she scrambled to her feat to attack the man once more. But someone else had beaten her to it.

Shane was straddling Ed, pummeling his face. The wife beater was bloody, begging him to stop. But Shane didn't, or maybe couldn't. The rest of the women were shouting at Shane now, trying to convince him to let up. But not Allie.

No, this man deserved the beating. You take a violent man, the only things he understands are pain and fear. Allie knew that better than anyone. So while Shane beat the man ruthlessly, mutilating his face, Allie stood by and watched. She didn't smile, she didn't grimace in disgust. She just watched, satisfied.

Shane grabbed Ed, "You put your hands on your wife, your little girl or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me? Do you hear me?!"

"Yes," Ed muttered, defeated.

"I'll beat you to death, Ed," Shane promised, finally letting the man go and rising to his feet.

Carol was immediately at her husband's side, "Ed!" she cried, surveying the damage. But Allie couldn't stand to watch this. It was bad enough that he hit her. It was bad enough that she covered the bruises, tried to ignore what he did to her. But watching her fawn over that piece of filth; that was one thing Allie just couldn't stand. When Shane tramped away Allie followed close behind, trying to drown out Carol's sobs of "Ed, I'm sorry. Oh my God. Ed, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ed. Ed, I'm sorry."

Halfway through the woods Shane spun around on her, his eyes still wild. "What?!" he barked.

She paused a moment, taken aback, then told him, "You did the right thing. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise; they don't have the stomach for it. But that man deserved far worse than what you just gave him. I would have done the same thing…Well, actually, I wouldn't have stopped at all. So you did the right thing. That's all I wanted to say."

For a moment, Shane stared at her with a peculiar look on his face. It was something akin to affection, or admiration, though Allie had never seen him express either sentiment in the time she'd known him. He had this eerie calm about him, a sense of focus and determination. And before Allie could move or blink he had pinned her to the tree behind her, shoving her by her shoulders into the rough bark.

His lips were on hers, his tongue thrust into her mouth. She gagged and groaned in disgust, but by the feel of his hard length against her thigh, she thought he must have mistaken it for some sound of pleasure. She was struggling against his grasp, entirely unsuccessfully. He relinquished her mouth to start sucking at the skin of her neck. His tongue on her made her skin crawl and her stomach heave.

But his journey south did bring one advantage, "Shane! Stop!"

He ignored her, now running his hands under her t-shirt, scratching at her skin. "Stop! Stop!"

She was pushing at him desperately, thrashing around. But that only seemed to rile him up more. He was a predator toying with his play. And she wasn't strong enough to fight him off; she knew that.

So she stopped fighting. She went limp in his arms, and he paused for a moment, confused. But as soon as his grip had lessened, Allie raised her knee with as much strength as she could muster, making the most gratifying contact with his groin.

He fell away from her, wheezing for air, and she leered.

"That was not an invitation to fucking assault me!" she shouted at him. She took out her gun and pointed it at his head, barely in control of her own body. "If you ever touch me again, if you ever so much as pat me on the shoulder, I will kill you, Shane. Do you understand? I will kill you; and I will enjoy every fucking second of it." She spat at him, for emphasis, then pushed past him and back to camp.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Allie was in the tent she and Daryl shared when she heard the car alarms, then the shouting. She didn't really want to go outside and face the camp. Not yet. Not when she knew Shane would be lurking about. But as the alarm got louder she recognized that she might be needed.

She arrived just in time to see Carl running at a strange man shouting, "Dad! Dad!"

Andrea was out of the truck now and T-Dog as well. Morales was hugging his kids. Allie walked up to Glenn, "Where's Matt? And Merle?"

The way his face fell said it all, "Look, we don't know for sure what happened…" he began.

"Where the fuck are they, Glenn?" Allie shouted, shaking now. She couldn't handle this. Not Matt. _Not Matt_.

Dale was at her side now, his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Where _are_ they?" she repeated, barely able to contain her tears.

"Look- Merle, he went nuts in Atlanta," Andrea began matter-of-factly. "He started shooting up a storm, drawing in walkers. He was putting everyone in danger."

"The new guy had a set of cuffs," T-Dog explained, "He chained him up to these pipes on the roof of the department store. Everything was a mess, he gave me the keys but…I dropped them. Down a drain. I was scared, and I ran. I'm sorry."

"What the _fuck_ T? You couldn't have waited two minutes for someone to pick the fucking lock? And that doesn't explain where Matt is!" she shouted, getting in his face.

"When T-Dog showed up at the truck without Matt, he jumped out to go get him. We didn't have time to talk him out of it, things were happening too fast. Walkers were closing in. I'm sorry, Allie. We don't know what happened to them. They're still in Atlanta," Andrea finished the story.

"Fuck you people," Allie cried, backing away from them. "Fuck all of you! This is how you treat your own people? You just leave them behind to die? I thought I'd be better off in a group, but you people don't have any fucking souls!" She retreated to her tent for the night, body shaking in silent sobs.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

The next morning, to her displeasure, Allie again woke up to shouting. She stumbled out into the woods until she could hear Daryl shouting.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this…filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" The thumps punctuating his words told her he was kicking the walker.

"Calm down son. That's not helping," she heard Dale say. She was closer now; she could see them through the trees.

"What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "on golden pond"? I've been tracking this deer for miles," Daryl huffed. Allie could hear the frustration in his voice. He turned to Dale, "Allie okay?"

"Yes, but-"

"Daryl," Allie called, in his field of view now. He walked up to her slowly, noting her sour expression, and not particularly enjoying the sensation of dozens of eyes on his back.

"Y'alright?" he asked her quietly.

"_I _am," she sighed, but he didn't catch her inflection. Daryl strode past her and into camp, expecting her to follow behind.

"Daryl just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you," Shane said.

"About what?" Daryl spat.

"About Merle. There was a…There was a problem in Atlanta."

Daryl stopped in his tracks and stared at the cop with disdain, "He dead?"

"We're not sure."

"He either is or he ain't!" Daryl was pacing now, trying to hide the way his hands shook.

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it," the new man interrupted.

"Who are you?" Daryl snarled.

"Rick Grimes," the man said.

"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?" Daryl growled, scowling at the man.

Rick sighed, "Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

Daryl paced back and forth, his shoulders haunched. "Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof, and you _left him there_?"

He was visibly shaking now. Rick probably assumed it was out of anger, but Allie knew better. This was fear.

"Yeah," Rick replied. And with that Daryl sprung at him. Instantly Shane had Daryl in a headlock, and at this sight, Allie couldn't watch from the sidelines any longer.

"Let him go, _now_ Shane," Allie shouted.

"Choke hold's illegal," Daryl was muttering, struggling to breathe.

"You can file a complaint," Shane bitterly retorted.

"SHANE!" Allie said forcefully, and the man finally looked up at her. But he didn't see the look in her eyes; all he saw was the 9mm pistol pointed at his head. "You let him go. _Now_."

Shane dropped the still struggling redneck and go to his feet, backing towards Rick. Once he was a safe distance from Daryl, Allie slipped the gun back into the waist of her shorts. She crouched at Daryl's side, taking his face in her hands. She wanted him to focus on her, only her. He was still shaking, rubbing furiously at his eyes to try to conceal the tears.

"Look at me," she murmured, and he finally complied. "We _will_ find them. Okay? I promise."

He stared at her a moment. "Them?"

She nodded, "They left Mattie too. He went back for Merle, and they left them both." Daryl stared at her for a moment more, impressed that she was keeping herself together this well under the circumstances. If she could do it, so could he, he mused.

Allie didn't help him to his feet. She knew he already felt weak, and didn't want to exacerbate the matter. He stood in his own time, scowling at the cop and his new friend.

"Hell with y'all! Just tell me where he is, so I can go get him," Daryl yelled.

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Lori said from the RV door.

"I'm going back," Rick confirmed. And Daryl gave him a curt nod, then grasping Allie's hand, headed back to the tent on the opposite side of camp.

Out of view of the rest of the camp, Daryl collapsed on the cot, holding his head in his hands. He was closing himself off, to everything and everyone, but Allie couldn't abide that. She sank into his lap wordlessly, wrapping herself around him. He was still shaking, still fighting back tears. But finally, he rested his head on her shoulder and allowed her to calm him. He melted into her, his breathing slowing down as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You okay?" she murmured into his neck, once he seemed to have calmed down.

"Are _you_?" he asked, looking up at her.

She sighed, "Not really." He touched her face, assuring himself that _she,_ at least, was still here. "But we'll find them. We will. Matt went back for him; that means they're together. They're together, and we're going to find them."

Daryl watched her for a moment, his expression becoming stoic. "There ain't gonna be no we."

"_Daryl_," she said in warning, but he'd already pushed her off of his lap and onto the tent floor. He was up, restless.

"No! Ain't no fucking chance. I ain't losin' you too!" he cried desperately.

Allie wrapped her arms around his stomach in a tight hug, refusing to let him pull away. And he did try. But soon his fingers had become laced in her hair and his lips were pressed to her forehead.

"Daryl," she said soothingly, "I'm safer with you. And _we_," she emphasized the word by pointing between the two of them, "We are better together. I'm not staying behind again, I just can't. Even if it means going to Atlanta, there's no place safer for me than by your side. And Merle may be your blood but Matt is mine; I can't wait here hoping you'll bring him back any more than you could."

He sighed, pressing her into his chest. "You don't leave my sight, ya got it? Never more than an arm's reach away."

"If that's what you need," she agreed.

"Just gotta know you're safe," Daryl said honestly. He pressed his lips to hers, willing the world to wash away.


	13. Arm's Length

**Chapter Thirteen**

The ride into the city was tense, to say the least. Daryl and Allie sat on one side of the van, T-Dog on the other.

"They better be alive. That's all I've got to say on the matter," Daryl said threateningly, and Allie placed a cautious hand over his. It was a warning, at least in part. She knew they'd need to work together on this, if they had any chance at all of finding their family.

Though Allie wanted to remain calm and focused, her heart ached with resentment. _Shane_. In any other circumstances, she'd have told Daryl as soon as she saw him. The man was dangerous. He was a threat to the camp, and a serious threat to her. _He was going to rape me. Jesus, he might actually have raped me. _But with Matt and Merle in peril, and Daryl's self-control teetering on the edge of a cliff, it just hadn't been the right time. That single bit of information might have sent him flying off the handle, hell-bent, violent, and murderous. It would have to wait.

The building hadn't been completely overrun; that was a good sign. Daryl was alert with intent as he made his way through each level. Pupils dilated, he took in every small detail, every flicker of light. And as they moved Allie was always close behind him. She knew Daryl was far better security than her machete, or the gun he'd given her. And she knew he needed her close by.

They were at the bottom of the staircase leading up to the roof, and the moans of the dead echoed through the narrow passage. "Me and Rick are gonna head in first, Chinaman, you take the rear," Daryl ordered. A half-dozen walkers stood pressed up against the exit to the roof, trying to get outside. Daryl and Rick took them out systematically, stomping over their bodies as they made their way to the door. It was still padlocked.

"Merle! Merle!" Daryl shouted as he burst through the exit. But when he rounded the corner, Merle wasn't there. All that remained were a half-open set of handcuffs hanging motionlessly over and a warming pool of blood. Beside it was a bloody saw. But no Merle.

"No! NO!" Daryl cried. Allie was still staring at the blood, dumbfounded, when she saw Daryl raise his crossbow at T-Dog's head.

"Daryl, stop!" she yelled as she flung herself between them. He immediately lowered his weapon. He couldn't entertain the prospect of hurting her. "_Give us some space_," she hissed to the other men, and they set off to the other side of the roof.

Allie ran her hands up and down his forearms, then into his hair, trying to ground him. But the tearless sobs that shook through his body broke her heart. "Shh, shh," she quieted him, "It's alright. It's all going to be alright. We'll find him."

"But, he ain't here! The door was locked, we came to get him, and he ain't here!"

His voice was childlike and broken; Merle had been his whole world growing up. The only good thing about his childhood, most likely. Allie tried to push down her anxiety over not finding Matt and focus on the man in front of her.

"I know, I know he isn't. But that's a good thing, don't you see? Merle left this roof alive."

Allie let her words sink in, and watched as the gears shifted from somewhere deep beneath his skin. His eyes seemed to lighten as understanding came over him. Hoping he was composed enough to continue, Allie wordlessly motioned for the other men to join them.

"Okay, Merle got these cuffs off somehow, which means he was alive when he left this roof. From the looks of the saw, and the blood, I'd say Merle tried to cut the cuffs off but managed to get himself instead. But the good news is, that blood should leave us a decent enough trail to follow," Allie explained.

"Ya sure he's alive?" Daryl asked bluntly, "That's a lotta blood."

"I know it looks like a lot, but it won't kill him. It'll just make him tired and weak. So long as we find him soon, he'll be fine," she assured him.

"How the hell did Merle pick that lock one-handed?" T-Dog asked incredulously.

"Ya got me. Merle was never one for lock-pickin', didn't have the patience," Daryl replied. His eyes jumped to Allie's in a moment of recognition. "Ya don't think…?"

"Could be. Let's just follow the trail and find out," she held, unwilling to let hope taint her resolve. Small droplets of blood led them to the opposite side of the roof. Daryl looked down over the side, the rest of the rescue team following suit. A story below them was the first level of a fire escape, extending down as far as they could see.

"It's a bit of a drop," Rick thought aloud.

"Where there's a will there's a way," Daryl retorted, throwing his crossbow across his back and straddling the ledge. "Imma go down first. Then, her." There was no room for discussion. Daryl dropped onto the rusted structure and it shrieked in protest. But when it didn't go crumbling down under his feet, Rick helped to lower Allie down. She slid into Daryl's waiting arms with her eyes closed. And grasping his biceps she let out a high-pitched "_Hello, stranger_." He cracked a grin, the first since he'd returned from his hunt.

The group climbed down the stairs flight by flight, following the small drips of blood Daryl spotted as they went. Several stories closer to the ground, Allie frightened the lot of them when she shouted, "Look!" pointing at the wall.

Next to the window, drawn in blood was the letter A, and next to it, an arrow pointing to the window. She beamed at Daryl but he still looked skeptical.

"What? It's as clear as day!" she told him with a laugh. He shrugged and crawled into the opening, checking the hallway for walkers. Confirming it was safe, the group followed behind him. It was dank and dark. This seemed to be the _Employees Only_ section of the store, filled with meticulously organized boxes divided by type into rooms on either side of the hall.

"Trail picks up here," Daryl remarked, pointing at the ground. They followed it further down the hallway, until it seemed to disappear behind a door marked _Specialty Foods_. Crossbow in hand, Daryl burst through the door, sweeping for biters.

But there were none. Instead, there was Matt on the floor, Merle sitting across from him, both with guns aimed at the younger Dixon. Matt lowered his weapon. "Well, it took ya long enough, Allie-cat," he said with a smile, hoisting himself to his feet.

Before he could take another step forward Allie had tackled him, and he let out a pained groan. "Christ, Allie! What they been feedin' ya at that damn camp?" She smacked him upside the head, but grinned all the while. Momentarily though, her smile faded and she punched him in the chest as hard as she could, making him wheeze.

"What the-" Matt complained.

"Don't you _ever _pull that shit again!" she seethed, interrupting him. She hit him again. And, again.

"I won't, I won't! Just quit hittin' me!" he laughed, grabbing her wrists and pulling her in for another hug.

Daryl was kneeling at his brother's side, surveying the damage.

"I tried to stitch it up best I could," Matt told him, "But all I could find was _The Very Finest Egyptian Silk_ so I dunno how well it'll hold."

Merle took a swig from a bottle of imported whiskey in his uninjured hand. "Ah, it's fine! What's important is, we found the good shit," Merle drawled with a grin, holding up his prize.

"Christ, ya let him get lit in broad daylight?" Daryl smirked.

Matt snorted ludicruously, "He ain't the only one!"

Allie shook her head, "You two are absolute morons."

Daryl was still inspecting Merle's hand, "How the hell didja get cut this deep?"

Matt gave Merle a sharp look then told them, "He was halfway through cutting off his own hand when I got up there. Had to double back 'round the other side of the building and climb up the fire escape. The store was too far gone at the time. Though they cleared out for the most part when y'all set that car alarm off. Lucky I got there when I did."

"Jesus Christ," T-Dog muttered.

"Jesus didn't have nothin' to do with it," Merle said happily, "Y'all left me for dead! Didn't know Mattie-boy was on his way to get me. And that goddamn saw wasn't sharp enough to cut the cuffs."

He said it matter-of-factly, but Allie was clutching her middle at the imagery.

"You're a dumbass, ya know that? Ya should have known we'd come back for ya! Even if Matt hadn'ta shown up when he did. _I_ woulda come back. I'm your brother for fuck's sake," Daryl said angrily, wrapping Merle's wrist up as he did so.

"Aww don't take it personally Darleena, I was high as a kite when they left me here. And this Georgia sun, it can do dangerous things to a man's mind. Wasn't thinkin' as clearly as I shoulda been," Merle reassured him.

"Right," Rick finally spoke up, "We still have the problem of getting those guns."

"What guns?" Matt asked.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

The plan was set: Daryl and Allie in one alley, Rick and T-Dog in the next, with Matt and Merle across the street.

"Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you much," Daryl advised Glenn.

"It's a good idea, okay, if you just hear me out. If we go out there in a group, we're slow, drawing attention. If I'm alone, I can move fast. If we split up the way I've drawn it out, whichever direction I go I'll have you guys there to cover me," Glenn explained.

"Hey kid, what'd you do before all this?" Merle asked him.

"I delivered pizzas," Glenn replied. Allie grinned at the response; pizza delivery guys and taxi drivers always knew their way around. They could map out entire cities in their minds, finding the quickest paths and easiest escape routes.

Glenn was perched in the alley with Daryl and Allie behind him. "You got some balls for a Chinaman," Daryl remarked.

"I'm Korean," Glenn said with a sigh.

Daryl shrugged, "Whatever." Allie smacked him playfully.

Glenn took off down the alley and made it past the tank. He grabbed the bag of guns, and seeing his way towards Rick and T-Dog blocked, he doubled back towards Daryl and Allie. But when he rounded the corner he found Daryl with his crossbow pointed at a young looking Mexican teen.

"Ayudame!" the kid began to scream, "Ayudame! Ayudame!"

"Shut up! You're gonna bring the geeks down on us!" Daryl snarled. Two other Mexicans were suddenly running down the alley. They jumped Daryl and began to beat him; and Allie was immediately on the smaller one's back, scratching at him furiously.

"Get off of him!" she shrieked.

One of the men spotted Glenn. "That's it! That's the bag, Vato. Take it!"

Allie let go of the man screaming and ran towards Glenn, intending to back him up. Glenn dropped the bag to the ground, preparing for a fight, but suddenly the man running towards them was crying out in pain. Daryl had shot him in the ass with an arrow. The man angrily grabbed at Allie, jerking her by the neck towards a car which had just pulled up at the end of the alley. The other Mexican hooked Daryl in the face, then slammed him head first into the dumpster, taking him by surprise. He ran towards the car and grabbed Glenn.

"Daryl! Daryl!" Allie screamed, more fearful that they'd really hurt her redneck than for her own predicament. Daryl ran toward the end of the alley, towards the sound of Allie's screams, but a herd of walkers cut him off. He grabbed the gate and shut it before the walkers could get at them, screaming all the while, "Come back here, you sumbitches!"

Rick and T-Dog arrived just in time to see the car speed away, with Matt and Merle soon following them.

"Where the fuck is Allie?" Matt shouted.

"I'm gonna kick your nuts up in your throat!" Daryl screamed at the teenage Mexican, who by all accounts had caused this whole mess. His men had left him behind. Daryl grabbed him and shoved him into the wall.

"Let me go!" the kid whimpered.

"They took Allie! And Glenn! That little bastard and his little bastard homie friends. I'm gonna stomp your ass!" Daryl growled.

The walkers were closing in on them.

"Guys! Guys! We're cut off!" T-Dog shouted.

"Get to the lab. Go," Rick ordered.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went," Rick told the Mexican boy.

"I ain't telling you nothing," the kid spat.

"Jesus, man. What the hell happened back there?" T-Dog moaned.

"I told you, this little turd and his douche-bag friends came out of nowhere and jumped me. When they went after Glenn, Allie took off at them like she thought she could take them all down herself or somethin'," Daryl told them.

"Well, that sounds like Allie," Matt sighed.

"Girl's gonna get herself killed," Merle said quietly, but Daryl heard him well enough. Abruptly, he went to kick the kid, but Rick held him off.

"Damn it, Daryl, back off," Rick bit out.

With the other men occupied, Matt approached the teen slowly and squatted next to him. "Hey, kid. You feelin' alright? Daryl hurt ya much?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," the kid replied, confused.

"That's good, that's good," Matt muttered, running a hand through his damp chestnut hair. "What's your name, huh?"

"Miguel."

"Well, Miguel, I'm Matt. And that girl we were with? The real pretty one? Her name's Allie."

Miguel was staring at him blankly, fearful that the slightest change in his expression might set this man off. Matt was on edge, anyone could tell. But the controlled tone of his voice was more frightening than all of Daryl's shouting.

"You see, Miguel, Allie is my sister. I'm sure you know somethin' 'bout what people will do, to protect their family." Matt was twirling his hunting knife between his fingers now, his gaze on the boy never wavering.

"But we've got a problem, here, Miguel. Ya see, I don't want to hurt ya. Hell, you ain't never done anythin' to me. You're here with us. Ya didn't tell your friends to take Allie, now didja?"

"N-no."

"'Lil louder kid," Matt barked, plunging his knife into the ground with a sharp _thud_, then ripping it back out.

"No!"

"See, that's what I thought. Good news is, you've got the solution to our problem. I want my sister back. And you, Miguel, you know where they took her." Matt was twirling his knife between his fingers again, effortlessly. "And all we need from you, kid, is for ya to tell us where they're at. Easy enough, ain't it?" He smiled at the boy joylessly.

"But the thing is, Miguel, in the event ya don't feel too much like chattin', Imma have to get a bit more creative. Know what I'm sayin'? Cuz she's my _family_. You stand between me and her, you ain't gonna like where that puts ya. Problem for you, Miguel, is that we needja alive. Means I'd have to go real slow 'bout this. One finger at a time, s'what I'm thinkin'. That sound 'bout right to you? Make sure you're awake just enough of the time to really _enjoy_ it."

Matt sank his blade into the floor again with a _thwack_.

"Or, if that don't sound like too much fun, ya can always just tell us where my sister's at, and this whole mess will be over." He smiled down at the trembling teen.

"Shit, yeah, okay. I can do that. I'll tell you," Miguel sniveled.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

When they arrived at the hideout, Rick turned to T-Dog and Merle. "You sure you're up for this?"

"Yeah," T-Dog replied.

"You know it, Officer Friendly," Merle drawled. And they headed off.

"One wrong move, you get an arrow in the ass. Just so you know," Daryl told Miguel.

They walked up to the building and the doors opened, a Mexican man walked out to greet them.

"You okay little man?" the leader asked.

"They're gonna cut off my fingers, carnal," Miguel whined.

"Cops do that?" the man replied, eyeing Rick's ensemble.

"Not him. This redneck puto here. You got his sister," Miguel said.

"Shut up," Matt snarled.

"We were hoping for a calm discussion," Rick told the man.

"That hillbilly jumps Felipe's little cousin, beats on him, threatens to cut off his fingers, Felipe gets an arrow in the ass and you want a calm discussion? You fascinate me."

"Heat of the moment. Mistakes were made on both sides."

"Who's that little Asian to you anyway? You don't look related.

"He's one of our group, more or less. I'm sure you have a few like him. So, I have one of yours, you have one of mine. Sounds like an even trade."

"That don't sound even to me," the man mused.

"G. Come on, man," Miguel whined.

"My people got attacked," G continued, "Where's the compensation for their pain and suffering? More to the point, where's my bag of guns?"

"You're mistaken about it being yours. It's my bag of guns," Rick told him, his face a stone wall.

"It was out there on the street, just waiting to be picked up. Why shouldn't I take what's mine?" G asked him.

"You could do that. Or not," Rick nodded towards either side of the hideout, where perched up on the walls were T-Dog and Merle, both with sniper rifles pointed at G. In a rush, dozens of guns were being angrily aimed at either party.

It was a regular old Mexican stand-off. That is, until an older woman came out from behind G's group, calling, "Felipe! Felipe!"

"Abuela, go back with the others…now," Felipe instructed.

"Get that old lady out of the line of fire!" Daryl shouted.

"Abuela, listen to your mijo, okay? This is not the place for you right now," G told her gently.

"Mr. Gilbert is having trouble breathing. He needs his asthma stuff. Carlitos didn't find it. He needs his medicine!" Abuela told him frantically. She looked around at the scene, finally taking it in, to some degree. "Who are those men?" she asked.

"Por favor, ven conmigo," Felipe begged.

"Don't you take him," Abuela warned Rick, noting his sheriff's gear.

"Ma'am?" Rick asked, clearly confused.

"Felipe's a good boy. He has his trouble but he pulls himself together. We need him here," she told the officer.

"Ma'am, I'm not here to arrest your grandson. He's…helping us find two missing persons. Fella named Glenn and a young lady named Allie," Rick told her kindly.

"The Asian boy and his little girl? They're with Mr. Gilbert. Come. Come, I'll show you," Abuela said as she took Rick's hand and led him through the crowd of angry Mexicans.

"Let 'em pass," G sighed. The grandmother led Rick, T-Dog, Daryl, Matt, and Merle through the nursing home, filled with the elderly patients it had housed before the outbreak. They entered a gymnasium where an elderly man was seated, having an asthma attack. Allie was kneeling by his side.

"Take deep breaths, Mr. Gilbert, nice and easy. Just breathe. That's it, just relax," she was telling him soothingly. Seeing that Glenn had the old man's medicine in hand, she got out of his way and got to her feet. Then her eyes caught Daryl's.

She walked towards him, then ran, then flung herself into his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed into his neck.

He clutched her desperately to his chest, burying his face in her hair. _How the hell is it, this girl always smells like citrus?_ "What the hell were you _thinkin'_?" he growled, "They coulda _killed_ you! Ya ain't fuckin' superwoman, Allie, ya can't take on two men twice your size and expect to make it out the other side! Ya didn't even take out your gun!" he scolded her, still shaking with adrenaline.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," she murmured into his shoulder, "I thought they were going to kill Glenn! I was scared if I tried to shoot them I'd hit him instead. I'm so sorry, Daryl, I'm so sorry."

"Nice to see y'alright, Allie-cat," Matt told her as he walked over to talk with G. Merle simply gave her a nod, but nonetheless, an affectionate one.

Daryl's hands were all over her body, fraught to confirm that she really was there, in his arms, safe.

He pushed her off of his chest to get a better look at her, running his hands up and down her arms and torso, checking for marks. "They hurt you?" he asked her as he searched.

"No."

"They _touch_ you?" he asked her, meeting her eyes.

"No, Daryl, nothing like that. They're good people. It was just a shit situation that got out of hand."

He grasped her by the back of the head and pulled her mouth to his. It wasn't a slow kiss. It was deep and powerful. Daryl was crushing her against him, and she could feel him through his jeans.

"Ya promised no more than an arm's length away," he said finally, in a small voice.

"I know I did. It won't happen again, okay? I'll be with you, always with you." He was kissing her neck and running his hands through her hair, blissfully unaware that they were in a room full of people. Though at the moment, no one was paying them any mind. "What can I do to make it up to you?" she whispered to him.

He stared at her a moment with dark eyes, then grabbing her by the hand, pulled her down the hall and into one of the empty rooms. Locking the door behind them, he spun her around and into the closest wall.

"I need you. _Now._ And I ain't askin'," he gruffed. The flicker in his eyes told her that he was more unsure about all this than he appeared, but Daryl was a physical man. When he was angry, he hit things. When he was hungry, he hunted. And right now he was emotional, hovering on the border between control and chaos. He needed to know Allie was okay, that _they_ were okay. But words weren't enough; hearing her say it wouldn't satisfy him.

With this in mind, Allie smashed her lips into his, swiftly moving to unbuckle his belt. His hands were at her hips, urgently trying to remove her shorts. They hit the floor and she kicked them off to the side, her fingers scratching at the redneck's toned body. When Allie reached into Daryl's pants to grasp him, he growled into her mouth. It was guttural and unintentional, but oh so sexy. Allie felt heat pooling inside of her, and knew that foreplay was off the table.

Daryl was shaky but precise as he ripped apart her panties. "Wrap your legs around me," he ordered. He backed her into the wall and lifted her by her ass. He didn't bother to take off his jeans, or his shirt. He didn't bother to take off her shirt either. In his mind, there wasn't time.

"Fuuuck, yeah," Daryl groaned as he sank into her. He didn't ease into things. In seconds, Daryl was thrusting into her at a punishing pace, grunting with the effort. Allie was moaning loudly in his ear, unable to quiet herself. She was lost in the feeling of his body pressed up against hers. It was like being fucked into an oblivion of pleasure on top of a cloud. She never worried he'd drop her; though the friction of their bodies coming together made it hard to care about anything else.

But amidst her pleasure, it occurred to Allie this punishment wasn't for her. _He's angry with himself_. _This is his punishment, and his apology._ He sucked on her neck forcefully, hoping to leave a mark. Those asshole Mexicans needed to know she was _his_. Allie loved being this close to him, the angle allowing him to rub deliciously against her clit with every move.

"I'm close, baby," she whined, grasping onto him for dear life. And he could tell; she was already tightening around him, building pressure on his throbbing cock that made it near impossible to hold on.

"Bite me," Daryl growled, and she complied, biting into his shoulder lightly.

"_Harder,_" he demanded. He needed the pain. He needed _her_ to give it to him. She bit into him hard enough that she feared she would draw blood, but before she could pull back, she felt the coil in her belly unwind with a heated _snap_, and suddenly she was tumbling over the edge, convulsing around his cock with so much force that it nearly brought him to his knees. "That's it, fuck, that's it," he praised her, still driving into her as hard as he could.

And between the sting of Allie's teeth against his skin, and the tortuous heat of her walls clamping down around him, Daryl allowed himself to let go. He never stopped pounding into her as he began to come, wanting them to ride out the waves together. His world shattered into a million nerve endings on fire, and he slammed one hand into the wall with the effort of continuing to move in her. "Shit, ahh shit Allie," he whimpered, his voice so vulnerable in that moment that she almost came again.

At last, they both stilled. Daryl slid them down to the floor, softening inside her, resting his back against the wall. He was shaking, and holding onto her like a vice. Hardly able to move much herself, Allie threaded her fingers into his hair, murmuring, "Shh, it's alright. I'm right here."

After several minutes, he lifted his head from her shoulder with an overwhelmed expression. "I let you down," he said quietly.

"Daryl, no-"

"I let them take you. I was supposda protect you, and I let them take you."

"And they didn't hurt me. Everything ended up fine, right? You've got me now, I'm right here."

"But they coulda just as easily been a buncha rapists or somethin'. Fact that they didn't hurt ya was just dumb luck."

"Maybe so," Allie told him gently, "But Daryl, you can't protect me all the time. _No one_ can. You'll run yourself into the ground trying. I made a decision to try to help Glenn. Hell, probably the wrong one now that I look back on it. But it was my decision all the same; you couldn't keep me from making it any more than you could keep me from coming with you to Atlanta. There are some risks that are worth taking."

"I just…I ain't never had…_this_. Ain't never had much in my life that it'd hurt to lose. But you…" he trailed off, frustrated that he was unable to convey what he meant.

"You _didn't_ lose me. And you're never going to. I'm right here, and I'm going to be as long as you want me."

He snorted, "You seriously worried I'm gonna change my mind about ya?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah, well, I'm a girl. I can't help it."

He touched her face. "I ain't goin' nowhere. And Imma make sure you don't neither. Deal?"

Allie pressed her lips to his. "Deal."


	14. Overtired

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Admit it, you only came back to Atlanta for the hat," Glenn teased.

Rick smiled, "Don't tell anybody."

"You've given away half our guns and ammo," Merle grumbled.

"Not nearly half," Rick replied.

"And for what? Bunch of old farts who are gonna die off momentarily anyhow? Seriously, how long you think they got?" Merle continued.

"How long do any of us?" Allie countered, earning a nod from her sheriff companion. They came to the spot where they'd left the van and found it vacant.

"Where the hell's our van?" Daryl asked.

"We left it right there. Who would take it?" Glenn said.

"Ya didn't leave the keys in the truck by any chance, didja?" Daryl asked Glenn.

"Oh, shit…" Glenn whispered.

"Looks like we're walking," Rick announced.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Back at camp, Dale was quoting Faulkner. "I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all your breath trying to conquer it."

"You are so weird," Amy replied, bringing on a fit of laughter from around the campfire.

Andrea went to stand. "Where are you going?" Amy asked her.

"I have to pee! Jeez you try to be discreet around here…" Andrea muttered sarcastically as she walked towards the RV.

They never saw the walkers coming. They never heard them either. But when Andrea stepped out of the RV and one bit into her arm, the camp erupted in chaos. She'd never had a chance.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Rick and the rest of his rescue team were almost at camp when they heard the gunshots. They took off in a sprint, arriving just in time. Rick ran straight for his family, shouting "Lori! Carl!"

Merle spotted Carol hurrying Sophia towards the edge of the woods. Three walkers were on their tail, snarling all the while. Carol didn't have a weapon, and Ed was nowhere to be found. She hid Sophia behind her, whispering, "It's okay, honey. It's all going to be okay." She closed her eyes and bent over her daughter protectively, preparing for the end.

Carol heard two loud pops, and felt a set of cold, grimy hands on her arms. Her scream caught in her throat, but before she could let it loose, the hands were gone. Instead, a bloody and wild-looking Dixon stood in front of her, eyes darting around the forest, keen to spot any oncoming threat.

"Did it getcha? Did it bite you, Carol?" he asked her urgently, shaking her.

"No! No!" she shouted at him.

"You get behind me, I got the girl!" he ordered, picking Sophia up in one arm and keeping his gun cocked with the other. He led them back towards the Winnebago, taking out a couple of dead men in his path.

For the first time since they'd arrived at camp, Matt hadn't trailed after Merle on instinct. Instead, he'd instantly spotted Amy crouched over her sister. Andrea was hurt badly; blood was pouring out of her neck, seeping into her clothes. And Amy was kneeling next to her, completely unaware of the danger around her. Matt reached her in three strides, taking out the pair of walkers that had been ambling towards her.

Daryl had pulled Allie into his side as soon as he'd surveyed the scene. This time, she didn't need to be told twice to stay with him. Allie let him take the lead, arrows flying into every cold body in his path. He led her capably to the RV, figuring a solid steel wall on at least one of their sides was the best protection they could get. Allie had her gun raised and at the ready. She knew Daryl would have them covered, but that didn't mean she couldn't help protect the camp.

She spotted a walker heading towards Jacqui and shot it down. It took her several tries to get the head, but she managed. To her right, another was heading towards Shane, now on his own since Rick had returned and reclaimed his family. She had her gun pointed at the dead man; Shane was shooting in the opposite direction and hadn't noticed the approaching threat. But Allie lowered her weapon.

To her dismay, the walker was halted with an arrow between the eyes. Daryl gave her a sidelong look which said _"We'll talk about this later._"

With all the walkers put down, they walked around camp, reviewing the damage. Daryl saw that his brother was safe, and standing beside Carol and her daughter. They met eyes and gave each other the typical Dixon nod. No words were needed; they were both alive, and that was plenty.

Amy was still sobbing by Andrea's body. Matt placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, and she seemed to break from her devastated trance, looking up at him.

"She's going to turn, right? That's what happens next?"

"Yeah," he told her, as gently as he could. "She is. M'sorry."

She looked back at her sister, her tears finally coming to a stop. She touched her cheek. It was cooling, now, and she jerked away at the realization.

"Can I…Can I borrow your gun?" she asked Matt.

He stared at her a beat, "You sure you wanna? I mean…I can do it for ya, if ya want?"

"I'm her sister," Amy said tightly, "It has to be me. And I can't wait around for her to turn into one of those things. Right now, she's still her. She's still my sister. It has to be now."

He handed her his pistol. The rest of the camp had turned away. They didn't want to watch; some simply couldn't. But Matt stayed by her side. A single shot rang out, punctuated by Amy's choked sob. She tried to hand Matt his gun back, but instead collapsed into him. This was too much: it's one thing to lose your family; it's another thing entirely to be forced to mutilate their corpse, or else watch them come back to life as a savage animal. Matt held her as she wept, but he didn't say anything. There was nothing _to_ say.

The men were working together to gather the bodies and burn them. Allie watched from beside the RV. Dale was sitting next to her, a dazed look on his face. She saw Daryl struggle to rise back up, after placing another body on the pile. She trotted over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards their tent.

He snatched his hand straight back, more forcefully than he intended. "I gotta help."

"They've got plenty of people helping. You need to rest."

"Merle's helpin'; so can I," he said stubbornly.

"Merle had the opportunity to get a wonderful night's sleep up in that department store. You, on the other hand, went straight from staying out all night hunting, to heading off to Atlanta to save your brother and Matt. Then you got sucked straight into this miss. You need to _sleep_ Daryl, or you're going to fucking collapse. This is not a suggestion."

"Well ain't _you_ the bossy one today," he muttered, allowing her to pull him into the tent and sit him down on the cot. She unlaced his boots and removed them, then pulled him to his feet and helped him take off his jeans. He was docile throughout the process, allowing her to manipulate his body however she liked. Allie pushed him down again to sit on the cot next to her.

He was tapping his feet on the ground and scowling as she stared at him expectantly.

"What?" he grunted.

"You're too strung out, aren't you?"

"Not gonna be able to sleep when there's work ta be done."

"You're overtired."

"Don't feel tired."

She sighed. "You're really stubborn as a mule, ya know that?" She stared at him a moment, then pushed him back against the cot, kneeling between his legs.

"Layin' down ain't gonna help anything," he protested. But when her hands entered his waistband his complaints instantly ceased. "Allie, what are ya…?"

"Shush. I'm going to _make _you tired. Got it?" She kissed him wetly, bit his bottom lip, then set about her task.

"You can try…" he teased, but the snide comment quickly became a moan when he felt her take his cock into her mouth. He'd been hard from the moment he realized what she had in mind. It was ridiculous, really. He felt like some kind of hormonal teenager, sprouting erections every time she so much as looked in his direction. But as soon as her lips closed around him, he couldn't be bothered to care.

Allie swirled her tongue around his head, then trailed the tip of her tongue down the underside of his throbbing dick as she swallowed the length of him. His hips jerked when he felt his head hit the back of her throat, and he groaned, "Shit, Allie. This is gonna be quick."

She hummed in response, the sensations making him groan loudly again, gripping the cot with white-knuckles. Everything about Daryl was tense and twitching, but as Allie slowly sucked up and down his length, he began to relax. The last twenty-four hours had taken a lot out of him: losing Merle, then finding him, losing Allie, then finding her. Daryl never asked anything of the people at this camp. He'd grown up depending on himself, and now was no different. But regardless, Allie knew that sometimes he needed to be taken care of, whether he was willing to admit it or not.

She held his balls daintily in one hand, rolling them around in her palm. Daryl's breathing was shallow now, hitching in his throat every time she suckled on his reddened head. Her fingers massaged the spot under his balls lightly, making him sigh. And when Allie circled her fingers tightly around his length, stroking up and down alongside her hot lips, Daryl arched up off the bed. "_Fuck_, Allie, I'm close."

He was proud of himself for being able to give her some warning this time. But that pride soon faded into pleasure as he felt his balls rise up and his cock swell Allie's hot, wet mouth. His hands went to either side of her face as he began to shoot down her throat. Daryl was arched up off of the bed, eyes shut tightly with sweat on his brow. "_Shit…ahh…sweet…Jesus…fuck," _he grunted in time with her strokes. She suckled him for every last drop, enjoying his sweetness. Daryl fell back against the cot with a huff, as Allie continue to lick and lap at him. His balls twitched and danced in the aftershocks of his pleasure, making Allie grin in triumph.

When she was sure she'd sucked him dry, Allie climbed back up his body and tucked herself under his arm, listening to him pant. "Tired yet?" she teased.

"Think you're tryin' to kill me," he breathed, already drifting off.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Merle watched Carol stare down at her husband's lifeless body. He strode up next to her with his bloody axe in hand.

"Want me to take care of him?" he asked gruffly.

"No," she replied, "He was my husband. I should do it." She took the axe from him timidly, gradually finding her grip. Merle backed up a few steps as she raised it over her head, then brought it down with a sickening crunch into her dead husband's skull. With great effort, she pulled it out. Then she hit him again. And again. Merle watched her work with a satisfied expression.

Finally expending her energy, Carol dropped the axe to her side and looked up at the elder Dixon. She expected him to be horrified by her violent outburst, but instead he looked…_proud_?

"He was a mean bastard," Carol said, still feeling she needed to justify herself.

"I know he was, darlin'," Merle agreed, "Why doncha go be with your 'lil girl. I got this."

She smiled at him gratefully and took her place at Sophia's side, watching the muscles in Merle's arms twitch and strain as he continued loading the bodies onto the pyre. Her smile made him pause. _She ain't never smiled like that before_. It was like all the lights behind her eyes came alive at once. Even in a word filled with dead men walking, she'd found something inside herself she'd thought was lost. There would be no Ed around to scold her for enjoying a small moment of happiness, or slap her for showing disrespect. She could finally, truly, smile.

With Daryl snoring softly, Allie walked back to the rest of the camp. As soon as Rick spotted her he strode purposefully over. "Hey there Allie," he said with a forced smile. The man was stressed, that much was clear.

"Hey Rick, everything alright?"

"We been talking, and I think most of the camp agrees that it isn't safe to stay here anymore."

"Well, that's a given. But where would you go?"

"I think the CDC in Atlanta would be our best bet. We need answers, and that might be the only place we can find them."

"That makes sense," she replied cautiously.

"I was talking to Dale earlier, and he advised me to talk to you first."

"About what?"

"We want you to come with us: you, your brother, Daryl, and Merle. We're stronger as a group; and y'all are part of that group. I just wanted to make sure that was clear to you."

"I appreciate that, Rick, but…"

"Now I know there's been some tension between you and Shane," Rick interrupted her, "Lori gave me the short version. But Shane and I have been partners for years- I can keep him in check. I don't want you to say no to this because of him, because we _all_ want you here."

"What makes you so sure you can keep Shane reigned in?"

He shrugged, but looked at her meaningfully. "I've been doing it my whole life."

She shook her head, exasperated. "He's not safe to be around, Rick. _No one_ is safe with him nearby."

"I can promise you he won't come near you, won't even speak to you if that's what would make you comfortable. But the truth is, we need y'all with us. I know you may not need us back, but it's true all the same. I'll do everything in my power to keep these people safe, but I could sure use the backup. So, I'm asking you."

She sighed and gave a soft smile to the sheriff. "I'll talk to them. I can't promise you anything, but I'll talk to them."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

As dusk settled in around the camp, Matt, Allie, and the Dixons sat around their small fire.

"So…Rick came to talk to me earlier. He wants the group to set out for the CDC in the morning," Allie began.

Daryl shrugged halfheartedly, and Merle simply grunted.

"I think we should go with them," Allie said.

Daryl looked up at her, confusion blatant in his expression. "Why?"

"Because they need us. They've got children with them, and a hell of a lot of women who have no idea how to defend themselves. I hate the idea of something happening to them because of us."

"They ain't our responsibility, Allie-cat," Matt said.

"Maybe not, but I think I'd like them to be. I mean what other plans do we have? Stay here? Fat chance of that. Go find somewhere else to camp out? Hell, if the walkers made it up this big ass mountain then they'll find us anywhere. We'll be safest staying with the group."

"Well, ya got us there, darlin'. Them folks will be dead in a week without us," Merle drawled.

"And you'd be okay with that?" Allie asked him.

"Did I say I was?" Merle retorted. "Look, I ain't gonna kill 'em myself. A handful of 'em ain't too bad to be around. But you really think a buncha scientists are gonna solve all our problems?"

"The where ain't important. She's talkin' 'bout stickin' with them, wherever they decide to go," Matt explained. "Though I can tell ya right now, this CDC thing is just gonna be a bust."

"You think it's the right thing to do?" Daryl asked her.

"Yeah, I do," she said softly, "I want to go with them. But…there's something you all should know before we do."

The trio eyed her expectantly.

She sighed, "When you two were in Atlanta, Daryl went out on a hunting trip. Just for the night. But while he was gone…Shane…he tried to…I'm not sure he really would have…but I guess…he attacked me."

Allie was staring at the ground, afraid to look any of them in the eye. Daryl was on his feet, "What _exactly_ did he do to ya?" he growled.

Allie rushed over to him and pulled him with her back down to the log. "_Sit,_" she ordered. "Look. _If_ you decide to do something about this, it _cannot_ be now, and _cannot_ be here. You understand? This group needs us, and we can't be jeopardizing any of them over some feud," Allie hushed them.

"It ain't a feud if he hurt ya. Then it's just law an' order," Merle snarled.

"He didn't, really. And even if he had, there was no one around to see it. It's my word against his, and I don't like those odds."

"Allie," Daryl said quietly, "What did he _do_?"

She sighed, "When us girls were doing laundry, Ed started freaking out at Carol. He was hitting her, didn't seem to care that he had an audience. I tried to get between them but he just tossed me aside. And then Shane started hitting him. Christ, he nearly beat the man to death. But the thing is: I was fine with it. Some men deserve to die."

Allie stared down at her lap for a moment, taking no enjoyment out of the way the three men eagerly stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Shane stormed off and I went after him. Part of it was because Carol was sobbing all over Ed, apologizing; I couldn't stand to watch it. And the rest was that I wanted to…I don't know. It was stupid. All the other women had been screaming at Shane to stop, but he was in the right for once. And I wanted to tell him that. So I did, you know, I told him. But after I did he sort of looked at me funny and then forced me up against a tree. He had me pinned there and he was kissing me…touching me. I yelled at him to stop but he wouldn't listen. He was too strong for me, thrashing around wasn't doing anything. So eventually I stopped fighting. It took him off guard when I slumped down, and gave me enough time to knee him in the nuts and take off."

"Jesus, Allie," Matt whispered after a beat.

"I'm gonna kill him," Daryl said quietly, "Allie, please just let me fuckin' kill him."

"We could make it look like an accident, like walkers got 'im," Merle mused.

"But we'd have to think up some reason to get him alone, that'd be tricky," Matt added.

_"__Stop!_" Allie said sharply, bringing their planning to a screeching halt. "No one is _killing_ anyone. Not now anyways. So just, stop. My question to all of you is still the same. I want to go with the group. Shane is in the group, sure. But my opinion's still the same. Will y'all go with me?"

"'Course, Allie-cat, I go where you go," Matt said firmly.

"Same here," Daryl told her, kissing her shoulder.

"Well, Christ, if we're all goin'…" Merle carped sarcastically.

"Good," Allie said with a grin, "It's settled then."


	15. One Night at the CDC: Part I

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Please! You're killing us!" Rick shouted desperately at the camera. Walkers were closing in on them. Daryl and Merle were already herding whoever they could back towards the caravan. But then: blinding white light, and a figure emerging slowly towards them, like an angel out of heaven.

"What do you people want?" the figure asked. He was wearing a lab coat, and carrying a shot gun. _Some angel_.

"A chance," Rick replied in a broken voice.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Rick Grimes," Rick stuck out his hand to shake with their savior. They were crammed into the elevator like sweaty old sardines.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner," the man politely replied.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked sarcastically.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself. But you all look harmless enough. Except you," Jenner said, smiling down at Carl. "I'll have to keep my eye on you."

Merle had noticed Carol's breathing become shallow and fast as the elevator descended. "Are we underground?" she asked quietly.

"You claustrophobic?" Jenner questioned in reply.

"A little," she admitted, shrugging. But the fear went deeper than that. Standing at the back of the elevator, the rest of the group was paying her no mind. But Merle could see the concentration in her expression as she attempted to control her trembling.

"Try not to think about it," Jenner advised her lackadaisically. Her shivering came to a halt, but not through any fault of the doctor's halfhearted words. Instead, it was when Carol felt Merle's hand at the small of her back that she finally calmed. His movement had been imperceptible, and he touched her so lightly that it seemed he feared she would break. But the assurance was enough for her.

"Where is everybody? The other doctors, the staff?" Rick asked.

"I'm it," Jenner admitted with tight lips.

He introduced them to Vi, the automated computer controlling the facility. And after taking their blood (needlessly, it seemed), he led them back to the kitchen to put together some dinner.

It had been days since the group had had a proper meal, and everyone was in high spirits. The adults shared bottles of wine and whiskey, and everyone feasted.

"Can I try?" Carl asked, pointing to his mother's glass.

She gave him a pointed look.

"You know in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner. And in France," Dale said.

"And when Carl is in Italy or France, - he can have some then," Lori airily replied.

"What's it gonna hurt, come on," Rick goaded her.

Lori caved and handed the glass to her son, who promptly choked on the liquid, a grimace of pure disgust across his face.

"That's my boy, that's my boy," she praised him with a smile.

"Yuck. That's nasty!" Carl exclaimed.

"Well you just stick to soda pop there, bud," Shane told him.

"Not you, Glenn," Daryl quipped. Glenn looked up at him, confused. "What? Keep drinkin' little man. I wanna see how red your face can get!" Allie slapped Daryl playfully.

"That's racist," she remarked.

"Ain't _nearly_ as racist as it could be, though," Merle defended.

"You two are impossible," she muttered.

"Hey I thought it ain't racist if it's true. Say Allie-cat, you're Jewish right? And you're real good with money. But if I said, 'Aw man, you're Jewish, Allie? Well no fuckin' wonder you're so damn good with money!', that wouldn't be racist now, would it? It'd be a compliment!" Matt drunkenly explained, eyes twinkling in a way that let Allie know he was annoying her on purpose.

"Let me amend my previous statement," Allie said sweetly, "You _three_ are impossible." She kicked at him under the table and missed by a mile, sprouting a round of maniacal laughter from her brother.

"_Shit_, Allie you're drunker than I thought. You and you're fuckin' wine. Let's just hope ya don't get yourself arrested this time," he taunted her with a wink.

"Screw you, Mattie, you said you'd stop bringing that up!" Allie hissed.

"Nuh-uh, I gotta hear this one," Daryl announced from her side, snaking an arm around her waist. The alcohol had loosened his inhibitions to some degree, so that the prospect of showing his woman some infection in front of the group wasn't quite as staggering as it could have been.

"I hate you," Allie snarled at her brother, acknowledging defeat.

"Alright," Matt began exaggeratedly, waving his arms around as he excitedly told his story, "Lemme preface this by sayin' that Allie-cat here could drink every last one of ya under the table. Even one of you Dixon boys, she'd have ya beat, I'm tellin' ya. I mean don't get me wrong, this girl's staggering down the hallway after two glasses of wine. But even once she gets to the point where she's slurring words and such, she just keeps goin', and goin', and goin', like the fuckin' energizer bunny of booze."

Merle snorted, "Imma have to see that to believe it."

"Oh, don't tempt the girl!" Matt warned him with a laugh.

Allie was burying her face in Daryl's shoulder, her face bright red with embarrassment.

"I mean it, when this girl drinks it's like she's on crack. 'Alcohol is a depressant' my ass. But alright, so one night Allie goes out with a buncha her college friends, and gets herself properly smashed. They leave the bar they're at, and start to walk on home. And by walk I of course mean Allie skipping down the street at 2am, singing '_Keep On Loving You'_ at the top of her fuckin' lungs. But they pass this cop parked at the side of the road, and rather than reigning in the public drunkenness, this girl goes runnin' up to him and starts serenading him and shit."

"Jesus Christ, Allie," Daryl sniggered.

"I hate you so much, right now," Allie muttering, scowling in Matt's direction.

"So this cop gets his cuffs out to arrest her. Little does he know that this girl's been trained in hand-to-hand by yours truly. Soon as he gets close enough she manages to spin him around and slap those things 'round his wrists. With his own fuckin' cuffs! So then drunk-Allie thinks to herself, what can I do with a hog-tied pig on a Saturday night in Atlanta? And I'll tell you what she did. She threw him in the back seat, stole the cop car, and drove him straight over to 'Bangers,' that tittie-bar on 5th. She gags him with her shirt and takes him 'round the back, and then she convinces the bouncer that he's part of the staff for some bachelorette party. So she drags him on inside, still gagged, and gives a buncha the girls workin' that night ten bucks each to take him up on stage with them."

"Holy mother of God," Dale whispers, "How did you ever get out of that mess?"

"Dumb luck," Allie giggled, remembering the night. "I mean there this cop is up on stage, still cuffed and gagged mind you, his clothes being ripped off by four different strippers. And the people at the club are going _wild_, just throwing money at him. I of course was sitting front row center with a margarita, enjoying the show. Not a care in the world. Thing is, it turns out his squad leader happened to be at this particular strip club that night. And when he saw what a pathetic mess this cop was in, he decided he'd rather avoid the media vultures' take on the whole event and just let me off the hook. So he did. They drove me home and slept it off, never heard from them again," Allie finished with a triumphant smile.

"I ain't never been more impressed with ya, kid," Merle exclaimed, raising his glass to her.

"I ain't never wanted to fuck ya this bad," Daryl whispered into her ear simultaneously. She shivered as his hot breath stroked her neck, and he pulled her tighter against him.

Jenner showed them down to where they would sleep. "Most of the facility is powered down including housing, so you'll have to make do couches are comfortable, But there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy.  
Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power. The same applies- If you shower, go easy on the hot water."

"Hot water," Glenn repeated incredulously.

"That's what the man said," T-Dog answered with a broad smile.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

"Matt, can you help me carry one of those cots in here?" Amy asked.

"Sure thing," he grunted, lifting the large piece of furniture with ease. He hoisted it over one shoulder and nodded to her, expecting her to show him where to put it.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked innocently.

"Dunno, I mean Daryl and Allie will probably bunk together. Sure as hell don't wanna stay in their room. And somethin' tells me Merle's gonna go wherever Carol does tonight; I think he's got a thing for her. Guess I'm on my own," he shrugged.

"You don't have to be," she stated, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Huh?" he replied thickly.

"You could bunk with me Matt. I don't mind the company; I'd enjoy it, in fact. I mean Dale and Glenn have both been hovering over me ever since…" she trailed off with a sigh, and looked Matt in the eye. "It'd be nice to have some company that doesn't ask me how I'm doing every five seconds."

"Yeah, alright," he agreed, picking a room at the end of the hall. "So Amy…how ya doin'?"

She looked up at him with a scowl, but her anger faded when she saw his smirk.

"Ass," she hissed at him, and he arched an eyebrow.

"Damn girl, didn't know ya had such a mouth on ya."

"Oh there's plenty you don't know about me," she retorted playfully.

"That so? Like what, then?"

"Like, I bet you don't know how old I am."

He studied her for a moment. "What…sixteen or thereabouts?"

"Nope!" she cried victoriously. "Eighteen. Fully legal," she winked.

Matt was seated across from her on the couch. Her comment made him shift uncomfortably; he didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

"Legal or not don't matter much these days, kid."

"I'm _not_ a kid," she replied adamantly, glaring at him once more. "I put a bullet in my sister's brain yesterday; there is nothing _kid-like_ about me anymore, you got it?"

Matt stared at her hard for a moment. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Shit! I didn't mean it like that. Sorry Matt, I've kind of been on edge since yesterday."

"Ya got every right to be," he assured her.

"Yeah but, look at me being a bitch to the only person who even tried to help."

"Aw, c'mon. I don't believe for a second Dale and Glenn didn't at least try."

"No, you're right. They did try. But you- you actually _helped_. When you gave me that gun- that was probably the first time anyone in camp ever treated me like I wasn't some fragile little girl."

Matt continued to watch her expectantly, not sure what he should say to her in this scenario. He didn't want to make her angry. He _really _didn't want to make her sad. So he kept his mouth shut.

"What I'm trying to say, is Thank You," she said quietly, shifting towards him on the couch. He was really uneasy now, his heart thudding so loudly in his chest that he was sure she could hear him. He was panting shallow breaths as he watched her move next to him, then reach out one tentative, pale, hand, and place it on his knee.

"Shit, Amy. Don't do this," he begged. She was running her fingers up and down his thigh, getting so close…too close. The alcohol in his system ignored his brain, pumping all his blood straight down south. Heat took him by storm as he began to enjoy the way she was caressing him.

"C'mon, you don't want this," he pleaded once more.

"But I _do _want this, Matt," she purred.

_Can't do this. Too young. She's hurting. Can't do this. _He chanted the words to himself like a mantra, willing himself to believe them. Finally, Matt grabbed Amy's hand roughly, halting her movement. "That's just booze and grief talkin'. We ain't doin' this."

She ripped her hand away from his grasp as if he'd stung her. _Goddamnit, there ya go getting' her fuckin' upset._

"Christ, Amy, I mean it ain't like I don't want to. Fuck, even if you are too young for me. But this shit will just make ya feel worse, I'm tellin' you. It ain't gonna make ya forget," he explained as gently as he could. "I'm no good for you. No good for anyone, really, but especially not someone like you."

Slowly, as not to startle him, Amy pressed her lips against his cheek. She pulled back to look him in the eye, "First of all, I am not too young. Just young enough, I figure. And second, you're a good guy, Matt. It's kind of nuts to me that you can't see it, but you are. I don't want to hear you talk like that again."

He gave her a relaxed smile, "Maybe it's the booze, eh?" Matt looked around the room, avoiding her eyes. Finally, "Should I go find somewhere else to sleep?"

"No," she said confidently, "You're staying here. You can have the couch."


	16. One Night at the CDC: Part II

_**Thank you guys for the feedback and support! Please leave reviews as you go, I can always use the input, particularly since I'm changing the story line to some degree. This chapter went a little bit long but I wanted to close out the CDC story arc in one go.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Daryl heard a door slam down the hall and wandered towards the noise. Allie was...somewhere. She was in one of these damn rooms- that much he knew. But he'd run back to the kitchen to grab the whiskey, and she'd gone and disappeared. _What am I, a fuckin' mind reader?_

He picked a door to his left and pounded on it. A red-eyed T-Dog answered.

"Shit uhh, sorry," Daryl slurred, turning on his heels. Glenn had been passed out cold on the couch behind him. Poor kid couldn't handle his liquor.

Daryl staggered across the hall and tried the next door, grinning when his older brother answered. He peered behind the man to see Carol and Sophia wrapped around one another on the couch, fast asleep.

"Be fuckin' quiet," Merle scolded him, "People are sleepin'."

"And what would ya be doin' in there, brother?" Daryl asked him gleefully.

"_Sleepin'_," Merle repeated sternly, "And don't you go tellin' people it's anything but."

"Hey, 'course not," Daryl eyed his brother a beat, "I ain't no gossip. And it'd be a good thing, anyways."

"There ain't no _thing_ to speak of."

"Yeah, alright, whatever, you say," Daryl patted his brother on the shoulder once and began to meander down the hall once more. He spun around, nearly losing his balance, "Hey wait- you seen Allie anywhere?"

"Saw her head down past the rec room," Merle replied, "G'night, Darleena."

"Yeah, yeah, g'night Merle." Daryl continued on his way, utilizing the walls to keep his balance every now and again. He was passing the rec room when he heard shouting from inside.

_"__I love you, shhh...shhh..."_

_"__No, no, you're drunk."_

_"__I love you."_

_"__No, you're drunk."_

_"__And I know there were some things that say that you love me too. Because there's no way that you could've been with me the way that you were."_

_"__Shane. Shane! Shane!"_

_"__Just, okay stop. You love me."_

_"__Get your hands off me! Get your hands off me!"_

Daryl burst through the door to find Shane with Lori pinned against a table, his hands underneath her shirt and his lips against her neck. Daryl's vision went brilliant white and mind went blank. He grasped the cop by the back of the neck and ripped him away from the sheriff's wife, then slammed him face first into the table.

Lori was sobbing to his left as Daryl ripped Shane back up, snarling in his ear, "It ain't enough for ya to try to rape Allie, huh? Now you gotta go after _all_ the women?"

Daryl spun the man around and upper-chucked him, grasping him by his now bloody collar. "You gonna _apologize_?" he growled. Without waiting for a response, he punched Shane in the gut, and then kicked his knees out from under him for good measure. He relished the sting each time he felt his fist collide with the bastard's body.

"Daryl, stop! _Please_, stop!" Lori cried, breaking him out of his trance. Daryl backed away from them both, slowly.

"Why?" he asked her, but he didn't care for a response. _She's gonna defend him, after this? The fuck is wrong with this bitch?_

"Daryl please don't say anything," she begged him as he backed out of the room, "Please!"

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

As it turned out, Allie had picked out a room just across from the rec room. Daryl stumbled in and slammed the door behind him, unintentionally making Allie jump.

"Shit! Sorry..." he muttered, staggering towards her. She was curled up on the couch with some thick book in her lap.

Allie let out a deep breath of air, "It's okay, you just scared me."

"Seems there's been a lotta that goin' around tonight," Daryl vaguely replied, "Hey, watchu readin'?"

"_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_," Allie smiled as she said it.

"What's it about?"

"Well, there's this guy Arthur Dent, and his house is about to be torn down to build some road. And then as it turns out, planet Earth is scheduled to be destroyed that same day to make way for this super space road. So Arthur and his friend hitch a ride on a spaceship just as Earth is getting blown up, and they go on this big adventure to find the meaning of life. Well actually, no. They find the meaning. But then they have to go back and find the question. The answer was 42."

Allie looked up to find Daryl staring at her blankly with mouth agape and she started giggling hysterically. "You know what," she gasped, "I don't think I can explain this right with this much alcohol in my system."

Daryl grinned wildly at her, "Well I wasn't gonna say nothin', but ya sound like a ravin' loon."

She took his face in her hands, "And you sound like a drunk-ass hillbilly, slurrin' through your words like it's all one big sentence."

She dipped her head to kiss him but he nipped her lip, making her gasp. "Imma get you for that, woman. You shower yet?"

"I was waitin' for you, of course."

"Well then," he began, but didn't bother to finish the thought. Instead he hoisted her seamlessly into his arms, bridal style, and took her into the adjoining bath.

"Someone's eager," she teased, as Daryl fumbled to rid her of her clothing.

Once Allie stood fully bare in front of him, Daryl took her in for a moment. "So fuckin' pretty," he muttered to himself.

"Think so?" she replied, "I'm not sure I've ever heard you say it."

"Then I'm a damn fool." Daryl ran the pads of his fingers across her shoulder then down her chest. When they passed over her nipples she gasped, making him pause. He flicked his fingers back and forth over the nubs, watching them harden. With eyes hooded in drunkenness and desire, Daryl slowly explored her body. Being able to touch her was still as astonishing to him as the day he'd met her, and the passion in her eyes as she watched him had him hard as steel.

"This is feeling a bit uneven," Allie whined, groping the buttons on his shirt. He stepped back and allowed her to undress him, watching her face as she stroked his chest. Even in his drunken haze, and with the hard-on of the century, Daryl flinched slightly when she first touched him.

He scowled at her hand, but Allie recognized he was angry more at himself than at her. She trailed a hand up to his neck, rubbing softly, "It's alright, you know. This is still new; it'll take getting used to."

Daryl pushed his face into her hand, almost nuzzling her. "You scare the crap outta me," he mumbled.

"Who, me? I'm pretty sure you could take me in a fight," she teased, eyes twinkling.

"S'not what I meant and you know it, jackass," he slurred.

"I know it wasn't. And I'm right there with you. This is uncharted territory for me too." She turned on the shower and led him by the hand into the stall. They stood together under the powerful stream, letting the hot water baptize them of all the blood and dirt of their pasts.

"Dip your head," Allie asked. He gave her a dubious look. "Just do it," she insisted.

Allie gathered a dollop of shampoo and began to massage it into his hair. The gesture ventured on maternal, in Daryl's eyes.

"Think this is another first," Daryl murmured as she worked the dirt and grime from his hair.

"Your mom never did this?"

"If she did I was too young to remember...s'nice though." Allie gently pushed him back into the stream of water, covering his eyes as the suds spun down his body and into the waiting drain. Clean now, Daryl abruptly spun Allie around and into the tile wall, crushing his lips into hers.

He ground his throbbing member against her core, making them both groan. Allie had wrapped herself around him like a boa devouring its meal, wanting to touch every part of him. His tongue exploded into her mouth, tasting every inch of her he could find. She raked her nails down his back, and Daryl shuddered intensely. When she bit his lower lip he broke away for air. "Shit," he gasped, "Let's take this somewhere dry."

Not bothering to wait for a response, he picked her up and carried her into the adjoining room, slamming the faucet off as he passed, and resting her gently below him on the couch. Unable to wait any longer, Daryl bent in front of Allie and buried his face in her core, muttering, "Gotta taste ya."

Allie was immediately bowed up from the couch and writhing. "Oh _God_, Daryl!"

He lapped at her like a kitten drinking milk. With his unrelenting tongue, he drove her straight to the edge, and then back again. He thrust two fingers inside her and crooked them, rubbing the spot inside her that made her squirm. Allie's whole body was abuzz, every nerve ending available firing at once.

Daryl whispered to her as he fingered her, "Ya like that, baby? Need ya to come for me now, c'mon baby, show me how much you like it when I touch ya."

"_Daryl!_ God, Daryl!" Allie cried as she clenched around his fingers, pleasure crashing over her so abundantly that she might have been drowning. And before she could recover at all, before the last spasms had left her body, Daryl had sheathed himself inside of her in one smooth stroke.

"Fuck yes," he ground out as he bottomed out inside of her. He set a brutal pace, pounding into her desperately as he gnawed and nipped at her collarbone.

"So wet, Allie. How do you- It's not even-" he gasped in a frenzy of thrusts. Her hands were all over his chest, scratching at his scarred skin, pinching at his stiff nipples. This was never going to be some slow, romantic, romp. He needed her fast and hard; he needed her _now_.

Daryl felt his balls rising and twitching, but didn't have the ability to form words or coherent thoughts. Instead, he plunged into Allie once, with all his strength, and let out an animalistic groan as he released himself inside of her in several hot spurts.

He collapsed onto her chest panting, sweat dripping from his body to hers. When his breathing slowed he rolled off of her, and pulled her as far into his chest as she could go, then immediately drifted off.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"The hell happened to you," Rick remarked when Shane walked into the cafeteria the next morning. His lip was bloody and broken, a large bruise marked his left cheek, and he had scratches on his neck.

"Fell down drunk I guess, scratched m'self in my sleep," Shane shrugged, glaring at the wall.

"Never seen you do that before."

"Me neither. Not like me at all," he vaguely stated, staring blankly in Lori's direction. Daryl stared at the man, looking between him and Lori. Then as abruptly as he'd fallen asleep the night before, Daryl remember what had happened. _Shit! _

"So doc, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing…" Dale began.

"But you will anyway," Jenner said.

"We didn't come here for the eggs," Amy put it succinctly, and they followed him into the big room.

"Vi, give me playback of TS-19," Jenner commanded. "_Playback of TS-19_," Vi repeated.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this," Jenner explained.

"Is that a brain?" Amy asked.

"An extraordinary one," he agreed, "Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for E.I.V."

_"__Enhanced internal view,"_ Vi repeated.

"What are those lights," Rick asked.

"It's a person's life…experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you…the thing that makes you unique. And human."

"You don't make sense, ever?" Merle grumbled.

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death," Jenner replied.

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Lori questioned.

"Yes," Jenner agreed, "Or rather, the playback of the vigil."

"This person died? Who?" Carol asked softly.

"Test subject 19," Jenner clarified, "someone who was bitten and infected…and volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event." Allie noted the way he refused to refer to the subject as a person. He was distancing himself.

_"__Scanning to first event."_

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs. Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be…gone."

"That's what happened to Jim?" Jacqui asked.

"Yes," Amy answered her. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"She lost somebody two days ago," Lori explained to Jenner, "Her sister."

"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is," Jenner turned back towards the screen, "Scan to the second event."

_"__Scanning to second event."_

"The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute, and seven seconds."

"It restarts the brain?" Allie asked as she watched the brain on the screen begin to light up once more.

"No, just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up and moving."

"But they're not alive?" Rick asked him.

"You tell me," Jenner responded.

"It's nothing like before," Rick said thoughtfully, "Most of that brain is dark.

"Dark, lifeless, dead," Jenner agreed, "The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part…That doesn't come back. The you part. Just a shell drive by mindless instinct."

Suddenly, a fast-moving cone shot through the brain on the screen and the lights went out.

"God. What was that?" Carol cried.

"He shot his patient in the head," Amy said meekly, "Didn't you?"

"Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations," Jenner ordered.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Amy questioned the doctor, taking a step towards him.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic…fungal…"

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui added sardonically.

"There is that," Jenner granted.

"Somebody must know something," Amy pushed, "Somebody somewhere."

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Carol asked him.

"There may be some. People like me," Jenner replied vaguely.

"But you don't know? How can you not know?" Amy angrily questioned him. Matt was instantly at her side, wary of the way her shoulders had tensed and eyes had darkened.

"Everything went down. Communications, directives…all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month," Jenner defended.

"So it's not just here," Amy surmised, "There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?"

"Jesus," Merle muttered.

"Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk, again," Daryl announced incredulously.

"Dr. Jenner, I know that this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but…That clock…It's counting down," Dale began, "What happens at zero?"

"The basement generators…they run out of fuel," Jenner explained simply.

"And then?" Dale pressed.

"Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Jenner asked his computer.

_"__When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur."_ Jenner wandered off to the other side of the big room, finding himself a personal bottle of whiskey.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"I don't like the way he just clammed up," Shane grumbled as the Atlanta group walked back towards their sleeping quarters.

"I think it's time to go," Rick agreed.

Daryl tapped his brother on the shoulder as he passed him in the hallway, signaling him to follow. And Merle in turn gave a nod towards Matt. They followed Daryl and Allie into their room.

"Whatsup?" Matt asked warily.

"Last night I walked in on Shane and Lori…" Daryl began.

"Goin' at it like rabbits?" Merle interrupted.

"No. I think he was tryin' to rape her," Daryl explained quietly.

Matt sighed, "_Shit._"

"Guessin' you're the one who gave him that shiner then, little brother?"

Daryl grunted his affirmative, and took a sidelong look at Allie. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was frowning at the ground. "Hey, he ain't gonna touch ya, Allie. I swear," he assured her, bending to look her in the eye.

"You don't gotta worry, Allie-cat. Shane ain't long for this earth," Matt agreed with a dark expression.

Allie huffed out a long breath of air. "You couldn't have mentioned this last night?" Allie asked Daryl in an exasperated tone.

"You distracted me!" he replied defensively.

"What, with my feminine wiles?" Allie teased, already forgiving him. They had both been beyond drunk- it's easy to become distracted when there's alcohol coursing through your veins.

"Shut up," he grunted. Suddenly, the consistent whirring of the air conditioning came to a grinding halt, and the lights flickered out.

"Time to go," Merle announced, and they grabbed their things.

The group stormed into the big room, looking to Jenner for answers.

"Why is the air off?" Carol questioned, "And the lights in our room? What's going on?"

"Energy use is being prioritized," Jenner said blandly.

"Air isn't a priority? And lights?" Rick demanded.

"It's not up to me. Zone 5 is shutting itself down."

"Hey! Hey, what the hell does that mean," Shane snarled. "Hey man I'm talking to you. What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?"

Rick took a calmer approach, "Jenner, what's happening?"

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule." He paused for a moment, "It was the French," he remarked, directing the comment at Amy. "They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened?" Amy asked breathlessly.

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?" Jenner began to laugh to himself.

An alarm began to blare. "Doc, what's going on here?" Daryl questioned the man desperately. Jenner simply sat staring into space, unresponsive.

"Get your stuff and let's go! Go now! Go!" Rick ordered. They ran towards the exit but the heavy metal doors came down in front of them, blocking their way.

"Did you just lock us in? He just locked us in!" Merle hollered.

"Jenner, please open the doors," Allie begged.

"There's no point, everything topside is locked down," Jenner explained to her.

"Well, open the damn things!" Daryl shouted.

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that. It's better this way."

"What is? What happens in 28 minutes?!" Rick demanded.

"You know what this place is?" Jenner shouted in a moment of swift fury, "We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" He took a deep breath and continued, "In the event of a castrophic power failure…in a terrorist attack, for example…H.I.T.'s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"H.I.T.'s?"

"Vi, define."

_"__H.I.T. - High-impulse thermo-baric fuel-explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5000 and 6000 degrees and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired." _

"It lights the air on fire," Allie whispered.

Jenner nodded at her, "An end to sorrow, grief…no pain."

Daryl and Matt were taking turns pounding on the door as Allie sat staring at Jenner, realization crashing over in a sweat-inducing wave. "Why would you do this to us?" she whispered.

"It's easier," he insisted.

"Easier for who?"

"All of you. You know what's out there…a short, brutal life and an agonizing death. You," he pointed at Amy, "your sister…what was her name?"

"Andrea."

"Andrea… you know what this does. You've seen it. Is that really what you want for your loved ones?"

"I don't want _this_," Allie exclaimed emphatically.

Jenner ignored her and called over to Daryl and Matt at the iron door, "Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher."

Daryl turned on him and charged, shouting, "Well, your head ain't!" But before he could get within a few feet of the doctor, Allie stepped in between them.

"_No, Daryl_," she exclaimed, "He's the only one who can open those doors." Veins throbbing on the sides of his neck, Daryl dropped the axe in defeat. He looked at her beseechingly, "It wasn't enough time," he said quietly.

"What wasn't?" she asked him.

"With you- this ain't enough time." Allie leaned on her tip-toes and kissed him. Not a chaste peck and not a passionate sex-inducing face-fuck. The kiss was meaningful and emotionally charged; she tried to tell him with her lips what she couldn't out loud. _I love you. I'll miss you. Together, always._ Jenner watched them from his perch at the desk.

Jenner looked to Rick now, "Last night you said you wanted this."

"What, after all your big talk?" Shane seethed.

"I had to keep the hope alive, didn't I?" Rick defended.

"There is no hope," Jenner told him.

Allie broke away from Daryl and approached the doctor. "There's _always_ hope. Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody somewhere…"

"No. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

"You can't keep us here," Carol sobbed, "This isn't right! My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this."

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?" Jenner propositioned.

Allie was undeterred. She crouched next to the doctor and gave him a knowing look, "I'm sorry you lost her."

He stared at her a beat, feigning ignorance, "Who?"

"Test-subject nineteen. You're lying about there being no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter," the man muttered.

"It _does _matter," Allie pressed, "It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?"

"Not because I wanted to," Jenner confessed, "I made a promise…to her. My wife."

The others reacted in shock but Allie merely nodded. She'd suspected as much. Or at the very least, she'd suspected that he'd been much closer with TS-19 than he'd let on. His face when he showed her death- it was sheathed in reluctant agony.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say now? She was dying. It should've been me on that table! I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. _She_ was a loss to the _world._ Hell, she ran the place. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just…Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me."

"Your wife, she didn't have a choice. _You do_," Allie took his hand in hers, "Please Dr. Jenner, that's all we want: a choice, a chance. Please don't make this choice for us. Let us keep trying as long as we can."

Jenner stared at her a moment, as if trying to decipher some hidden code behind her words, then pressed some buttons on the console. The large doors opened abruptly, and the group went barreling through them towards the exit.

"I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those."

Allie stood up, intending to walk towards the door, but turned right back around. "Come with us," she implored him.

He shook his head sadly, "There's your chance. Take it."

_"__Thank you,"_ she whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go!" Daryl yelled from the doorway, and she ran towards him.

"Let's go! Let's go!" T-Dog was calling.

"No, no. I'm staying," Jacqui told him softly. "I'm staying sweetie."

"But that's insane!"

"No, it's completely sane. For the first time in a long time. I'm not ending up like Jim and Andrea. There's no time to argue and no point, not if you want to get out. Just get out. Get out!"

"Dog- come on man," Matt interrupted them. Amy was at his side, holding desperately onto his short like a terrified child. He gave her a look, "Y'ain't thinkin' of stayin' too, are ya?"

"God no," she said indignantly, and took off with him down the hall. Everyone was at the entrance, banging desperately on the glass, but it just wouldn't break.

"Rick, I have something that might help," Carol said softly, reaching into her purse.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it," Shane barked, managing to be a douche-bag even in his final moments.

She ignored him though, "Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform I found this in your pocket." She opened her fist to reveal a grenade.

"Ain't never been more impressed by ya, woman," Merle said into her hair as he pulled her and Sophia behind him.

"Look out!" Rick shouted. The group hid behind the nearest wall, preparing for the blast. Rick set the grenade by the window, removed the pin, and then went diving out of the way shouting "Shit!"

The glass shattered instantaneously, and the Atlanta group went sprinting out of the CDC, taking down walkers all the while, and B-lining it straight for the caravan. They'd just made it past the blockades when they felt the impact. It vibrated the air around them, resonating past in a powerful wave that had them cowering in fear. Daryl was crushing Allie with his weight, pressing her into the pavement behind the truck. "S'alright, s'alright," he whispered into her hair as the CDC shook, stuttered, then exploded into a thousand bite-sized pieces.

When the fireball had risen up into the sky and disappeared into a sea of smoke, Daryl released her. He gave a nod over to his brother, inside the truck with Carol and Sophia at his side. Allie winked at Matt through the RV window, taking note of his protective stance over Amy. Walkers were closing in around them, though. So Daryl jumped on the motorcycle, motioning for Allie to jump on behind him, and the group set off.


	17. Dead in the Water

_**Sorry for the wait. Leave reviews guys!**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

After staying the night with the Vatos, the Atlanta group set out for Fort Benning. Of course, having a destination in mind and finding a way to get there didn't come hand in hand. It seemed the fastest and most direct route was via the interstate, so they took to the formerly overpopulated highways.

They were a good fifty miles towards Fort Benning when they came upon an impasse: the interstate was muddled with dozens of abandoned cars. Some contained the possessions and bodies of former occupants. Some simply sat vacant, as if they'd never been owned at all. As they tried to negotiate the tight-knit lanes of abandoned vehicles, the RV suddenly came to a screeching halt.

"I said it. Didn't I say it?" Dale griped, "A thousand times. Dead in the water."

"Problem, Dale?" Shane asked with a smirk.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-Okay, that was dumb."

"If you can't find a radiator hose here..." Shane began.

"Whole bunch of stuff we can find," Daryl reluctantly agreed.

The group began to shuffle through the cars, palming through the various food, weapons, and supplies left by their former owners.

"I don't know how I feel about this," Lori complained, "This is a graveyard."

"Better theirs than ours," Matt wisely interjected, as he pried open a desolate mini-van.

Carol was palming through the trunk of a sedan. She ran the smooth fabric of a lilac, silk blouse between her fingers, guilt clearly coloring her face upon hearing Lori's judgmental benediction.

"Ed never let me wear nice things like this," she justified to Lori, "We're gonna need clothes."

Merle was drifting in her vicinity like a protective mother bear. "You should keep it," he encouraged her, but she eyed him skeptically.

"I'd like to see it on ya," he continued, "Bet it'd look hot." She gave the redneck a small smile, folding the cloth up into a triangle and tucking it into her waistband. Dale was perched atop the RV, as he often was, scouting the countryside for any sign of life. His binoculars were plastered to his face as if they'd planted there his entire life. He gazed outwards in the direction they'd come, surveying for any indication of danger. Momentarily, his entire body froze in fear as his eyes set upon something in the distance, and without a moment of thought, he flattened his body to the RV's roof. He didn't have time to warn the others; he feared any noise he might make would draw in the herd and get them all killed, any movement noticeable enough to alert them might do the same.

Luckily, Rick noticed the first of the walkers staggering towards them. There were dozens of undead. No, perhaps hundreds. Rick sprinted between the abandoned cars, hurriedly whispering to his companions to get under the vehicles and stay quiet.

Dale hadn't had a chance to warn the passengers inside his RV of the impending herd. Matt and Amy were seated across from each other at the dinette table. He was attempting, unsuccessfully admittedly, to teach Amy to dissemble and reassemble her gun.

"It's simple, alright? Just watch me do it. You do it enough, it'll turn second nature. Your hands'll do it without you're brain having to think twice about it," Matt explained to the young blonde. She watched his hands intently; fascinated by the way they expertly handled the colt. Her eyes darted briefly to the window between them, and in that moment, all the blood in her face drained. Walker after walker strolled by the vehicle. The procession marched onwards, with menacing ease, thankfully unaware of their presence in the RV.

Matt hadn't missed Amy's blanching. A quick glance to his left, and Matt was pulling Amy to the floor with her underneath him. He shielded her quivering body under his own, placing a single finger over her lips when she opened her mouth to protest. Or perhaps it wasn't a protest, he couldn't be sure.

"Shh, they don't know we're in here," Matt whispered, "Just stay calm and quiet, alright?"

"Kinda hard with you on top of me," Amy countered, giving him a look that could only be described as poorly timed lust. Matt's crotch was pressing into her core, his weight bearing down on her like a pleasurable shackle, holding her in place. God, her eyes alone had him hardening slowly, blood rushing south as he tried and failed to avert his eyes from her shameless stare. She shifted her hips ever so slightly, grinding up into him, and his biceps shuddered at the sensation.

"_Stop_," he pleaded. The walkers were knocking against the RV as they shuttled past. Amy repeated the motion, and Matt's eyes slammed shut. She smirked triumphantly. Matt finally opened his eyes to look down at her, and for a moment something passed between them. His eyes were dark and intense, his fingers bruising her hips as he held her down. Briefly, she thought he might kiss her. But before either could move towards the other, the hinges of the front door let out a high-pitched screech.

Instantaneously Matt hoisted Amy up by her waist and threw her into the bathroom, closing the door behind them as softly as he could manage. The straggling walker was only feet away, inspecting the small space of the RV. Matt had Amy flush against his back in the small bathroom. There was hardly room for a single person, and with two crammed into the room, neither could move.

"Gimme my knife," Matt whispered. The blade was hanging from his belt. But at this angle, he couldn't reach it. Amy slipped her fingers in between them and grasped the smooth, leather handle. She unsheathed it slowly and reached around to Matt's front, handing him the weapon.

"I got this," he assured her. Matt couldn't see her face, nor the look of pure terror in her eyes. But he could feel the way her body was shaking, and hear the short, shallow breaths she was sputtering out. With that, Matt burst out through the folding door and swiftly stabbed the walker through the skull.

A dozen or so yards up the road, Allie watched helplessly from inside a vacant van as Daryl shoved T-Dog down, and pulled dead bodies on top of them both. She wanted to be closer to him, to feel the assurance of his heated body next to hers. Instead, she sought out his eyes. He maintained her gaze as the herd passed them by, somehow communicating _'It's alright. Everything is alright. Just hold on a little longer.'_

As soon as she saw his slight nod, she burst out from the van and ran to him, colliding into him with so much force that she nearly knocked him down. Or at least, she liked to think she might have. In actuality, the man was far too sturdy a thing to be toppled by someone as petite as herself. He pressed his lips to her forehead briefly, before turning his attention back to the bleeding T-Dog.

Allie hovered by his side. The enormous group of walkers had shaken her, and she didn't want to be away from Daryl, not even by a few feet. But it was Carol's sobs that brought her out of her stupor.

Allie ran towards the sound, spotting a devastated Carol collapsed in Merle's arms. The pair was surrounded with a good half-dozen now fully dead walkers, and Merle was splattered with black, thick blood. "There's two walkers after my baby!" Carol moaned. Minutes passed as the Atlanta group stood around looking at one another. Carol continued to cry noiselessly.

"Sit," Merle instructed her, plopping her down in the truck bed. "Drink," he then ordered, handing her his canteen. Dixons weren't particularly keen on crying women. Just then, Rick stumbled out from the tree line.

Carol was on her feet instantly, "You didn't find her?"

Rick looked confused, "She didn't come back?"

"Oh, god!" Carol wailed, losing her footing once more. The men quickly decided that Daryl and Merle would head back with Rick to pick up the girl's trail, while the rest stayed behind on the highway and scavenged for supplies.

"Be careful," Allie whispered into Daryl's chest as she hugged him goodbye.

"I always come back," he reminded her. He joined Rick at the tree line, but before Allie could turn around Merle had firmly grasped her wrist, jerking her towards him.

"Keep an eye on her," he implored Allie, nodding his head towards Carol's shaking form.

Allie watched Merle for a moment. She could swear the expression plastering his face was worry. "Of course," she assured him. And with that the Dixons and the Sherriff were gone.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Sure this is the spot?" Daryl asked Rick, surveying the ground.

"I left her right here," Rick confirmed, "I drew the walkers way off in that direction up the creek."

"Without a paddle, that's about where we've landed," Merle muttered to himself.

"She was gone by the time I got back here. I figured she just took off and ran back to the group. I told her go that way and keep the sun on your left shoulder," Rick explained wantonly as he paced about.

"Hey Officer Friendly, why don't you step off to one side? You're mucking up the trail," Merle barked.

"Kid might not even know her left from her right," Daryl mumbled at the ground.

"She understood me fine," Rick defended.

"Kid's tired and scared man. She had her a close call with two walkers. Got to wonder how much of what you said stuck," Merle argued.

"Got clear prints right here," Daryl interrupted, and he began to follow them up the creek. The men trailed behind him, Merle checking Daryl's work, when suddenly the hunter halted. "She was doing just fine 'til right here. All she had to do was keep going. She veered off that way."

"Why would she do that?" Rick inquired, guilt overcoming his every word.

"Maybe she saw something that spooked her. Made her run off," Merle proposed.

"Yeah, but I don't see any other footprints. Just hers," Daryl reminded his brother.

"Let's stay on it, let's go, come on," Rick urged. He stared at the prints in the ground with a confused expression. "Tracks are gone."

"No, they're faint. But they ain't gone," Merle countered.

"How can you tell? I don't see anything- dirt, grass."

"Christ, do you want a lesson in tracking or do you want to find the girl and get our ass off the interstate?" Daryl asked with a frustrated tone.

They continued on until a pair of walkers came into their field of view. The couple stumbled towards them fervently, arms outreached in anticipation of a fresh meal. They were motionless on the wooded ground as quickly as they'd been spotted- an arrow in one, a knife sticking out of the other.

Rick crouched next to one of them, picking up its hands in his own.

"What are you looking for?" Daryl asked him.

"Skin under the fingernails. This one fed recently," Rick told them, examining the beast, "It's got flesh caught in its teeth."

"Yeah but from what?" Daryl asked.

"Only one way to know for sure," Merle concluded with faux cheer.

"Here, I'll do it," Rick offered but Daryl immediately stopped him.

"How many kills you skin and gut in your life?" Daryl asked sarcastically, "Anyways, mine is sharper." He cut into the former man's belly, grunting at the effort. Without any hesitation, Daryl plunged both hands into the walker's abdominal cavity.

"Yeah, Hoss had a big meal not long ago," Daryl confirmed, elbow-deep in guts, "I feel it in there."

He brought his hands out, and in them was a sack of some sort, gelatinous and bloody and large. He plopped it on the ground, explaining, "Here's the gut bag."

"I got this part," Merle cut in, plunging his hunting knife into the organ and rooting around inside. He pulled out a piece of skull from some sort of small animal. "This gross bastard had himself a woodchuck for lunch."

"At least we know," Rick remarked.

"At least we know," Merle agreed.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Amy trailed behind Matt as he weaved his way through the lines of cars, searching for anything useful. Ever since her sister had died, she'd followed him around like a lost puppy. He enjoyed the attention, but hated having to remind himself that it wasn't based on merit. He'd been in the right place at the right time- that was all. It had nothing to do with him. She didn't want _him_. He'd just become some sort of security blanket for her. And she was a shadow he just couldn't shake.

"Ya gonna follow me around all fuckin' day?" he barked at her exasperatedly.

She jumped, taken aback by his roughness. Feeling immediately guilty, he spouted, "I mean ya could at least talk to me if you're gonna be hangin' 'round all the time."

"Sorry, I guess I could go back and be with the girls, but I'm no good at comforting people."

"S'alright, you can stay. Just quit followin' me around dead silent. It's drivin' me nuts."

She smiled warmly at him and trotted forward so they could walk side by side. "How come you didn't go out with the Dixons to look for Sophia?"

He snorted, "I can't track worth a damn. Merle's taught me some, but I'm more a bait and trap sort of guy."

"A long con man, huh? I could have guessed that. And what kind of girl would I be then?"

"The kind that don't hunt."

"Oh, sure I do. I'm just a bit more coy about it than you are. Subtlety, and all that."

"Subtle, sure. Hate to break it to ya doll but you're far from subtle."

"Oh really, you know what I'm after then?"

"I know what you think you're after. Not too sure it's what ya want, though."

"I know what I want."

"Nah, ya don't. You're just a kid."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Amy hissed sharply, scowling at the man at her side.

"Fine. You ain't a kid. But that don't change nothin'. Ya still don't know what you're after."

"I think it's obvious enough what I'm after."

"Yeah..._that_ I get. What I mean is- I'm not what you think."

"Then what are you?"

"Not what you want."

"Shouldn't I be the one to decide that?"

"No, not in this case."

"So what's the big secret Matt? What are you hiding that's just so horrible that if I found out, I would never want to be with you? I mean- that's what you're saying, right?"

He glared at her, "Stop it." They were passing a sixteen-wheeler turned onto its side.

"I know you want me back, Matt. I saw it at the CDC. I _felt_ it in the RV earlier. And you clearly know I want you too. So what is it? Why can't you just admit it?" Amy went to touch his arm but he jerked away from her. With his left arm he slammed Amy hard into the truck bed, pinning her by her shoulders.

"_This_ what you want?" he growled at her, eyes dark and menacing. "Cuz this is what you get with me. I will _hurt _you Amy. And I ain't just talkin' 'bout makin' ya feel like crap right after your sister died. That's a given. But with me- I will _hit_ you,I will _bruise_ you. It's what I am. You don't want this," he motioned to his body, "You just want _something_."

Amy stared hard at him, but there were no tears in her eyes. She wasn't afraid. "You're wrong Matt," she whispered, "And if you could feel how much I want you right now, feel how wet I am, you'd know that."

Matt released her abruptly and stumbled backwards. He wordlessly spun around and stormed back towards the caravan, leaving Amy behind.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Matt silently trudged up behind Allie, and sunk himself down next to her on the gravel. Carol was alone in the RV, too fed up to let anyone else try to comfort her.

"Everything okay?" Allie asked carefully, noticing Matt's sulky mood.

"S'fine," he muttered.

"If you say so. But you look pretty upset. And it seems you didn't come back with the pretty blonde you left with. Something happen?"

"No."

_Great, I love it when he's in a sharing mood._ "Fine, don't tell me," she appeased, letting him brood in silence once more. Two could play at this game.

"She keeps coming on to me," he blurted out after a few minutes.

She waited a beat. "Is that bad?"

He gave her a quizzical look. "'Course it is."

"Why?"

"'Cuz I'm...'cuz it can't happen."

"Because of her sister?"

"No, she's made it clear enough this isn't a grief thing. It can't happen because of me."

"And what's wrong with you?"

He gave her an exasperated look, "Allie c'mon. You and me, we've lived together for more than a decade. You know...what I do to girls. You have to."

"Yes, I know."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"Then don't."

"Ain't that simple. This is just how I am. I can't be with someone without it. And she's so fuckin' young, she doesn't know what she's asking for." Matt stared down at his boots looking lost.

"Have you ever thought about why?" Allie asked him gently.

"Why I do it? Hell, the why I get. 'Cuz of the way I grew up, 'cuz I need to be in control, 'cuz I can't trust no one. I've tried to do it different but it's the only way I can...I can't stop."

"And you explained this to her?"

"Not in so many words. But yeah, I suppose she knows what she'd be in for now."

Allie took his hand in hers. "Then stop beating yourself up, Mattie. And stop acting like you don't deserve anything good. There's a hot ass blonde over there who wants you and is willing to give you what you need. Let yourself have something you want for a change."

"What if I hurt her? What if she ends up scared of me?"

"You're not entering into a binding contract here, Mattie. If at any point things get to be too much for her she can walk away. So could you. But there's no point in stopping things before they have the chance to start on the off chance that things will go bad," Allie told him. "Man up."

With that, the Dixons and Rick emerged from the woods. Sophia was nowhere in sight.

"Oh God, they're back," Allie murmured.

"You didn't find her?" Carol wailed desperately.

"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light," Rick promised her.

"You can't leave my baby out there on her own! To spend the night alone in the woods!"

"Out in the dark's no good. We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people would get lost," Rick reasoned.

"But she's twelve, she can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?"

"I know this is hard, but I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there and we tracked her for a while. We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl and Merle know these woods better than anybody, I've asked them to oversee this," Rick explained.

"Is that blood?" Amy asked, pointing to Daryl's and Rick's hands.

"We took down a walker," Rick began.

"A walker? Oh god..." Carol cried.

"There was no sign it was every anywhere near Sophia," Merle assured her.

"How can you know that?" Amy countered.

"We cut the son of a bitch open. Made sure," Daryl stated calmly.

Merle hovered by Carol's side, but didn't touch her. "We're gonna find her," he said softly, "She's gonna be just fine. Don't you worry."

"My little girl got left in the woods," Carol whispered dejectedly, but allowed Merle to lead her back to the RV.


	18. Aggravate the Matter

_**Well this chapter got a bit out of hand, length-wise, but I didn't want to cut any of the juicy bits. I always like reviews!**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

The entered the woods as a group. Rick and Shane led the way, as they often did, with Daryl and Merle close behind, and the remaining men, women, and children trailing after. The first notable piece of scenery was the tent. It stood isolated and unperturbed in a vaguely cleared-out area of brush.

Daryl crouched and tread lightly towards it, motioning for Rick to follow his lead.

"Call out to her," Rick instructed Carol, "If she's in there, it's your voice she should hear first."

"Sophia, sweetie, are you in there? Sophia, it's mommy. Sophia. We're all here, baby. It's mommy."

Daryl unzipped the tent slowly and stuck his head in. He pulled back a step, coughing, then glancing back at his brother, ventured inside. Dixons weren't pussies. For a few moments, there was only silence.

"Daryl?" Rick called, _"Daryl?_" Daryl burst out of the tent with a gasp.

"It ain't her," Daryl announced.

"Who is it?" Allie asked him.

"Some guy did what Jenner said. Opted out. Ain't that what he called it?" Church bells rang and the group froze. Rick took off.

"What direction?" he muttered.

"I think that way, I'm pretty sure," Daryl told him, confirming.

"Damn it's hard to tell out here," Shane complained.

"If we heard them, maybe Sophia did too," Carol added hopefully.

"Someone's ringing those bells, maybe calling others," Shane suggested pessimistically.

"Or signaling they found her," Rick contradicted.

"She could be ringing them herself!" Daryl interrupted, as he led the group on. They came upon the church quickly, but there were no humans in sight.

"This can't be it. There's no steeple, no bells," Shane stated.

Rick ignored his partner and charged through the doors, coming face to face with four walkers sitting patiently, as if waiting for mass to begin. Rick's entrance hadn't gone unnoticed though. The quartet rose to attention, but were quickly put down by Rick, T-Dog and the Dixons.

"Sophia!" Rick shouted desperately, finally recognizing that she wasn't there.

Carol sat at the front of the church, politely requesting to take a moment for prayer. Merle didn't accompany her though; Dixons didn't hold much credence towards religion. They were more practical types. Dixons believed in what they could see; that was all that was relevant, by and by. Daryl sulked past the macabre statue of Jesus on the cross and muttered sarcastically, "Yo JC, you takin' requests?"

"Father, forgive me. I don't deserve your mercy. I prayed for safe passage from Atlanta and you provided. I prayed for Ed to be punished for laying his hands on me and for looking at his own daughter with whatever sickness was growing in his soul. I prayed you'd put a stop to it, give me a chance to raise her right, help her not make my mistakes. Praying for Ed's death was a sin. Please, don't let this be my punishment. _Let her be safe,_ alive and safe. Please, lord. Punish me however you want, but show mercy on her," Carol entreated in a quiet voice.

Lori sat next to her resting a not-too-reassuring hand on her shoulder. Merle was leaning against the doorway, watching her intently. Finally, he trudged up to her with a sigh and sunk down next to her on the bench. He didn't take her hand, or pat her shoulder. He didn't look at her. But when the bench creaked with his added weight Lori took her cue to get up and leave. The couple sat together in silence for several moments, until Merle blurted out, "Wasn't no sin."

She looked at him sadly, lacking the energy to argue. "Ed deserved exactly what he got. And then some. I'd wager every god-fearin' man who met the bastard prayed he'd drown in his own drunken spit-up that night. Y'ain't got nothin' to be sorry for."

"But then- why would this happen? She's just a little girl. My little girl."

"Shit happens," Merle stated simply- this was his best semblance of acting reassuring. "But we'll find her. I'll find her."

Carol eyed the redneck at her side for a moment, and then tentatively reached out to put her hand atop of his. "_Thank you_," she whispered.

Outside, Rick and Shane were bickering over whether or not to call it a day. "I'm telling you, it's the wrong church," Shane was insisting, "It's got no steeple Rick, no steeple."

Daryl popped open an electrical panel on the side of the building. "Timer, it's on a timer," he sighed as he shut off the electronic bells. The news put a damper on the already depressing day, but eventually Rick and Merle decided together to keep looking along with Shane and Carl, while Daryl led the rest of the group back to the highway.

Merle kept a safe distance from the former cops as they wound their way through the woods. The two were reminiscing about something or other, and he wanted no part in it. Carl was keeping annoyingly close to him. So when up ahead he spotted a buck, he silently motioned to the boy to go closer. The three men watched as Carl approached the animal, which was taller than he was. It was perfectly silent, until a ringing boom echoed through the forest and both the deer and Carl collapsed to the ground.

"NO!" Rick screamed, but Merle was already at the boy's side. He checked for an exit wound, saw none, so instead took off his flannel and used it as a pad, along with his belt, to slow the bleeding.

The man who'd shot Carl was whimpering, "I never even saw him!" But between Shane and Merle, he'd quickly agreed to lead them back to his farm, where a man named Hershel could supposedly help them. They sprinted there, Rick with Carl in his arms.

As Hershel hurriedly examined the boy he calmly asked, "Who put the tourniquet on the boy?"

"I did," Merle said.

"And what's your name?"

"Merle."

"Merle, did you learn this in the army?"

"Some of it. Army wasn't the first time I had to clean up a gunshot wound, though."

"Good, then I'll need you with me."

"I don't know about that, doc. I ain't nobody's nurse. Ain't even got training."

"That doesn't matter right now. Aside from myself you have the most experience with this sort of injury. The bullet passed through the deer first, and that might have saved this boy's life. But slowing the bleeding, Merle, that saved him another time over. Wash up- we need to get the bullet fragments out before they cause any more damage."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"How much farther?" Amy complained as they hiked.

"Maybe a hundred yards," Daryl answered thoughtfully, "As the crow flies."

"As the crow flies my ass," Amy muttered. Matt grinned in spite of himself.

Amy trotted ahead to walk with Carol. "I'm sorry for what you're going through. I know how you feel."

"I suppose you do. Thank you," Carol responded kindly. "The thought of her, out here by herself...It's the not knowing that's killin' me. I just keep hopin' and prayin she doesn't wind up like Andrea. Oh, God! That's the worst thing I ever said."

"It's fine," Amy replied courteously. "We're all hoping and praying with you, for what it's worth."

"I'll tell you what it's worth," Daryl interrupted, "Not a damn thing. It's a waste of time, all this hopin' and prayin'. We're gonna locate that little girl. And she's gonna be just fine. Am I the only one zen around here? Good lord." He stomped off to take the lead once more, but Allie wouldn't let him get away that easily.

"Daryl," she began. He merely grunted. "Daryl come on. You know that was uncalled for."

"It's the truth!" he argued fruitlessly. She spoke to him in the tone a mother scolds her child.

"Maybe it's your truth. But some people need faith. Even if it's just a little, and just some of the time. Just because you don't buy into their beliefs doesn't mean you have to stop them from thinking that way. If that's what Carol needs to cope with this, then let her. What's the harm?"

He huffed out a breath. "There ain't none. I'm just pissed is all. I mean the kid was there and then she wasn't. Don't make no sense."

"We'll find her, Daryl," Allie reassured him, taking his hand. "We will."

Matt lined up his pace with a dejected looking Amy. "That was nice of ya," he complimented cautiously.

"What was?"

"Tryin' to comfort her and all, even after she was a bit of a bitch."

Amy shrugged noncommittally. "Hey," he reached out towards her, then second-thought the motion, bringing his hand back to his side. She noticed, though. "I'm sorry 'bout yesterday. I was bein' a dick."

He looked sincere enough. "Yes, you were," Amy agreed, "But I'm not mad at you for it."

"You're not?"

"Nope."

He stared at her. "Why?"

"Well, it's like you said- I know what I'm getting into now. And I'm alright with it."

"You...are?" Matt was at a loss. He'd given her a taste of what he was like behind closed doors and he'd figured she would run for the hills. Most girls would. He needed to understand why.

"Have you uh...been with someone...like that before?" he asked her.

"No. Is that a problem?"

Matt continued to stare at her openly. "I guess not. But I mean...you've been with _someone_, right?"

Amy grinned at him. "Yes Matt, I've had sex."

"Oh, good," he replied awkwardly. This was not how he expected this conversation to go down. Luckily, just as he was finding himself lost for words, a walker jumped out from behind a bush and grabbed Amy's ankl,e taking her to the ground. Matt's mind was slow and body was slower. But just as he unsheathed his knife, a girl on a horse rode up out of nowhere and smacked the walker with a wooden bat.

"Are you Lori? Lori Grimes?" she barked at Amy.

"I'm Lori!" Lori piped up.

"There's been an accident- Carl's been shot. He's still alive but you've gotta come now. Rick needs you- Just come!"Lori quickly mounted the horse to take off with this strange woman.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Daryl cut in, "We don't know this girl! You can't get on that horse!"

Lori and the strange girl ignored him. "Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl? Backtrack to Fairburn road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox- Name's Greene- Hi-yah!" And with that they rode off.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Understandably, Carol was unwilling to leave the highway. This was the only landmark Sophia might know, and she wasn't willing to give up on the off chance she would find her way back. Daryl, Allie, Carol, and Dale decided to stay with the RV, while Glenn, T-Dog, Matt and Amy reconnected with their people at the farm.

Nighttime was rough. Carol sobbed loudly in the RV, and eventually Daryl sat up, nodding towards Allie who was still awake. They walked outside and Daryl quietly said to Dale, "We're gonna go walk around the woods a bit. If she's out there, give her somethin' to look at."

"Do you think that's wise?" Dale countered.

"We'll be fine Dale," Allie said exasperatedly.

They walked in silence for a while, until Daryl blurted out, "You don't think we'll find her."

"What?" Allie asked, confused.

"You got that same look as everyone else. I mean, what the hell's wrong with these people? We just started looking! These ain't the mountains of Tibet, it's Georgia. She could be holed up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost and they survive. It happens all the time."

"She's only twelve."

"Hell, I was younger than her and I got lost. Nine days in the woods eating berries, wiping my ass with poison oak."

"And Merle found you?"

"My old man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doing another stint in juvie. Didn't even know I was gone. I made my way back though. Went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. No worse for wear. Except my ass itched something awful."

Allie stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing. "I'm sorry!" she gasped, "That's a horrible story."

He laughed too, happy to finally have found something to relieve the tension of the past few days.

"Only difference is Sophia's got people looking for her. I call that an advantage."

"You know," she said gently, "People would look for you now- if you went missing. I would, Merle would, Matt too. Rick. The people in this group depend on you; they care."

"I don't know about all that."

"Well, I do. You're important to a whole lot of people, most of all me. So if you get lost in the woods one of these days, don't just continue off on your own, thinking I won't be coming after you."

He snorted, "_Me?_ Lost in the woods? Ain't gonna happen."

"Fine. When _I_ get lost then. I'm gonna stay put and wait for you to find me. Deal?"

Daryl didn't bother to respond. Instead he spun around and pushed her gently into the closest tree, pressing their lower halves together. "Been a while since we been alone," he whispered, "Might be a while 'til it happens again." He leaned in and kissed her slowly, savoring the sweetness of her full lips.

"You make a persuasive argument Mr. Dixon," she smiled, unbuckling his belt.

"Call me Daryl, darlin'. Think we're on a first name basis," he retorted as he dropped her shorts and panties to the dirt. She reached into his waistband and grasped him firmly, smiling even broader when she found him hard as a rock. She stroked him slowly, enjoying the way he tried in vain to hide his bucking hips and labored breathing. Daryl nipped at Allie's neck, soothing the bites with his tongue as he moved down.

It had only been a few days since they'd last slept together, but god if the wait wasn't killing him. His cock was leaking, slicking the way as Allie's soft hand glided up and down his length. "Shit," he grunted, when she twisted her palm over his head. He pried at her legs desperately, "C'mon, don't set me off like this. Wanna be inside you."

She allowed him to open her legs, and lift her to rest against his crotch. He slid inside forcefully, moaning "Sweet Jesus," when he was balls-deep inside of her. He shifted his hips a bit, experimentally, and she moaned into his neck. "God, Allie, how are ya always so wet?" he moaned again, as he slammed into her.

Her walls hugged him tightly, caressing every inch of his throbbing member. She was biting into his shoulder, just the way he liked, and each time he thrust into her, the sting brought him back to reality.

Daryl reached between them to rub her clit in time with each pump. Up-against-a-tree fucks were never known for their length, but as soon as he'd felt Allie's walls twitching and stuttering around him, he realized this would be quick.

He pounded into her as fast as he could, thrusting them both towards the edge. "Come with me," she begged in a high voice as she felt herself tightening repeatedly. Allie was losing control of her body, losing her mind really. Nothing mattered except the feel of Daryl's skin against her own, and the throbbing pleasure that was vibrating out from her core.

"OH GOD, now baby, it's now!" she called as she came apart around him. She shook in his arms and bit down on his neck, overcome by her own pleasure. But when Daryl let out a loud, animalistic groan, and began to throb and shoot inside of her, his orgasm extended her own. She milked him until he was panting into her neck. They both shuddered intermittently as they came down from their high.

"Jesus," Daryl breathed, "Fuck."

"That's what I say," Allie laughed. "Now you better be able to find my shorts, mister."

Allie paused for a moment once she was dressed, observing their surroundings. "We didn't do much of a job looking."

"This walk wasn't much about lookin', it was about gettin' out of that RV. Ain't no one gonna find anybody in the goddamn middle of the night."

"I guess you're right."

"Always am."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

The rest of the Atlanta group reached the Greene's farm at dusk. With the go-ahead from the property owner, Hershel, Matt and Allie went to set up their tent a ways from the main house. T-Dog was being treated by Patricia, and Glenn was sitting idly on the porch, getting intermittent visits from the farmer's eldest daughter.

"Are we sharing?" Amy asked hopefully.

"If you want to," Matt responded, treading warily as ever.

She quirked her eyebrow at him, "Of course I do."

Matt put the tent together while Amy watched him. She went inside first. And he waited for her to pull out her sleeping bag and place it on the ground before he unfurled his own and set it up as far from her as he could manage. He plopped down on top of his modest collection of things, fully clothed.

Matt didn't know what to say to her. He knew much less about how to touch her, where to start. The women he'd been with before were always a certain type. Submissive. Women who enjoyed pain. Amy wasn't like that, clearly enough. She was too young to crave pleasure and pain in a neat package.

"So...at the CDC. You weren't tempted to stay?" Matt asked her.

She gave him an odd look, "Do I seem suicidal to you?"

"Nah, guess not, but people don't always seem it."

"Well, I'm not. The way I think is this- it would be a discredit to my sister's memory to just give up. She was stubborn as all hell, and persistent. I think if she were floating around somewhere watching me, and saw me moping around feeling sorry for myself, she'd be disappointed. Andrea would want me to keep going," Amy paused and gave Matt a beseeching look, "Are you worried I'm going to kill myself?"

"No! I mean, I guess a bit. More that I'm worried I'll aggravate the matter."

"So, you think that if you fuck me it'll make me want to kill myself?"

He could hear the grin in her voice, though he was too anxious to look at her. "Well it sounds stupid out of your mouth."

"I don't know Matt, I think it'd sound stupid out of yours, too." Amy scooted until she was sat pressed up against his side. She reached one hand over to his knee, running her fingers up and down his leg teasingly.

He sighed. "You don't gotta do this, Amy."

"I think we've already established that I want to."

"Okay, well, it doesn't gotta be now."

"Why not now?" Her fingers had made their way to his belt, and were deftly removing the impeding strap of leather.

"Look" he grabbed her hand, pinning it against his crotch inadvertently. He was hard and throbbing now, nerves alight from her touch. "We can stop this any time, okay? If it's ever too much- If I do something you can't handle- I won't keep you here, ya know? You can leave whenever you want."

"Duly noted," she murmured as she dipped her lips to his neck, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin. She massaged his growing bulge through his jeans, and he ground his hips upwards into his hand.

Amy nipped at his ear and ran her tongue up his jaw. When she reached his lips he abruptly jerked his head away from her. "_I don't do that_," he hissed. She nodded and began to work again at his neck and jaw, when something in Matt snapped. He flipped her onto her back and mounted her, pinning her arms to the tent floor and putting his entire weight on her. Dull pain resonated from her biceps, and Amy knew there would be purple handprints on her arms tomorrow, but she couldn't be bothered to care.

"Consider this your trial run," he said from above her, "You do alright with this, and I might just be willin' to fuck ya. But only if you're a good girl, alright? Only if you do everything I say."

Amy nodded breathlessly at the older man, entranced by the way his eyes had darkened to deep auburn pools. He straddled her and reached behind his back for his knife. He slid the cool steel against her throat, watching for any signs of resistance. And when she continued to pant noiselessly under his gaze, Matt cut away her shirt with a single upward slice, startling her. She wasn't wearing a bra.

His eyes glittered as he took in her pale, perfect skin. "No bra, huh? Dirty girl…" he murmured, mostly to himself. Matt took her breasts and either hand and massaged them roughly. He pinched at her nipples, making her yelp. At the noise he clenched one hand around her neck, jerking her head up. "Nuh-uh none of that," he growled, "Y'ain't makin' a sound tonight, got me?"

Amy nodded at him with glazed over eyes. She'd never been with a man like this. Hell, it's hard to qualify the boys she'd been with before as _men_. But the predatory look in his eyes had her gushing, wetness covering her thighs. He stood up and shucked his shirt, and took off his jean and boxers in one go. Amy writhed on the floor at the sight of his throbbing erection. "Take off your shorts," he ordered. She did as he said, sliding them off of her body as she lay there watching him. "Touch yerself."

Amy hooked her thumbs at her panty line, but froze in place at Matt's sharp "_No._" Studying Matt's face for his approval, Amy pushed her panties aside and slid two fingers to her wet core. She skimmed her soaked slit until she found that throbbing nub, and began to rub it slowly, watching Matt all the while. For several minutes, he held her in a vice-like gaze, barely moving. But his brilliant eyes on her body had Amy approaching her climax in a flash. She was teetering on the edge, pleasure flooding her, when Matt sprung towards her and thumped her hand to the floor painfully. "_No," _he growled, "You come when I tell you to come." She nodded at him once more, clenching her thighs together for any semblance of relief.

Matt slung his belt over one shoulder and stood above her. "_Kneel._"

She kneeled in front of him, waiting for direction. His cock bobbed tantalizingly just inches from her mouth, head glistening with his desire. Matt wrapped his belt around her neck, watching her eyes for panic. He kept it loose. He didn't want to choke her, he wanted control. "Suck it," he demanded.

Those were the words Amy had been waiting for. Amy greedily took in his cock, lapping wetly at him as he guided her up and down his length. Matt grunted loudly each time he hit the back of her throat, stroking her hair with one hand to counteract the harsh way he jerked her harness. "You like it when I fuck your face?" he murmured as she worked, "That's it, baby. You love my cock, dontcha? Dirty fuckin' girl…"

Amy looked up at him lustily. His eyes bore into her as she worked. His chest heaved up and down. She could feel the periodic throbs of his cock in her mouth, and knew he was close. "Touch yerself," he huffed, "Make yerself come. Wanna feel ya moan all around my cock."

Amy quickly obeyed, letting her fingers resume their deliberate circles around her clit. Her walls twitched and pulsed as she worked; she was just as close as he was. She closed her eyes for a moment, lost in her own pleasure, when the belt around her neck tightened considerably. Amy's eyes snapped alive and met Matt's. "Look at me. Keep them open."

With that, Amy's orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. She moaned into his length as he continued to thrust himself in and out of her mouth, and quite suddenly he was right there with her, shooting down her throat with a loud groan as he held her gaze. "_God, Amy…_" he moaned. And in that moment, Amy could truly see Matt. He'd thrown his head back in pleasure, and his expression had softened into something akin to bliss.

He needed to hurt her; he needed to control her. But Matt wasn't cold or heartless, it was quite the opposite, Amy could see him now. She held herself still until Matt's grip lessened, and he let the belt fall to the ground. He withdrew from her, threw on his boxers, and sat on the opposite side of the tent, looking dazed. Amy found a new t-shirt and went to sit beside him.

Finally, he looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. The confident, animalistic Matt was gone.

"More than okay," Amy replied with a soft smile.

Matt was perplexed, "I hurt you. I know I did."

"I asked you to."

"No, ya didn't."

Amy placed her hand on his neck, dancing triumphantly in her mind when he allowed her to do so. "Did I get up and storm off in the middle? Did I beg you to stop? You didn't do anything wrong, Matt. I was a completely willing participant, and it's safe to say I'll be willing in the future."

"Yeah, but this stuff isn't you."

"And how would you know that?"

"I know. You're not like the girls I've been with. That was just sex. This is…"

He didn't seem to know where he was going with the thought. That- or he was unwilling to admit it aloud. Either way, Amy thought it was time to drop the discussion. "Can I sleep with you?" she asked him.

"Think ya just did," he teased, his old self returning.

"That's not what I meant," she scolded him playfully.

"You want to?"

"I want to."

"Well, okay then." He pulled Amy into his chest and threw the sleeping bag over their naked bodies. This was new. Matt had never shared a bed with a woman before. His past relationships weren't like that- they weren't even relationships. He didn't have much time to worry about how quickly things change before he was soundly asleep.


	19. Mine

**Chapter Nineteen**

Matt woke up to delicate fingers creeping towards his waist. With eyes closed and a moment of panic, he pinned the offending hand to the tent floor. At Amy's gasp, he finally looked around the tent, recognizing his surroundings. "Sorry," he mumbled, as he released her.

He propped himself up on his elbow to get a better look at her. There were angry red marks on her arms, below her shoulders, and the belt had left a thick line of bruising on the sides of her neck. Matt ran his fingers over the marks carefully, barely touching her at all. Amy knew there were bruises- there had to be, the way they'd gone at it. And she certainly felt sore enough. But she had no regrets about the night before. Matt, on the other hand, looked anguished. His brow was furrowed and mouth held in a tight line.

"I'm fine, Matt," Amy assured her.

"Hardly," he muttered, still running his hands over her body.

"I _am_," she insisted, and to illustrate her point, she deftly straddled his body, grinding against his morning wood.

"Shit, don't do that," Matt groaned, "We got a little girl to find. Not enough time." He gently pushed her off of him and stood to get dressed.

Amy was sorting through her things when Matt held something out to her. "Wear this." It was a short, tight denim skirt. He'd seen her wear it down at the quarry, back when he knew he shouldn't be watching her, but couldn't seem to stop himself.

"That's not exactly appropriate attire for hiking through the woods," she told him.

His eyes darkened. "Did that sound like a request?" he replied slowly, voice low. She took the skirt from him and slid it onto her body obediently. Matt kneeled slowly in front of her and ran his hands up her long, shapely legs. When his fingertips met her panty line Amy's breath hitched audibly, and Matt smirked. He hooked his thumbs under the thin material and slid them down her thighs, taking his time with the matter. He deposited them on the floor, and stood to grasp her by the waist. "Ya won't need these today."

She began to protest, but he smacked her ass sharply, silencing her. Amy bit her lip to stay silent, cheeks flushed in arousal. She'd never been spanked before. "Liked that, didja?" he teased. Matt abruptly stepped away from her and headed for the tent door.

"Best not bend over too far today," he told her with a knowing smile, "And just so we're clear, you don't touch yerself unless I tell ya to." Matt exited the tent, letting her digest his words.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"We'll grid this whole area, start searching in teams," Rick was saying outside.

"Not you. Not today," Hershel contradicted, "You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out." He turned to Shane. "And your ankle... Push it now, you'll be laid up a month, no good to anybody."

"Guess it's just us," Merle commented, nodding to his brother. "We'll head up the creek, work our way back from there. It's her only landmark; she's bound to have tried to stay close." The Dixon brothers collected their gear as Rick and Hershel continued to discuss the terms of their stay on his farm.

Rick called out to them as they headed off the property. "Rick, Merle- You two okay on your own?"

"We're better on our own," Merle scoffed.

"We'll be back before dark," Daryl assured him.

"Hey," Rick began, walking up to them, "We got a base. We can get this search properly organized now."

"You got a point or are we just chatting?" Merle barked.

"My point is it lets you off the hook. You don't owe us anything."

Merle glared at the cop silently. "My other plans fell through," Daryl sarcastically remarked, and the brothers headed for the woods.

Allie had watched the exchange from the porch. As soon as the Dixons were out of ear range, she stormed up to Rick and shoved him hard. "What the fuck was that?" she yelled.

"What?!" he replied, confused.

"Could you alienate them any fucking more? What the hell is wrong with you, Rick? Have you seriously not noticed the way Merle and Carol hover around each other lately, or how anxious Daryl's been ever since Sophia went missing? They're not looking for that girl to repay some fucking debt; they're doing it because they care! But way to go making them feel like caring is a waste of their goddamn time."

Recognition slowly dawned on the officer's face. "I'm sorry Allie, I should have know," he said contritely.

"Yes, you should have. Make it right," she ordered, and stormed away from him.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"How's Carol?" Daryl asked cautiously as they treaded towards the creek.

"How do ya think? She's a fuckin' mess," Merle said.

"You and her…"

"There ain't no me and her."

"Why not?"

Merle gave his brother a sidelong look, "I ain't gonna come on to a woman grievin' for her child, Darleena. She ain't in a state of mind for none of that. Talk to me when we've found this little girl."

"Wouldn't be the worst thing ya ever done," Daryl reasoned.

"Maybe not. But this is different."

"Seems like there's been a whole lotta different goin' around for us Dixons lately," Daryl mused.

Merle guffawed, "Can't argue with that. See ya back at camp, baby brother." And with that they parted ways.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Allie and Matt sat together shucking corn. Amy was with the rest of the group around the fire, helping to put together dinner.

"So you and Amy are sharing a tent, huh?" Allie asked with feigned coyness.

"Uh-huh." Allie gave him a look with her eyebrows raised.

"So you two finally talked it out?"

"There was some talkin', I suppose."

"Gross Mattie."

Matt snorted, "Wasn't nearly as gross as it coulda been…Think they're gonna notice?"

"That the two of you are together? It's pretty clear."

"No, not that…the bruises."

Allie stopped what she was doing for a moment. "_I _noticed. But then again, I was probably looking out for them more than most."

They watched as Shane took a seat next to Amy. He put his hand at the small of her back as he sat- an innocent enough gesture from anyone else, but with Shane, innocence was hardly on the table.

"Shoulda killed him when we had the chance, Allie-cat."

"What- you think I like having to walk around all day with him here? I don't exactly enjoy having you and Daryl follow me around like my fucking chaperones. But what's the alternative?"

"We kill him," Matt replied simply.

"You say that like it's an easy thing to do. Like no one would ask questions. Even before this whole undead mess, rapists hardly ever went to jail for their crimes. Even the ones that did- it was just a slap on the wrist. Even the serial offenders didn't get the death penalty. I'd think you would remember that."

Matt gave Allie a pointed look. "Well maybe now that the dead are walkin', we can come up with some new rules. Punishments befittin' the crime and all that."

Shane and Amy were laughing about something or other, and Matt's eyes darkened to black slits. He watched as the man reached out to his beautiful, blonde woman, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Matt was instantly on his feet.

"Matt, no!" Allie hissed.

"I can't just sit here and watch him touch her," Matt growled. "I need her away from him. Now."

"Okay, okay. But you can't just go stomping over there like a lunatic. How about I tell her you need her help on the other end of the farm- repairing some fence maybe?" Allie suggested.

Matt nodded sharply. "Yeah, alright. Just get yerself over there before I take matters into my own hands." He watched Allie trot daintily over to the group and crouch down next to Amy, whispering in her ear. Amy looked back over her shoulder at Matt, in time to see him hiking off into the distance. She quickly got up to follow him.

His pace was fast and deliberate, and Amy could barely keep up. She didn't manage to meet his gait until they'd reached the fence at the end of the property, behind the house a ways. He spun around and glared at her, "You need to stay the fuck away from Shane," he glowered.

"But- why?"

"Because I'm fuckin' tellin' ya to, Amy. That man ain't safe."

She stared at him a beat, "What did he do?"

"Let's just say he's been caught wranglin' two unwillin' women around camp now, and I ain't gonna have you be the third. You keep your distance. He wants to talk to ya? Walk away. He comes to sit by ya? Move somewhere else. Understand?"

"Yes," Amy conceded easily. She could see by the dangerous look in Matt's eyes that he was serious. He took a step closer to her.

"Anyways, woman- You're _mine_. Ain't no reason for ya to be talkin' to those other men."

Amy's heart was hammering inside her chest. He took another step towards her, inches away now. "_This _is mine," he rumbled, cupping her heated core with one hand. Her breathing hitched when his calloused fingers made contact with her wetness, and she involuntarily ground herself into his digits.

"Put your hands against the fence post," Matt commanded her. She placed her shaking hands shoulder-width apart on the top, horizontal beam and arched her back out, wiggling her bottom teasingly at him. He tapped the inside of her foot with his muddy boot, "Spread 'em."

"Matt, what if someone sees?" Amy asked nervously.

"You best give 'em the show of their lives, then," Matt grinned, "Now, spread 'em."

Amy complied, widening her stance for him. He pressed himself flush against her, his straining erection pushed against her waiting backside. Slowly, Matt slid one hand down her right side, starting at the fullness of her bosom, and working his way painstakingly down, until he reached the hem of her skirt. Amy ground herself back into him, desperate for him to go on.

He clicked his tongue at her playfully, "Dirty little girl. Bet yer already drippin' wet for me." He easily hitched up her skirt a few inches, and slid one hand leisurely between her thighs. Amy shuddered as he lightly caressed her, drawing spirals over the tender skin just below her center. Finally, spurred by Amy's fevered pants, he dipped a single finger into her slit, teasing it across her.

"God, baby you're so wet," he murmured as he softly rubbed her sensitive nub. "This what you want?" Her insides were already twitching rhythmically at his caresses.

He leaned into her body, kissing his way up her neck until he reached her ear. "Bet you'd like it if someone saw ya right now. Bet you'd start moanin' like a bitch in heat. You'd start comin' all over my fingers with them watchin', wouldn't even be able to help yerself."

Matt's hot breath on Amy's ear made her shudder uncontrollably. He slipped two fingers inside her and let his thumb circle her clit slowly. Amy moaned and bucked her hips against his hand, so close to release she could barely take it. Her knees shook, threatening to buckle, but Matt slipped an arm around her waist protectively. "Shh baby, I got ya," he murmured.

Unhurried, Matt's hand moved sensually inside her, and Amy writhed desperately against him. "Matt, please," she whimpered.

He ran his fingers through her silky hair and jerked her head backwards. "Shh, it's alright. I know what you need. I'll get ya there," he promised, continuing his slow pace as he nipped at her collarbone. Amy was tightening steadily around his fingers, her whole body shaking now.

"Who do you belong to?" Matt growled.

"I'm yours, Matt!" Amy panted.

"Again," he barked, thrusting his fingers into her with new vigor.

"I'm yours! Yours, yours…" she chanted to him like a prayer, feeling the warm heat at her core begin to pulse throughout her body.

"That's it, baby," he encouraged her, "Go ahead and come for me now. Come all over my hand." With his permission, Amy collapsed into herself. She convulsed around his knowing fingers, letting out a strangled, sobbing moan so loud that she thought they must have heard her from the house. Her legs gave way but Matt held her steadfastly against her as she moaned, "Oh, god, Matt! Oh, god!"

"That's my girl," his honeyed voice murmured into her ear, as she found her footing once more.

Amy began to turn around but he grabbed her wrists roughly, holding her in place. "Think we're done?" he growled. He pulled a thick screwdriver out from his back pocket and ran the cool metal up her thighs. "Betcha want somethin' inside of ya now, huh? But I don't think you deserve my cock just yet. Nah, not with what flirty little whore you were bein' earlier." He bent her over the fence now, circling the thick plastic of the tool around her still-twitching core.

Matt grasped the tool by its metal bit and stuck it in front of Amy's face. "Suck it."

And she did, languidly. She tongued the cool plastic until it was sloppy and wet, as Matt unbuckled is belt and pulled free his aching cock. "You're gonna come for me again, Amy," he told her, and she moaned around the screwdriver. He pulled it from her mouth with a wet pop.

With one hand around his length, Matt slid the tool inside of her, relishing her surprised moan. He stroked himself and moved the tool inside of her at the same slow pace, groaning loudly. Her body was still humming from her previous orgasm, and in seconds she felt herself tightening around this foreign object, far closer than she would have thought possible. When she began to thrust herself back Matt spend up his pace, using his precum to slick his throbbing member.

"See I told ya," he grunted, "Gonna come for me. Gonna come so hard ya can't stand." Amy moaned in response, her entire body shivering as she plummeted towards release. Matt groaned as his balls drew up, stopping briefly to roll his hand over his wet head.

"You want me to come all over this pretty 'lil ass of yours?"

Amy nodded breathlessly as her entire body moved with the force of his thrusts.

"Beg me."

"Come all over me, Matt, please," she moaned. And for the first time in her life, Amy experienced the extraordinary pleasure of multiple orgasms. Her entire body froze, and then shook, and her breathing came to a screeching halt as bliss shot through her like a canon. Amy barely registered matt rearranging her body so she was on her knees in front of him.

"Open," he commanded, pushing her cheeks together so her lips were forced to part. He quickly thrust his cock into her mouth, shoving it down her throat again and again until his hips stuttered and in a beat, he was shooting down her throat. "Oh, fuck yeah," he groaned. She swallowed every last drop.

When they'd both come back to Earth, and were somehow able to rise to their feet, Matt pulled her into him by the waist.

"Don't ya go cleanin' yourself up today," he whispered, "I want ya sloppy for me tonight. Wanna watch ya all day knowin' yer juices are still all over ya."

Amy smiled at him, and knowing he didn't abide kissing, opted to slip her hands tightly around him for a short hug. The affectionate gesture threw Matt off, as she knew he would, and he patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"Alright get yerself back to work," he pushed, and she walked off.


	20. Good Different

**Chapter Twenty**

Merle had followed the creek north for several miles when he came upon an old, abandoned house. He went inside, and upon inspecting the kitchen, found the pantry covered in pillows and empty cans. Someone had been there recently. And whoever had stayed in that small space must have been fairly short themselves. This was a good lead.

Outside, Merle crouched down at the tree line. He plucked a delicate looking flower and headed back towards camp.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Merle silently stepped into the RV. Carol had been diligent in his absence- the interior was spotless. She needed to keep busy, he figured.

He cleared his throat, "For a second I thought I was in the wrong place."

Carol looked over to him and smiled. "A flower?" she questioned, eying the one held awkwardly in his hand. He held it out to her.

"It's a Cherokee rose," he explained. "The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the trail of tears the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer;asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow right where the mothers' tears fell. I'm not fool enough to think there'd be any flowers bloomin' for me if I kicked it. But I believe this one bloomed for your little girl."

Carol took a step closer to him, making him uneasy. His back was already up against the cabinets- there was nowhere to go. "She's gonna really like it in here," Merle assured her, trying to break the tension he'd unintentionally created.

But Carol took another step forward, then grasped one of his hands in her own. "I'd cry for you," she admitted in a barely-there whisper. She raised his hand and pressed it against her cheek, leaning into his touch.

"I don't understand why you do all this for me, Merle," she said softly, "Not just looking for Sophia- ever since Ed died, you've watched over me. But I'm trying not to question it, because I'm so grateful."

Carol leaned into him on her tip-topes, intending to kiss him. But Merle quickly pulled her into a firm hug, pressing her head into his chest. They stood like that for a moment, and Merle, in a moment of weakness, craned his neck briefly to kiss her hair. Just as quickly, he'd pulled away from her and whisked himself away from the vehicle.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl was nearly ten miles from camp when he saw the tent. It was small, red, and utterly filthy. Just outside its entrance were a fire pit and a small assortment of toys. "Sophia?" he called out quietly.

There was rustling inside. Then a voice, "Go away!"

It was a woman speaking- that much was clear. Her voice was high and uncertain, with an ambiguously American accent. Not a native southerner, at the very least.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya," Daryl reassured her with as calm a voice as he could muster, "Look, Imma put my crossbow down right here. Alright?" He placed his crossbow on the ground in front of him and took a few steps back. The woman emerged from the tent. She had raven black hair and pale skin, and a once-lilac shirt that was largely soaked in blood. She eyed Daryl suspiciously.

"What do you want?" she spat, attempting to appear menacing.

"Ya been bit?" he asked, still observing the splotches of deep red on her top.

She ignored him. "If you don't want anything then go away! I'll kill you if I have to."

He highly doubted that. "I'm lookin' for a little girl. Blonde hair, about 'yay high." He motioned towards his chest to illustrate. "She got lost in the woods 'round here. Her name's Sophia. Ya seen her?"

"No, no little girls," the woman replied vaguely. The emptiness of her stare put Daryl on edge. Then, there was rustling from inside her tent. "You should go!" she remarked suddenly. She was hiding something.

"What ya got in there?" Daryl questioned.

"Nothing."

There was low moaning from inside the tent, more rustling. "Bullshit," he stated, "You got her in there?" He made a move towards the tent and the woman startled.

"No! Go away!"

That wasn't going to happen. "Sophia! Come on out it's alright- it's Daryl," he called.

More rustling. More groans. The woman could have had her tied up, gagged even. Fed up, Daryl stomped past her, pushing her to the ground, and strode into the tent.

"No! Get away from her!" the woman shrieked and hurdled her body past him to the small figure on the tent floor. The child must only have been about two years old. She had short, curly black hair, and the same pale skin as her mother. She wore a green polka dot dress- an emerald color that very nearly matched her eyes, and shiny black tap shoes accented with frilly white socks. There was blood under her fingernails.

"Get away from her!" the woman repeated in a shout, bundling the child into her arms and holding her protectively against her chest. Daryl stared blankly at the mother and daughter, frozen in place. There was blood around the child's lips, as well. A thin white film covered her eyes.

"What did you do?" he asked quietly, not truly expecting an answer.

"She's fine! What are you talking about? She's just fine," the woman asserted desperately.

"Ya can't just leave her like that. How could you…" Daryl whispered, shaking his head in horror. He couldn't process this; every atom in his body was telling him to run, or to fight. To _do _something. But he could only stare at them. _Just a kid. A fuckin' baby._

"You think _I_ did this?" the woman hissed, "No, no, no, no…." The woman paced back and forth with the child, muttering to herself in a harsh whisper. She abruptly stopped. "_They_ did this!" she cried.

"Walkers."

She stared daggers at the archer, then hurriedly whispered, as if someone might be listening, "There are _men_ in these woods." She had her daughter's face pressed into her neck tenderly. The woman with raven hair shook with silent sobs.

Daryl took a step towards them and the woman jolted. "NO! Stay away!"

"Ya can't just leave her like that," he repeated frantically, and the thing that had once been this woman's child groaned from some deep and inhuman part of her being. Daryl's eyes stung and heart hammered against his chest. _What do I do? What do I do? What the fuck do I do?_

Disturbed by its mothers jostling and screeching, the little girl lifted her head. For a brief moment, she seemed aware. But then the awareness faded to hunger, and she swiftly sank her teeth into her mother's bare neck.

"No!" Daryl cried, rushing towards them, but it was in vain. The woman toppled to the ground, blood pouring from her neck in a thick red river. He ripped the child from her and threw her across the tent, pressing his hand into the woman's clavicle to try to stop the bleeding.

"Don't hurt my baby," the woman coughed and sputtered as she choked on her blood. "Please, not my baby…please…" And then she was silent. His unbelieving eyes trailed on her, until he heard the low growl behind him. The child that wasn't a child anymore was ambling towards him in the distinctive gait of a toddler. And Daryl had no idea what to do.

_Not this. Shit, please not this. I can't do this._

It had him cornered. He knew logically that he could overpower it. He could kick it to the side, put it down. His knife was always handy, after all. But he couldn't bring himself to strike the child. And that was just it- she was still just a kid. Dead or not.

Daryl knelt in the corner of the tent, leaning back on his heels, with the child's dead mother to his left. His entire body had begun to shudder, as he whispered to himself, "No, no, c'mon kid. Don't…" pleading for something, though he wasn't sure what. The child was only a foot away from him now, carefully eying its next meal. He reached out with both hands and grasped her by the shoulders, keeping her at bay.

Daryl was panting and trembling, not at the effort of keeping this walker away, but at the knowledge of what he'd need to do next. He threw the child back and it stumbled and toppled over its mother's lifeless body. Daryl took out his knife.

He was blinking back tears as he watched the toddler come to its feet again, and find its way back towards him. It paused at the same distance away from him as before- arm's length- as if it were waiting for him to make the next move. Fresh blood dripped down her face. With a choked sob, Daryl spun the girl around and into his chest, pinning her there by the shoulders, and plunged his knife into the back of her head. He shuddered and panted with the lifeless body in his arms, unable to catch his breath.

Gently, he rested her down next to her mother. Daryl crouched next to the dead child, touching her face, trying to make her look human again in his mind. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" he muttered hoarsely, unaware he was crying. He didn't think he could stand. And quite suddenly, he couldn't think at all.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Merle was the first to spot him- limping towards camp with his shirt soaked in blood and his face utterly blank. "Daryl!" he called out, but got no response. He ran to his brother.

The physical contact of Merle's hands on his shoulders didn't pull him out of his daze. Neither did Merle's incessant shouting, "Daryl? What happened? Daryl, fuckin' say somethin'!" He'd never seen his brother like this before, and was starting to panic.

Even that final time he'd come for Daryl- when he'd been called home from Afghanistan because his brother was in the hospital. His dad had beaten Daryl nearly to death- three broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a fractured eye socket. Even then, when Daryl had sat in the hospital bed wordlessly with face blank, Merle hadn't been this worried. Because when Merle had arrived at the hospital, finally seen his brother, Daryl's warm blue eyes had met his instantly. And Merle had watched the relief flood him at seeing his brother by his side- but not now. There was no recognition in Daryl's eyes- there was nothing there at all.

He led the expressionless Daryl back to the tent he and Allie shared, and left him standing outside of it. Then Merle ran, faster than he could remember, to collect the young woman with the golden, wavy hair, who'd managed to get through to his brother in a way no one else could.

"Allie! Allie get yer ass over here!" he'd shouted as soon as he saw her. Merle's hands were bloody from coming into contact with his brother's soiled clothes. But worse yet, the panicked expression on his face made Allie's stomach turn. She'd never seen Merle look afraid, not of anything.

"What's going on?" she asked breathlessly when she reached him.

"It's Daryl," he explained once he'd led her back to the tent, "Something's wrong with him."

The younger Dixon was exactly where Merle had left him, standing outside the tent, staring blankly into the woods. "Go get me some water and a cloth," Allie asked Merle as soon as she saw the state of her man.

She approached him cautiously, taking him by the hand. He put up no resistance when she led him over to a fallen log, pushing on his legs so he'd sit. Daryl continued to stare past her, practically catatonic. "Daryl?" she called soothingly. No response.

Allie knelt in front of him and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. "You're alright," she murmured to him, "You're back at camp now, everything's okay." She repeated the mantra until Merle returned with the water.

"Still nothin'?" he asked.

"No. But some of the blood he's covered in- it's fresh. Not walker blood."

Merle nodded his understanding, and stood to the side as he watched Allie return to his brother. She dipped the cloth in the cool water and ran it gently over his face, clearing the small droplets of blood. She saw to his hands next, dipping the cloth in the water again and again, until she could see his unhurt skin plainly. She ran the cloth up and down his arms, and wrung it out once more.

What he really needed was a new shirt. But Allie worried that he might have the same visceral reaction to going shirtless that he'd had when she first met him. He still didn't seem aware of her presence, aware of anything at all really, but she began to unbutton his shirt. Abruptly, he pinned her hands to his chest, finally meeting her eyes. "Allie?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah, I'm here," she soothed, "You're back now. You're okay."

Daryl's eyes darted around as he got his bearings. "How- I don't remember walkin' back," he rasped in a broken voice.

"That's alright," she murmured, stroking his hair, "That's just fine. Because you're here now…Do you remember what happened?"

"What…happened?"

"Daryl, you're covered in blood. Some of it is fresh," Allie explained slowly. She watched his eyes travel down, surveying the mess that had once been his flannel. He didn't look surprised to see it, more stunned that it was real.

"I killed her," he whispered, "A little girl."

Merle and Allie gave each other a look, alarmed. "Daryl, what little girl? Do you mean Sophia?"

The younger Dixon gave her a confused glance. "No- A baby."

Allie traced small circles on Daryl's forearms; this couldn't be what it sounded. "_Why_ did you kill her?"

"'Cuz she was already dead," he said softly. "Saw this tent in the woods, thought maybe Sophia was hidin' out in it. This lady came out, actin' shady, lookin' back at the tent all the time. Then there were noises comin' from it and I thought maybe she really did have Sophia in there. But when I went in it was just this lil' girl. No more than two…" He trailed off, looking dazed again.

"C'mon little brother, just tell us what happened, so we can help," Merle encouraged him, coming closer to the couple.

"Ya can't!" Daryl snapped, his eyes wild. "I killed a kid, Merle, a fuckin' kid!" He looked down at Allie, "Why are ya even here? How can ya even touch me knowin' what I did?" Daryl shook as he said it, but Allie wouldn't relinquish her grasp.

"What happened after you went into the tent, Daryl?" Allie questioned softly, stroking his arm.

He gave her and Merle a defeated look, and sighed. "The lady ran in after me and picked up her kid, yellin' at me to leave. I wanted to- I wanted to get the fuck outta there but I couldn't move. I mean, how can ya leave a kid like that? How can ya just…then all of the sudden her little girl bit her. Took a chunk right outta her neck. I tried to stop the bleedin'…and then the kid was comin' for me too. I know I coulda run, but, I couldn't just go. I couldn't leave her like that. Who could leave a kid like that? Just a baby…" Daryl put his head in his hands, leaning on his knees. "So I put her down," he finished.

After a silent stretch, Merle quipped, "Ya didn't do nothin' wrong, little brother."

Daryl eyed his brother skeptically, so Merle continued. "M'serious. That thing wasn't no lil' girl anymore. That lady's kid was long gone by the time ya got there. Ya did her a service, doin' what she couldn't."

"But-"

"He's right, Daryl," Allie agreed, "What you did was a hard thing. Not everyone would have been able to- and it hurt to do, I know. But it needed to be done. You were strong today, putting that little girl to rest. But I know how hard it must have been. I'm sorry."

Daryl looked between his brother and Allie, still seeming unconvinced. "Don't tell Carol 'bout all this," he implored his brother.

"No," Merle agreed, "Don't think it'll help none." He looked to Allie, "Ya got this?" She nodded to him gratefully.

"Just get some rest, little brother. Let Allie take your mind offa things. Didn't do nothin' wrong, remember that," Merle muttered, and then walked away.

Daryl watched Allie's face carefully as she continued to clean the blood from his skin. He expected disgust, horror maybe. Instead he saw only patient affection. It wasn't an expression he was used to, and certainly not when directed at him.

"Let's get this shirt off," she said softly, slipping the soiled flannel from his shoulders. He shivered when she touched the damp cloth to his bare skin, tracing over particularly nasty scar reaching down his sternum.

"M'sorry," he mumbled.

"For what?" Allie replied.

"Bein' a mess," he grumbled, Daryl's surly old-self coming back full force.

"Everyone gets a bit messy sometimes," she said with a grin, "particularly you Dixon boys, it seems." She stood up, pulling him with her. "Come on, let's go lay down for a while."

In the tent, Allie smoothly unclasped Daryl's belt and let it fall to the floor. He stopped her when she began to unzip his fly, "Ain't wearin' boxers," he told her pointedly.

Allie smiled at him warmly, "I know, that was kind of the idea." But Daryl still looked wary. "Wanna even things up?" she proposed. Without waiting for his answer, Allie pulled her jeans down off of her body, kicking them to the side. Her cerulean boy shorts stood out against her pale skin, but before Daryl could truly appreciate it, she'd pulled her old Ozzy shirt over her head. To his pleasure, she wasn't wearing a bra.

Allie didn't fail to notice Daryl's sharp intake of breath when she removed her shirt. Nor the way his eyes dilated when he finally got his eyes on her naked body. "Think you might be willing to get rid of those jeans, now?" she asked him sweetly.

Daryl gave her a dubious look, "Allie, I dunno if I'm gonna be able to..."

"Shush," Allie cut him off, "I just want you to relax, I'm not going to try to seduce you, I promise."

"Ain't that," Daryl huffed, allowing Allie to remove his jeans and push him down onto the cot, "It's just, why dontcha...hate me?"

"Daryl, why would I hate you?"

"I killed a kid."

"Killing a walker is not the same as killing a person, Daryl. You have to know that."

"But this was different. She was so little..."

"Stop beating yourself up," she urged.

"I can't!" he exclaimed, "Why do you even want me, Allie? There's something wrong with me. I told ya from the start, Dixon men are fucked up. Somethin' 'bout us just ain't right."

"You aren't your father, Daryl. You're good," Allie asserted.

"No, I'm _just_ like him, Allie. My daddy spent his whole goddamn life beatin' kids and today I killed one. I'm worse."

_There it is._ "So that's what this is about? Why you shut down?" she asked him. He refused to answer.

Allie straddled him atop the cot, their naked flesh sliding against one another. "What if I could prove that you're good?" she whispered in his ear, making him shudder.

"Can't," he replied shortly, refusing to look her in the eye.

"I'll convince you," Allie murmured, rolling her hips against his hardening length. She dipped her lips to his neck and began to kiss and suck at the over-sensitized skin. He shivered as her tongue lapped at him, but didn't move away. Allie trailed her fingernails up his spine, until she was able to slowly scratch at his scalp. He leaned into her touch, eyes hooded. Finally, Allie sucked on Daryl's pulse point, making him buck up into her with a low groan.

She grinned into his skin, "See, that's it right there. You're gentle. You care. You'd never hurt anyone innocent, Daryl, not on purpose, and not unless you had to. You're _good_."

"M'not," he muttered stubbornly. Allie ignored him, venturing south with her curious tongue. She licked a tight line from his clavicle down to his left nipple, relishing the sharp intake of breath when she made contact with the pink nub. She flicked her tongue back and forth over it rapidly, then sucked it up into her mouth, drawing a bitten-off moan from the man below her. "_Allie_."

She peppered light kisses up his chest until she reached his mouth, going in for a deep kiss. Daryl was invested now. He pulled her against him, thrusting his tongue into her mouth fervently. He twisted one hand down between them, pushing aside her panties to swipe a single finger against her throbbing nub. Allie panted into his mouth, enjoying his ministrations. After a few moments, she broke away from Daryl and rested her forehead against his. "That's how I know you're a good man," she panted, "Because of how you touch me. Soft and hard. Like you're afraid of breaking me, but can't stop touching me, all at the same time."

Daryl was huffing shallow breaths against her neck as he sucked at her skin. He slowly spread her wetness over her slit, running two fingers back and forth against her. "Back at the quarry, you told me you loved watching me come apart because of you. _That's_ the kind of man you are. The kind who puts my pleasure before his own, who gets his sense of pride from watching me come against his hands-" Allie gasped as Daryl plunged two fingers inside of her, "or his tongue," he nipped at her neck, "or his cock." Allie felt Daryl throb noticeably at the words, thumbing her clit expertly all the while.

Daryl eyes glittered as he watched her mouth, trying so hard to believe her words. Allie wanted this to be about him; she wanted to _make_ him understand. But faster than she would have liked, her body was convulsing around his fingers as she tumbled abruptly into blinding pleasure. "Daryl...oh, God, _Daryl!"_ she cried as she flooded his hand with wetness. He never ceased rubbing her as she came down from her high.

Daryl waited patiently for Allie's eyes to flutter open. She met his with a contented smile, which faltered for a moment when she saw his brow furrow in concentration. "What's wrong?" she murmured.

He gazed at her beseechingly for several moments, then softly let out, "You were my first."

Allie stared right back. She wasn't sure what to say- the wrong thing might set him off, make him collapse back into himself or run away from her. So instead, Allie leaned into his lips and kissed him for all she was worth. She wasn't sure how to tell him what she was feeling- relief, pride, arousal, all in one sweet package. But she could show him.

"You're not..." _Angry? Disgusted? _He couldn't finish the thought aloud. _You're not leaving?_

"I'm not," she confirmed, "Not going anywhere. Not ever."

Before she could say anything else, Daryl had attacked her mouth with his, massaging her round ass as he ground her into his crotch. He ached for her now. Watching her come always had him hard as a rock, but this was different. She'd taken care of him today, accepted him at one of his darkest moments. She accepted something about him that not another living soul knew. He didn't just need to be inside of Allie; this wasn't only physical. Daryl wanted them to forget where he began and she started. He couldn't tell her what it meant, the things she did for him. The things she'd say. But he could show her.

That's how it always was for the two of them. Daryl hadn't grown up using words to express himself. Allie had always found that mouthing off put her in danger. Both of them wanted to show rather than tell. He caught her eye for a brief moment of permission before positioning her above him, and slipping inside her wet, wet heat. "_Shit_, Allie," he groaned, "I could be inside ya for the rest of my life."

"I might just take you up on that," she moaned breathily back, rolling her hips against him. Daryl's entire body thrummed as she rocked herself into him. He couldn't stop kissing her, arms wrapped tightly around her back. This wasn't about teasing. And this wasn't some fuck against the wall. They needed a slow build-up. The closeness was as much a turn-on as the physicality.

Daryl rubbed the pad of his thumb against her cheek as the came together again and again. He couldn't remember the last time things had felt this perfect. Never in a million years did he think he'd ever even be with a woman, let alone someone like Allie. Let alone..._this_. Because this wasn't just sex, this was something more. He couldn't quite put his finger on what, but he had to have more of it.

"You feel so good," Allie whispered against Daryl's neck, "So good, baby, so good..."

Minutes passed as they slowly ground against one another, Daryl gasping each time Allie fluttered around his manhood, and Allie groaning each time Daryl throbbed inside of her. They could feel everything- the other's pleasure was just as gratifying as their own. "Allie, Allie..." Daryl huffed into her mouth as he felt her begin to tighten around him.

"S'close, Christ, s'close, please..." he moaned when she began to convulse around him. Watching her face contort in bliss was all he needed. Daryl's body froze and he pulled Allie into his chest forcefully. His orgasm seemed to go on for ages. So many blissfully agonizing moments as he stiffened even more inside of her, unable to move or breathe, before he was shooting, shooting, shooting, gasping for breath and shuddering as she milked him dry. He continued to hold Allie tightly as they panted into each other's bodies, exhausted and content.

Allie shook in his arms as he lowered them both onto the cot. "Ya okay?" he mumbled into her hair.

"Mm, yeah," she murmured back, "That was just..."

"Different," he offered.

"Very," Allie agreed, "Intense. I've never felt anything quite like it."

"Good?"

"So good," she assured him, burrowing her head into his chest. "Daryl, are you glad it was me?"

"What was?"

"You know, you're first."

He craned his head back to get a better look at her, wondering if she was pulling his leg. "You serious? Hell yeah I'm glad."

Allie smiled, "Good, I'm glad too."


	21. No Luck

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Can't you just take a day to rest?" Allie nagged Daryl as she trailed behind him.

"I'm fine," he replied shortly.

"Christ, Daryl- after what happened yesterday…"

"Ya said yourself I shouldn't feel bad 'bout that," he spat, turning on his heel to look at her, "You change your mind?"

Allie frowned at him. "That's not what I meant and you know it. But yesterday, you barely even made it back. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt."

"Why can't I go with you?"

"I can't be lookin' after you and lookin' for Sophia all at once. Hard enough lookin' for a missing girl without worryin' somethin' will happen to ya."

"So you don't want to have to worry about me, but it's just fine for me to sit here all day worried about you?"

"I ain't some invalid, I can take care of myself," he huffed.

Allie threaded her arms around his waist, "I _know_ you can. But if you have to go out there…can't you at least stick with Merle? I hate the idea of you going out alone."

Daryl lifted a hand to lightly caress her jaw line. "I always come back. Don't I?"

Allie continued to stare up at him, worry sheathing her features.

"I'll come back to ya, Allie. I swear," he said solemnly, "And anyways, Merle would never let me live it down if I asked to follow him 'round the woods all day." Allie gave a small smile, then leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Be careful," she urged, as he walked towards the rest of the group.

"Morning guys, let's get going," Rick was saying, "We've got a lot of ground to cover. All right, everyone's getting new search grids today. If she made it as far as the farmhouse Merle found, she might have gone further east than we've been so far."

"I'd like to help," Jimmy offered, "I know the area pretty well and stuff."

"Hershel's okay with this?" Rick replied tentatively.

"Yeah, yeah. He said I should ask you," Jimmy quickly answered.

"Nothing about what Merle found screams Sophia to me," Shane cynically mused, "Could have been anyone hold up in that farmhouse."

"Anybody includes her, right? Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high," Merle argued.

"It's a good lead," Rick said firmly. "Daryl and Merle have done more to find Sophia than any of us, Shane. And they've got a hell of a lot more experience in tracking. Keep your opinions to yourself." Shane stared at him in surprise at the outburst. Merle gave the ex-sheriff a nod.

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again," Matt offered, trying to break the tension.

"No maybe about it. I'm gonna borrow a horse, head up this ridge right there, take a bird's-eye view of the whole grid. If she's up there, I'll spot her," Daryl said.

"Good idea," Rick commended.

"Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there too," T-Dog teased the hunter.

"Chupacabra?" Rick asked, grinning.

"You never heard this?" T-Dog laughed, "Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time when he went squirrel hunting and saw a chupacabra."

Jimmy snickered behind him. "What you braying at, jackass?" Daryl snarled.

"You believe in a blood-sucking dog?" Jimmy mocked.

"Do you believe in dead people walking around?" Daryl retorted. Jimmy went to pick up a shotgun.

"Hey, hey. Ever fire one before?" Rick asked, taking the firearm from the boy.

"Well, if I'm going out, I want one," Jimmy insisted.

"Yeah, and people in hell want slurpees," Daryl grumbled. The group set out.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Matt and Amy tread carefully through their grid, searching for any sign of the missing girl.

"People stop askin' ya how you're feelin' yet?" Matt asked.

"Pretty much. They've shifted over to Carol, I figure," Amy told him.

"How long's it been, then?"

"Gosh, days I'd say," she replied sarcastically.

Matt reached out and took hold of her wrist. She winced but didn't pull away. _Shit, too hard_. Matt lessened his hold and gave her a beseeching look, "You're alright, though?"

She smiled at his concern, "I'm alright, Matt."

"Could be better though," he commented as they continued walking.

"I suppose so…" Amy replied vaguely, unsure of where he was going with this.

"I could help with that, if ya wanted," he said innocently, giving her a sidelong look.

"And how would you do that, Matt?"

Matt took her response as an invitation, and shoved her back against the closest tree. As she recovered from the shock, Matt was already undoing her fly, and shoving her shorts to the ground.

"_Here?_" Amy whispered.

"Mmhm," he grunted, "Gotta surprise for ya." He knelt in front of her kissing his way up her thighs. "Ya been real good, Amy. Takin' whatever I give ya. Been so patient, such a good girl."

It was true. Though they'd been going at it twice a day since the first night at the farm, t hey still he still hadn't touched her with anything more than his fingers. Amy began to feel the familiar ache in her abdomen at his words.

Teeth nipped at the inside of her thigh as Matt continued towards his destination. There were deep purple finger-shaped bruises there. His brow furrowed for a moment, guilt overtaking him, until he felt Amy's fingers in his hair. He couldn't walk away from her. Instead, he peppered gentle kisses over the marks, begging silently for forgiveness.

Matt slowly removed her panties, pleased when he found them already damp with arousal. "Put your leg over my shoulder," he instructed her as she leaned against the tree. She did as she was told. Matt inched towards her core, his hot breath tantalizing her every cell. He grinned when he blew lightly against her sensitive bundle of nerves, and she jerked, gasping.

"Try not to be too loud," he murmured against her skin, kissing at the small tuft of blonde hair below his lips. And with that, he dipped his tongue into her slit for his first slow lick. Amy's entire body convulsed when she felt the soft, strong muscle lap at her. She'd never felt anything like it. He licked her slowly, long laps from her soaked center up to her clit. But when he sucked that little pleasure ball up into his mouth, Amy let out a strangled moan and fell forward, bracing herself against his shoulders.

"Matt, oh God, please Matt…" she mewed pathetically, thrashing her head back and forth. _Too fucking loud._ He dug his nails into her hips, punishing her for the outburst, and Amy went silent. He glanced up at her face to find her biting her lower lip aggressively, desperate to control herself.

"Don't you come 'til I say so, baby," he ordered, returning his tongue to her drenched core. He traced his tongue around her clit several times, then flicked it rapidly back and forth over the bud. A muffled scream erupted from the small blonde's chest. Matt bit into her thigh hard, drawing blood. The salty copper stung his lips, but the scream ceased.

"What did I tell you?" he growled, before returning to his slow, sultry torture.

Amy writhed and panted above him, grinding herself into his tongue despite his arms tight hold on her. She could feel herself clenching and relaxing, and knew her release was near. "P-please, Matt," she whimpered, "I can't hold on, I _can't_-"

Matt thrust his tongue inside her pussy, fucking her with it until she sobbed. He arched an eyebrow and looked up at her. "Do it," he instructed, before returning his assault to her swollen clit. Just a few strokes of his warm tongue was all it took. Amy cried out as her knees buckled. Her entire body shook as pleasure crashed into her and held her captive. Matt continued to lap at her until the last tremor left her body, then slowly lowered her leg and let her regain her footing.

He stood and watched her come down from her high. "That's my girl," he murmured in praise, raking his fingers softly across her neck. Amy's eyes fluttered open and stared into his hazel pools.

"Never done that before," she said softly.

"You've never been eaten out?" he asked incredulously. A slow grin crept across his features. "Fuck, I love that. That sweet lil' pussy is all mine. Ya taste just like honey, baby."

Amy glanced down and gave him a sultry look. "Want me to take care of that?" she purred.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Matt reprimanded. "Dirty fuckin' girl, always tryin' to get in my pants. We got a missin' girl to look for."

Several hours later, they made their way back to camp empty-handed. Dale watched as Amy and Matt strode out of the woods together, Amy giggling at something or other the older man had said. He met them in the center of the field.

"No luck?" Dale asked.

"Nope, nothin'," Matt confirmed. "We the first back?"

Dale nodded the affirmative.

"Figures, our part of the grid was closest," Matt commented.

Dale looked to Amy. "Carol and Lori are making dinner- they could use some help," he said pointedly. Amy looked to Matt briefly for approval, and when he gave her a slight nod, she left the pair to go prepare dinner with the other women.

"Any particular reason you're shootin' to get me all to yourself?" Matt asked the white-haired man to his right.

"I wanted to talk about Amy," Dale replied.

"Figured as much," Matt said lightly.

"I've noticed the two of you spending quite a bit of time together."

Matt grunted and shrugged one shoulder.

"You share a tent."

"Mmhmm. She asked me to."

"There's quite an age difference between you two," Dale continued.

"Don't matter much these days, does it?" Matt spat, exasperated with Dale's slow ploy.

"It _does_ matter," Dale insisted, "When it leads to a young and impressionable, sweet girl, getting pulled into something she doesn't understand and isn't ready for."

"Look old man, I get what you're saying, but you ain't givin' the girl much credit. She ain't stupid and she sure as hell ain't weak. Her stubborn ass wouldn't ever do nothin' she didn't wanna do. Hell, you oughta know that, with the way you pined after her sister. This kinda shit tends to run in the family."

Dale was momentarily silent, shocked by Matt's accusation.

"Andrea and I….I never…" Dale began to stutter.

"No, you never," Matt cut her off, "And it don't matter now, 'cuz the girl's dead. But don't you go lecturing me about age gaps and impressionable women when everyone saw the way you fawned over Amy's big sister. You're worried about Amy? Good! That girl could use some people who genuinely give a shit about her. But you ain't her daddy and you ain't her boyfriend, so don't you go around criticizin' something _you_ can't understand."

"Do you really think you're what she wants?" Dale asked bitterly. "She just lost her sister and she's been thrust into a world more dangerous than most people would have ever thought imaginable. You can't possibly think this is good for her."

Matt sighed. "Look, I know I ain't a good guy. But I can't walk away. And I don't think she'd let me if I tried. I won't ever leave her, Dale. And you know I'll protect her. Can't that be enough?"

Not bothering to wait for a reply, Matt took off back towards camp.


	22. Please

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Allie sat with the other ladies, watching as two by two, the Atlanta group returned from the woods. No Sophia in sight. The sun was already low in the sky when Merle stumbled from the tree line, splattered with walker blood. He strode right up to Allie, giving her a wary look.

"Daryl ain't back yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet," Allie told him, worried by the concern on his face. He knew what she knew. Daryl had left on horseback- if he wasn't back already, something might be wrong. He should have been the first one to make it home to the farm.

Unfortunately, the pair were more than correct. Spooked by a rattlesnake, Nervous Nelly had thrown Daryl from her back and down a cliff into the creek below. One of his arrows pierced his side in the fall. Daryl lay in the shallow bed of water, head throbbing, trying to get his bearings.

"Why don't you pull that arrow out, dummy?" Merle taunted him. Daryl opened his eyes to see none other than his brother towering over him. "You could bind your wound better."

"Merle," Daryl whispered hoarsely.

"What's going on here? You taking a siesta or something?"

"A shitty day, bro," Daryl tried to say, wincing at his own raspy voice.

"Like me to get your pillow? Maybe rub your feet?"

"Screw you," Daryl replied halfheartedly.

"Nuh-uh. You're the one screwed from the looks of it. All them years I spent trying to make a man of you, this is what I get? Look at you. Lying in the dirt like a used rubber. You're gonna die out here, brother," Merle drawled.

"Bet your ass he is," said a low, rough voice from Daryl's left. He strained to turn his neck, spotting the voice's source.

"Dad?"

"Sorry piece of shit is what you are," Will Dixon growled, "Layin' on the ground like ya ain't got balls between your legs. Been sayin' it your whole damn life. Worthless. And now yer gonna be worthless and dead. For what?"

"A girl," Daryl said weakly, "They lost a little girl."

"So you got a thing for little girls now?" his father sneered.

"Shut up," Daryl coughed.

"Figures you'd be after the 'littluns. Must have hit you in the head one too many times. You're a joke is what you are, playing errand boy to a bunch of pansy-asses, niggers and democrats. You're nothing but a freak to them. Redneck trash. That's all you are. They're laughing at you behind your back. You know that, don't you? I got a little news for you, son. One day they gonna scrape you off their heels like you was dogshit," Will Dixon taunted.

"Merle wants to find her too," Daryl defended feebly.

"What- so you two can spit roast her together? Finally get your dick wet like a real man?"

"Shut up," Daryl grunted, louder this time.

"You think you're gonna be getting' any 'thank-yous' if you bring that girl back to her mama? They ain't gonna look at you any different. You'll still be the same pathetic, weak, hillbilly fuck. Ain't nobody ever gonna care about you."

"Allie cares," Daryl ground out. His voice was sure.

His father snorted, "You think she's ever gonna love some dumbass hick like you? She's using you dickwad. Biding her time 'til somethin' better comes along. Bet she used that whole 'Shane tried to _hurt _me' story just to get to ya. Lyin' right to your face and ya can't even see it. Bet that officer's been givin' it to her right from the start, showin' her how a real man fucks."

Daryl cringed at his father's words, trying desperately to fight off the dizziness, to sit up and get the hell out of that creek.

"C'mon Darylina. Pull out that goddamn arrow and get to it," Merle urged.

"Ya ain't never gonna be good enough for that girl. Think she's gettin' off on that tiny, useless dick of yours? Ya hadn't even had any pussy before she threw ya that first pity fuck! And that's what it was, boy, don't you mistake it. Pity for your weak, useless ass."

"SHUT UP!" Daryl shouted, ripping the arrow from his side and throwing himself to his feet in one fitful go. He stormed towards the steep ravine and began to climb. His brother and father both stood at the top, watching him idly.

"Come on, get your ass up here before I have to kick your teeth in. Let's go," Merle barked, "What's the matter, Darylina? That all you got in you? Throw away that purse and climb."

"Why bother? He ain't gonna make it," Will Dixon told his eldest son, "Shoulda threw him to the dumpster as soon as he was born. Knew from the second I saw him he'd be a worthless piece of shit."

"Wish I'd been the one to kill you," Daryl grumbled, reaching for a root to grasp.

His father snorted, "Like you'd have it in ya. Always cowerin' away and cryin' when I'd try to beat some man into ya. Little snot-nosed bastard."

"I was just a kid!" Daryl shouted, the anger fueling his climb.

"Quit makin' excuses, little brother. Get your ass up here. I'm on your side," Merle drawled.

"Yeah? Since when?" Daryl scoffed.

"Hell, since the day you were born, baby brother. Somebody had to look after your worthless ass."

"You never took care of me. You talk a big game but you was never there. Hell, you ain't here now. Guess some things never change." Daryl was halfway up the ravine now, hardly able to crane his neck enough to see his brother and father leering down at him.

"Well, I'll tell you what-I'm as real as your chupacabra," Merle mocked.

"I know what I saw!"

"And I'm sure them mushrooms you ate had nothing to do with it, right?"

"You'd best shut the hell up," Daryl growled.

"Or what? You're gonna come up here and shut my mouth for me? Well, come on and do it then, if you think you're man enough. Hey, kick off them damn high heels and climb, brother."

"You know what?" their father interjected, "If I were you I'd take a pause for the cause, son. 'Cause I just don't think you're gonna make it to the top. Take your time. It'll give that girlfriend of yours more time to suck Officer Shane's big, white dick. Bet the two of 'em are laughin' it up right now, goin' on bout what a dim-witted hick y'are while she rides his fat dick."

"FUCK YOU!" Daryl screamed, only feet from the top of the cliff. "The two of you never did _shit_ for me. Spent my whole life beatin' the crap outta me and never givin' me a fuckin' chance. _You're_ the pathetic one, pops. Drinkin' you're whole damn life away. Hell, mom hated your hick ass so much she killed her damn self. Think that fire was some accident? Think a-fuckin'-gain."

He was only a foot from the top of the cliff. One hard push and he'd be there.

"And _you_," Daryl ground out, turning his sights on his big brother, "You _left_. You left me with this asshole to fend for myself! You were old enough to stop him, to get me the hell outta there, but ya didn't. And that's on you!"

Daryl clung desperately to a tree at the top of the cliff, hoisting himself up and glaring at the ground. "What I got with that girl's real!" he shouted as he stood up. Daryl whipped around, searching for his brother, for his dad. They were both gone. "Yeah you better run!" he screamed triumphantly.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Shane was perched on top of the RV, defending the camp, when something dirty, bloody, and unsteady stumbled out of the woods. "Walker! Walker!" he shouted.

Rick, Matt and Glenn took off towards the trees, wanting to handle the situation without guns. Rick aimed his pistol at the intruder when they got closer. But abruptly, Matt held out his hand to stop him.

"Hold up, is that Daryl?" Matt asked.

"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head. You gonna pull the trigger or what?" Daryl snarled sarcastically. Suddenly, a shot rang out and Daryl hit the ground- hard.

"No! NO!" they all shouted. Rick and Matt both rushed forward to Daryl's side.

"I was kidding," Daryl moaned out hoarsely. Rick and Matt picked him up by his sides, rushing him back to the house.

Allie and Merle sprinted towards them. "Oh my God, oh my God is he dead?!"

"The bullet just grazed him," Rick assured her, "We've just gotta get him to Hershel."

Merle's eyes darted from his brother's unconscious figure to the ex-cop stood atop the RV, looking particularly proud of himself. Rick and Allie both noticed his nostrils flare. His pulse thumped through his neck, veins swelling in anger. He took off.

Rick quickly let Glenn take his place, running after Allie, who was running after Merle.

Merle sprung himself up the RV's ladder in two strides, like an animal climbing a tree. "You tried to kill my brother!" he snarled in a rabid shout.

"Now, Merle. C'mon man, I thought it was a walker," Shane replied with a barely concealed grin. "The sun was in my eyes." Something in Merle snapped.

The older Dixon threw himself at Shane, pounding his face into the tin roof, then flinging him off of the RV entirely. Merle jumped down after him, like Robocop on crack.

"Merle, stop!" Rick called, but Allie reached him first.

"Merle!" she shouted, waiting to catch the elder Dixon's eye. He paused with his arm above his head, intending with every ounce of his being to beat Shane to death.

Shane was cowering behind her, blood pouring from his nose and a deep gash on his head. His left eye was already beginning to swell.

"Now is not the time," Allie told him slowly, "Daryl needs you."

Merle seemed to accept this. He pointed a single finger in Shane's direction- a threat- then took off towards the house, with Allie closely behind.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

"How is he?" Rick asked hurriedly as they burst into the bedroom. Daryl was laid out on his side, watching Hershel sew stitches into his already marred skin. His back was to the door, and he didn't seem to notice when she, Merle and Rick entered the room.

"He'll live," Hershel replied with a frustrated tone, "I had no idea we'd be going through the antibiotics so quickly. Any idea what happened to my horse?"

"Yeah, the one who almost killed me? If it's smart, it left the country," Daryl grumbled.

"We call that one Nelly, as in nervous Nelly. I could have told you she'd throw you if you'd bothered to ask. It's a wonder you people have survived this long," Hershel explained.

Daryl huffed, but didn't apologize. "_Daryl_," Allie said in a warning voice, from the door.

"M'sorry I didn't ask. Won't happen again," Daryl told Hershel begrudgingly, then a realization dawned over his face. He jerked to the side to get a clear view of the door, wincing when the movement jostled his injured side. _Allie_.

He didn't say anything when he saw her. He didn't reach out to her either. But relief flooded him like lemonade on a hot summer day. Her presence was like a muscle relaxant to his system, and he sank deeper into the bed, his eyes never leaving hers as she came around to sit at his side. He didn't need to fight anymore- she was here.

"Daryl, what happened?" she asked softly.

"Horse got spooked and threw me. Found this though," he pulled out Sophia's doll. "I found it washed up on the creek bed right there. She must have dropped it crossing there somewhere."

Merle nodded approvingly at his brother, and in a rare display of almost affection, patted him on the leg.

"Cuts the grid almost in half. This is fantastic, Daryl," Rick announced, seeming hopefully.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Daryl grumbled, not enjoying all the attention. He looked to his brother, "Who shot me?"

A dark look passed over Merle's face. Daryl didn't need to wait for his answer. "Shane," Daryl growled. He looked between his brother and Allie. "Ya kill him?" he asked tentatively.

Allie shook her head. "Not yet."

"It was an accident," Rick said, trying to relieve the tension.

Merle glared daggers at the ex-sheriff, and Daryl looked unconvinced. But Allie was the first to speak. "No Rick," she said clearly and calmly, "It wasn't."

Rick didn't reply straight away. Part of him suspected she was right. But Shane was his best friend. They'd known each other all their lives. The man had saved his wife and child when this whole apocalypse deal started. He owed the man. Allie saw his hesitation, and gave Rick a knowing look.

"The last night at the quarry, you promised me that you'd keep Shane in line. And now Daryl is lying in this bed _shot_, by _Shane's_ doing. Does that sound like keeping a promise to you? Because to me it sounds like a bunch of bullshit. I understand if you don't want to kill him yourself, Rick. But at some point, you'll need to step aside and let other people do what needs to be done. He's a danger to everyone."

Rick nodded at her words, "I can't give the okay to kill the man. There's no proof this was anything but an accident, and even if there was, I can't abide living with a group of people who'd execute one of their own." Rick sighed, and looked at Allie desperately. "He wasn't always like this."

Rick got up to leave, looking defeated. "I can promise he won't be carrying any time in the near future. I'll do my best to win your trust back, Allie."

Rick and Hershel left. Watching his brother for several more moments to confirm he was alive and well, Merle exited the room too, and closed the door behind him.

Daryl stared at Allie, not knowing what to say. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I told you this would happen," she whispered brokenly.

"I came back to ya. I said I would and I did," Daryl reminded her, "Never said I wouldn't be a little worse for wear."

The joke made Allie crack a smile, and Daryl reached out to touch her cheek. "Does it hurt much?" Allie asked him, running her fingers over his chest and stomach. His muscles twitched at the contact, and he let out a deep sigh. _She's here. I'm here. Finally together_.

"Nah, not much. Doc gave me some drugs," Daryl assured her. She was stroking her fingertips in figure-eights over his abs, watching for his reaction. Allie smiled when she felt his heartbeat pick up, and his cheeks redden. _She can't really wanna…shit, does she?_

"Let me take care of you," Allie whispered to him, and watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. The sheets were already tented with his arousal, and she pulled them back to get a better look. Allie reached into his boxers and ran her fingertips up and down the smooth skin of his cock, loving the silkiness.

"Let's get these off," Allie murmured, sliding Daryl's boxers down and off of his body. His manhood sprang back against his stomach, already glossy. She pumped up and down his length with an excruciatingly loose grip. "Do you want this?" she asked him lustily.

"Yeah," Daryl breathed, nodding enthusiastically.

"What do you want?" she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You. Anything," he shot back in a pleading voice. Allie's lips twitched with a smile, and she began to stroke Daryl a little bit harder. With her free hand, she rolled and caressed his balls, watching him watching her. The friction was good, but not enough to get him off.

Daryl had already broken into a sweat, watching her small, soft hands caress him. "Allie, please" he whispered, her name sounding like a prayer. The desperation in his voice made her ache, and all at once Allie tightened her fist around him and gave him several firm, fast, strokes. "God, Allie, shit!" he moaned loudly, his back arching off the bed. And she immediately loosened her grip, resuming her light touching. He panted under her intense gaze, trying to understand what was happening.

"Allie, please," he whispered again, the words coming out in a high pitched whine. In response, Allie lowered her mouth to his leaking member and took him in her mouth, down to the hilt. "FUCK!" he cried, head and shoulders rising off the mattress. She watched him, her cock deep in her throat, feeling him throb against her tongue. But she didn't move. Daryl struggled to even out his breathing, and to calm his racing heart. The warm wetness around him was too good, and not enough.

Daryl reached down to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb across her jaw tenderly. "Please, Allie, please…" he murmured. With a devious look Allie slowly raised up off his manhood, until only the head was in her mouth, then lowered herself back down. She did it again. She mouthed him slowly, so slowly, pressing against his hips to halt the involuntary jerks as she continued the up and down torture. Daryl's breaths were coming out in pained gasps. But he was starting to understand.

Allie reached for his balls again and rolled them in her hand, stroking them lightly with the pad of her middle finger. She lowered her mouth on his cock again, and when he was lodged deep inside her throat, she swallowed. "Allie!" Daryl shouted, feeling his balls rise up noticeably. She might have been working him tortuously slow, but he was right on the edge. But gently, Allie pulled his balls back down, removing her mouth from him entirely. The impending orgasm faded.

Finally seeming to understand, Daryl reached out to touch Allie's cheek once more. "I'm sorry," he pleaded with her softly, "I'm sorry, Allie. I won't leave you, again." She seemed to like this response, as she took one of his balls into her mouth and lolled it against her tongue, making him fist the sheets. Allie watched him expectantly as she pleasured him.

"You're…_ahh_…you're the only reason I made it back. Couldn't…_Christ, Allie_…couldn't stand the thought…_fuck_…of never seein' ya again."

Daryl watched Allie take his throbbing member back into his mouth, now bobbing up and down with abandon. He continued murmuring to her, praying she wouldn't start. "I need you, baby. Need you so fuckin' much," he groaned. _So close, so fuckin' close._

Allie ripped her mouth from him with a wet pop, ignoring Daryl's whine. "Promise you won't leave again. Promise next time you'll listen to me."

"I promise, Allie, I swear to god, I promise," Daryl pleaded, "I care about ya too fuckin' much to leave." Allie licked his red head, swirling her tongue around slowly as he squirmed underneath her. "Please let me come, baby. I promise…I promise…please," he panted desperately.

And Allie believed him. She took him into her mouth again and sucked hard, stroking him fast and wet with her mouth and tongue. She'd had him on edge so many times now, it was a wonder he hadn't gone off before he'd made the proclamation. But Allie wanted to please him- he deserved it. "Please let me come, Allie…please…please," he whimpered as she worked his cock. His balls were rising up, bolts of pleasure travelling up and down his spine.

Allie snaked the hand playing with his tensed balls further down, searching for that special spot. He jumped when she found it, letting out a deep groan. "Please, please…" And when she lightly kneaded the spot with her knuckle, taking all of him in her mouth, Daryl lost it.

"_Jesus- FUCK_!" he groaned hoarsely, arching up off the bed. It felt like she'd found the eject button to his entire body, and Daryl shook uncontrollably with the force of his orgasm, as come shot out of him like a cannon. Allie swallowed and swallowed, determined not to miss a drop, but his orgasm seemed to go on for ages. After several minutes of Daryl's body tensing and relaxing, he crashed back into the bed, breathless.

"Holy shit," he wheezed when he could spare the air. "What did you do to me?"

"Feel any better?" she asked with a smug grin.

"Feel like you just exorcized a demon through my dick," he muttered, but Allie heard him. She giggled in response, wrapping her arms around him and letting sleep take them both.


	23. Lost and Found

_**Well here's a super long one. But worth the wait, eh? Leave reviews!**_

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"I don't like the idea of anyone going out there alone, not after what happened to Daryl," Rick argued. But Merle was having none of that.

"First real lead we've got since the girl went missin', and you wanna spend the day at target practice? Ain't happenin'," Merle growled.

"Take Matt with you then, or Allie," Rick proposed.

"Allie ain't leavin' Daryl's side, and Matt's got plans of his own. Don't get your panties in a wad, I'll be fine," Merle told him resolutely, taking off for the woods.

Carol stood in the doorway to the RV, watching him walk towards the tree line. "Merle!" she called to him, prompting him to turn back and look at her. "Be careful," she pleaded. He gave her a firm nod, and continued on his way.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Matt watched from several yards away as Amy shot at the target. Everyone was aiming for the bottles lined up on the fence. None of hers broke.

"Don't be discouraged. You'll hit the target eventually," Shane crooned, getting too close behind her.

"Who says I didn't hit my target?" she shot back. She pointed at a sign attached to the fence, where she'd managed to hit the "O" in NO TRESSPASSING three times in a row.

Shane handed her a bulkier weapon, "Try this one. It's heavy. You get better balance, twice the rounds."

Amy took it brusquely and fired four shots into the sheet of metal, hitting her target consistently.

"I'd say she's got the hang of it," Rick commented, face impressed.

"I'd say she's ready for the advanced class," Shane agreed, "It might be worth your while, after the rest of us head back to camp."

Amy gave a nervous glance back towards Matt at the provocative nature of Shane's suggestion. He was scowling at them, not bothering to conceal his displeasure.

"No thanks, Shane. I'd prefer a teacher who can tell the difference between a walker and one of our own," she said venomously. "Matt, can you come help me?" she called behind her, giving her sweetest smile. He saw the menacing glimmer in her eye, and trotted right over.

Shane sulked away, focusing his attention on Carl. Matt pressed his body against Amy's, pretending to demonstrate proper posture. "Told ya to walk away from him," he snarled into her ear. She shivered at the feel of his hot breath, but remained silent. "Yer gonna get it later," he whispered sharply.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

"Goddamnit Daryl, just let me do this!" Allie hissed, unsuccessfully attempting to remove his bandages for the third time this morning. He continued to jerk away from her prodding fingers. She let out a frustrated sigh, but then one bright idea came to her. Allie cupped his balls roughly through his boxers then gave him a devilish look. "You want to keep the family jewels? You better become a model patient, right fucking now," she threatened.

Wary of the sure look in her eyes, Daryl finally stopped fidgeting. And though he hissed and bit his lip as she peeled back his bandages, he didn't stop her.

Daryl winced when he saw the look on her face: anguish. Tears were already welled up in her eyes, a few teetering down her face and dropping onto his chest.

"Aw c'mon Allie, don't do that," he cooed to her, taking her face in his hands and wiping away the tears. "I'm _fine_. I'm right here. Ain't goin' nowhere."

She sniffled and put her hand over his, cupping her cheek. "I was so scared," she whispered, "I've never been that scared before."

"I came back," he reminded her, his mantra. "I always come back."

"But what if you hadn't?"

"Ain't no sense worryin' 'bout 'what ifs.' I said it last night and I'll say it again- you're the reason I made it back at all. I…" Daryl paused for a moment, unsure if he should tell her everything that happened when he was lying in the creek bed. But hell, Allie had never judged him before; he doubted she was going to start now.

"When I fell," he began, "I hit my head real hard. And when I came to I was seein' things."

"What kind of things?" Allie asked curiously.

"Merle," Daryl sighed, "and my dad."

Allie waited a beat, hoping he would continue. "You just saw them?"

He gave her a wary look, but went on, "They were talkin' to me. Merle was bein' his typical douchebag self- callin' me a pussy and whatnot to make me wanna get up and prove him wrong. Worked I suppose."

"What did your dad say?"

He sighed again. "The usual. That I'm worthless, stupid, no good. That no one'll ever care about me. But that's the thing, Allie, that's what got me movin'. Soon as he said that I snapped back that _you_ cared, and I got m'self up."

Allie gave him a small smile. "He say anything else about me?"

"That you're too good for me. That you're usin' me. Said you were probably fuckin' Shane behind my back. Or that you were just with me outta pity. Said you'd never…care…about me."

Allie's face betrayed her inner turmoil at his words. "And did you tell him off?"

Daryl grinned, "Hell yeah. Told him what we got's real."

Smiling, Allie leaned down for a sweet, short kiss. "Damn straight," she agreed. "You know none of that is true, don't you Daryl? You're brave, and strong, and good. Everything your dad wasn't. I mean yesterday you nearly died trying to save a girl who you've got no responsibility towards. She isn't your family. But you did it because you're a good man."

He scrunched his face up, "Wish you wouldn't say stuff like that."

She pinched his side playfully, "Yeah, you Dixons just hate hearing the truth, don't you? And it is the truth. You know I care…more than that…I don't want to be someplace that you're not, Daryl. Not ever. I've never had something like this and if I lost it I don't think I'd recover. You know that, right?"

He reached to her face and ran his thumb gently over her still-damp cheek. "I know," he murmured, "Same here."

TWDTWDTWDTWD

"You, come with me," Matt told Amy firmly. He led her out around the back of the house. The same mildly secluded spot they'd visited on several occasions now. When they reached their secret rendezvous point, Matt paced back and forth in front of her, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists at his sides.

"What about 'stay the fuck away from Shane' did you not understand, Amy?" he shouted at her. "Think I was just jerkin' ya around? Think I didn't mean it?" Amy shuddered at his words, remaining perfectly still and expressionless.

"What part of _mine_ do you not get? Lettin' that man touch you, get up in your space…fuckin' whore!"

Amy startled at his sharp curse, and her eyes watered. "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice.

"Sorry don't cut it, ya fuckin' slut! Put yer hands against the fence," he ordered. "Gonna teach you…" he muttered to himself, waiting for her to get situated.

"Shorts off." Amy slid them down her legs.

"Panties too." Amy looked back at him, but did what he asked, kicking them to the side.

"Keep your hands on the fence and back up a few paces. Let's see that pretty 'lil ass of yours."

Matt placed one hand on the small of Amy's back, running it up and down her spine. "Gonna teach ya…" he whispered again, before there was a loud _crack_ and reverberating pain. _He spanked me!_

It hadn't hurt as much as Amy thought. The pain was stinging, but faded quickly. _I can take this. I can do this for him_. There was another crack. Again. But Amy managed to remain silent, taking the pain. _He needs this_, Amy reminded herself, and with that in mind she looked back at him and whispered "Harder."

Her words seemed to light a fire in him. Matt's eyes were wild and unfocused, heart thumping madly against his chest. He brought his hand back and smacked her again, and grinned when she cried out in some combination of pain and shock. She looked back at him, and while his eyes met hers she could tell he didn't see her. Matt wasn't just spanking her now, he was hitting her. And he was hard as a fucking rock. Watching her perfect ass redden with the strength of his blows, the sounds she was making, it was too much. With his free hand, Matt jerked his belt open, and took hold of his leaking cock. He pumped himself as he watched her perfect white cheeks ripple with each powerful strike. Her choked cries each time his rough hands met her pearly skin egged him on, and in no time at all he was coming all over her legs, gasping for air as he tried to remain standing.

Amy dropped to the grass, shaking silently.

Matt had tucked himself back into his jeans, now frozen, watching her. "Amy…" he whispered. _What did I do?_

He crouched next to her and tried to pull her into his arms, but she jerked away from him, stifling a sob. "Amy, I'm sorry," he whispered, too scared to touch her now. He fell back on his haunches, bracing himself against the fence. "I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry." His eyes were glazed-over, unbelieving.

Finally, she looked at him, tears still streaming down his face. "I tried to warn you," he told her pleadingly, "I knew this would happen. Knew eventually you'd see what I am. I'm sorry, Amy." He was holding his head in his hands, shaking not in anger, as he did before, and not in lust, but in fear.

Amy moved slowly towards him, and placed one hand over his, against his cheek. "It's okay," she sniffled, "I'm okay."

He looked up at her red eyes. "Now, that's the lie of the century."

"I'm not lying. I'm okay, Matt. Because just now- you weren't here. What happened wasn't you."

"No," he muttered, "It was all me. That's the fuckin' problem."

"It _wasn't_ Matt," she insisted. "All the other times we've been together, you've been present. Right there with me. Even if it was intense. But what just happened…you weren't here. I saw the look in your eyes. You were somewhere else. Where were you?"

Matt gave her a tortured expression, but remained silent.

"Please, Matt," Amy begged, "I need to understand. Make me understand. Where did you go?"

"I…didn't have a happy childhood, Amy," Matt told her quietly.

Amy nodded. "You were in foster care, you've told me. They hurt you?"

"Yeah," he sighed. He didn't want to elaborate. He didn't feel like he could, if he tried.

So Amy tried again. "When you were behind me just now, you looked like you were caught in a memory. What you just did- is that something that's happened before?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Have you been the one doing the hitting?"

"Yeah."

"How about the one getting hit?"

At that Matt jerked his head up to meet her eyes. Her expression was beseeching and sympathetic, but not judgmental. He nodded to her, praying this new information wouldn't be the last straw that pushed her to leave him. She watched him expectantly, so Matt found it in him to elaborate. "It was before I was with Allie. Lasted a few years, 'til I turned 13 and got put in the home where me and her met."

"And what we just did- that's what someone did to you? All of it?" _The nakedness? The jerking off? How could someone do that to a child?_

"All of it," he confirmed.

Amy watched him closely for a moment. "Did they do anything worse than that?"

"Amy," Matt said brokenly, "Please don't ask me to do this. Please."

"Okay, it's okay," she murmured soothingly, caressing his hand on one side and running her fingers through his hair on the other. Amy pressed her forehead into his. "It's alright, I understand now." She pulled herself into his side and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing his chin into the top of her head. It had all been said.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Merle trekked through the woods muttering to himself like a madman. _Now was not the goddamn time for shootin' lessons._ It was their first solid lead that Sophia had made it out past the creek, and all those assholes were back at camp just sitting on their asses doing nothing. _Fuckin' Officer Friendly._

He crossed the creek that Daryl had been lying in unconscious the day before. The circumstances of Daryl's discovery troubled him though. Yes, he didn't love that his brother had gotten hurt, fallen, shot- none of that. But moreover the prospect that Sophia would have crossed the creek of her own accord didn't make a lick of sense. The creek was her only landmark, the only thing directing her towards the highway. She'd have had no reason to cross it. Not unless something had forced her to- not unless she'd been chased.

There were a few intermittent trails of walker tracks he passed. Definitely none travelling in groups- that was promising. He vaguely followed the tracks until he heard the crinkling of a wrapper from above him. _Now that ain't no noise a forest makes._ He tilted his head back and was surprised to find a large tree house perched in the thick oak above him, a good couple of stories in the air.

"Hey!" he called. No answer, but the crinkling immediately ceased. Someone was up there.

"Don't mean ya no harm!" he tried again, "Lookin' for a 'lil girl. She's been gone a few days. Her mama's done worried sick 'bout her. Ya seen her?"

There was a long silence, until a small, dry voice called back down "Merle?" A dirty blonde head of hair poked out one of the windows of the tree house, and Merle nearly shit himself.

"Sophia?" he yelled, grinning already. "Shit girl, we been lookin' everywhere for ya! Why doncha come on down?"

"I can't!" she called down in a stage whisper.

"Why not?"

"There are men in the woods," she whimpered.

He gave her an exasperated look. "Ain't no walkers gonna getcha. Whaddaya think of me? I'll get ya back to your mama."

"_Not walkers,_" she insisted, "Men. They had this lady with them the first time I saw them. They weren't nice to her. They wanna take me too." Sophia was crying now.

Merle stroked one hand through his scruff. "I promise ya kid, alive or not, ain't no one comin' near ya while I'm here. Just come on down so we can getcha home." Sophia seemed to accept this answer. She climbed carefully down the narrow rope ladder, and plopped to the ground in front of him.

Her clothes were streaked with blood and dirt, and she could sure use a shower herself, but other than that, the girl was spotless. No bites, no bruises, hardly a scratch. "Where the hell ya been, kid?" Merle asked her.

Sophia simply pointed up. "There was food and water there when I found it. I was gonna keep hiding there until it ran out. Then make a run for it at night when the men would be sleeping."

"Shit, kid. They hurt ya?"

"No. But I think they want to, Merle. They're really mean," Sophia whimpered. Abruptly, her weak little arms were wrapped around Merle's middle in a vice-like grip, and her tears were soaking the front of his shirt. Dixons never knew what to do with crying girls. He patted her shoulder awkwardly, "S'alright…" he muttered.

Eventually, Merle convinced her to begin the hike back towards the farm. He told her about the Greene family, about Daryl's fall, about the walker in the well. They were crossing the creek when they heard two gruff, booming voices approaching, accompanied by crunching twigs and leaves. They were on top of each other before Merle had a chance to think, or to hide the young girl to his right.

"What do we got here?" the elder of the two men drawled. He had long gray hair, tufted and frizzing well past his shoulders. His teeth were rotted and missing in a pattern Merle knew well- meth. "We been lookin' for this little shit for ages."

His companion was simultaneously lanky and large, with sickly pale skin, and a jagged scar down the left side of his face. "Lil' bitch's been a royal pain in the ass," the man agreed.

Sophia slid behind Merle, her eyes alight with terror. Merle had his hand on his gun, but had not moved yet to draw on them.

"Thanks for corralin' her outta that damn tree for us. Figure it'd be alright if ya had yourself a taste as well, considerin' ya helped us find her and all," the older man cruelly offered.

"You ain't touchin' the kid," Merle growled.

"Oh, ain't we?" the older man laughed, "And whose gonna stop us?"

The devilish pair stared at the elder Dixon for a moment that seemed frozen in time. But when the younger predator's right hand twitched dangerously, Merle drew without thinking, and two booming shots echoed through the woods. Sophia cowered behind her knight in shining armor, eyes tightly shut.

"S'okay Sophia," Merle told her gently, "They're gone." _Well, that's one way to put it._

Only a few feet away, both men lay on the leafy floor, blood collecting around their bodies.

"Just keep yer eyes shut," Merle instructed the child, "'til I tell ya otherwise." He picked the girl up easily and carried her away from the men that had tormented her.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

The Atlanta group was circled around a low bon-fire, eating dinner. The light wasn't necessary- it was hardly nearing dusk. But a hot meal was too good to pass up. Dale was perched on top of his RV taking watch.

He squinted out towards the tree line, fumbling for his binoculars. He brought them slowly to his eyes, and his face contorted into a joyous grin. "RICK!" he shouted, pointing at the two figures emerging from the woods.

"Oh my god…"

"Is that Merle?"

"Whose he got with him?"

"Sophia!"

Carol was already sprinting towards them, the rest of the group right behind her. "Sophia! Sophia!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Merle let the little blonde get to her feet, and she took off towards her mother.

"Mama! Mama!" the little girl shrieked as she ran.

"Sophia!" Carol sobbed.

And they collided, halfway between the big house and the trees, in a furious hug. They fell to the ground in a fit of laughter and tears, grasping desperately to each other. "My baby, my baby…"

Everyone watched the mother-daughter reunion with smiles and tears. Carol pulled her daughter away from her abruptly and began to search her for injuries.

"She's fine, I already checked," Merle assured her.

Carol's watery eyes darted up to Merle's face, and in a flash, she had launched herself at him with so much force that he staggered back several steps. Her lips melded to his, as the rest of the group watched on. Merle's eyes remained open in utter shock. She broke away from him, after several moments, to breathe. "_Thank you_," she whispered.

"You're... w-welcome," Merle stuttered, surprise still plastered across his face. Carol's attention darted back to her newfound daughter, and Merle gave Rick and Daryl a nod, indicating they should follow him. A safe distance from the group, Merle announced, "Killed two men in the woods today. Not walkers."

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"I mean there were two redneck assholes after her. She'd been hidin' from them for days up in some tree house. Sick sons of bitches tried to take her once I convinced her to come down, sayin' she was theirs."

"Jesus," Rick whispered.

"That ain't the half of it," Merle explained, "Sophia said these boys had some other lil' lady with them when she first spotted them. And they weren't treatin' her too nice neither."

"But you killed them?" Rick confirmed.

"Yeah, but that ain't the problem. They didn't have no supplies with them. No packs, no nothing. There's a good chance they got a camp somewhere out in those woods. Maybe more men waitin' on them."

"Shit," Daryl spat out.

"That's what I say," Merle agreed.

"No," Daryl amended, "The lady in the woods from a couple days ago- the one with the baby. She said somethin'...but I thought she was just nuts, ya know? She said it wasn't walkers that got her kid. Said it was people- men. Didn't give much more detail than that though."

"But the kid had turned?" his brother asked.

"Yeah, but she didn't have no bites. Not s'far as I could see," Daryl admitted.

"But ya gotta have the bite to turn, dontcha?" Merle asked the men.

"There must have been a bite somewhere else. Or a scratch. Somewhere you couldn't see," Rick said firmly.

Daryl nodded in agreement, "Either way, we got two accounts of some real assholes closin' in on us. And we ain't got a clue how many or what kinda fire power they got."

Rick ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "I'm going to bring this up with Hershel, see what his thoughts are on the matter. Let's not let the rest of the group on this just yet- we don't want to cause a panic."

"You got it, officer," Merle said. He and Daryl began to walk back towards the celebration.

"And Merle," Rick called out, "Good work today."

Merle rolled his eyes, but his chest puffed out noticeably. "Was easy," he called back.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Everyone took their time hugging Sophia, bringing her food and blankets and clothing, telling her how happy they were she was back. The little girl was adjusting surprisingly well. She didn't shy away from anyone's touch. And she certainly wasn't a sobbing, shaking mess. No lasting trauma- or so it seemed.

But Sophia made damn sure she was never out of Merle's line of sight. If he wasn't within arm's length of her, then he was just a few feet away, visible to her no matter what. Each time he walked over to the fire, and each time he headed to the well for water, Sophia was close behind. Eventually, the little girl conked out in the Grimes' tent, with Carl curled up at the foot of her sleeping bag.

Merle poked his head in, frowning at the sight. "Let them be," Carol whispered, leading him away.

"That ain't happenin' again," he grumbled.

Carol gave him an amused glance, "Yes, Mr. Dixon."

"Didn't mean it like that," Merle quickly amended, "Just don't want the boy getting' too comfortable, is all."

"I know," Carol appeased him, "Seems like you've got a shadow, now. I hope she isn't bothering you."

"Ain't the worst thing in the world," Merle shrugged, as they arrived at the RV door. "Guess I'll be seein' ya," he muttered, turning away. A soft hand on his shoulder held him back.

"Come in for a while?" she softly questioned.

After a long look he muttered, "Suppose it couldn't hurt." Carol gently closed the door behind him and made her way into the RV.

"There's something I've been wanting to do," she said quietly, slowly closing in on the hunter. He had his back against the off-color plasticized cabinets.

"What's that?" he mumbled, refusing to look her in the eye.

His breath hitched when she pressed herself into his body, snaking both arms around his waist. "This." Slowly, so slowly that Merle could feel his heartbeat pick up pace with every passing millisecond, Carol leaned up and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was brief. And when Carol relaxed her arches and looked up at Merle she found the same perplexed, almost pained expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, somewhat hurt.

"Ya don't owe me nothin', Carol. Woulda gone after Sophia no matter what. I don't expect nothin' in return," he replied faintly.

Abruptly, Carol began to giggle like a loon. "What?" Merle barked.

"You!" she laughed, struggling to catch her breath. "You think _this_ is a thank you? Merle, I've wanted this for ages!"

He squinted his eyes at her in confusion, "Ya have? Since when?"

"Since before the CDC," Carol admitted, cocking an eyebrow at him. _It's your move_.

Merle's hands flashed to the sides of Carol's face and pulled her into him once more. He kissed her fiercely, tongue exploring her mouth thoroughly, memorizing every taste. She pressed herself thrush against him, fisting his flannel shirt in either hand. Merle walked her backwards into the bed, until her calves met polyester.

"Ya sure ya wanna do this, darlin'? 'Cuz once we start, I ain't so sure I'll be able to stop," Merle rasped. His erection was already straining distinctively against his fly.

"I'm sure," Carol whispered, pressing her lips to his neck. He lowered her gently to the bed, propping himself above her. Merle ran his tongue along the outside of her ear, then down the crook of her neck, pressing himself into her body when she arched underneath him.

He slid her shirt over her head, and chucked his into the same heap on the floor. She was braless, making him smirk. He kneaded one breast softly, while dipping his head to the other, flicking his tongue lightly across her nipple. Carol's breath came out in gasps as her nipples hardened under his touch. Merle made his way back up her body, kissing and licking soft skin along the way. Braced on one elbow, he reached for her face- and Carol flinched.

"Sorry!" she immediately corrected, arching up to kiss him again, but Merle stopped her.

"Got nothin' to be sorry for, sweetheart. I forgot where you're comin' from on this, and that's on me," Merle drawled.

"But I don't want to stop," the woman whined, making him grin.

"Oh, we ain't stoppin' darlin'. Just changin' things up a bit." Abruptly, Merle hooked an arm around her and flipped them both, so that she was on top of him. Caressing the dimples on Carol's shocked face he murmured, "Ain't never gonna hurt ya, Carol. But I know old habits die hard, so you're gonna take the reins with this. You do what you want. You tell me exactly what I should do to you. And I'll make ya feel good, darlin', better than ya ever felt in your life."

Carol's cheeks reddened at his brazen words, but she was undeniably turned on. Ed had always held her down, stifled her. Sex had never been pleasurable. Largely, it hadn't even been bearable. But here she was, with the golden opportunity to take control. Watching Merle's face, Carol leaned down and licked a long line between Merle's defined pecs. When she swirled her tongue around each of his nipples, Merle groaned from somewhere low and deep in his body, restraining himself from bucking wildly against her.

She pecked slow, lingering kisses down his body, until she met his waistband. Then with his help, Merle's jeans were in a pile on the floor. Hers were soon after. Carol climbed up his body and pressed her lips to the inside of his thigh. With his impressive, throbbing length only inches from her face, Carol was having a hard time preventing herself from going straight for gold. But she'd waited so long for this, they both needed to take their time.

Merle could feel her hot breath against his cock, still hidden by his boxers. Each time she scorched his charged skin, his balls twitched in response. "Shit, Carol. You're killin' me here."

Carol grinned in response, relishing this new power. With a devious look in her eye, she swiftly pulled his boxers down and took him in her mouth, prompting the man below her to let out an unabashed moan. She'd only bobbed her head a few times when he started pawing at her shoulders.

"Fuck, Carol. Stop," he groaned. She popped off of his slick cock and frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, looking worried.

"Hell no," he assured her, "You're too damn good. Gonna set me off before we get to the good shit."

She gave him a small smile and finally relinquished her too-good grip on his leaking member.

"Gonna let me return the favor?" Merle asked her, nipping at the sensitive skin of her neck.

She hesitated a beat. "I don't know..."

"C'mon baby, lemme make ya feel good," Merle encouraged her. When she still hadn't responded several seconds later he brought his head back to look her in the eye. "Watcha worried about?"

"I've just...I've never done that before," she told him quietly.

"Shit, Carol, now I gotta do it!" he said with a wolfish grin.

"I don't know, Merle..."

He tongued her ear and whispered to her, sending shivers down her spine. "Just give it a shot, darlin'. We can stop any time ya want. Ain't never gotta do it again if ya don't want to. But ya gotta let me taste ya at least once," he begged.

Carol gave him a hesitant nod and he kissed his way down her body to her pulsing core. The first lick made her jolt. The second made her gasp. And before Carol could protest or think, she was right on the edge, Merle's tongue lapping back and forth over her clit with precise strokes. Her labored breathing and breathy moans were music to Merle's ears. And when Carol's thighs tensed around his shoulders, and he heard her shout, "Oh, God, Merle!", he thought he might come in his pants.

"Good?" he asked innocently when he'd climbed back up the bed to kiss her.

"Amazing," she sighed breathily, before she straddled him.

Briefly, Merle worried about the prospect of little Dixons running around the farm after their courtship. But when Carol began to sink down onto his throbbing dick, he stopped thinking at all. "Shit, darlin'," he groaned, "So fuckin' good."

Slowly finding her sea legs, Carol managed to find a pace that made her throw her head back in ecstasy, and had Merle grunting and groaning each time she impaled herself on him. Merle reached up to touch her face, running a thumb back and forth over her cheek and watching her. His other hand toyed with her nipples, pinching and rubbing them until she was mewling above him.

He could feel her tightening around him now, and see the pink rising in her cheeks. "That's right darlin', give it to me," he groaned out, "Come for me, sweetheart." And maybe it was the raspiness of his voice, or the twinge of her nipples, or perhaps just the big, throbbing cock deep inside her, but Carol was coming. Hard. Her body milked and massaged his dick until he couldn't stand it, and watching her eyes, Merle let go as well.

"Shit, Carol," he groaned, arching up off of the bed. He collapsed backwards and she fell on top of him, the pair a sweaty mess and the RV now oddly quiet. He rolled her to his side and stared at her face, continuing to run his fingers up and down her jaw. "You're gorgeous, ya know that? Ain't never been with a girl like you."

She sighed contentedly and gave him a searching look. "This wasn't...a one-time thing, was it?" she asked timidly, watching his face for any sign of distress.

"Not a chance, sweetheart," Merle drawled, "Ya got me for good."

TWDTWDTWDTWD

The next morning, everyone was sitting silently and happily around the fire, eating breakfast, when Glenn announced, "You guys? There are walkers in the barn."


	24. Enough

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"A little light reading for lunch?" Rick joked when he spotted Hershel reading the Bible as he ate.

"Been working so hard lately, I get my studying where I can," Hershel curtly replied.

"You know we can help you with the work," Rick offered.

"It's my field to tend," Hershel told him resolutely, still not looking up from the book.

"We found the barn." That got Hershel's attention.

"Leave it be," the white-haired man warned.

"Well, I'd like to talk about it, but either way... your barn, your farm, your say," Rick appeased him.

"I don't want to talk about the barn. I don't want a debate," Hershel all but growled.

"Not a debate, a discussion."

Hershel glared at the officer for a moment, "I need you and your group gone by the end of the week."

"I talked to Dale. You and I have our differences with the way we look at the walkers. Those people, they may be dead, they may be alive. But my people, us, we are alive right now, right here, right in front of you. You send us out there and that could change."

"I've given you safe harbor. My conscience is clear," Hershel shrugged.

Rick wouldn't give up that easily. "This farm... This farm is special. You've been shielded from what's been going on out there. Dale said you saw everything happen on the news. Well, it's been... It's been a long time since the cameras stopped rolling. The first time I saw a walker it was just half a body snapping at me from the ground. My inclination wasn't to kill it. But what the world is out there isn't what you saw on TV. It is much, much worse; and it changes you. Either into one of them or something a lot less than the person you were." He let out a strangled breath, "Please do not... do not send us out there again. My wife's pregnant. That's either a gift here or a death sentence out there. If we were to stay we could help you with the work, with securing this place. We can survive together."

"Rick, I'm telling you we can't."

"Think about it."

"I've thought about it!"

"Well, think about it again! When Merle was out in your woods he came across some men. Men who tried to hurt Sophia, who have a history of hurting women and children. You can't defend this farm from people like that! But we can- together. We can help each other."

Hershel continued to glare at Rick, unyielding. "We can't go out there," Rick hissed, leaving the room.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

And so it passed that a few short hours later, Rick was helping Hershel and Jimmy wrangle two walkers from the deep mud across the edge of the property, and lead them back to the barn.

News of Lori's pregnancy hadn't sat well with Shane. He rounded up the guns and paced around the camp outside the barn. He shoved a rifle into T-Dog's hands, "Time to grow up."

"You already got yours?" he asked Amy, and she ignored him, drawing closer to Matt's side.

"The hell you doin', Shane?" Matt growled. "Thought we couldn't carry."

"We can and we have to," Shane asserted. "Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't. How about you, man? You gonna protect yours?" He shoved a gun into Glenn's hands next.

"Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight," Maggie urged him, looking alarmed.

Allie and Daryl had finally wandered over, with Merle, Carol and Sophia close behind.

"The fuck is this, Walsh?" Daryl grunted.

"What is this? We ain't going anywhere, okay? Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Okay? He... Well, he's gonna have to."

Allie took a step towards the hyperactive ex-cop, shrugging off Daryl's paw when he grabbed at her shoulder to hold her back. "Shane," she said softly. He stopped briefly and stared at her. "Don't do this. This isn't the way."

He shook his head at her, eyes dark and clear. "This is the _only_ way."

Just then, as if by serendipity, Rick stumbled out of the woods with two walkers on leashes, as if they were pets.

"What is that? What is that?!" Shane shouted, outraged.

"Shane, just back off," Rick pleaded.

"Why do you people have guns?" Hershel asked him.

"Are you kidding me? You see? You see what they're holding onto?"

"I see _who_ they're holding onto," Hershel stated.

"No man, you don't These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Andrea. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us!" Shane yelled.

"Shane, shut up!"

"Hey Hershel man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Three shots rang out. And Lou, Hershel's undead neighbor, was startled backwards as metal ripped through her decaying chest.

"Stop it!" Rick half begged.

"That's three rounds in the chest," Shane announced with a crooked smile. "Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?! Why is it still coming?"

Several more shots. "That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming?"

More shots. "Shane, that's enough!" Rick bellowed.

"Yeah, you're right man. That is enough," Shane agreed, pointing his pistol at Lou's graying head and pulling the trigger. It hit the ground before the last echo of the bullet leaving its chamber had left the air. "Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us! Enough. Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now." Shane stomped angrily to the front door of the barn and removed the one, solitary plank which held the doors shut.

"Come on, come on we're out here!" the hysteric officer shrieked. Only moans answered him. The echoing booms of gunshots filled the air as the first walker stumbled forward past the thick oak doors. All but Lori, Carl, Carol and Sophia helped to thin the herd emerging, recognizing that a failure to do so could mean their own deaths.

Hershel knelt, frozen, next to his bawling daughter. He seemed unbelieving, unwilling to grasp what was happening. Finally, it was done. The walkers in the barn were finally dead, and any hope that the infected could be restored, dead with them.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Matt, Amy, T-Dog and Glenn moved bodies and prepared for the service. The Grimes, as well as Carol, Sophia, and Merle (who wasn't particularly keen on having Sophia out of his sight, either) were tucked away in the house, hoping they could convince Hershel to forgive them. Daryl and Allie sat on the porch, surveying the mess Shane had caused.

"Rick promised he wouldn't be carrying," Allie muttered.

Daryl stood up and got behind her, hooking his legs around her so she was sitting against his chest. "He's got a blind spot for that man," Daryl drawled. "Can't tell me you're surprised?"

"Not surprised, per se. More disappointed. And worried. Rick won't kick him off the farm- not even now, not even after this. You saw him when he was handing out those guns. Right now he feels invincible, and when no one sends him packing after this catastrophe, he's going to think he can get away with anything he wants."

"I'll take care of it," Daryl mumbled into her hair, but Allie heard him loud and clear. She jerked her head around to give him a searching look.

"Take care of what?" she asked carefully.

"Him."

"Daryl…"

"Don't start. Y'ain't involved and y'ain't gonna be. Just leave it to me. That douchebag ain't hurtin' no one else."

"Are you going to make it look like an accident?" Allie asked sarcastically, pressing her cheek into Daryl's sternum.

"Somethin' like that," he murmured, kissing her hair again.

Abruptly, there were screams from inside. "Sweetie, can you hear me?" Allie rushed in, with Daryl on her tail, to find Beth catatonic on her bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Daryl grunted.

"She might be in shock," Allie told him, going to the girl's side. "Where's Hershel?"

"We can't find him," Merle announced, stepping into the room. "But it looks like he found an old friend," Merle displayed the empty flask that had been sitting on the farmer's bureau.

"I didn't take Hershel for a drinker," Rick said.

"No, he gave it up on the day I was born. He didn't even allow liquor in the house," Maggie confirmed.

Rick nodded, "What's the bar in town?"

"Hatlin's. He practically lived there in his drinking days."

"Bet that's where I'll find him," Rick stated. He eyed the elder Dixon, "Wanna play back-up?"

"You got it, Officer," Merle agreed.

"I've seen the place. I'll take you," Glenn told them, already heading out the door.

"No!" Sophia shouted, wrapping herself around Merle when she realized he was about to leave her.

He pried her from his body, fighting a smirk, and knelt down to look her in the eye. "Calm down, kid. I won't be gone long."

"I don't want you to go!" she whimpered.

"Y'ain't gotta worry," he sighed, "I'm a tough sonovabitch. Nothin' can kill ole Merle." He winked at her, earning himself a grin from the frightened young blonde. "Ya gonna protect yer mama while I'm gone?"

"Yessir," Sophia nodded solemnly, hugging Merle once more for good measure. He chanced a glance up to the girl's mother, who was smiling contentedly at the display.

"Be back in a bit," he told her, walking off awkwardly.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

"Maggie said she loves me," Glenn blurted out after they'd been on the road for several minutes. Rick and Merle both glanced at him in surprise. "She doesn't mean it. I mean she can't. I mean... well...She... she's upset or confused. She's probably feeling, like..."

"I think she's smart enough to know how she's feeling," Rick advised.

"No, you know what? She wants to be in love, so she's... she needs something to... to, like... to hold onto."

"For fuck's sake chinaman, it's pretty damn obvious to everyone Maggie loves ya, and not just 'cuz you're one of the last men standin'," Merle said roughly, clapping the boy on the back.

"So what's the problem?" Rick prodded.

"I didn't say it back. I've never had a woman say that to me before except my mom, of course, and my sisters. But with Maggie, it's different. We barely know each other. What... what does she really know about me? Nothing- We're practically strangers. But I... I didn't know what to do with it. I just stood there like a jerk."

"Hey. Hey, this is a good thing, something we don't get enough of these days. Enjoy it. And when we get back, return the favor. It's not like she's going anywhere," Rick assured him.

Merle snorted to Rick's right. "Never woulda thought me and the Chinese kid would get all sucked up in the same problems."

Rick cocked an eyebrow. "Same problems, huh?" Merle's silence at the comment was enough of a confirmation.

"Aw man! Carol did seem happier this morning," Glenn laughed.

"Shut it, chinaman!" Merle growled.

"For the last time, I'm Korean!"

TWDTWDTWDTWD

"Moving to the suburbs?" Daryl spat ruefully as Lori made her way over.

"Listen. Beth's in some kind of catatonic shock. We need Hershel."

"Yeah, so what?"

"So I need you to run into town real quick and bring him and Rick back," Lori explained, as if it were no large task. Allie walked out of their tent to join the conversation.

"Your bitch went window-shopping. You want him? Fetch him yourself. I got better things to do," Daryl muttered.

"What's the matter with you? How can you be so selfish?" Lori cried melodramatically.

"Selfish? Listen to me, Olive Oyl. I was out looking for that girl every single day!"

"And he took a bullet and an arrow in the process," Allie added.

"Don't you talk to me about getting my hands dirty," Daryl finished.

Lori's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them, assessing the damage. Eventually she let out, "Your brother is with them, Daryl. They should have been back hours ago."Daryl continued to glare at her and Allie remained silent. Huffing like an overgrown piggy, Lori turned on her heel and stomped away from them.

Allie walked up behind Daryl and pressed her hands into his shoulders, kneading softly until his head lolled against her arm and he let out a deep sigh. "We going for a ride?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he grunted, "But not 'cuz that lil' bitch asked us to."

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Rick was rather unsuccessfully trying to convince Hershel that life was worth living, hope was still alive, and his daughters were missing him, when two men walked into the bar.

"Holy shit, they're alive!" the first exclaimed. "I'm Dave. That scrawny-looking douche bag there is Tony."

His rather large friend spat out, "Eat me, Dave."

Dave laughed, "Hey, maybe someday I will. We met on I-95 coming out of Philly. Damn shit-show that was."

"I'm Glenn. It's nice to meet some new people."

"Rick Grimes."

Merle just glared at the men.

Dave got behind the counter and poured himself a drink. "How about you, pal? Have one?" He offered a glass to Hershel.

"I just quit," Hershel said.

Dave smiled, "You've got a unique sense of timing, my friend."

"His name's Hershel. He lost people today, a lot of them," Rick explained

" I'm truly sorry to hear that," Dave told the man. He held up his glass, "To better days and new friends. And to our dead... may they be in a better place." Dave glanced around the bar. "Yeah, it doesn't look like you guys are hanging your hats here. You holed up somewhere else?"

"Nope," Merle said clearly.

"Those your cars out front?"

"Yeah, why?" Glenn responded, and Merle shot him a death glare.

"We're living in ours," Dave shrugged. "Yours look kinda empty. Clean. Where's all your gear?"

"We're with a larger group. Out scouting. Thought we could use a drink," Hershel said calmly.

"Well, we're thinking of setting up around here._ Is it... is it safe?_"

"It can be, although I've killed a few walkers around here," Rick said.

"So what... so what, you guys set up on the outskirts or something? That new development? Trailer park or something? A farm?" Dave questioned. And at 'farm,' Glenn jerked his head to look towards Rick, alerting the newcomers that they'd hit their target.

"You got a farm?" Dave asked incredulously. "Is it safe? It's gotta be. You got food, water?"

"You got cooze?" Tony interrupted, making Dave roll his eyes and Merle stiffen. "Could use a little somethin' young and tight. Ain't had a piece of ass in days."

"Listen, pardon my friend. City kids... they got no tact. No disrespect," Dave excused.

"Well disrespect was taken, boy," Merle growled. He had his gun out now, pointed down at the ground but certainly available. He shot daggers at Tony with his eyes. "Ya got a thing for the 'littluns, huh? That's what gets your rocks off?"

Rick and Merle shared a brief, meaningful look. They were on the same page. These men might be in the group that had attacked Sophia.

"How about a little Southern hospitality? We got some buddies back at camp, been having a real hard time. I don't see why you can't make room for a few more. We can pool our resources, our manpower," Dave suggested, trying to redirect the men.

"I'm sorry. That's not an option," Rick said succinctly.

"This is bullshit!" Tony shouted, smashing his glass to the ground.

"Calm down," Rick warned.

"Calm down. Don't tell me to calm down. Don't ever tell me to calm down. I'll shoot you three assholes in the head and take your damn farm!" Tony screamed. But before he could make good on his promise, and before he could calm down even the slightest, Merle had shot him between the eyes. A half second later, Rick put a bullet in his buddy. The quartet looked between each other, not saying a word, as a car rolled up out front.

Several men got out of the car. Hiding underneath the window panes, they heard the doors slam. One of them shouted, "We're looking for Dave and Tony and no one checks the damn bar?!" Footsteps approached. One man began to open the door but Rick quickly pressed his hand against it, holding it closed.

"What?" one of the men grunted.

"Somebody pushed it shut," the first retorted. "There's someone in there."

"They drew on us!" Rick shouted through the door.

The bickering between the three men came to a grinding halt. "Dave and Tony in there? They Alive?"

"No," Merle shouted, a bit too triumphantly.

"Your friends drew on us! They gave us no choice! I'm sure we've all lost enough people, done things we wish we didn't have to, but it's like that now. You know that! So let's just chalk this up to what it was...Wrong place, wrong..." A shotgun blast fired straight through the door, and the men inside the bar hit the ground. And seconds later, as they burst through the back door, it turned into a full-on firefight.

And by some serendipitous turn of events, (Or more so- Lori's nagging and Daryl's love for his brother.) this was the exact moment at which Merle noted the distinctive rumble of _his_ – not Daryl's, though the boy refused to give it back- motorcycle approaching in the distance. They pulled up right into the thick of it.

Daryl shot an arrow straight through the closest man he didn't recognize, as Allie jumped off of the bike behind him and spun around looking for Rick and the others. There was some serious screaming coming from the alleyway. Apparently one of the newcomers had impaled himself on a fence. There had to be one man left, but Daryl couldn't spot him. So instead he ran around to the bar to help his brother.

"We're taking him with us," Rick declared. "_Hershel, we need you_." The old man trotted over and tried to assess the damage. "Daryl, go bring the car around," Rick instructed.

Daryl quickly rounded the corner, with Allie on his tail, and was faced with a pistol aimed at his head. "Not so fast, asshole. You kill Dave and Tony?"

Daryl held his hands up in surrender, "Wasn't me, man." But this man didn't believe him. He was twitchy and unsteady. His pupils were pinpoints against thinly slit eyeballs. He was going to shoot.

"Fuck you," the man spat, trigger finger bending in, just as Allie jumped out between them screaming "NO!"

But she jumped too far, too close to this dangerous man. He had her by the neck before she could go for her gun, and too tightly to jerk away. He held his gun to her temple. "Now I'm gonna get in my car with this pretty little thing, and we're gonna drive away. And you're gonna let us, douchebag. Or I'll kill her." Allie's eyes locked with Daryl's and wouldn't let go. He looked broken and desperate, terrified. He didn't know what to do.

"It's okay," she whispered, but he was shaking his head.

He watched the man back away with Allie. With _his girl_. The one who cared about him like no one else ever had. The one who didn't just accept his scars, but understood them. The one who never judged him. This man- this fucker- had _his_ girl. When the man got to his SUV, he clocked Allie over the head and threw her inside. And though Daryl shot at the car, as did Rick and Merle who had run up behind him, it was gone before they could make a dent.

"He took her, Merle," Daryl gasped, clawing at the hair on his head. "He took her."


	25. Raw

_**Thank you guys for the reviews! Keep them coming- the more reviews the faster I update :)**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"I told you!" Randall whimpered.

"You told me shit!" Daryl shouted in the kid's face, smacking him hard.

"I barely knew those guys. I met 'em on the road."

"How many in your group?" Daryl growled. He slowly unsheathed his hunting knife, putting on a show for the trembling boy.

"Uh no, no, no, no, no, no. Come on, man."

"How many?!" Daryl barked.

"Uh 30- 30. 30 guys."

"Where?"

"I don't know, I swear!" the kid whined. "We were never anyplace more than a night."

"Scouting? Planning on staying local?"

"I- I don't know. They- they left me behind!" Randall stuttered.

Daryl crouched before the boy and placed the tip of his knife against the boy's injured leg. "Did you ever pick off a scab?" he asked menacingly. "Start real slow at first. Sooner or later, you've just gotta rip it off."

"Okay, okay!" Randall pleaded, "They have weapons- heavy stuff, automatics. But I didn't do anything!"

"Your boys shot at my boys, tried to take this farm, took _my girl_. You just went along for the ride? You're trying to tell me you're innocent?"

"Yes!" Randall cried. "These- these people took me in. Not just guys- A whole group of 'em. Men and women, kids too. Just like you people. Thought I'd have a better chance with them, you know? But...We go out, scavenge- Just the men. One night, we- we found this little campsite. A man and his two daughters- Teenagers, you know? Real young. Real cute. Their daddy had to watch while these guys- they- And they didn't even kill him afterwards. They just- They just made him watch as his daughters- They just- just- just left him there. No, but- but- but I didn't touch those girls. Please. Please. You gotta believe me, man. I'm not like that. I ain't like that. Please. Please, you gotta believe me."

TWDTWDTWDTWD

"Boy there's got a gang, 30 men. They have heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women, they're gonna wish they were," Daryl announced to the group.

"What did you do?" Carol asked quietly.

"Had a little chat," Daryl shrugged.

"He say where they might have took her?" Matt asked.

"Said they don't stay no place for more than a day. If that's true then they've probably moved on from wherever they were last by now," Daryl said with an air of frustration.

"If it's true?" Matt demanded.

Daryl sighed. "He's scared, but ain't as scared as he should be. Started tellin' me 'bout some time his men went out and raped these teenage girls…"

"If he was scared enough, he wouldn't been lettin' shit like that slip. Would wanna look like the good guy, so we don't kill him."

"Exactly," Daryl confirmed.

"Alright, gimme half an hour with him," Matt said firmly. "Keep everyone away from the barn. And I mean fucking everyone. No one within earshot. Okay?"

Daryl nodded, and the rest of the group began to walk back towards the house.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

The harsh _thunk_ of the barn door closing made Randall jump. He was beaten well enough, one of his eyes almost swollen shut. But Matt could do better.

"Well lookee what we got here," Matt drawled, striding towards the body, "Pretty one, ain't ya?"

He crouched in front of the teen, a safe distance away. "You got anythin' to say for yerself?"

Randall eyed him suspiciously, but remained silent. Matt's arm jerked out and he wrapped a fist around the kid's throat, pushing his thumb into the bone until he felt it bend at his will. "You speak when spoken to, boy," Matt growled. Randall tried desperately to nod, to speak, but his voice came out in a choked whimper.

Matt released him and took a step back, "That's better."

"What happened to that other guy?" Randall asked hoarsely.

"Aww, ya missin' him already? That's awfully sweet of ya, kid. Dontcha worry, Imma let him have sloppy seconds. But shit, how could I pass this up? Haven't had me a decent piece of ass in weeks," Matt cooed with venom behind every word. Randall's eyes widened as he began to realize what Matt was insinuating.

"Yeah, easy enough to tell from that look on your face. You're a virgin, ain't ya? God, that's good. Ain't had me one of those since before the dead started walkin'," Matt continued.

"No, no, please don't, please…" Randall whimpered, but Matt silenced him with a sharp slap across the face.

"Shh, shh now. Ain't gonna hurt ya," Matt told him in a reassuring voice. "You're gonna fuckin' love it. Gonna be beggin' me for it."

"No…don't…" Randall sniveled still, eyes tearing up.

"Oh, c'mon now. Don't think I can't tell. You want this. You're gonna be a good 'lil whore for me, ain't ya? Oh, I'm gonna fuck you raw," Matt promised.

"Help! Help!" Randall suddenly shouted but Matt only laughed in response.

He held his hands out in a wide gesture, inviting Randall to continue. "Ya think they care?" he chuckled, "C'mon, kid. I know y'ain't _that_ stupid. You're lucky they ain't comin' round to watch. They might do it later though. Hell, maybe we'll all have ourselves a turn on that pert 'lil ass of yours."

"Don't do this…please, please…I'll do anything!" Randall sobbed, unable to control his trembling.

"Oh c'mon, you don't like gettin' fucked? I got a hard time believin' that, considerin' the kind of company ya keep." Matt made a show of unbuckling his belt and dropping his fly, dark eyes acutely focused on Randall's contorted face. "Now why dontcha get on yer knees for me, slut?"

"No, no! I'll do anything, man, please! I'll do whatever you want…I….I can tell ya where that girl is! Or where they'd take her at least. Please, don't do this, please!" Randall begged.

Matt bit down his triumphant smirk. "Oh I dunno, kid. Ain't a whole lot that'd keep me from havin' a go at that virgin ass of yours." Matt sighed exaggeratedly, folding his arms across his chest. "But I suppose you can give it a shot."

Randall greedily took the bait. "There's this cabin! It's out off of the highway, about a mile into the woods. The men, they don't take women back to the group. Don't want the rest of 'em to see what they do. They take the girls out there. I can- I can show ya! I can show ya where it is!"

"Well if y'aint useful after all," Matt chuckled lowly. "Alright kid, tell ya what. I'll let ya bring us round to this cabin of yours. But see, if the girl ain't there, or this shirt turns out to be some kinda trap, Imma bend you over my truck and fuck ya right on the spot, ya got me?"

Randall nodded rapidly, "I ain't lyin' man, I swear!"

"Oh, I hope you ain't," Matt replied darkly, "'Cuz if we get to that point, you and me, then I ain't gonna be takin' it easy on ya. Nah, I'll be goin' in dry. Tearin' that ass apart. Ya best keep that in mind, kid."

With that, Matt turned swiftly and left the teen trembling and crying in his wake.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

No one was waiting outside for him when Matt left the barn. Following his instructions, the majority of them were in the house. Amy sat on the porch with Maggie and Glenn, apparently peeling vegetables for dinner. "Amy," he barked when he was close enough that she would hear him. Her eyes jerked to his and took in his condition. No blood. No cuts on his hands. He certainly hadn't beaten the boy.

"Now," Matt growled, walking back towards the tent they shared. And Amy obediently followed him. As soon as he'd zipped the flap shut he turned on her and grasped her harshly by the back of the neck.

"I wanna fuck you now," he said lowly, "Ain't gonna be gentle. Can't. Ya want this?"

After last time, he had to make sure. But fuck if he wasn't achingly hard already, just feeling her pulse hammering away against his fingers. At her faint little nod, he crushed his lips against hers, melding her body into him like he owned her.

His tongue exploded into her mouth in a filthy kiss, the kind where teeth clanked against teeth. He slid the flat of his tongue over the roof of her mouth, clutching her tighter when she shuddered. Matt ripped her clothes from her body, tearing her tank top in the process and practically shredding her linen shorts.

"Knees," he panted, as he pulled his shirt off over his head and led his jeans drop down. They were both going commando today, thank fuck for that. If he'd had to saw through one more layer of fabric, he might have gone mad.

His manhood jutted out from below his belly, glistening proudly for the young blonde in front of him. "Suck it," he ordered, and god did she obey. Her mouth encompassed him in one mind blowing go, taking him in to the hilt. "_Fuck,_" he groaned, when he felt his head push against the back of her throat. If this girl had had a gag reflex when he started fooling around with her, she sure didn't any more.

Matt gripped her hair tightly and maneuvered her up and down his length. She watched his face as she sucked him wetly, and Matt throbbed noticeably at the lusty look in her eyes. But when she reached up to fondle his balls, just the way she knew he liked, his knees buckled slightly and he had to stop her.

"Gotta be inside ya," he huffed. "All fours- now."

Amy did as he said and waited nervously for him as she heard a wrapper rip behind her. There would be no teasing. Matt carefully aligned himself with her center and without warning, thrust all the way inside of her, smacking her ass when he heard her call out in surprise.

He was large, almost exceptionally so, and Amy winced slightly at the sting of him inside her. But she'd waited so long for this. He filled her so deliciously well, stretching her in all the right ways. Amy looked back at Matt over her shoulder, biting her lip. That was all the permission he needed.

Matt pulled out slowly and slammed into her. He set a damning pace; plowing through her as if this was his last night on earth. His fingers bruised her hips, and Amy relished the uncontrollable grunts from behind her each time he slammed home. "So fuckin' tight," he groaned, smacking her ass again. But he didn't do it _that _hard- certainly not hard enough to bruise. He'd learned his lesson.

"Fuck!" the girl cried, when Matt hit her spot. He grinned and continued at that angle, loving how desperate her moans were becoming as he fucked her into oblivion.

"Shit, Amy, fuck," he moaned, feeling his balls start to twitch and tense with his arousal, "You're so good, baby."

His balls were rising up, and the pleasure building at his spine was starting to shoot outwards. He was going to come, and come _hard_. "Ahh," he groaned, "fuckin' come for me, Amy. _Fuck_. Do it!"

The desperation in his voice did Amy in, and as suddenly as it always seemed to happen, Amy plummeted over the edge. Her walls massaged his cock with so much force that he was nearly pushed out of her body, but with one final thrust, Matt lodged himself inside of her and let go. "_Shit! Fuck! Amy..." _he moaned into her neck, holding her tightly against his chest.

Matt pulled out of her slowly and fell onto his back, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. He carefully tied off the condom and threw it to the corner, a problem for later. Amy promptly curled herself into his side, letting out a satisfied sigh when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"That was _good,_" she murmured eventually, and Matt only nodded in response, unable to form words, let alone sentences, at the moment.

"What did you do to that boy?" she asked him after several minutes.

He gave her a long look, but finally decided that if she hadn't run away from him yet, he may as well tell the truth. "Made him think I was gonna rape him," Matt told her.

"Did you?"

Matt frowned at her, "No," he said emphatically, then with a slight smirk, "He ain't really my type, anyways."

"Did you find out where they took Allie?"

"Think so, gotta go talk to Rick and Daryl. Should wait 'til nightfall to head out, but he seemed scared enough. Don't think he was lyin'."

"Do you think- if Randall had been some girl rather than a boy- that you woulda raped her?"

"You mean same circumstances, some teenage shit keepin' me from my sister?"

Amy nodded expectantly.

"Then…probably, yeah. If I thought it'd get Allie back to me. Though I think the fear of someone hurtin' ya is a hell of a lot more effective than them actually doin' it." He ran his fingers through her hair absentmindedly. "That bother ya?"

"No," Amy said honestly. "Because you'd be doing it for Allie."

TWDTWDTWDTWD

"Randall's gonna lead us to a cabin they've got," Matt explained. "He says that's where his boys take the women they nab. I figure we wait 'til nightfall- ain't too long now anyways- and take the place by force."

"No! We gotta go now!" Daryl started to protest angrily, but Merle put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Did the kid tell you how many men we'd be dealing with?" Rick asked him.

"No way of knowing," Matt admitted, "This cabin is separate from the group. There's thirty guys total but they wouldn't leave their women unprotected. Might just be that guy that grabbed her. Might be twenty of them. That's why we wait 'til dark." He gave a pointed look towards Daryl. "I want her back as much as you do man, but we ain't doin' her no good if we get ourselves killed."

Daryl's shoulders slumped. He knew Matt was right, but every passing hour that he was away from Allie had him increasingly on edge, the ache in his chest growing stronger and stronger until he thought he might die. He couldn't let himself think about where she was right now…what those men might be _doing_ to her. To _his girl_.

"I know," Daryl muttered begrudgingly. "Sunset's in a couple hours. Time enough to get some ammo together and form ourselves a plan."

"Right, I'll tell the men to get ready," Rick announced.

"_No,_" Matt, Daryl and Merle all barked simultaneously. Rick gave the trio a confused look.

"Not Shane," Merle clarified. "I don't trust that fucker."

Rick nodded, "Okay, he stays behind."

"And he can't stay here alone, neither. You either leave him cuffed 'til we come back, or leave one of the men here to watch him," Matt insisted. He wouldn't oblige a reality where Shane could walk freely through camp, go after Amy even, and he wouldn't be here to stop it.

"I'll ask T-Dog to stay, explain the situation," Rick told them. "What about Randall? We bring him with us, he shows us where this cabin is, then what?"

"Then we kill him," Matt said, as if the answer were obvious.

"I'm not sure everyone in our group will be alright with that," Rick said calmly.

"Well to hell with them! He knows Maggie, knows this farm. Even if we kill off all his 'lil friends, ain't no way to keep that kid from comin' back here with a vengeance," Matt persisted.

"So what, we're going to execute the boy based on a crime he might never commit?" Dale asked suddenly. He'd been sitting on the couch behind them, silently taking in the conversation.

"Ain't no way around it," Merle shrugged, taking Matt's side. "Better him than us."

"But if we kill Randall, we're no better than these men we're so afraid of!" Dale cried. "If we kill that boy, we'll have lost the last bit of the society we used to have. We won't be human beings anymore!"

Rick cut off the debate with his best authoritative voice, "Look, right now we need to focus on getting Allie back. We'll bring Randall back to the farm with us afterwards, as our prisoner, and decide then what to do with him. The group will vote on it. That sound alright to you, Dale?"

Dale waved a hand noncommittally and walked out onto the porch, frustrated. Then Rick and Matt followed him out, to relay the directions to the rest of the group.

Daryl walked over to the couch and sunk into it gracelessly, holding his head in his hands.

"Y'alright, baby brother?" Merle asked him, going to sit in the chair across from him.

Daryl shook his head, but wouldn't look at him.

"We'll get her back. Don't you worry," Merle tried to reassure him. "She's gonna be fine."

Daryl looked up abruptly, "No she ain't," he whispered. "They've had her for hours now. We both know what they've been doin' to her. She ain't never gonna be alright. If she's even alive…"

"Quit that shit!" Merle said sharply. "I don't wanna hear ya feelin' sorry for yourself. That girl's strong, and you know it. That's why you've gotta be strong to. She needs you."

Daryl shook his head, "She don't need me. Needs someone better. I didn't protect her, Merle! That asshole took her right from me! And I never even got to tell her…"

He let the sentence hang in the air. "…that ya love her?" Merle finished for him, and Daryl answered by giving him a tortured look. "Well, shit, kid. She knows _that_."

"Ya think so?" Daryl asked hopefully.

"For fuck's sake, the two of ya walk around all gooey-eyed, can't keep your damn hands off each other, goin' at it like bunny rabbits every chance ya get. 'Course she knows how ya feel! Don't be such a dumbass," Merle drawled. "Ain't your fault she got taken, little brother. What were you gonna do- rush that asshole, and make him shoot her? Lettin' him take her kept her alive. And now you're gonna go get her. And once ya got her, y'ain't gonna let her go again."

Daryl's eyes slowly transitioned from mournful to resolute. Allie was _his._ And he would get her back. He would do it- he had to. Him and Merle, together…they could do anything. And he'd kill every last fucker who stood in his way.


	26. Is It Over Now?

_**Let's all take a deep breath and...leave reviews!**_

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

They arrived on the 343 Mile Marker of the highway just after sunset.

"On foot from here," Matt directed, and the men agreed wordlessly. There was an unspoken understanding that Matt would be taking the lead on this. His sister, his rules. The man left no room for argument.

With hands cuffed behind his back, Randall led the way. Matt echoed his every footstep, not as an exercise in tracking, but mostly to keep the boy close. Every now and again, he'd urge the boy forward by poking at his shoulders, or trail his fingers tauntingly over his lower back. Each time Randall seized up, terrified, and then upped his pace.

It wasn't long before they spotted it. Veiled by a thick line of trees and shrubbery, situated in total isolation- the perfect place, for these vile men's purposes. The cabin looked as if it jumped straight from the pages of a fairytale. Red door, white shutters, and large square windows on either side of the house's visage. Had the circumstances been different, it might have been the perfect locale to settle down with a family, or get away from the city for a long weekend. But circumstances were not different; and instead, as far as Matt was concerned, it would serve as the backdrop to a swift and merciless slaughter.

There was only one man on watch, pacing idly back and forth across the cabin's overgrown front yard, of sorts. He wore a red and white plaid shirt, and khakis, but it wasn't his ensemble that differentiated him from the grayed olive milieu of the forest- it was his skin. Fingertips to widow's peak, the man was covered in ink. His facial tattoo had been shaded meticulously. The man looked like a skeleton. Ligaments and bones drawn onto his body as if his insides were out and on display; right down to his itching trigger finger.

Daryl and Merle indicated their intent by breaking off from the group and heading towards the walking skeleton. Skeletor would fit right in with the walkers; that was for certain. The Dixon brothers worked in a silent tandem, gliding across twig and fallen leaf until both were situated directly behind the isolated man, drifting seamlessly as shadows. They moved when he moved, hovering behind him. Abruptly, Daryl covered the man's mouth and snapped his head back, as Merle plunged his knife into the culprit's bare throat. They lowered him carefully to the ground, blood pouring from his wound in thick torrents.

"How many ways in?" Matt grunted at the restrained boy.

"J-Just the front door and the back. Windows are b-boarded up on the inside," Randall stuttered back.

"Glenn, Rick, you go around the back. Me and the Dixon boys will cover the front. Don't storm the place 'til you hear gunfire," Matt instructed. It was a simple enough plan. They had them caged between four walls, and they had the element of surprise. No matter how many men were inside, and no matter how heavily armed they might be, the Atlanta gang could get the drop on them. That much, Matt was sure of.

"W-what about me?" Randall whimpered, his pathetic tone of voice making Matt's lip curl in disgust.

Matt turned on the boy, walking him backwards until Randall's back hit the rough bark of a nearby tree. Matt slipped an old rag out of his back pocket, balled it up, and shoved it into the teen's mouth. He unlocked one of the cuffs, then swiftly reattached it to the porch railing. "Stay," Matt said roughly.

With Matt's nod of approval, Rick and Glenn crept around to the back of the house, and perched themselves at the exit, waiting for their cue. Matt, Daryl, and Merle determinedly approached the front door.

"We're killin' everyone that ain't her," Matt said, cocking his gun.

"Damn right we are," Daryl growled. Merle silently mouthed _one, two, three_, then kicked open the door with so much force that it came off the hinges. Matt and his Dixons moved through the living room and kitchen with the fluidity of well-trained SWAT forces. A man on the sofa- _bang._ Some douchebag standing at the sink- _bang._ Two guys thundering through the house from some back room- _bang, bang._ It was over as soon as it started.

The cabin was small. The front and back doors opened into the common area: the living room and kitchen. Then a narrow hallway led to three doors. Two bedrooms, and a bathroom, Matt reckoned. He stormed down the dimly lit path, ignoring Rick's warnings that there could be more men lurking behind closed doors. Matt kicked in the first door- bathroom. The second- a bedroom, completely empty. Then the third- it's always the third door, or so it seems- and Matt let out a deep breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

There she was, huddled in the corner and covered in blood. Blindfolded, gagged, hands and legs bound, but breathing. _Allie was alive._ Daryl rushed to her immediately but Matt was already backing out of the room. Blood pounded in his ears and he felt anger roll through him like the orgasm from hell, seizing control of his body and willing him to do one thing, and one thing only. He was walking past Merle, Rick, and Glenn down the hallway. He was stepping over the bodies strewn across the living room. He was descending the steps to the front porch. And before the boy could react, Matt was plunging his knife into the back of Randall's skull.

Matt unlocked the cuffs, leaving them hanging from the porch, and nimbly hoisted the teen's lifeless body over his shoulder. Several yards away, he dumped him behind a tall bush. The other men wouldn't go looking out here; Matt was sure of it. Not with Allie to take care of.

The ringing in his ears that had propelled him to kill slowly dulled away. Matt knew, logically, that Randall had to die. He'd lead the rest of his people back to the camp. He'd get them all killed. Matt could rationalize this away. He was doing this for the group, doing it for _Allie_. But that small voice inside him was already nipping away at his façade, accusing. Matt shook his head to clear it. _Not now- Allie needs you._

Inside, Daryl was crouched in front of Allie, hurriedly ridding her of her blindfold and gag as she shook uncontrollably in his arms. "S'okay, Allie, I'm here. Everything's gonna be okay," he murmured to her in a soft drawl, as he untied the bloody bandana from around her head. And for a moment Daryl stopped breathing, when her speckled eyes met his. She wasn't relieved. She didn't see him at all.

"No, no, no! Leave me alone! Matt!" she sobbed, pulling against her restraints.

"Allie, it's okay, it's me!" Daryl tried to reassure her. He reached out to grasp her shoulder, but she shrieked and cowered away from him, pushing herself further into the corner. She wouldn't let him touch her, and it absolutely broke him.

"M-M-Matt! Where's Matt?! Go away, don't hurt me, please!" Allie continued to wail. She was inconsolable.

"Allie, it's Daryl. Ain't gonna hurt ya, darlin', I swear. Allie, c'mon," Daryl tried again. She was hurt; he could see that plainly enough, and he _had_ to try. But his voice only seemed to make her cry harder, and try even more feverously to push her body away from him. Christ, he was practically in tears just watching her. Knowing they'd hurt her. Frustrated he couldn't get through. Heartbroken that she didn't seem to want him. Two hands roughly pulled him up and away from her, silencing his inner turmoil, albeit briefly.

"For fuck's sake, Daryl, you're terrifying her," Matt hissed.

"But Allie's hurt! She needs..."

"_Me,_" Matt cut him off, "She needs me. I get it man, okay. You care about her. You wanna help. But whatever these assholes did to her...she doesn't _know_ you right now. You need to give her some fuckin' space and let me handle this."

Daryl's shoulders slumped and he took several steps back towards the door. Merle placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, recognizing how it was tearing him up to see Allie in so much pain, and not be able to help her.

"Allie?" Matt asked tentatively, stepping towards the shuddering girl. Her head jerked up, and he let out a small breath. She was still in there. At least, he hoped she was. "Hey, Allie-cat," he murmured as he knelt in front of her, "It's Matt. I'm here now, alright? You're safe."

"Mattie?" she whispered weakly, not believing her own eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here, Allie. I'm real," he assured her in a soothing voice. "Gonna cut these ropes, now, okay? Ain't gonna hurt ya. You're safe." She nodded weakly as he sawed away at her restraints, finally releasing her. Her wrists and ankles were rubbed raw.

"Is it over now?" she whimpered, finally gaining some handle on her tears.

"Yeah, it's over. You're safe, Allie," Matt told her, "You gotta tell me where you're hurt. Know you ain't gonna want me pokin' around to find out myself." She was clutching her middle desperately, but the blood was seeping through. Her clothes were in the relative condition they'd been when he last saw her, so that was a good sign. Hell, it was promising that she was _wearing_ clothes.

"Is it over now?" she asked again, seeking out Matt's eyes.

He reached out and cupped her cheek, relief flooding him when she didn't flinch away. _She's gonna be okay. I'm gonna make her okay._ "It's over, Allie. They ain't gonna hurt ya no more."

Allie's entire body stiffened, looking suddenly alarmed, "_I didn't tell them_!" she whimpered, her voice pleading. "They wanted to know where you were. And they- they kept hurting me... but I didn't tell them, Mattie, I _swear_."

"Shh, shh, I know ya didn't. Ya did so good, Allie-cat. Ya did so good. It's all over now. Ya just gotta tell me where you're hurt, alright? Lemme help you."

"It's...over?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's all over. And you were so good, Allie. You kept fightin'. And now ya get to go home, okay? Imma take you home. But ya gotta tell me where you're hurt first," Matt cooed, slowly stroking the side of her face.

Daryl watched enviously as Allie's breathing slowed down, the fear in her eyes lessening remarkably. She'd recoiled from Daryl, like he was the same as these fuckers that had been hurting her. But not Matt. No, Matt seemed to know exactly what to do, exactly what to say. _All I ever do is fail her._

"Cuts," she breathed, "and burns, on my stomach. Maybe broke some ribs..." Her mind seemed somewhere else as she relayed the damage. "Not my face though, they wanted to keep me pretty..."

Matt and Daryl both flinched at her words, fearing the worst. "Allie," Matt said quietly, running his fingers through her hair, "They rape ya?"

"No," she said with finality, though she still looked dazed. "Boss gets first dibs. We were waiting for him..." She interrupted herself with a choked sob, "Mattie, I wanna go home."

"I know, I know, sweetheart. We're gonna go right now, okay? I'm gonna carry ya to the car."

When she nodded numbly, Matt picked her up bridal style, trying his best not to jostle her middle, and carried her out of the cabin. Rick and Glenn had gone to pick up the cars while Matt assessed her injuries, both of which stood idling outside when he climbed down the porch steps.

"Randall's gone," Rick announced when he saw them. "Looks like he picked the lock."

"Don't matter now, we've gotta get her back," Daryl growled, and Rick quickly agreed with him.

"It'll be a problem for tomorrow," the former officer said, "let's get her home."

Merle drove with Daryl as copilot, while Matt cradled Allie against his chest in the back seat. Matt murmured to her as they drove, reminding her she was safe. Suddenly, she bolted upright, "Daryl!"

Daryl spun right around in his seat, surprised. "S'alright, Allie, I'm here," he hurriedly told her, but she didn't seem to hear or see him. She was twisting herself out of Matt's grip, becoming frantic.

"Woah, Allie, ya gotta try not to move too much, kid," Matt said quickly, trying to get her to lay back.

"They were going to kill him, Mattie! I had to do something, I had to...I couldn't watch them shoot him! Not him...please tell me he's okay, Mattie, please," Allie whimpered. She was crying again.

"He's fine, Allie, I swear. He's right here. Right next to ya," Matt told her hastily. And at his words, Allie promptly slumped in his arms, losing consciousness.

"Allie? Allie! Shit, wake up, girl!" Daryl yelled in a panic.

"No, no, no, she's okay, man. She's breathin'. Passed out from the pain, I'd reckon," Matt tried to reassure him. Daryl looked unconvinced. "Hey, she's comin' back. _Our_ Allie. I know you were put off back there when she didn't remember ya, but it was just how she was copin' with it all."

"What do ya mean?" Daryl asked, with a furrowed brow.

"Coping mechanisms. The shit they put her through...she was in a hell of a lot of pain. And when your body gets put through more pain than it can handle, sometimes your brain will figure out a way to help ya deal with it."

"So what, her brain gave her amnesia?" Merle asked thickly.

"Not s'much amnesia, as regression I'd think. Like thinkin' she was younger than she was. I mean it figures- last time she'd have been in this much pain was when we were kids. But it's temporary, alright? She was already rememberin' ya. She's comin' back," Matt explained.

Daryl nodded silently, his expression growing somewhat less tortured.

"Whenever Allie was hurt, when we were growin' up, I was the one that fixed it. Her wantin' me was instinct. But it don't mean she doesn't care about ya, man." And it was true enough. Matt had always been the one to wipe away the flood, stitch her up, even reset bones on occasion. They couldn't always get to the hospital when one of them needed it. And sometimes their foster dad would downright forbid them from going, threatening to kill them if they tried. Matt had always been the one taking care of her. But it didn't have to be that way anymore.

"She's gonna need ya," Matt said pointedly. Daryl could only hope that Matt was right.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Matt and Hershel had been behind closed doors with Allie for over an hour now. Merle watched as his brother paced back and forth across the living room. He thought about trying to get the kid to calm down, but surmised that it would be no use. When Dixons were worked up like this, they couldn't be sated. Every few minutes, they would be a scream from above, and Daryl would lunge towards the staircase, only to be stopped by his big brother.

Finally, Daryl's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps descending, and Matt appeared with a stoic expression, which Daryl immediately misread.

"Is she…?" Daryl whispered, but Matt quickly cut him off.

"She's fine. Just restin'. We had to open the burns, so they wouldn't scar so much or get infected. Hershel gave her some anesthetic, but it was just local, not enough…she's been askin' for ya though. The whole damn time. But Hershel didn't wanna interrupt the process to go getcha."

Daryl nodded breathlessly and pushed past him towards the stairs, but Matt stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Daryl, in a couple of days- and trust me, with Allie it'll be hard to keep her in bed that long- I need ya to take her out huntin' with you," Matt told him.

"Not a chance in hell, she's hurt!" Daryl insisted, clearly confused.

Matt sighed, "Look, I've known that girl a hell of a lot longer than you, and I'm tellin' ya, that's what she needs. She didn't get the chance to kill those guys that were hurtin' her. So you're gonna give her the next best thing. You're gonna take her out in the woods, and let her kill walkers 'til she's too fuckin' tired to go on."

"You're sure 'bout that?" Daryl asked him.

"I am. It's what she needs. And she needs to hear it from you. The way she was with you back at that cabin…that's not right. I'm not always gonna be there. She needs to know that when she's hurt, she can look to you. That you'll make it alright. And _this_ is how you show her," Matt explained.

Daryl patted him awkwardly on the shoulder, understanding the significance of Matt's handing over this responsibility, and took the stairs two at a time up to his girl. He didn't bother knocking softly on the door, waiting for her response, slipping inside. Instead he threw the door open and glided straight to her, as if he were unable to escape her gravitational field. He sat on the side of the bed, watching her watch him.

"Allie," he whispered, not sure where else to start. And she reached out to touch him. She wanted to touch _him._ He nearly wept with relief.

"Need you," she murmured hoarsely, trying and failing to reach up and stroke his face, "Please?"

She wanted his arms around her, to feel his heat encompassing her in a protective cocoon.

"Don't wanna hurt ya, darlin'," Daryl whispered back, eyes wary.

"You won't," she assured him, "Just…need you close." And he couldn't deny her this. Not when he wanted it just as badly as she did. Daryl slid under the covers next to her and pulled her into his chest, carefully avoiding her middle. He kissed her hair, her forehead, her lips, pretty much anywhere he could reach, as he stroked his fingers up and down her arms, kneaded them into her neck. _She's here_, he kept reminding himself, _she's safe_. _He's here, he's safe,_ Allie likewise held as her mantra.

"I get it now," he murmured into her neck, "Why you were so pissed when I got hurt. I can't lose you, Allie. I've never let myself care about anything this much."

"You didn't lose me. I'm here," she assured him, pressing her lips against his chest.

He took her face gently in one hand, pulling her chin up to look at him. "Allie, I…I love you. Ya know that, right?"

"I know," she whispered, unable to conceal her wide smile, "I love you too."

The tightness in his chest dissipated, and he pulled her closer to him, as far into his body as he could manage. "It was all I could think about, when you were gone. That I never told ya…"

"But I knew," Allie mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I shoulda said it sooner. Soon as I knew. But I was just…scared. Ain't never said it before," Daryl admitted. Rather than respond, Allie leaned up and pressed her lips to his, kissing him thoroughly and deeply. It was the thought of this moment that had kept her going, when they'd first taken her. Before her mind had seemed to shut down completely.

"Nothing to be scared of when I'm right there with you," she murmured. Allie yawned into his shirt and he smiled, for the first time since she'd been taken.

"Sleep," he ordered, "I ain't goin' nowhere." He didn't need to tell her twice.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

"How is she?" Amy asked hurriedly when Matt entered their tent.

"Fine," he said shortly, failing to look her in the eye.

"Did…did they hurt her? You were up there for a while…" Amy questioned, confused by his demeanor. He was closing himself off again, trying his best to shut out the world in its entirety.

"What, ya jealous I ain't been round here fuckin' you?" he spat, "Are ya that fuckin' petty that I can't have ten minutes with my sister who just got fuckin' kidnapped and tortured?"

Amy recoiled from him as if he'd struck her. "Nah, I get it," he snarled, "Ya think she's competition, huh? Well you're fuckin' right. Ain't never gonna love you as much as I love her, Amy."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Amy hissed defiantly.

"Hell, I can't say for sure I'll ever love you at all. Not the way you want me to," Matt said. He was pacing now, shaking his head. "She's the most important person in my life and I couldn't even keep her safe. I never could…"

His eyes were glazed over, lost in a memory again, and Amy reached out to touch him, hoping to bring him back. Matt jerked away from her as if he'd been scalded.

"I can't _be_ that for you. Can't even take care of Allie, how the hell am I supposed to…And I know that's what you want, Amy, don't even fuckin' deny it. I _see_ it." He was scratching at his left wrist incessantly, like a tic, unable to stand still. "Never gonna be able to protect you. I can't…"

Abruptly, Amy blocked his way, grabbing him by both arms. "Matt, _sit,_" she ordered, using the same commanding voice that he had so often used on her. And to her utter shock, he obeyed, plopping down onto the sleeping bag without any argument. She kneeled in front of him and he looked up at her with lost eyes, "I can't love you, Amy. Lovin' her already hurts too fuckin' much. I can't love you too, I need to stop."

Amy pressed her forehead against his, "I'm not asking you to." She ran her fingers up and down his neck and into his hair as he continued to shake and fidget. "Matt, what _happened_ today?" she whispered.

"Killed a kid," Matt replied softly, gazing off into some abyss, "Never done that before."

"Which kid? Randall?"

He nodded. "The rest of 'em think he picked the lock on his cuffs, got away. But that ain't true. When I saw what they'd done to her…I went outside and I killed him."

"It's okay," she told him softly, but firmly, taking his face in her hands. "They would have killed him anyways. He could have led his group back to the farm. You just did what needed to be done."

"That ain't why I did it though. Did it 'cuz I wanted to. 'Cuz I thought it'd feel good. 'Cuz I was so fuckin' angry I couldn't see straight. Wasn't about no greater good or any of that bullshit. It was about me. There's somethin' wrong with me, Amy. Somethin' really fucked up in me," Matt quietly admitted, staring at the ground.

"I mean, how can ya even touch me right now? How can ya even look at me?" he suddenly let out angrily, "I just confessed to _murder_, for fuck's sake." He tried to push her away but Amy resisted, hands planted firmly to the sides of his neck.

"You can't make me hate you," she maintained.

He gave her a disbelieving look, "Why the fuck not?"

"Because, I love you. And I know you love me," she said simply.

Her words seem to crack his pretenses. "But that's the fuckin' problem, Amy. I can't love you. I can't take it."

"Why not? What can't you take?"

"Knowin' that eventually I'll lose ya. Knowin' someday you'll get hurt and I won't be able to stop it. Knowin' you're stoopin' yourself down to bein' with a killer, just 'cuz I've already fucked you up so much in the head that ya can't see what I am. Pick one," he griped.

Amy pulled herself into his lap, forcing him to wrap his arms around her. "I wish you could see yourself the way I do. All you see is some monster. What you did today…you did it out of love, Matt. Because you love Allie that much. And maybe you love differently than other people, but you feel it just the same. I know you do. I see it in the way you track me with your eyes when I walk around the farm, and the way you hover by my side whenever Shane is within ten yards of me. And you're not going to scare me off, Matt, because I love you back."

His slackened arms around her waist tightened considerably, as Matt pressed Amy into his body. "Love you," he mumbled into her neck, almost inaudibly, "Need you."


	27. Pineapple

_**Apologies for the wait. I write faster when I get more reviews! Thanks for all the love xxx**_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

It wasn't lost on anyone that the group had returned without Randall, particularly not Dale.

"What happened?" Dale asked pointedly, an air of accusation in his voice. Rick, Matt and Glenn were standing with him by the RV, dolling out breakfast.

"The kid took off when we were inside getting Allie," Rick explained.

"And what about the other men. Where are they?"

"Dead," Matt grunted, annoyed with Dale's incessant questioning. "And good fucking riddance."

"You just killed them? All of them?" Dale asked in a disbelieving voice.

Rick moved to hold Matt back as he turned on the old man. "Your damn right we did. They took my sister hostage! Have you got any idea what they _did_ to her you stupid fuck?"

"So you killed them for it? An eye for an eye- is that the world we live in now? We're no better than they are!"

Matt growled, actually _growled_ in response. But Rick swiftly pulled him off to the side. "Take a walk. I'll handle Dale," Rick said in his unique, authoritative tone. Matt nodded curtly and stalked off towards the house. He took the stairs two at a time, and burst into Allie's room, vaguely aware of the fact that she and Daryl would probably be in bed together. And they were, of course they were. But they were clothed, at the very least.

"Fucking Dale is throwing a hissy fit 'bout us killin' those assholes!" Matt snarled, pacing back and forth across the room. Allie was leaning against Daryl's chest; paging through some preacher's manual to pass the time. She put down her book and gave Daryl a knowing smile.

"Give us a minute?" she asked him softly. He nodded, kissing her cheek and leaving the room. When the door closed softly behind him, Allie cocked an eyebrow at Matt.

"Okay, what's the problem?" she asked with a tone of amusement.

"It's fucking Dale!" Matt shouted, then catching the glint in her eye, collapsed backwards onto the bed and let out a frustrated groan.

"Two things," Allie began when he finally turned to look at her. "First off- what's done is done. Those guys are dead, and you got me back. How you did it doesn't really matter now, because it already happened. And I'm here, right? So stop worrying about it. Secondly, since when do you give a fuck what Dale thinks? I mean seriously, Matt. I like the man and all, but his moral compass points a bit too sharply north. He's naïve, and we both know it, so just ignore him!"

Matt sat up and perch himself next to her, "Are you mad? Y'know, that we killed those guys?"

"No," Allie said definitively, and when Matt's eyes continued to bore into her she added, "If I'd been able to, I would have done it myself. They were _not_ good men."

Matt bobbed his head up and down in understanding, relaxing further into the bed. "You feelin' alright? Doc give ya somethin' for the pain?"

"Doesn't hurt much," Allie said softly, stroking her hand over the bandages at her middle. "Thanks for coming to get me."

Matt frowned at her, "Allie, I never woulda left you with those assholes. Ya gotta know that."

"I know you wouldn't, it's just, when I was…" _being tortured_, "it was hard to keep my head clear. Kept trying to remind myself that you'd be there soon, but it was hard to hold on to the thought." She looked up to meet Matt's gaze, and the look on his face was pure anguish.

"Mattie, I'm fine. You guys saved me, I'm here now," she tried to reassure him, but it wasn't helping.

"I never manage to protect ya, do I?" he said quietly. "I always try…Jesus, Allie, I've always fuckin' tried. But it always turns out the same. You hurt and me tryin' to put back the pieces."

"But you _do_," Allie insisted, "You put back the pieces. Put me back together. Every time."

"It shouldn't have to be like that," Matt muttered, but Allie cut him off.

"You can't keep me safe all the time, Mattie. No one can. Especially not the way the world is now. And I don't _expect_ that of you, you know? You're not my bodyguard. You're my brother; you're family. You've always been there for me, and that's plenty. That's all I need you to be. Not my protector."

Matt grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her forehead tenderly, pulling her into him. "Ya know Allie-cat, I love ya so fuckin' much it hurts. Think if I lost ya, I'd stop bein' human."

"Love you too," she whispered into him, "but that's not true. You might not be all soft around the edges like Rick and Glenn, but you'll always be a good man. You care about people. Me most of all, but you look out for the group. And you've never needed me to remind you to do that."

He got up from the bed and gave her one last, long look. "Want me to grab your boyfriend?" he asked with a grin.

"I imagine you won't have to," Allie laughed. And sure enough, Daryl stumbled through the door almost immediately. "Eavesdropper," she teased, and Daryl blushed lightly. But she couldn't hold it against him. She knew he couldn't stand to be away from her right now; not after almost losing her entirely. Matt gave them a shrewd smile and headed off, closing the door behind him.

Daryl quickly resumed his spot behind Allie, pulling her gently into his lap. "Everything alright?" he murmured into his hair.

"It is now," she sighed back, pressing her cheek into his chest. Nothing felt better than this- the nearness, after coming so close to a life without him. Allie's fingertips grazed up and down his thigh, and she tilted her head up to look at him.

"Allie…" he warned. She shifted in his lap so that she could trace her way up and down his chest, tweaking his nipples on every pass. He jolted and sighed with each touch, erection already pinned between them, but kept his eyes tightly shut. _Can't do this. Get a fucking hold of yourself. She's hurt._

Her lips began to place light kisses across his chest, tongue darting out to lick softly at him every few moments. Her hand trailed south, massaging his bulge from the outside of his jeans. He jerked involuntarily into her grasp, then grabbed her hand, a bit too harshly, to stop her.

"Allie, we can't," he insisted. Her lips never stopped moving against his skin. "Allie, please, don't. I can't hurt you. We gotta stop." His words came out in a breathy groan, as his entire body twitched with each small kiss against his heated skin.

"Please, Daryl?" Allie whispered, in a tone so desperate it made him throb with need. She began to suck and nip at his neck, making him groan loudly. "I _need _you," she purred. Her hand went back to his bulge, squeezing it gently.

"Rules!" he gasped, "We need rules."

"Yeah?" she said in a sultry voice, "What rules do we need, baby?"

"First one's ya don't touch me," he said mid-pant, ripping her hand from his body. He slid out from under her and helped her lower herself onto the bed, so she was laying back on the pillows rather than him. She winced at the movement. And though she didn't complain, Daryl gave her a sharp look.

"That's why we gotta be careful. Second rule's ya do whatever I say. No arguing. Ain't gonna have ya get hurt worse over this," he drawled, and she nodded enthusiastically, already wet at the authoritative tone of his voice. He slid her shorts and panties off of her body in one go, kissing his way down her legs.

"Third rule's you stay still. We ain't havin' sex, cuz there ain't a chance in hell we could without hurtin' ya, but I won't leave ya hangin' darlin'. Promise." He was kissing the inside of her thighs, hot breath teasing her to the point where she thought she might explode.

He blew a single scorching breath out, against her burning core, and she bucked up off the bed in need. Daryl made an affection _tsk tsk_ sound in the back of his throat. He threw her legs over his shoulders, then threaded both hands together, above her pelvis, pinning her down. "Third rule," he rumbled, nipping at her thigh.

Daryl moved his tongue slowly to her center, long, soft licks against her pulsing nub. He doesn't devour her with his mouth, as he had in the past. Today he wanted it slow and relaxed. He loved her, and he could prove it.

Allie's body fought against him for a time, attempting to arch up off the bed and push herself further into his mouth. But after several minutes she relinquished herself to him fully, letting him have complete control. "_Daryl,_" she breathed out, over and over, until he was leaking a steady stream of precum against the sheets. His hips moved against the soft cotton as he lapped at her, craving any kind of friction, but mostly taking joy in the breathiness of her voice when she moaned his name.

And when Allie came, it happened as slowly and steadily as the tongue that had brought her over the edge. It wasn't a tidal wave; it was a bubbling river, rippling through her with such force and consistency that she forgot how to breathe. Allie whined needy noises and shook in his arms, the feeling seeming to last an eternity. And when she finally opened her eyes and caught her breath, Daryl was laying at her side once more, placing warm kisses across her shoulder blade.

His cock was shiny and red, but when she reached for him, he swatted her hand away in mock anger and gave her a sharp look. "Rules," he ground out, starting to stroke himself. Allie ignored him, running a hand up and down his chest as he worked himself over.

"You're so hard for me," she murmured into his ear, and his member twitched in response.

"M'close," he groaned, needing something more. But he wasn't sure what.

Allie understood, though. She leaned in closer to his ear, continuing to fondle his chest and lightly pinch his nipples. "You like that, baby? You like hearing my voice, don't you?" He nodded jerkily, panting.

"So hot watching you touch yourself like this," she continued to purr, "Even better knowing I'm the only one who gets the show." Daryl's hand was moving at rapid speed over his length, and he was struggling to breathe.

"I love you," she breathed, and his cock swelled. "I love you so fucking much." His balls were tightening, pulling up as pleasure shot through him in sharp lashes. "Come for me baby, give me what I want." And his body obeyed, curling in on itself and convulsing. "_Allie!_" Daryl called out desperately when the first hot spurt erupted from his length. His body trembled violently, and his hand slowed.

Finally, he collapsed back into the bed. "_Love you, god, Allie, I love you so much,_" he mumbled into her hair.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

"I just don't see how these men deserved to die!" Dale exclaimed at the dinner table that night.

Allie shot Matt a sharp look, and Amy dug her nails into his thigh under the dinner table. He grumbled a string of curse words under his breath, but remained seated.

Daryl, on the other hand, was a lost cause. "The fuck are you talkin' 'bout, old man?" Daryl snarled.

"We have systems, in place, to judge whether someone is guilty or not. If we just dole out the death penalty whenever we see fit, we'll have lost the last shred of civilization!"

"So what, we shoulda called the fuckin' cops? Sorry to break it to ya, Dale, but that ain't an option these days. You want proof they were _guilty? _Why dontcha see if Allie will show ya what they did to her stomach, just for kicks. We weren't killin' nuns and school kids, we put down a buncha rapists and murderers! Get your damn head on straight," Daryl huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And you all agree with this?" Dale asked desperately.

The table remained silent, until Rick spoke up. "Yes, Dale. We do."

Dale stormed out of the house into the cool night, grumbling about loose morals and losing our humanity.

"Don't listen to him," Daryl murmured into Allie's ear.

She gave him a sidelong look, "Maybe you should take your own advice?" She winked at him and he blushed.

"Shut it," Daryl muttered, and she squeezed his bicep affectionately.

Suddenly, a sharp scream echoed out from the field.

The group sprinted out of the house towards the noise. Rick put down the walker with a single shot to the head. And Amy collapsed at Dale's side, crying. The walker had ripped out his insides, and Dale lay there, in the dirt, gasping for breath. Rick quickly tried to rally the group to get him back to the house, but Hershel stopped him.

"He won't survive the trip," the vet said sadly.

"Somebody do something," Amy whimpered as she held Dale's hand. "He's suffering!"

Rick stepped up to do the deed himself, but Daryl stopped him, earning an approving nod from his older brother. "Sorry, brother," Daryl whispered, as he put Dale out of his misery.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Amy had disappeared sometime while the men took care of Dale's body, but Matt found her quickly enough. She was in their tent, curled into a ball inside Matt's sleeping bag.

He stepped quietly inside and sat next to her. After a beat, she choked back a sob. His hand went instantly to her hair, trying to soothe her. "Hey now, c'mere," he murmured in a voice much gentler than she'd ever heard him use. She consented and climbed into his lap, and Matt immediately wrapped his arms around her, pushing her cheek into his shoulder.

"S'alright," Matt said softly, "Don't gotta hide it."

"You didn't even like him," Amy sniffled. And Matt had to admit, she had a point.

"Maybe not, sometimes. But no one deserves to go like that," Matt explained quietly, "And anyways, me and him got one thing in common. We both care 'bout you."

"But now he's gone," Amy whimpered. "Andrea too. I'm all alone."

"That ain't true," Matt said firmly, "You're never gonna be alone. Not with me. I care about ya, Amy. And I ain't goin' anywhere. Not unless you ask me to."

"Promise?" Amy asked in a small voice.

"_Hell_ yeah, couldn't keep me away," he said, pulling her further into his body. "_Love you_," she thought she heard him murmur into her hair.

And god, did she love him back. Amy began to trail her hands up and down his body, kneading gently at the back of his neck. "I want you," she whispered in his ear, and he pushed her back to look her in the eye.

"I can't, Amy. I can't hurt you right now," Matt whispered urgently. _Don't ask me to do this. I'll just make it worse_.

"You don't _have_ to hurt me," Amy responded. But she knew immediately her words were false. Matt had to give pain with his pleasure. It's how he'd learned about sex. She might have made some headway with him, but something so deeply engrained couldn't be expunged in a few weeks.

Matt frowned hard at the ground, "Wish that was true." After a moment he said a bit louder, "Amy, I've been thinkin' 'bout something. I know you don't like all of it, the…rough stuff. But the way I see it, there's probably just one way for us to be together, like that, without me hurtin' ya."

"How's that?" Amy asked him, genuinely curious.

"Well…they still got all that rope out in the barn, right?" Matt inquired softly.

"You want me to….?"

"Yeah. Figure the only way I can keep from hurtin' ya is if I can't move to do much to ya at all. Ya think you'd be alright with that?"

"Yes!" Amy answered immediately, thrilled with any idea that let her touch him right now, "But are you sure you can handle it?"

Matt sighed, "Uh…I'm not sure. Might bring up some bad memories. Never been on that side of things, so I guess I might freak out. We oughta have a safety word or somethin'." He snorted at the thought. "Won't know 'til we try, though. And I trust ya, Amy. I wanna do this for ya."

Matt walked backwards into the barn, Amy already pushing his shift off his shoulders and fumbling with his belt. He was letting her take the lead, trying to get into the mindset of submission, but the whole thing felt foreign to him. A bale of hay was pressed up against one of the poles that supported the barn. Matt kicked off his jeans and shucked his shirt, allowing Amy to push him back to sit on the prickly chair.

Amy retrieved the thick rope with which they'd intended to hang Randall, and wrapped it around Matt's waiting wrists. "Make it tight," he grunted. Matt had taught her how to tie knots himself, and she was a fast learner. He knew he wouldn't get loose.

Amy walked back around to his front, and took in the naked man who was now at her mercy. She pulled her shirt over her head, and let her shorts fall to the floor, leaving her completely bare. She took a glance down into Matt's lap and frowned; he wasn't even half hard. And the look on his face wasn't the lusty confidence she was used to, it was something else: fear. She'd never seen him the least bit afraid before. But this, this was more like terror. His breathing was shaky, his whole body tight, as he struggled to keep calm.

"Matt, are you alright?" she asked gently as she knelt in front of him.

He nodded shortly, clenching his eyes shut for a moment. She knew he was fighting off some past demons, pushing them back to try to enjoy this, and let him take his time.

"Still want that safety word?" she teased.

He gave her a small smile, "How about 'Pineapple'?"

Amy decided to start off slow. She leaned over him and began to softly lick and suck at his neck. His body tensed again when she got close, but she hushed him, murmuring, "It's okay, Matt. Won't hurt you. I'm going to make you feel good, I promise."

She took her time kissing and nipping her way down his chest. She blew on his hard nipples, then bit them softly, rolling them in her mouth. The harshway Matt expelled his breath in that moment told Amy she was doing alright. Matt was panting and sweating, his body reacting in ways it never had before.

He'd always thought control was what got him off, knowing his partner was at his mercy to deliver either pleasure, or pain. But the proud erection he was sporting right now told him otherwise. His _body_ wanted this, perhaps more than his mind was willing to admit. Being with Amy without any fear he'd hurt or scar her was freeing.

Amy's fingertips danced across his thighs, and she breathed on his moist head, making him jolt. She was kneeling in front of him again, teasing him. Or maybe asking permission, because when she looked up at him uncertainly, and he nodded his head, she plunged her mouth down onto his cock. _"Shit!_" he groaned loudly, pulling at his restraints.

She pulled back and swept her tongue across the slit, loving the salty taste of him. Then she moaned around him, the vibrations making him twitch and curse. Amy suckled at the reddened tip, and Matt's hips shot up, demanding more of her. He couldn't take this, the waiting, accepting whatever he was given. _Can't do this, fucking can't_…but then Amy cupped his balls and high-pitched whine escaped him, making her insides clench. She wanted him to make that noise again.

Amy licked at his head lewdly, enjoying his slight gasps every time she pulled at his tightening sack. And slowly, she took more of him into her mouth, pushing her tongue against the underside of his cock as she made her way down. When she bottomed out, she met his eyes. His pupils were blown wide open, and his chest was heaving. Matt's expression was something she hadn't yet seen from him: vulnerability.

There was a heady power to having him like this, leaving himself in pleasurable agony to her lips and tongue. He hadn't been lying; Matt trusted her. And she'd be damned if she wasn't going to reward him for it. She bobbed her head up and down his length several times, the pace making him slam his head back into the wooden beam. And then she swallowed him, _fucking swallowed him_, and his entire body trembled with the sensation. Her throat muscles fluttered against him. "_Fuck, Amy,"_ he whimpered in the most desperate tone she'd heard from him.

She could feel him growing thicker and hotter inside her mouth, and she pulled off with a wet pop, earning a disapproving groan. "Shh, I'll take care of you," she purred. She grasped him firmly in her small hand and unrolled the condom onto his length. Then she lowered herself onto him. And at the moment he filled her completely, they both let out a loud moan.

His eyes bore into her, begging her to move, to do _something_. She could see his biceps ripple each time he unconsciously pulled at the ropes binding him. His wrists would bruise, for sure. "Amy…" he moaned. But in his mind, _Please, please, just fucking move. I need you. Please!_

And she took pity on him, raising herself until just his head was trapped in her wet core, then impaling herself completely. She rocked her hips again, and again. And _fuck_ if she didn't brush her clit just perfectly from this angle. Matt grunted with each movement, his tone becoming higher the closer he got to release. He was being louder than usual, his pleasured noises coming out as moans rather than growls. And Amy loved being the one to bring this out of him.

She heard voices from far off outside, and suddenly the thought of being caught like this made her clench down on his hard cock even more, a choked moan of _"Amy!"_ punctuating the movement. She rode him harder, and faster. She was close, so unbearably close, and Matt was right there with her.

"_Shit, aw shit, Amy_, _fuck_," he spewed in a cut-off groan. He was teetering right on the edge. "_Shit, Amy,_ kiss me, _please_," he begged.

He'd never asked her for that before; didn't even seem to enjoy it when they _did_ kiss. '_I don't do that,'_ he'd told her the first time she'd tried. But now he craved the contact, yearned for the intimacy, and the realization that Matt wanted her _that_ way, not just for her body, sent Amy over the edge. She smashed her lips into his and convulsed around him, as Matt cried out in pleasure, orgasm rolling through his body with so much force that black spots reached his eyes. The spasms of his cock sheathed fully inside her only prolonged her bliss. And Amy clutched onto him tightly as they both twitched and panted with the aftershocks.


	28. Move

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"I need to get out of this bed, I need to get out of this house, and I need get off this fucking farm!" Allie whined, and Daryl smirked in response.

"You're hurt," he grunted, choking down his smile. He knew where this was going.

"Hardly! It's been days of this, I_ need_ to get out of here," Allie insisted.

Daryl was sitting with his back to her on the bed, idly cleaning his crossbow. "Well, I was gonna go out huntin' today…"

"Take me with you!" Allie immediately offered, her enthusiasm catching.

"I dunno Allie…y'ain't exactly in peak shape," Daryl replied with feigned seriousness.

"Oh, come on, Daryl! If you don't take me, I will sneak out of here on my own, I swear to God."

"Well, we wouldn't want ya doin' that…tell ya what, I might just be persuaded to take ya along, but with a few conditions in mind."

"Conditions?"

"Rules, Allie. First one's that you stay in my sight at all times. Arm's length, Allie. Got it?"

"Arm's length," Allie nodded excitedly.

"Second one is you carry your fuckin' gun, and if I tell you to use it, you _use_ it for god's sake."

Allie frowned at that, but quickly acquiesced, "Ok. I can do that."

He stood up from the bed and slung his crossbow over his shoulder. "Third rule's ya wear that black tank top I like."

Allie grinned up at him, "The one I was wearing when we met?"

"That's the one."

Allie laughed, "Why Daryl Dixon, are you trying to seduce me?"

He shrugged, "Might be."

Allie hopped up from the bed with the energy of a toddler. "Thank god for that. Let's go!"

TWDTWDTWDTWD

As Amy struggled to drag two large buckets of water from the well over to the house, she felt a presence behind her. Her task made it impossible to spin around and look, but she knew well enough it wasn't Matt, and that thought alone had her frightened.

"Need a hand?" was the sudden drawl from behind her, making her jump. _Shane_.

"I can do it myself, Shane," she replied, with venom in her voice.

"You sure about that? Don't look like you're having too easy of a time," Shane said with feigned concern. When she continued to ignore him, trudging towards the house, he continued, "Well that ain't really the reason I came over, anyways."

She rolled her eyes, "Figures."

"I wanted to see if you were alright, ya know, after Dale," Shane explained, palming the small of her back. She jerked away from his touch, spilling some water in the process.

"Hey, now, be careful with that," he scolded, moving in on her again. "Water's a hot commodity these days." One of his hands slid to her waist, as if to steady her, while the other trailed up her arm, assessing her grip. Had it been Matt behind her, teasing her this way, it would have brought her to her knees. But the dark look in Shane's eyes only made her itch for escape.

"Shane, don't touch me," she said with an even tone. In response, he pulled her back into his crotch.

"Ain't touching you, Amy. Dunno what you're talking about," he said with a grin. "Just trying to help."

She squirmed to get away, but he had a vice-like hold on her. "Shane, leave me alone!"

Amy glanced around wildly, but the rest of the group was inside. No one within earshot.

But just then, like some kind of miracle, Carol came strolling out onto the porch with Sophia in tow. Shane relinquished his hold on Amy instantaneously, taking a step back. But Carol had seen him, well enough. And even if she hadn't, the look of panic on Amy's face was a dead giveaway.

"You need to leave her be, Shane," Carol said harshly, eyes narrowed.

"I was just helping her with the water. Can't help it if the crazy bitch thought otherwise," Shane retorted.

Carol crossed her arms and took a step towards the man. She didn't love that he had cursed in front of Sophia, though with Merle as her surrogate daddy these days, it could hardly be avoided. But Merle, on the contrary, never spoke about women like that. At least, not anymore. Certainly never when Sophia was around.

Amy had distanced herself from Shane, mounting the porch steps as he closed in on Carol's livid form. "She's never going to want you like that, Shane," Carol spat, "None of our women will. They've all seen the real you."

"And what's so bad about me, huh Carol? I risk my life for this group, every damn day. I make the _hard_ decisions. Hell of a lot better than that piece of white trash you shacked up with."

"You better watch your mouth, Shane."

"And what if I don't? What you gonna do about it? See, no one 'round here wants to hear the truth. That redneck piece of shit doesn't give a fuck about you! He already got, what he was after, and you gave it away pretty easy from the way that RV was rocking."

Carol exhaled an angry breath through her nose then threw her hands over Sophia's ears. "You know what, Shane? Fuck off!" And with that she turned on her heel and dragged Sophia back inside.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

"What's the first rule?" Daryl tested as they trekked through the woods.

"Arm's length," Allie said with a smile, wrapping a hand around his bicep.

"Second one?"

"Carry my gun, fire if you tell me to," Allie replied, proudly displaying the revolver tucked into her waistband.

"Good girl," Daryl said with a smile.

"What am I, your dog?" Allie asked him with mock-offense, but he ignored her. His mind was focused on the low, distant sound of footsteps coming towards them. He turned and put a finger over his mouth, signaling Allie to shut her trap. Then he cupped one of his ears, and her face tensed in concentration, trying to hear whatever he was hearing.

Slow, unsteady, dragging steps. Walkers. She gave him a small grin, unsheathing her machete, and cocked an eyebrow at him in question. Daryl gave her a nod of approval. And though he would let her take the lead on this, he certainly wasn't breaking rule number one. He hovered directly behind her as she approached the small herd.

There were six of them. _Only six_, Allie found herself thinking, and briefly, it astounded her how normative it was becoming to kill the living dead. When she moved, it was like dancing. One slice after the next, cutting the beasts down because she _could_. She was powerful now, she could protect herself. _Fuck them._ In moments she was a panting, bloody mess, surrounded by motionless corpses.

Daryl thought she was done. He took a step towards her, but she broke away from him and kicked the nearest fallen body viciously. Again and again, as if it would solve all her problems, as if this was the drunk fuck that had killed her parents. She kept at it until she was too exhausted to go on, and then backed away. She kept backing up until she hit the strong, solid body of the man she loved. _Her boyfriend_. But it was more than that, wasn't it?

He placed his hands tentatively on her arms, whispering to her, "Y'alright?"

But the truth was, Allie was just fine. She'd needed this, to feel strong again, self-sufficient. And while she had been wary of Daryl seeing her in the angry, violent state she knew she'd get into when he brought her out hunting, she could feel now that he was okay with it. And by feel…well she could _feel_ him. She'd backed herself right into his chest, body wedged against his, and his bulging erection was pressed right into the crack of her denim-clad ass.

Allie spun around and pushed Daryl back forcefully, taking him by surprise. "Liked that, did you?" she said with a sultry grin, and delighted in the way Daryl's ears lit up pink.

"Kinda…" he refused to meet her eyes, but then reminded himself that this was _Allie_, the girl that always seemed to know exactly what he needed, and never made him feel stupid. His brilliant blues locked on her face, "That alright with you?"

"More than," she murmured, going in for a deep, thrusting kiss. One of her hands instantly ventured between them, stroking his tenting jeans just delicately enough that it had Daryl groaning into her mouth. He didn't move to touch her, understanding that this was what Allie needed. Control. So he leaned back against the rough bark, taking whatever she had to give him.

Her lips left his and the hand disappeared, prompting Daryl to groan at the loss. But when he openend his eyes, he saw that Allie had sunk to her knees in front of him. His belt was undone and cock free and bobbing in the open air before he could form a coherent sentence. Then in one smooth motion, his length was lodged deep in her wet, hot throat. He very nearly collapsed.

Daryl slammed his head back into the tree, eyes clenched shot in beautiful agony. But Allie couldn't abide that. This was a show, and if she was going to suck his cock, he would fucking _watch_. She tugged lightly at his balls, not enough to hurt, but enough to get his attention. His eyes shot open and locked on hers, mouth hanging open when he caught the sight of her mouth stretched tightly around him.

Daryl tried to desperately to keep quiet, incessantly aware of the openness of their locale, but the look in her eyes had him panting audibly. Slowly, so slowly that he thought he might die, Allie hollowed her cheeks and pulled her mouth back. She flicked her tongue across his head, lolling it against the underside, then plunging it into his slit. And then he fucking _couldn't_ keep quiet. "_Shit, Allie,_" he moaned.

When she began to bob her head up and down, excruciatingly slowly, and with the perfect amount of suction, Daryl's knees wobbled at the sensation. His hands twitched at his sides, desperate to thread into her wavy locks and fuck himself into the wet heat until he was spent. But she was in charge, right now. When she stroked him with one hand, then mouthed farther down to suck his left nut into her waiting mouth, all he could do was moan. Allie was heady with the power, panties soaked at the sounds she was eliciting from him.

She rolled her palm over his slick head, and he bucked against her, "_Fuck, Allie...Christ," _he groaned, and his tone was so fucking desperate that Allie couldn't wait to have him anymore. She pulled off his cock with a wet pop. Daryl groaned overdramatically, "C'mon Allie, please." She silenced him when she kicked one of his already unsteady legs out from under him and pushed him to the ground.

He watched in awe as she peeled off her shorts and panties and straddled him. Wasting no time, Allie sunk down onto his throbbing length, relishing the sharp cry she startled from him when he felt her tight and wet surrounding him. When she bottomed out she held herself there for a moment, watching Daryl's chest rise and fall rapidly underneath her. She could feel every insatiable twitch of him inside of her.

"Christ, Allie, please. Fuckin' _move_," he begged. And she didn't really like the edgy quality of his tone, so rather than ride him the way she knew he wanted, she brought two wet fingers to her clit, and began to rub lazy circles around herself. She worked herself up slowly, and the way Daryl whined and groaned each time her insides clenched as she got closer was possibly the most erotic thing she'd ever witnessed.

Finally, she took pity on him, and began a brutal pace, impaling herself on him over and over. Their collective moans coupled with the slap of their bodies coming together. They were being too loud, but neither could be bothered to care. Daryl was trying desperately to hold on, to be whatever she needed right now. But every time she clenched around him like a vice, his balls twitched in response, threatening to explode.

"Allie," he groaned, trying to warn her, "I can't…I'm gonna…gonna come-"

But she caught him off with a hoarse cry as she came around him so intensely that she nearly blacked out. She barely registered when Daryl pulsed inside of her and shouted her name, grasping her by the waist and arching up off the forest floor. She collapsed forward onto his chest, enjoying the aftershocks.

After awhile, Daryl was the first to speak. "Now I _know_ you're tryin' to kill me."

His chuckle made her whole body shake. "Wouldn't be such a bad way to die," he added.

"Thank you," she murmured against him.

"For what?"

"Taking me out. Letting me have this. I needed it."

"Christ, any time you wanna do _that_ again, I'm all yours. Never been that turned on in my fucking life. If we'd gone on any longer, I probably woulda died."

Allie laughed outright at that, "And we wouldn't want that." She kissed him sweetly, relishing a few more moments of post-orgasmic bliss.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl headed off to join his brother when they made it back to camp. They _had_ managed to do some hunting after their spontaneous romp, and Daryl needed the help skinning and gutting his collection of squirrels. Matt saw them emerge from the tree line and jogged right up excitedly.

"Catch anything good?"

"Just some squirrels," Allie shrugged, but she was still grinning.

Matt gave her a discerning look, then crossed his arms in mock disapproval, "Christ, I told him to take you huntin', not to fuck your brains out!"

"Matt!" Allie hissed, punching him sharply in the chest.

He held in his snickers as they walked back towards the group. "Feel better though?" he asked her.

"So much better. Managed to get all my frustration out in one go, I think."

"Thank god for that."

"So…how's Amy?" Allie cocked an eyebrow at him.

"And why are you giving me that look, huh?

"No reason."

"Bullshit," Matt argued.

"Well, I might have taken a stroll with Daryl past the barn the other night…"

Matt stopped in his tracks. "Fuck. How much did you hear?"

Allie tried and failed to hold in her laughter. "Enough."

They continued in silence for another few minutes before Matt blurted out, "I think I love her."

Allie gave him a surprised look, "Well, shit. I've never heard you say that before."

Matt smirked sheepishly, "It's never been true before. But I trust her, I mean really trust her ya know? Never trusted anyone like that, except for you."

"Have you told her this?"

"Actually…yeah. I fuckin' did."

Allie smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I'm proud of you, Mattie."

He snorted when he pulled away, "Alright, alright, let's cut the Hallmark moment short, shall we?" But he couldn't hide his smile. Matt was happy, happier than Allie had ever seen him. And she was happy too. Who would have thought it?

TWDTWDTWDTWD

The group was sharing a midday meal on the porch of Hershel's home when Shane came barreling towards them.

"Rick! RICK!" he shouted. Daryl and Merle were already up and at the officer's side, weapons in hand. They were just as prepared to fight off Shane as they were some unknown danger.

"What happened?" Rick asked urgently, as Shane came to a screeching halt in front of him.

"I saw that kid Randall in the woods. He fucking jumped me!" Sure enough, blood was trickling down one side of Shane's brutish face. But Daryl crossed his arms at the sight. He didn't mind too much seeing Shane hurt. In fact, he fucking enjoyed it. Walsh was a douche bag, plain and simple. But there was something off about the wound. The placement- that was the problem. It was in the wrong fucking place. If Randall had jumped him, like Shane claimed, the blow would have come from behind. But the gash on Shane's head was at the right temple, too low and too close to his face.

The Dixons shared a look with the former officer. "We need to find him," Merle announced.

Matt was already on his feet offering his assistance.

"Alright, we split up. I'll go with Shane, and the Dixons with Matt. We work in teams, we find him _fast_. Before he can lead any of his men back here. Got it?" Then Rick and Shane were already sprinting off towards the woods, with the Dixons and Matt heading in the opposite direction around the farm.

"Ya notice anything weird about the gash on Shane's head?" Daryl asked them as they trekked through the woods.

Merle snorted, "Aside from the fact that it gave me half a woodie seein' him bleed like a stuck pig?"

"I don't think Randall did that to him," Daryl continued, ignoring Merle's comment.

"Why would ya say that?" his brother asked.

"Wasn't bleedin' from the right spot. If Randall had jumped him, like Shane said, blow woulda come from behind. Not the side of his head. Doesn't make sense."

"Dunno Darleena, that ain't much to go on."

"Nah, he's right," Matt said from behind them.

"And how would you know?" Merle prodded.

"Because Randall's dead." That stopped the Dixon brothers in their tracks. They turned to gape at him.

"What do you mean he's dead? Thought he escaped?" Daryl growled.

Matt shifted uncomfortably under their collective gaze. He'd figured that out of anyone, Daryl and Merle would understand why he'd done what he'd did. But they looked confused, borderline angry.

"He's dead- I know for sure. I'm the one who killed him." Matt flinched at the look of shock that passed over the Dixons' faces. "Just…when I saw what they'd done to Allie. I fuckin' lost it. Went out there and took him out. It needed to be done."

Daryl nodded at that. "Yeah…yeah, okay. Then what the fuck is Walsh doing leadin' all of us out on this fuckin' goose chase?"

"Obvious enough, ain't it?" Merle griped, "We saw him and Olive Oyl goin' at it back at the quarry. Bet he's thinkin' with Rick out of the way, he can have her, Carl, the baby. Bet he's thinkin' he'll be in charge of the whole damn group, if only Rick were six feet under."

"Shoulda said somethin' sooner," Matt chastised himself, "Didn't want the whole group thinkin' I'm some kinda murderer. Fuckin' stupid of me. FUCK!"

"Christ," Daryl carped.

Matt had already taken off in the opposite direction. "We need to find them, and now. Before Shane fuckin' kills him."

TWDTWDTWDTWD

It only took Matt and the Dixon boys half an hour to pick up on Shane and Rick's trail, and another half hour after that, they'd just about caught up to the former partners. When the trio entered the clearing, they spotted Shane and Rick immediately. They stood about 10 yards away from one another. Shane had his gun pointed squarely at Rick's head.

There was one benefit to the situation, however. Shane had his back to the angry trio of rednecks behind him. Hadn't heard them approach. Had no clue they were there at all. Not until they grabbed him from behind, that is.

Matt held Shane's hands behind his back with a vice-like grip. Merle punched him in the gut, making the man curl inwards and violently expel the air from his lungs.

"That's for shootin' my brother," Merle scoffed.

A fist connected with the side of his face, making Shane reel with dizziness. "And that's for goin' after Allie," Daryl snarled. Rick had come up behind them now.

"I fucking _tried,_ Shane, I did!" the officer shouted. "I gave you every chance to turn this around. And you lead me out here to what- to kill me? We were partners!" Rick paced back and forth in rage. "What were you gonna tell Carl and Lori, huh? That it was some accident?"

"They'd have forgotten about you," Shane sputtered out gleefully, "They did before."

For that, Rick socked him in the eye with so much force that he would have gone flying back if Matt hadn't been holding him steady.

"Let him go," Rick barked, and Matt relinquished his grip on Shane, letting the man stumble forward on his own two legs. He backed away from the group of them, lip curled in disgust. Rick raised his pistol and pointed it at the man he'd thought was his best friend.

Shane let out a peal of fake laughter. "What are you gonna do, Rick? Kill me?" The smile hadn't faded from his lips when a single shot rang out. Shane's body hit the ground with a dull thud, a single bullet wound gone straight through his chest.

"Well shit, Officer Friendly. Didn't think you had it in ya," Merle said after several moments of silence.

"Let's get back to the others," Rick said solemnly, and they began to walk back towards the farm. Half a minute with Shane's dead body to their backs, a sharp cry stopped them.

"Dad!"

Carl had found them, somehow. Maybe he'd been following them the entire time. Carl raised his gun and pointed it at his father, and for a moment, time seemed to slow. The men stood idly by waiting for Carl's next move. And Rick, optimist though he often was, truly believed in that instant that his son was about to kill him. But then Carl squeezed the trigger, and rather than hitting him, it hit something behind him.

They all spun around to find Shane's now doubly lifeless body.

"What the fuck? He came back?" Daryl grunted bluntly.

"Well ain't that just peachy," Merle said softly.

Rick ran towards his son and dropped to his knees in front of him. "Carl, are you alright?"

Carl nodded numbly. "Yeah…I had to, right? He was a walker!"

"Yes, son. You had to. Now, we need to get back to the farm." The men, with Carl in tow, took off at a hurried pace. They had the barn in their sights when Daryl stopped in his tracks. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. He turned to look behind him, and even through the exceptionally low evening light, he saw them. Walkers. Dozens of them.

He made a clucking noise in the back of his throat, and Merle turned to give him an exasperated look. But then he saw where Daryl was pointing. Daryl and Merle both took off in a sprint, back towards the farm. "C'mon!" Daryl hissed at Rick and Carl when they didn't immediately run to follow. Matt was no fool, however. He was already halfway there.

"Oh my god," Allie whispered from the porch of Hershel's house.

"Daddy, what do we do?" Maggie asked, looking terrified.

Hershel was already loading his gun. "This is my farm. I'll die here."

T-Dog chuckled at that. "As good a day as any." Those left at the farm quickly split up, doing their best to thin the herd slowly encroaching on the farm that they'd thought, somehow, was blessed.

The barn erupted in flames. Carl was nowhere to be found. Sophia had vanished as well. It was utter chaos. Allie and Carol ventured closer to the herd, trying to take out as many as they could. But the farm was lost. Anyone could see it. They tried to make a bee-line back towards the house but were cut off by more drooling, snarling beasts. The road outside the farm was equally blocked. Carol screamed.

But abruptly, the rumble of Daryl's motorcycle filled the air and Allie smiled.

"C'mon, ain't got all day!" he called, and they immediately sprinted towards him. When he saw who it was he grinned broadly, then scowled soon after. He hadn't been able to see them, in the dark. He'd only heard the scream. But now that he saw it was _two_ instead of one…what the hell was he going to do? But Allie decided to solve the problem for both of them.

"Take her!" Allie panted, thrusting Carol towards the bike.

"No!" he instantly barked, panicking. "No, no, no, Allie. I can't."

"You_ have_ to," Allie insisted. "Sophia needs her mother. Please, Daryl, just take her."

"You can take my bike, the both of you-"

"Neither of us know how to drive it!" Allie cut him off. "This is the only way, Daryl. I'm so sorry. Just go to the highway. The rest will go there too, I know it. And I will _find _you, Daryl. I will."

Allie hated this. She hated the tormented gaze that had veiled his features, the way his shoulders had gone slack and lifeless as if he were collapsing in on himself. He knew she was right. He'd spent so fucking long trying to get Sophia back to her mom…he couldn't just leave Carol here. He_ knew_ that. But this was _Allie_, for fuck's sake. She was…everything. But she was right.

"I love you," he whispered gruffly, grasping her by the back of her neck. "Please, just…survive this for me, okay? Come back to me." He kissed her once, deeply, trying with all he had to communicate everything with her. _I love you. Don't leave me. Can't lose you. Don't go._

"I will," she promised him, "I'll always come back. I love you. God, I love you so fucking much. Now, go!" Allie took off towards the woods, machete in hand, and Daryl revved the engine of his bike and left without her.


	29. Here

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Merle nearly knocked the front door of Hershel's home off its hinges when he thundered in, shouting "Sophia! Carol!" The place was vacant, and at first he got no response, but then he heard a small thump from upstairs and vaulted up to the second story.

"Sophia! Carol!"

He bounded down the hallway, shouting to the wind, until he heard quietly from behind closed doors, "Merle?"

Bursting into the master bedroom, he found Sophia huddled behind the bed, with a knife in her hand.

"Sophia, what the hell are ya doin' here by yourself?"

"Mom went to shoot walkers with everybody, but no one came back," the girl whimpered.

Merle nodded quickly, "Alright then, you and are me gettin' the fuck outta here. Let's go."

Outside, walkers had largely surrounded the house. Merle hoisted Sophia up into his arms, then made a mad dash for his truck, knowing full well this was their only chance of escape. With his spare hand he shot any decaying mass that got close, until he reached the truck, threw Sophia into the passenger seat, then jumped in beside her.

"Drive!" Sophia shrieked, visibly shaking, and Merle didn't need to be told twice. They were halfway off the farm and down the road before the last echo of Sophia's scream had resonated out of the car. They rounded the corner past the burning barn and onto the dirt road. And while most of the walkers seemed more than happy to fumble carelessly towards the inflamed farm, many were preoccupied with something else. Or _someone_ else.

Merle was still fairly focused on getting them the fuck out of there, and he might not have stopped at all, had Sophia not quietly asked, "Is that Allie?"

_Shit._ She was surrounded, dozens of walkers closing in. Without a second thought, Merle blared on the horn. With the decaying populace thoroughly distracted, Allie sprinted along with them towards the source of the sound, and jumped into Merle's outstretched arms when he jerked the car door open. The wheels never stopped moving, and they were quickly on track again.

"Some timing you've got," Allie huffed, still trying to catch her breath.

"Is Daryl...?" Merle began warily, but Allie quickly interrupted.

"He's fine. Carol and I got cut off. He was on his bike and could only take one of us, so I made sure it was her."

Merle nodded thoughtfully for a moment, while Sophia curled into her side and bit back a sniffle.

"Thanks," Merle mumbled, almost inaudibly. But Allie heard it all the same.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

"We have to go," Rick exclaimed, "It's not safe here. We have to leave, now!"

"Fuck that!" Daryl shouted back, "My people are still out there. I'm going back for them."

"I am not leaving without my daughter," Carol said firmly.

"You heard the lady. Get the hell out of here if you want to run. You won't see me stopping you. But there ain't a chance in hell I'm leavin' without my brother and Allie," Daryl growled. Rick had his family back. So did Hershel. Even T-Dog had made it out. So they could go on without him for all Daryl cared. He had a family of his own, and he wasn't going to leave them.

Rick was laying into him again, trying to convince him to go along with them for a while, stick his neck on the line for people who wouldn't do the same for him. But then he heard the familiar rumble of Merle's beaten down pick-up truck, and his heart nearly stopped.

The pile of rubble came to a screeching halt several feet away, and he had to force himself to look. But with his eyes trailed on the ground, he caught sight of three sets of feet hopping out of the vehicle. Daryl sucked in a shaky breath. Then, he looked up, and the first thing he saw was her eyes. Already on his, like they were drawn together by some magnetic string. _Allie_.

Daryl didn't feel himself moving towards her. He had no memory of willing his feet to move. But one minute he was standing there staring at her and the next she was in his arms. He crushed her against him, mumbling her name breathlessly into her hair. She even _smelled_ good, after their clusterfuck of an evening.

"You're here," he whispered, thought it came out as a choked back sob.

"Told you I would be," she laughed with tears in her eyes, fisting his shirt and pressing her cheek into his chest.

"Love you, god I fuckin' love you," he babbled senselessly, but Allie didn't mind.

"I love you more," she whispered, then leaned up on her toes to kiss him hard. Vaguely, she could hear Carol sobbing over Sophia, howling out thank-you's in Merle's general direction.

Allie took a step back from Daryl, lacing her hand in his, and took a look around the group. No Amy. _No Matt._

"He isn't here?" she whispered worriedly towards Daryl, and he only shook his head.

"This is everyone so far," Rick interjected. "But we can't stay here any longer, it's not safe being this out in the open."

"Back off, officer. If she wants to stay, we stay," Daryl rumbled threateningly.

"Did anyone see...?"

"I saw Amy go down," Carol said softly, "Or at least, I saw her get surrounded, before Daryl showed up."

"But no one saw Matt?"

There was silence all around.

"We can go back," Daryl offered. "Go look for him. Merle took the last set of wheels, and he can't have gone far on foot."

Allie shook her head sadly. "We'd never find him...wherever he is now, he's probably been walking all night. And he won't be at the farm. If he didn't come here...I don't want to think about it. But I know he won't be there."

Daryl gave her a long look, and then sighed. "What do you need?"

"You," Allie said without hesitation, and Daryl felt guilty for how hard he smiled. He pulled her close again, cradling her against his chest. "I love Mattie, but I can't break up the whole group to look for him. Put people in danger. It wouldn't be right. You're the one I need."

"Think I need you more," Daryl replied softly. "You don't know how much it killed me to leave without ya."

"Oh, sure I do. About as hard as it was to stay there alone."

"We ain't splittin' up again. Not for a second, Allie."

"Agreed," Allie replied happily.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

With the stress of the last 24 hours, Rick's rushed confessions were sudden and startling. _He killed Shane. Everyone turns when they die._

Carol and Merle sat huddled with Sophia near the fire, along with the rest of the group, everyone whispering amongst themselves. "We're not safe with him," Carol murmured hurriedly, "Keeping something like that from us. Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down."

"No. Rick's done alright by me," Merle maintained.

"You're his henchman and I'm a burden," Carol muttered, "You deserve better."

"What do you want?"

"A man of honor."

Merle snorted, "Well you're barking up the wrong tree, darlin'. And anyways, Rick has honor."

A few tense hours later, and it didn't take much bitching and moaning for Rick to snap.

"I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake! You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice. My hands are _clean_.  
Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead! I say there's a place for us, but maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard. Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get."

There was dead silence around the campfire.

"No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight. If you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore."

On the heel of his speech, Rick stomped out into the darkness, mumbling something about securing the perimeter. Whispering first in Daryl's ear, Allie quietly prattled after him.

"Rick?" Allie called softly.

"What?!" Rick barked, then taking in the startled expression on Allie's face, immediately backtracked. "What is it, Allie?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," Allie explained cautiously. "You did the right thing, killing Shane. You should know that."

"And what makes you say that?" Rick asked her, running his fingers through his hair.

"Honestly?" Allie paused for a moment, giving herself a chance to decide against what she wanted to do, but then mustered the courage to go through with it. "Back at the quarry, Shane tried to rape me."

Rick stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her. "He...what? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did. To Daryl, and Mattie, and Merle. It was after he beat the crap out of Ed, and I followed him away to make sure he was alright, and to tell him it was the right call. A lot like right now, really. But apparently he took it as an invitation and jumped me. I didn't say anything to you then, Rick, because you wouldn't have believed me. You wouldn't have believed me even after hev shot Daryl. It took him trying to kill you for you to come to your senses."

"I...I didn't know...Jesus, Allie I'm sorry, I..."

"Rick, I don't want an apology. The only reason I'm telling you this now is so you stop fighting your instincts. You knew something was off. You could see it from the beginning. But you ignored it. If you're going to lead us, you need to let your reflexes drive you. Nothing else. Or else we'll all end up dead."

Rick nodded solemnly. "I can do that."

"Good. And Rick? Shane attacked Lori too, at the CDC. Daryl walked in on it, that's how Shane got beaten up. I doubt she's told you, and part of me thinks it's not my place, but I thought you should know. If it gives you any sanctity of mind...Shane was not a good man. Not in this world, anyways. Know that."

Allie hastily turned back around and headed towards the bonfire, but not before running headfirst into Daryl.

"You followed me?"

"Damn right I did. You ain't leavin' my sight again. Never," Daryl said gruffly. He took a step back to get a better look at her. "You alright?"

Allie tried to nod and smile, but the speed at which her features fell back into a grimace betrayed her. Daryl gave her a pointed look. And even though she wanted to be strong for everyone else, keep the focus off of her, considering many of them had lost family today, she couldn't help herself. This was Daryl, after all. Daryl would never judge her for a moment of weakness.

"I miss him," Allie whispered in a small voice, and Daryl immediately whisked her into his arms. The hug might have been stifling in other circumstances, but to Allie it felt downright perfect. Protection on all sides; Daryl all around her.

"M'sorry," he mumbled. "We can still go back...try and find him."

"No, we can't. Believe it or not, Rick needs you Dixon boys. And the rest of them need Rick. We can't just take off."

Daryl pulled Allie down into his lap, sheltered on two sides by the breadth of several abandoned cars. "Allie, I know how much you love him...and I know I'm not Matt or anything...but ya don't gotta worry, Allie. I'll protect ya." And the heartfelt, honest expression on Daryl's face melted away Allie's sorrow in seconds.

"Oh, Daryl, I know you will. I'm sad that Matt isn't here, and I'm scared for him, but that has nothing to do with you. I'd never want it the other way around. I wouldn't want to be with Matt in the woods somewhere, instead of with you, here. I love Mattie, I do. But I _need_ you, Daryl. You have to know that's true."

Daryl was momentarily at a loss for words, a circumstance not particularly new for him. Christ, he loved this girl. _She loved Matt, but she needs me._ No one had ever put so much faith in him before. He knew the seconds were ticking away, and that he had to at least acknowledge what she'd said. And since words continued to fail him, Daryl took Allie's face firmly in his hands and kissed her.

They kissed at first by muscle memory, knowing tongues remembering every flick and slight movement necessary to make the other pant headily. Daryl's hands travelled slowly down Allie's back, and settled on her hips, while her fingers blazed a burning trail down his neck and across his collarbones.

"Here?" Allie breathed into their shared air.

Daryl nodded brusquely. "Gotta be quick. And quiet."

"Can't make any promises about that last part," Allie whispered as she shimmied out of her shorts and panties. Daryl popped open his belt and unzipped his fly, not bothering to get undressed. His crossbow lay only inches from them, within easy reach of Daryl's strong arms. They'd never be safe, not really. But snug in Daryl's arms, Allie couldn't be bothered to care.

Daryl pawed impatiently at Allie's hips, bringing her back to straddle his lap. And he wasted no time in dipping two fingers into her wetness, stroking the sensitive bud at the apex of her thighs with varying firmness, until she was grinding against his hand. The night before, he'd left her alone on the side of the road to fight off hundreds of walkers. If he was being honest with himself, when he left on the bike with Carol's arms around his waist, he'd thought he'd never see Allie again. _His girl._ But here she was, live and in color and his for the taking.

Ever the observant, borderline clairvoyant, that she was, Allie seemed to know intuitively what to do. She took Daryl's cock firmly in her hand, and sunk down onto him in a single motion. Both of them cried out at the suddenness of the pleasure, and Daryl bit hard on his lower lip to hold back a moan.

"That better?" she whispered, slowly rocking against him.

"Yeah, fuck, yeah," he panted, guiding her creamy hips. "Thought I lost you."

"I'm right here," Allie assured him, grinding down harder onto his pulsing member.

"Can't lose you- Christ- love you, Allie, fuck- I- oh fuck-" Daryl huffed into her shoulder when she picked up pace.

With each thrust downward Allie clenched around him, her velvety walls massaging him with such delicious friction that he nearly keened into the wind. She was pulsing around him, already building towards a powerful climax.

"I love you," Allie whispered, and he clutched her tighter to his chest. "I love you, Daryl. God, I love you." And the words became an aphrodisiac, more powerful than any touch, until they were both teetering on the edge, trying desperately to hold back.

"Ain't gonna last," Daryl groaned desperately, bucking up into Allie's tight, wet, heat.

"Already there," Allie panted, and relief washed over Daryl in a wave of warm, wetness. All it took was Allie tugging lightly on his hair, and he was there. His hips jerked against hers three times more, with enough force to bruise, before he was shooting, shooting, shooting inside of her with a choked off moan. His release ignited hers, and soon they were both twitching and groaning together, holding onto one another for dear life, riding out the waves of pleasure.

"Fuckin' love you," Daryl breathed into her neck, still reeling.

Allie giggled in response. "Gotta love that Daryl Dixon pillow talk."

He nipped at her ear in mock anger, "Best watch yourself darlin', or I'll be givin' ya the silent treatment."

"Hardly think I'd notice," Allie teased.

Daryl hoisted Allie seamlessly back to her feet, and knelt in front of her to help slide her shorts and panties back onto her body. Looking up at her from the ground, one knee bent precariously, a thought suddenly occurred to him. He wanted to marry her.


	30. The End

Alright guys, this is where the story ends for now. I know some of you have been avid readers, writing reviews for every chapter. You know who you are and I love you!

But since the story isn't generating a whole lot of interest any more, and I've lost interest in it myself to some degree, I'm closing it off as a "Part One: To Be Continued...Eventually."

THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
